Priceless
by Kanae Yuna
Summary: After five years, Ed has finally found a way to return home to Amestris, but there's still a price he needs to pay. Not to mention there's someone trying to kill him, again. Can he fulfill the Gate's wishes, or will he have to say goodbye one more time?
1. The Return of Memories

This story is based off the end of the anime (not movie), but tweaked a little to fit what I wanted this to be like, so you'll find some similarities between the anime and this story, but the rest are just made up. This is set five years after Ed was sent to the other world. This will be a RoyxEd, so if you don't like that idea, please just click the back button and read some other fanfic, although this will never be rated M. I don't think I can write that intimately. So yeah, enjoy _Priceless_!

Oh, this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any RoyxEd copyright if there is any.

* * *

**The Return of Memories  
**

General Roy Mustang sat at his desk, actually doing his paperwork for once, though that only meant the he was just mindlessly signing the papers. He had no mood to pay attention to what was in front of him, not even with Hawkeye hovering over him, but he didn't think she minded. Today was an emotional day for the both of them. After all, today marked the fifth year that Edward Elric had "died", though they never recovered his body. Instead, they found eleven year old Alphonse Elric in flesh and blood. Unfortunately, he had lost all memories of the four years when his brother and he had traveled around Amestris to search for the Philosopher's Stone, but it didn't matter. Edward had completed his goal, though at a great price.

Roy never had the chance to properly tell Edward his true feelings before he had disappeared entirely. He had just suddenly left, like Maes, leaving a great big gaping hole in not only his heart, but his subordinates as well. To them, their little brother had sacrificed his life to bring them another joy in their lives: Al. Still, no matter how sweet or Ed-like Al was, he just couldn't substitute for his brother. Everyone missed the Fullmetal Alchemist dearly, and even after five years, their feelings stayed the same, especially for Roy.

Even before Ed made his choice to act upon his research and give Al his body back, Mustang had felt that the sixteen year old had grown immensely, not only in the mind, but body as well. He couldn't deny that he had a soft spot for the prodigy, but as he grew older, that soft spot was no longer one formed from a guardian's feelings, but as a man himself. It was wrong, and he knew it. It was against all the rules and regulations, but Mustang couldn't help himself feel more drawn towards the handsome boy. He fought against these emotions, burying them deep into his heart. He had succeeded, until Edward disappeared from his sights. Only then, did Roy realize how much he had grown to love the Fullmetal Alchemist, but it was too late now.

Roy sighed, glancing outside of the window. It was getting dark, and he still had a mountain of paperwork to do. It was going to be a long night.

"Sir, would you like me to open the window?" asked Riza, "It's supposed to be nice and cool later on tonight."

Mustang nodded, "Thanks," he replied and immersed himself into his work again.

* * *

Riza glanced at her superior as she passed by to open the window wide. She could see the lines of depression and longing hidden beneath that cold mask of his. Her heart yearned to comfort him, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Only one person could melt his heart, but he had disappeared. Yes, with her all-seeing eyes, Riza knew of Roy's feelings towards Edward even before he did. Though she was in love with Havoc, she desperately wanted the one man she had decided to follow for the rest of her life to be happy. It hurt her to see him so downcast like this. During the five years that Edward had been gone, that infamous arrogant smirk of his hadn't shown once, nor had he genuinely smiled at all. Instead, Mustang had become withdrawn and even more short-tempered. He was still kind to his subordinates, but something was different. He was no longer as driven or determined to reach the top.

In short, Roy Mustang had finally fulfilled the title that all state alchemists were cursed with: a dog of the military.

* * *

Night fell, and Mustang was feeling weary of his work. Riza had just placed a mug of coffee in front of him and he drank it greedily, not even caring if it scalded his tongue.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It is almost midnight, sir."

"Has everyone gone home?"

"Yes, and Havoc told me to tell you that he will be taking Al to your home."

Mustang nodded in response. Al had come to visit everyone again to hear more stories about his brother's heroics and just to enjoy their company. Pleased that Al didn't decide to just leave behind him and everyone else, Mustang offered him a bed at his place, though he knew that he would be a horrible host. After all, he was constantly swamped with work and every time he saw something in Al that reminded him of Edward, his heart tightened painfully. Still, Al was his last connection to his lost love, and he wasn't about to lose it. He did like Al, that was the honest truth, and he felt as though he had an obligation to look after him like he did before, but it was just so damn painful all the time.

"You can go home, Major," said Roy as he scowled at the papers in front of him.

"Someone needs to make sure you do your work, sir."

"I'll be fine. Go home and rest."

"Sorry, but I refuse."

Confused, Roy looked up at her. It was rare that she ever spoke back to him, let alone refuse him. "I'm sorry, what?"

She hesitated, and stepped forward, speaking softly, "Today is October 3rd, sir. You and I both know what the significance of today's date is. I'd rather not leave you alone, if you don't mind."

"Afraid I'll do something stupid, Major?"

"Not at all, sir. I just feel like we both could do with some company today."

Roy smiled sadly, "Thanks, Riza."

Riza smiled warmly back, "Not at all."

After a moment of silence, honoring their lost comrade, Mustang resumed working, Hawkeye diligently watching him.

They were so absorbed into what they were doing that they didn't even notice the slight movement outside the window.

* * *

The next thing both of them knew was that there were two intruders in Mustang's office, and they were quick and strong. Riza couldn't even react to the man who pinned her arms behind her back, almost painfully. She couldn't move to draw her guns. She was helpless, but at least she knew her superior had his gloves with him. There was some hope in the situation.

Mustang was startled to see his subordinate unable to do anything for once, and she had fast reflexes. It slightly unnerved to see her tied up like that, but he had to concentrate on the masked figure in front of him. He didn't know who it was and he couldn't sense any killing aura from him, but he knew that the most trained assassins could control their joy of murdering. This intruder could even be that infamous rogue alchemist that had started wreaking havoc in Central a few days ago. His tendency was to strike high ranked state alchemists, and Roy currently had the most famous reputation now, even more than Fuhrer Hakuro. It didn't surprise him that he had become a target.

"Who are you?" he demanded, but he received no answer. Just a silent dare from the masked man, and with his temper so short nowadays, he attacked without another thought, snapping his fingers in hopes of charring the irritating thing to death, but things didn't go as he wished.

The man easily dodged his attack and disarmed him quickly. The intruder sat on the table in front of him and playfully waving his gloves in front of his face. Without his gloves or guns, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was utterly helpless. Now, he could feel fear crawl up his spine, but even with that chilling feeling crippling him, there was a small grain of surprise filling his mind. The man's movements were so similar to a certain chibi that he had the honor of watching fight from the front lines.

"Who are you?" he had demanded again, this time not to buy time or to prove his authority, but to find out who the assailant was. If he was…no…it couldn't happen. Ed was dead and gone.

"Why, I'm hurt, Colonel Bastard. You don't remember me?" the intruder's clear voice bringing back thousands of fond memories, not just for Roy, but for Riza as well. Roy could recognize that voice anywhere. That voice had yelled at him, screamed at him, and talked to him so many times. It was that voice that haunted his dreams and forced his heart to shrivel even more. It was a voice he had longed to hear for five years…

"F-fullmetal?" he choked.

"It's been a long time since I've been called that," came an amused tone, "I'm glad to see that your skills have dulled during that time, Colonel."

Colonel. Only one person would've been stuck in the time when he was called "Colonel Bastard". Roy could feel his hope rise in his chest, and he hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed. He wouldn't be able to take anymore.

The masked man slowly pulled off his expressionless mask to reveal brilliant gold eyes shone that brightly in the light. He still hadn't lost the spark within those golden orbs, but there were differences in his appearance now. His boyish looks from five years ago was gone and replaced with a dashing mischievous face, and Mustang was sure he had grown taller over the years. Much taller than he had ever thought was possible, but right now, Mustang had more things to worry about than Ed's change. He was more worried about stopping himself from launching forward to hug the young man and never let him go.

"Ed? You're back? H-how? You're supposed to be dead!" Mustang managed to get out.

"It's a long story," started Edward, "One that I'm prepared to share with you, but there's someone else you need to meet." He nodded towards his partner who approached Mustang, leaving Riza to stand frozen in her spot with astonishment. Riza couldn't even move with the shock of seeing Edward standing there again, seemingly whole once more. There were tears in her eyes. Finally, God had some mercy on the Flame Alchemist.

Curious, but still unwilling to tear his eyes away from Ed for fear that he would disappear again, he glanced at the taller figure who came closer to the two.

"Yo, Roy!" chuckled the man as he peeled off his disguise.

Roy felt his mouth drop open. There was no mistaking those rugged looks of his best friend, "Maes?"

"Back among the living, yes," laughed Hughes. Roy couldn't believe his eyes. The two people he missed the most had suddenly appeared in front of him. And they were both supposed to be dead! He even buried Maes! Ed's grave was empty, but Maes…he had said goodbye to his friend's corpse!

Hughes laughed harder, seeing something on Roy's face. Immediately, Roy realized that he had let his mask fall and was working on replacing it, but he just too stunned.

"You were dead too!" gasped Roy, falling into his chair, his knees completely giving out under him.

"You'll have to thank Ed for managing to bring me back."

Mustang took a couple more seconds to absorb everything in. It was just too much, but he wanted to know what happened. If he remembered clearly, Ed would never open up unless he was forced to. With some effort, his cool mask fell in place and he turned to Ed, still sitting on his desk as if it belonged to him.

"Report, Fullmetal!" he commanded, trying not to make his voice sound desperate.

Ed grinned, "Thought you'll never ask, Colonel Bastard."

* * *

This is short, yes, but all the juicy parts are supposed to come later. Anyway, I love Hughes too much to let him just die, so I brought him back. Ed has got quite a bit of a story behind being able to come back, so don't just give up on me because the prologue may or not be that good. By the way, October 3rd was not a coincidence. ^^

So yeah, chapter one is coming up soon!

Please review! ^^

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	2. The Prices

Here's chapter two! I was on a roll and decided to continue writing. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_Previously__: _

"_Ed? You're back? H-how? You're supposed to be dead!"_

"_Report, Fullmetal!" Roy commanded, trying not to make his voice sound desperate._

_Ed grinned, "Thought you'll never ask, Colonel Bastard."_

_

* * *

_

**The Prices**

"First of all, I never died, idiot," started Ed, settling comfortably on Roy's desk, "The stupid Gate transported me to a different world – a mirror world of ours, but there was no alchemy there and there were a whole bunch of things that I never knew existed there. It was amazing, so many new things to learn, but of course, it was nothing compared to Amestris. I didn't want to leave Al and everyone, so for five years, I looked for a way to return."

"I don't know if it was fortunate or not, but I ended up meeting up with my father who had somehow found a way for me to come back."

Ed paused, the pain filled memories returning…

* * *

'_Ed! Step into the middle, hurry!' said Hohenheim, pointing towards the center of a huge transmutation array._

'_Why? Alchemy doesn't work here,' replied Ed, 'I have been studying this for years, but it doesn't work! What are you thinking, old man?' But he obeyed his father's words anyway. Hohenheim had been a genius at alchemy once, so it wouldn't hurt to try if it got him home._

_His father grinned, 'Oh, there's a way, but I can only get you there. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own.'_

_Ed frowned, 'I don't understand.'_

'_You will, Ed, don't worry.'_

_Hohenheim clapped his hands and pressed down on the circle. As soon as Ed felt the all familiar tug of the Gate on his soul and body, he suddenly realized the true price of his father's actions._

'_Dad!' he yelled, 'Don't do this!' He wanted to return to Al's side, but not at this cost!_

_Hohenheim just smiled, 'Say hello to your mother's grave for me, Edward. Goodbye, my son.'_

'_Dad!' Ed cried, reaching forward towards him, but the scene around him suddenly changed, and he was back in front of the Gate, completely whole – his flesh arm cradled around himself as tears dripped down his cheek._

_His father was a bastard who was never there for him, but yet, he pulled through for his son at the very end, giving Ed a chance to go home with his body limbs intact…_

_At the expense of his own life…

* * *

_

"Ed, are you alright?" asked Mustang, his eyes clouded with concern. Ed had suddenly trailed off and didn't continue his story. There was pain in those dazed golden eyes, but as soon as Mustang spoke, they snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry," Ed quickly replied, "Anyway, I got landed in front of the Gate again, but unlike all the other times where it just taunted me and made my life miserable, I got sucked into it. It had something it wanted to tell me, but it had no voice, so it used the Truth to show me."

Ed couldn't help but shudder at what he had seen. The Truth was even more frightening than the Gate, but it was intriguing and disturbing at the same time. He didn't know if he should fear it, or yearn for it.

* * *

_Ed saw the doors of the Gate open and suddenly, he was being pulled into it with those horrible tiny black hands. He had screamed, fighting uselessly against it as he was pulled deeper and deeper. The doors had shut him inside it, and the Truth had invaded his mind. Images of blood-filled murders, distorted bodies, and unspeakable horrors filled his head. Screaming, he clutched his head with the agony. It felt as though he was going to break. _

_Suddenly, he heard the Truth speak to him. 'Edward Elric. I am the Truth, the Judgment of all living things. You have come to be judged once more, and I find you innocent of any sins. What you did as a child was a sin, and you have paid the price for that. However, it is not the worst sin in history. What I have shown you are the murders of innocent people who have been mutilated, tortured, and murdered in the worst way possible. What you have done is nothing compared to such evils, yet you still have gone where no mortal has dared to trespass, and you have never used the truth for sinful reasons, therefore, I have chosen you to return something to me.'_

_The pain in his head subsided a little, enough for him to come up with coherent thought, 'Why the fuck should I help _you_? You ruined my life!'_

'_You wish to return home, do you not? I can grant that wish, as long as you abide to my wishes.'_

_Ed couldn't fight against the suffocating presence. He knew that he would never see Al again unless he agreed to the Truth's conditions, and he hated it. He hated being cornered with no escape route. He loathed it, for it made him feel useless._

'_What the fuck do you want?' he snarled._

'_An alchemist that I have deemed as the most sinful man in the entire history I have existed has managed to escape his imprisonment, and he has gone to your world. If you do not find him and bring him back, he will kill everyone dear to you and many more with no remorse at all. You bring him back, you save everyone you love and you are allowed to stay in your world, no strings attached. But if you fail…I can no longer help Amestris and it shall fall to ruins and you will return here, forever trapped within my grasps.'_

'_Understand this,' spat Ed, 'I will do this, not for you or for me, but for Al and Mustang. I will not allow them to come to harm, do you understand? No matter what happens after this, you are _never_ allowed to touch them! Have we come to an agreement?'_

'_Agreed, Edward Elric. Find Alchemist Adonai __Negrescu and bring him here to meet his judgment once more.'_

_Edward found himself floating amidst the Truth, free of any pain or images. He struggled to escape, and just as he felt himself being pushed out, he saw a familiar figure sitting huddled in the corner of the sea of souls._

'_Hughes…' whispered Edward, recognizing his lost father figure, and without thinking, he reached down and clutched Hughes's arm, bringing him along as he was being shoved out of the Truth.

* * *

_

"What did the Truth want?" pressed Mustang, a frown increasing the weariness of his face. Ed just wanted to smooth all those lines out, but he had a story to tell, and he wasn't even sure if the number one bachelor in Central would even like a _guy_ like him.

"Someone had escaped its clutches and it needed me to return him for 'judgment'. Apparently, I was the best candidate for this job. In exchange, I was allowed to return home."

"Wait, didn't your father pay the price for you?" asked Riza.

Ed winced visibly at the mention of his father, and Mustang could only guess why. Ed never mentioned what happened to Hohenheim in the end, but by the looks of things, it wasn't good. He knew that Edward hated his father with a passion, but he hated people sacrificing things for him even more. He could only come to the conclusion that his father traded his life to bring Edward to the Gate.

"No," replied Ed, "He paid the price to return my arm and leg and to get me to the Gate. The rest was up to me."

"Then how did Maes get out?" questioned Mustang, shooting a look at his best friend who froze at the question. Hughes didn't meet Roy's eyes and looked down at the ground. Surprise filled Roy again. Why was Hughes filled with so much guilt?

Edward shrugged, "I saw him as I fought my way out of the Truth, and without thinking, I just grabbed onto him…" Ed's voice trailed off again, unconsciously rubbing his right arm.

"That doesn't answer my question, Fullmetal."

"Ed…" Hughes said gently, "You don't have to tell, you know. I can do it for you."

Ed shook his head, "It's something I need to explain, or I'm going to get lectured again by Colonel Bastard over there."

* * *

'_You cannot bring him with you,' the Truth's dead voice entered his mind again._

'_Why not? I'm doing you a huge favor already, and you've taken so much from him that he didn't deserve!'_

'_Equivalent exchange, Edward Elric. The price for you to return home is being paid through your duty, but this man has no obligation. What are you willing to give to bring him back with you?'_

'_You fucking…Everyone has got a price, doesn't it?' demanded Ed, 'Not everything has a value! Why can't you fucking understand that?!'_

'_What are you willing to give, Edward Elric?'_

_Ed paused, and looked at his flesh arm again. He was whole – it was something he had wanted for a long, long time. And then he looked at Hughes screaming wordlessly at him, telling him to just leave him and go, although his eyes held the hope of seeing his loved ones again. A small part of him wondered why he couldn't hear Hughes, but it was obvious that Hughes could hear him. He knew that there was a way for him to return to Gracia and Elysia. The two both missed Hughes terribly, and Edward could relate to them. He had also lost someone extremely important to him. He couldn't just let this opportunity go._

'_You are the Truth,' whispered Edward, 'You know what I will give up. Just do it. He has a family waiting for him.'_

'_Then, the payment shall be taken.'_

_The next_ _thing that Edward was conscious of was Hughes's frantic voice yelling at him, 'Ed! Edward! Are you okay?'_

_Ed felt dazed, pain numbing his mind. He moved his left hand to feel emptiness near his right shoulder. There was no flesh or blood, but in its place was an automail port. It was the same for his left leg…At least the Truth had left him the ports. He didn't have the time to undergo another automail surgery._

'_Ed, why did you do it? Why?' shouted Maes, 'You have suffered too much! Why add on to it?!'_

_It was only a short time that_ _Ed had felt whole again, and he felt at a loss without his arm or leg, but if it let Elysia smile again, it was worth it._

'_You have people waiting for you too. I just gave you an opportunity to take the chance,' he whispered quietly, repeating his own father's words._

'_Ed…' Hughes's eyes filled with tears, 'Thank you.'_

'_Let's go home. They're waiting for us…'

* * *

_

"Let's just cut the story short and say that I sacrificed my right arm and left leg to bring Hughes back," responded Ed, looking at his open palms thoughtfully. "I got automail as soon as we returned to Amestris, though they're pretty crappy compared to Winry's."

Ed looked so vulnerable at the moment that Roy could feel the familiar urge to just hold the young man in his arms and consol him. Instantly, Roy internally kicked himself. He had pined away for this man for five years, and he would be damned if he ruined everything between them by suddenly making a move when he wasn't sure about Ed's feelings.

Ed laughed hollowly, "It was hardly equivalent exchange. Hughes's life should be more valuable than just an arm and leg."

"No," said Mustang quickly, "Thank you, Ed, for bringing both of you back." _To me_, Mustang thought.

At this, Ed looked taken aback. He wasn't used to Roy's sudden kindness and his confusion could be seen plain on his face. At least one thing hadn't changed. Ed was still an open book, to some extent. Mustang could see something formable and dark hidden behind those golden orbs. They were still a complete mystery to him.

Slowly, the tension ebbed away and Ed grinned at Mustang, his cheekiness returning, "Getting sentimental in your old age?"

"Thirty five is hardly old, Fullmetal, but at least I don't have to worry about being mistaken for a twelve year old." It was a cheap shot, and Mustang knew it. Ed looked _nothing_ like a child anymore.

Ed leaned forward a little, a dangerous smirk flashing across his features, "You implying something, old man? Is that wise? I just kicked your ass, you know, with no alchemy at that too."

Roy bent closer, his black eyes staring into Ed's soul, "Shall we have a rematch?"

"Bring it."

Their faces were so close that they could almost feel each other's heat. Mustang's self-control was ebbing away as he found himself lost in a sea of gold. Ed's lips looked ever so soft and moist…

Suddenly, something changed in Ed's expressions and an unreadable emotion flickered across his eyes, hidden quickly beneath a smiling mask of mischief. Mustang had a feeling that mask was the same as his commanding, cool mask, and found himself surprised once more to see that the spontaneous and short-fused chibi had managed to get his emotions under control in the five years they had been apart.

Ed leaned back, crossing his arms, "Another day then. Looks like Colonel Bastard is getting senile."

"For your information, I have been promoted to General," replied Roy, leaning back into his chair.

Genuine surprise showed on Ed's face, "Congrats. Then should I call you General Bastard then?"

"One more step to go, eh, Roy?" grinned Hughes, finally speaking up. He didn't want to miss all the fun between his best friend and the boy that he considered his son. "You did fine without me. I'm hurt…I thought you would become useless after my death."

Roy snorted, "Please, if I didn't have Fullmetal's and your promotions to back me up, I never would have gotten here."

"Promotions?" asked Ed and Hughes at the same time.

Mustang smirked, "Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, at the event of your death, you were promoted to Brigadier General. Major Edward Elric, due to the impressive data that you retrieved in the last couple of years in Xing, you were promoted to Colonel. So, should I call you Colonel Shorty?"

Hughes's jaw dropped, "What?" he spluttered.

Ed's reaction was much more amusing, "Bullshit!" he yelled springing forward to grab Mustang's collar. Riza made a quick movement towards her gun, her instinct to protect the General kicking in, but realized what she was doing at the last second and released the tension in her body. It had been a while since she had seen that arrogant smirk upon Mustang's face anyway. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"I wasn't even here these last two years! What the hell happened?!"

"We couldn't just say that you 'died', Fullmetal. That would raise questions. We merely said we sent you to Xing to do some work, and have Havoc forge your reports. You should thank us, Colonel," mocked Mustang.

"Whoever said I was going to continue being in the military?!" Ed demanded angrily, "I'm done with being a dog!"

"Then why are you in my office?"

"I figured you would know where Al is," he replied, still livid, "And you could get Hughes back into society so he can see Gracia and Elysia as soon as possible."

"Al hasn't been involved in the military since you left. He has no memories of your 'golden' years. Why would I know where he is?" Mustang said calmly, ignoring the glares of Hawkeye.

"What?"

"The first logical place you should have looked is Resembool. Yet, from what I hear, you came here first, otherwise you would've gotten better automail. Why is that?"

Ed froze. There was no way he could tell the bastard that he wanted to see him too. He couldn't give away his feelings now, after five years of mastering the art of hiding his emotions.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice shout, saying something like, "General, I have something to tell you!"

The doors burst open despite Riza's fast actions to lock the door. Havoc and a young teenager burst into the room, both a little bit flushed with the excitement.

A heavy silence fell in the office. Hughes had quickly shoved his hood back up right before the two came in, shielding his face. Ed had never removed his hood, so it seemed as though a cloaked figure had Mustang's throat in his hands.

Quickly, Havoc moved into position, drawing his gun and shooting twice at the threat towards his boss.

"No!" shouted Mustang and Riza at the same time, but it was too late.

Ed had his back to the door so he couldn't tell what was going on, and he didn't have the time to put his mask back on to find out, but he read the fear in Mustang's eyes just as he heard two cracks. He sighed. He just got back and now he had to deal with some newbie soldier shooting at him?

Swiftly, he clapped his hands together, the sound resounding across the room. A wall erupted from the table he was sitting on and the two bullets harmlessly hit the wood. Then, suddenly, before Mustang could sigh in relief, Ed wasn't sitting in front of him anymore. He had crossed the room with his automail changed into a blade pointing at Havoc's throat.

Ed's eyes widened in shock as he registered who it was that attacked him. Havoc's cigarette had dropped to the ground as he raised his arms in defeat, but what surprised him the most was not seeing his old friend. It was the younger teenager who had reacted fast enough to stand protectively in front of Havoc, the brown eyes determined and unafraid.

Ed let his arm change back to normal and reached towards the teen who didn't flinch.

Only one word left his frozen lips as the tears erupted in his eyes when he recognized who it was that stood in front of him.

"Al…"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Any suggestions to make this better? Just reviewing this would make my day. ^^

Chapter Three should hopefully come up soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	3. The Rogue Alchemist

Here's chapter 3! Many thanks to all those who reviewed! It really motivated me to write more. ^^

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_Previously:_

_'Edward Elric, find Alchemist Adonai __Negrescu and bring him here to meet his judgment once more.'_

_'Only one word left his frozen lips as the tears erupted in his eyes when he recognized who it was that stood in front of him,' "Al..."_

* * *

**The Rogue Alchemist**

"Boss!" exclaimed Havoc in happiness, reaching forward to hug Ed out of joy, but all he grasped was thin air, awarding him a slight chuckle from his girlfriend, Riza.

Edward had flung himself onto his little brother, hugging him tightly – almost to the point where Al felt like he was suffocating, but Ed was too emotional to care, though he was still cautious about his automail. Secretly, Ed was pleased that he was slightly taller than his brother, though only by a centimeter, but Al had his body again! That meant everything had worked out! He had truly accomplished his life-long goal and made amends to the sins he had committed when he was ten years old.

"Al, I've missed you," he murmured, not caring about his audience, "I've missed you so much!"

Al's face, at first confused, lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as he realized that it was his long lost older brother rambling on and on about how he was sorry and glad at the same time. The hood of the cloak had fallen off at Ed's sudden actions and a familiar loosely-tied ponytail confirmed Al's recognition.

"Brother!" he cried, hugging back, "I've missed you too! I can't believe it! I've been searching for you for five years, and now you're back! So it wasn't a coincidence that I suddenly remembered everything! I have so much to tell you, about Winry, Grandma Pinako, and everyone! We all missed you, Brother!"

"You remembered everything?" asked Roy, surprised once again. Honestly, this evening was filled with surprises that Mustang was sure would last him a life-time, but with Fullmetal around, he knew he would be proven wrong.

Al nodded over Ed's shoulders, "I was just coming to tell you, General. We almost got home when suddenly all the memories came back."

"I freaked out when I saw Al on the ground clutching his head in pain," admitted Havoc, "I was about to call the ambulance when he suddenly started crying and saying that he needed to see you. He told me what happened on the way."

"Are you fine now, Al?" asked Mustang, the worry clearly in his voice.

Al was about to reply yes when he felt his brother stiffen at the conversations going on, "Brother?"

Ed silently pulled away, his blond bangs shadowing his expressions. He turned to face Mustang, keeping one hand on his little brother, unwilling to completely let go.

"You lied to me, Mustang!" growled Ed, "You told me Al had nothing to do with you anymore!"

"What? I've been coming and going for these past five years," said Al, "It was the only way I could get information about you. Winry would always burst into tears if I even mentioned your name."

Suddenly, Al regretted saying those words. He could feel trembles of anger rolling off his brother. He didn't understand why Ed was so angry, but he knew that one more push, and Mustang would probably find himself bleeding.

Al tugged on Ed's arm, hoping to prevent anything from happening. After all, Mustang had taken such good care of him over the years – giving him half his salary so Al could wander around Amestris looking for clues leading to his brother. Needless to say, Mustang had become someone incredibly important in his life, and it hurt him to see his two most precious people fighting, even though they both had feelings for each other. Yes, Al remembered everything, including those times when he caught his brother staring longingly at Mustang. He remembered those small warm smiles that shown on Ed's face when Mustang was "nice" for once. He didn't miss out on those looks that Mustang had given his brother either, though at first, he was very against it, constantly using that huge body of his to shield his brother from view, but that was before Al knew that Mustang could truly love just one person. He wasn't a "playboy" as everyone thought. It was just an act, until the right one came along, and now he was back. Al fervently hoped that this time, they both could get their feelings laid out before they ended up regretting it, just as Mustang did for the past five years.

"Mustang, explain yourself!" snarled Ed.

Roy shrugged, "It was interesting to see your reaction." Besides, Mustang wanted to know if he had any chance with the blond. If there was, he would take it in a heartbeat. He finally had a second chance, and he wasn't going to lose it without a fight, but he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Ed if he didn't share the same feelings. It would pain Roy far more if Ed _chose_ to avoid him because of awkwardness or disgust at liking another _man_.

Ed fumed, preparing to smack the General on the head. He knew he was quick enough to do it and get away – he hadn't been in Germany for five years for nothing – but he didn't want to leave Al's side. It had been too long, and it was almost as necessary as air to be glued to Al right now.

He sighed, letting go of his anger. He slipped his arm around his brother's shoulder, running a weary hand through his hair. The familiar tinges of exhaustion were enveloping his body. The tension or fury he had from before was the only thing that kept it at bay, but once Ed let it go, it burst through the dam and hit him hard. It had been like this ever since he came back from the Gate. Something about the Truth invading his mind truly did take a toll on his body, but nothing a good-night's rest couldn't cure.

Edward was so tired that he didn't notice the concern filling Mustang's eyes again. Roy was alarmed to see the fatigue on Ed's face. A minute ago, he was so full of life. Mustang feared that he was sick or something serious. He didn't want to see Ed in the hospital fighting for his life. He had just gotten back! With a jolt, Roy Mustang realized that he developed an abnormal paranoia in the few minutes upon their return – one that Ed was going to 'disappear' once again. He shook his head. No, Ed was strong. He wouldn't let something as small as an illness beat him and he wouldn't leave his brother again now that they were reunited. It made Mustang slightly jealous, that he couldn't hold the same amount of power over Ed's heart as Al did. He was sure that Ed only returned for his brother. Roy's heart squeezed painfully.

Maes nudged him, knocking him out of his stupor, "The Gate worn Ed out, and he's still recovering," he whispered, trying to consol his friend. He could see the worry that clouded Roy, and he shared the same concern for the blond. Last time Ed looked like that, he had passed out ten minutes later. "Look, we have no where to stay. As much as I want to see Gracia and Elysia again, Ed doesn't want anyone to know of our return until you've gotten all the stories for us straight. It'll be difficult for us to blend back into society after our 'deaths', and Ed really needs to rest right now."

"Brother, are you alright?" asked Al, feeling the heaviness of his brother. He was actually struggling to support the staggering alchemist. He was surprised at how much heavier Ed was, unless…Ed was equipped with automail still?

"I'm just tired…" sighed Ed, closing his eyes for a moment, "Where are you staying at, Al? I'll join you."

"Ah…" Al looked hesitant. He knew of Roy's and Ed's feelings for each, and he was worried what would happen if they both stayed under the same roof.

"He's staying with me, Fullmetal," replied Roy, shuffling up his papers and shoving them into a briefcase.

Normally, Ed would've spluttered in anger and defiantly refuse to even step into Roy's house, but he was simply too tired…

"Fine…As long as there's a bed, food, and Al, I'm good with whatever."

"Havoc, go get the car. We're going home," said Mustang, patting Maes on his back with a smile.

"Hmm…" smiled Ed, "I like the sound of that."

"Welcome back, Brother," Al said, a smile matching his brother's.

"I'm home…"

* * *

Lights rushed by as Havoc drove the car down the street. Roy glanced behind him to see Hughes staring fondly at the two brothers next to him. Ed had fallen asleep, his head on top of Al's shoulder. The peaceful and awfully young expression on the Fullmetal Alchemist softened Roy's face and he found himself smiling gently. He never noticed Al's brown eyes staring at him, or the mischievous look in them. If he truly paid attention, Mustang would've realized it was the same expression as Ed's when he had decided to meddle into someone else's business.

Oh, yes. Alphonse Elric was going to meddle, and there was no one to stop him. In fact, he was absolutely sure that everyone else would join his side. After all, everyone wanted the Fullmetal Alchemist and Flame Alchemist to be happy – and they would, together.

* * *

"Ed, come on, we're home. Wake up. You can go back to sleep in a little bit," coaxed Hughes, trying to wake up the young man.

Ed mumbled, but he could not pull himself out of the darkness that enveloped him. Sighing, Hughes pulled out of the car to shake his head at Roy. "He won't wake."

Havoc grimaced. When the boss was like that, the best thing to do was not to force him awake. The last time something like that happened, Havoc was nursing a black eye. Al, on the other hand, didn't fear Ed like Havoc did. He merely tried pulling Ed out to carry him in to the house, but Ed's weight proved to be too heavy to him. Unlike Ed who actually trained during the five years he was absent, all Al had been doing was burying himself into alchemy books to find a way to bring Ed back. It wasn't that Al was out of shape – he was thin and handsome – but he just didn't have the physical strength he had when he was in the armor where muscles didn't matter.

Al staggered, and almost dropped his brother when strong arms reached around him and firmly grasped Ed. Swiftly, and without any indication of any effort, he lifted Ed and began carrying him princess style towards his house. For once, Al was glad that Ed was asleep. If he was awake, he would not stand to be treated so gently. Being kind to him confused Ed, and especially if it came from the General. Not to mention, Ed would be thoroughly embarrassed at this situation.

Mustang quickly went up the stairs to his door and found Hughes already waiting there with the door open. Roy offered him a quick smile of thanks, but his eyes told Maes that he was going to be questioned later on how he was able to get his hands on a key to his home. Maes just chuckled and let his best friend through. Luckily, Ed was around, otherwise, Maes would never get away with the fact that he had staked out Roy's house once and discovered where he kept his spare key. Seriously, how else was Maes supposed to get information to hold over Roy's head?

Quietly, Roy slipped into the familiar darkness of his home and headed up the stairs. He was enjoying holding the little blond in his arms and hoped that there would be a time when he could do so in broad daylight, though he knew it was unlikely to happen. Still, he was surprised at how light and lean Edward was. It was almost as if his weight was only composed of his automail. Mustang glanced down at Ed. Over the five years, Ed had become even more handsome, if possible. His hair had grown longer, but only by an inch or two, but it was still as silky and shiny as before. His fair skin was paler than usual and unblemished by any scars or acne, common of people his age. His face still hid that unfathomable guilt and pain, but it had faded in his sleep as he was undisturbed by any sinister nightmares of his past.

Gently, Mustang laid the Fullmetal Alchemist onto the same bed that Al was supposed to sleep in. He was sure that was what Ed would've wanted. From what he had seen in his office, Ed was very reluctant to leave his brother's side, which was understandable. Until five years ago, Ed had only lived for Al. It made Mustang wonder what would happen now, after Ed had fulfilled the Gate's wishes. What reason would Ed have for living? After all, Ed is the kind of man who is driven by purpose. What would happen if he had none?

A small knock made him tear his gaze away from the sleeping form of Ed. Al stood in the doorway with an understanding smile on his face, "General, do you have any extra clothes Brother could borrow? I would give him mine, but oddly enough, I'm shorter than him, and I want him to be as comfortable as possible."

Edward wearing _his_ clothes? The sound of that made heat rush to his face. Roy was so glad that it was dark in the room, but Al's piercing eyes seemed to see right through him and the teenager's smile grew more prominent. Mustang cleared his throat, "Sure, I'll bring it over."

"Thanks."

Al watched Mustang rush past him, his sharp eyes catching the slight flush on his face. He smirked. Old men and their dirty thoughts, though he guessed he wasn't any better. He was often flustered around Winry too, so he understood, but he was sure he was nothing like Mustang who had pined away for Ed for five whole years. Al shook his head in disbelief. He wouldn't have been able to handle not seeing Winry for that long. He would first die of heartbreak. Then, he glanced at his brother. It was probably harder on him. Ed didn't see _anyone_ that he loved for those lonely years. He had no one in the other world, at least none that he knew of.

Edward Elric truly was strong. No one could deny that.

* * *

Softly, Al approached his brother's supine figure and took off his dark cloak. Underneath, he saw familiar clothing – a black tank top with black jeans. His muscles were well toned, but instead of flesh, Al saw the silver arm hidden underneath Ed's body. Tears filled Al's eyes. After all that Ed had gone through – after all that he had sacrificed, why couldn't he have gotten back what he deserved?

At this time, Mustang suddenly appeared next to him, carrying white pajamas, and placed a comforting hand on Al's shoulder.

"Why?" Al quietly cried, "Brother has always wanted to be whole again! He is afraid that no one will love him if he is so damaged, and after all that he has done for me, I can only cry for him! It's so unfair!"

"Ed was whole for a short time, Al. From what he told me, he was going to return here with all his limbs intact, but he found Maes in the Gate and he couldn't just leave him behind. Your brother sacrificed his arm and leg to bring him back."

Al sniffed, "He was always so altruistic. He may have seemed to always act without thinking, but that is only because he is only thinking about the safety of others. He never cared what happened to him, even though he knew it worried me so much."

"It's late, Al. You can lecture and yell at Ed so much for never thinking about himself when you both wake up in the morning, alright? Get some sleep, Al."

"What about Ed's clothes?"

"Just leave him be," replied Mustang, looking at Ed, "He looks comfortable right now, and I don't want to disturb him."

Al nodded, "Good night, General, and thank you for letting us stay here for tonight."

"You two can stay as long as you wish. It's no trouble at all. Good night, Al," responded Mustang as he left.

He lingered at the door, and Al could've sworn he heard the General say "Good night, Ed," before Mustang disappeared, but Al might have imagined it, though he highly doubted it.

Al, feeling tired from today's events, climbed into bed next to Ed and just lay there, watching his brother's sleeping face. Ed was now twenty-one and he was twenty, though his body was still stuck in the past around the age of sixteen – an effect of the Gate taking his body for so long. Al almost laughed when he thought that he would grow much taller in the next few years, no doubt surpassing his brother, but for now, he would just let his brother enjoy his days as actually being the 'taller' one.

With a smile on his face, he slowly drifted to sleep, side by side with his brother, just like in the past.

* * *

_Ed found himself walking along an unfamiliar street. He wasn't in Central or Germany anymore, but his mind seemed to be slow with catching up to his body and he couldn't figure out where he was. A ball tumbled in front of him and he paused. Wasn't a child supposed to come running after it? That's what Nina always did before she…Ed shook his head, banishing the depressing memory. He bent down and picked up the rubber toy. He let it roll around in his hands for a few moments before setting off towards the direction where he thought the ball had come from and turned into an alley._

_The ball dropped from his frozen hands as he absorbed what lay before him. Bodies were strewn everywhere, blood covering the entire place like red paint. Women, children, and men lay lifeless with their eyes staring blankly into the sky. There was no way to tell how they died, but from the pain-filled expressions of the dead, it was clear that they died in agony._

_Ed felt a severe tightening in his stomach and he dropped to his knees, vomiting everything he had in his stomach. Crying, he lifted his hands to wipe his mouth and tears, but he stopped as soon as he saw how his hands were covered in the blood of the people in front of him._

_A deafening scream filled the air._

_It took Ed a good minute before he realized that it was _him_ who was making the horrible cry of anguish.

* * *

_

Ed woke with a start, cold sweat sticking to his body. For a minute he couldn't figure out where he was and terror filled his very soul. He thought he was back in that bloody alley and he fought with himself to gain control over himself. His flesh hand touched something warm and alive, surprising him. He looked over to see his little brother sleeping peacefully next to him, ignorant of the nightmare that still haunted Ed's mind. Not wanting to disturb his brother, Ed quietly slipped out of the bed, deciding to grab a cup of water to ease his nerves.

Once out of his room, something gnawed at his stomach. It was a gut feeling telling him that something was very wrong. He took another step, and then suddenly, he could sense the nauseating killing aura hanging around the house.

He frowned. No one that he knew was capable of such a horrible presence. Not even the Homunculi gave off the feeling of _immensely _enjoying murdering others in cold blood that he felt from this person.

With a jolt, his mind clicked, and he sprinted down the stairs to find a man standing in the middle of the living room with his back facing Edward.

The man had silvery white hair and he was tall and slim, but Edward could tell that this man was very strong and brimming with alchemy.

"Adonai Negrescu, I presume," called Edward, his body tensing with the prospect of a fight.

"And I presume you are the man the Truth sent after me?" asked Adonai, his voice cold and dead. He slowly turned around to reveal a deformed face. Scars marked every piece of the right side of Adonai's face, as if it had been severely burned and never healed properly, but that wasn't what disturbed Ed the most. It was the man's eyes. Those ghastly red eyes shone with malice and just pure evil, even though the Adonai seemed to be smiling with pleasure.

Ed shook off the chill of terror and faced his opponent. Roy and Al were both upstairs, and based on his dreams and what the Truth had said, if Adonai had the opportunity to get past him, they were both dead. "You found me pretty quickly. How?"

"I didn't mean to, to tell you the truth. I was merely trying to have fun in this new world of yours and seek battles with the strongest alchemists known here. I'm not here for you, Truth's paper boy. I am here for General Roy Mustang."

Ed felt his heart stop for a second, and then his eyes narrowed dangerously, "You won't touch him. I won't let you!" he growled.

"Oh? Are you going to stop me?"

"You will not take a step past me," declared Ed, dropping down into a fighting stance, his hands out in front of him, ready to clap as soon as Adonai proved to be a threat.

The man smirked and then suddenly disappeared from sight. Ed's eyes widened in surprise, but his sharp eyes caught Adonai's movements a split second before anything made contact with his body. Ed jumped back, swiftly clapping his hands in mid-air and changing his arm into a blade. He rushed forward, not giving Adonai any time to react. He swiped at Adonai's face a couple of times, but Adonai's speed was on par with Ed's, if not quicker.

A clang met Ed's ears and his automail blade was blocked by another sword – one that had formed from Adonai's entire arm.

"What the fuck?!" swore Ed, as Adonai pushed against Ed's arm, completely breaking off the blade and frankly, destroying the automail completely and rendering it to flap uselessly at Ed's side.

With a grin, Adonai raised his left arm – the normal one – and in front of Ed's eyes, changed it into a sharp rapier. Ed was too dumbstruck to even react quick enough to completely dodge the keen steel. He gasped in pain as it managed to slash him deeply in his right side, right under his ribs. He stumbled back, his left arm placing pressure on his wound. Blood dripped through his fingers and landed on the carpet below. With slight satisfaction that Mustang who have a hell of a time trying to get rid of the stain, Ed staggered to regain his footing. Al, Mustang, and even Hughes were upstairs. He had too much to lose if he gave up now.

He pretended to fall to the ground in defeat, and Adonai sauntered up to him looking smug. As soon as man was close enough, Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground. A giant fist of whatever the floor was made up of caught Adonai by surprise and flung him right through the wall of the house, leaving him to cough out blood.

After a second, Adonai slowly stood, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he laughed hysterically, "I'm so glad I came to kill the Flame Alchemist. I found something much more interesting."

"Stay the fuck away from Roy, you fucking bastard!" Ed roared, trying to give the image that he could still kick Adonai's ass, but he was screwed without his right arm, and he knew they both knew it.

Adonai chuckled, "I'll leave you be for now, Truth's Alchemist, and your little lover, but I will be back. You have made my life much more intriguing. Don't die on me before I get the chance to tear you apart bit by bit with my own hands. I can't wait to see your strong spirit break in the face of death and hear you scream with agony like my other victims."

The images of his nightmare resurfaced, and Ed had to fight hard against the chills he felt at Adonai's words. "Fuck you!" he shouted shrilly.

Then, right before him, Adonai vanished from sight again, and he heard a ghostly voice next to his ear breathe, "Until then, Alchemist…"

And then the heavy presence disappeared.

* * *

The next thing Ed was aware of was the intense trembling of his legs which were now unable to hold him up anymore. He collapsed to the floor, wincing as his left hand shot back up to his wound.

He was suddenly conscious of a hand on his left shoulder, trying to pull his arm away from his injury. He flinched without realizing it and found himself looking at Mustang's worried-filled onyx eyes.

"Ed, are you alright?" Mustang asked quickly as soon as he was sure that he had caught Ed's attention. Roy had heard the sounds of a fight and rushed downstairs, coming at the last moment, hearing Ed's shout to leave 'Roy' alone and somehow catching a glimpse of the silver haired man before he disappeared as fast as Ed earlier in his office, but that didn't matter. All he saw now was the blood on Ed's hand and side.

Ed's wide eyes recognized Roy's face and voice, and instantly, he returned back to Amestris with an unpleasant feeling – a sharp lancing pain underneath his fingertips. He hissed, his left hand pressing harder to stem the flow of blood, "What do you think, moron?" he growled at Mustang.

Mustang ignored the comment. "Take off your shirt, Fullmetal, and use it to keep pressure on the wound."

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing?" snapped Ed, the pain making him extremely irritable, but he obeyed his superior officer anyway.

As soon as Mustang was sure that Ed had done things right, he quickly rushed into the kitchen to return with a first aid kit. Rapidly, Roy pulled out the antiseptic and administered it to Ed's wound. Ed grimaced at the burning sensation, the agony numbing his mind. He clenched his fists tightly as a distraction and bit down on his lower lip to prevent any sounds from escaping, but when Mustang started to bandage the injury, Ed couldn't help but let a low moan out.

Roy snapped up to look at Ed in alarm. He was afraid that he made things worse. "Ed?" he asked, tentatively.

"I'm fine. Just get this over with," came the quick reply. Ed's face had lost most of whatever color there was earlier, either from the loss of blood or the pain. Mustang suspected a little of both as he finished up knotting the bandage tightly.

"It's pretty deep, Ed. You need to go to the hospital."

"No. Not until both Hughes and I are reinstated into our previous lives. We can't afford any rumors spreading now. We'll lose any chance we have of letting our lives return to normal."

So that was what Edward was so afraid of, and Roy couldn't blame him. If the military knew of Edward's capabilities, they would take him to a lab and experiment on him. Not to mention, Hughes had returned from the dead. He would be a very interesting subject as well.

"Ed…"

Ed cracked open a golden eye to glance at Mustang, "I'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty head over this."

Pretty head? Amusement filled Roy, and he smirked at Ed, "Actually, I was thinking that you should at least get yourself checked out before your mechanic sees what you've done to your automail."

If possible, Ed paler even further at Roy's comments.

"And, you _will_ fix my house, do you understand me, Fullmetal?"

Ed glared at Roy and silently clapped his left hand to his useless right together, and pressed them onto the ground. The wall rebuilt itself with the hum of alchemy in front of Roy's eyes. Even though Roy had seen Ed's powers, it still amazed him how much of a prodigy Ed truly was.

"Happy?" grunted Ed, looking very grumpy.

"Not quite," replied Roy just as Hughes and Al stumbled down the stairs, a little bit late. Both surveyed the scene before shooting off questions. The room was in a mess; Ed's bloody shirt lay by his bandaged side, and Mustang was obviously shaken by what he had seen.

Ed looked at the two wearily. He wanted to sigh at their expressions. Honestly, was it really all that surprising that he had gotten himself hurt again? He thought they would've all been used to it by now, considering the amount of times he had landed himself in the hospital over the years he was with the military.

"What happened here, Ed?" asked Hughes.

"Brother, are you alright?" demanded Al at the same time as Maes.

"Someone attacked, I fought him off, and yes, I'm fine," Ed responded dully.

"Edward, who was that man?" questioned Mustang.

Ed stiffened at his question. He hadn't expected Mustang to see him. It made him wonder what else Roy had heard or seen. Did he hear his sudden shout to protect Roy? He did refer to the General by his first name for the first time out loud.

"Ed, who was he?" pressed Roy.

Ed glazed straight into Roy's eyes, his face expressionless, but his eyes showed slight fear at the mention of the attacker.

"You had a report on your desk back at your office regarding an unknown alchemist killing all the high ranked state alchemists, no?" he said.

Roy nodded, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. That rogue alchemist of yours is the man ranked the most dangerous person in the entire history of the world – the one who the Truth wants me to bring back."

Roy felt his mouth go dry, "What is his name?"

A moment of silence, and then, a soft reply, "His name is Adonai Negrescu. He's the man trying to kill me."

* * *

So hope you enjoyed chapter three! By the way, I have no idea what the age differences are between Al, Ed, and Roy. I'm just going off what other people had - 14 years difference between Roy and Ed, 1 year between Ed and Al, although, as mentioned before, Al's body is a bit slow catching up to his true age. Body-wise, Al would only be 16. Just clearing that up in case of any confusions.

Anyway, hopefully chapter 4 will be coming up soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	4. The Confessions

Hi! Sorry for the long wait, but here is Chapter 4! Thanks again to all those who reviewed. It really made my day. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"That rogue alchemist of yours is the man ranked the most dangerous person in the entire history of the world – the one who the Truth wants me to bring back."_

_"His name is Adonai Negrescu. He's the man trying to kill me."_

_

* * *

_

**The Confessions**

Ed had fallen asleep not soon after his first encounter with Adonai. Technically, he had passed out, but neither Mustang nor Hughes wanted to worsen the situation, especially with an overbearing little brother who was unbecoming of himself with the worry and guilt that he didn't hear the battle until it was too late. However, he wasn't the only one drowning in shame.

Mustang sat in his living room, staring at the chaos that lay in front of him with his elbows resting on his knees and his fisted hands clasped together were pressed to his pursed lips. His eyes closed for a moment, remembering back to the time when he heard something that woke him from his restless sleep. He had thought that it sounded like the Fullmetal, feeling the familiar clenching feeling in his heart, but once he remembered that Ed had returned to his side, he sprang out of bed. Having being Ed's superior officer reading all the open expressions upon the youth's face, Mustang knew Ed wouldn't act recklessly and start shouting and swearing unless he had a good reason to. Roy had arrived at the scene to hear Ed roar at the unseen opponent to leave him, the Flame Alchemist, alone, but that wasn't what caught his undivided attention. It was the blood that was pooling at Ed's side.

Roy had tumbled down the stairs in alarm, and as he did, he managed to catch a glimpse of a silver-haired man who moved like a ghost. Somewhere, his survival instincts kicked in, and Mustang knew that man was a threat, but he didn't care. Ed was hurt. Ed was bleeding, and most unnerving of all, Ed, the bold and unwavering bundle of energy, was afraid. Roy could see him trembling, not from the exertion from the fight, but from the chilling fear that was caused by the man who had whispered into his ear before disappearing without a trace. Even Roy could feel the beginning sensations of dread fill his gut, though he suspected most of it came from the shock when Ed suddenly collapsed to the ground, hissing in pain.

Swiftly, Roy had disinfected Ed's wound, relieved for a moment that the blonde still had the energy to curse and insult him. Unfortunately, Roy couldn't do anything about Ed's useless right hand. He was no automail expert, but he could tell that something had happened to the nerves so Ed could even move a finger. Hughes and Al came down shortly after, their extreme concern matching Roy's.

_"His name is Adonai Negrescu. He's the man trying to kill me."_

Roy's eyes snapped open at the memory of the haunted whisper from his subordinate. In that one phrase, Mustang could decipher a few emotions that didn't manage to trickle through on Ed's face. There was intrigue, curiosity, fear – though Mustang still had to learn why – and disgust. Mustang could understand the last emotion, however. He did read Negrescu's file after all. It was a small wonder that someone like Ed who valued life above anything else viewed the rogue alchemist with immense repugnance.

Still, there were so many questions left unanswered, and Ed had fainted five minutes later after being treated by Roy. The Gate's hold on him was unrelenting, even now when Edward was supposed to be free of anymore obligations.

"Roy," came Hughes's quiet voice.

Mustang glanced up at the call of his name. Hughes approached him, settling down next to him on the broken couch with a heavy sigh.

"You're tearing yourself up over this, aren't you?" asked Hughes, staring up into the ceiling.

"It was a hard fought battle, Maes, and I didn't even hear it?" answered Roy, his voice hollow. "I didn't even stir!"

"Roy, it wasn't your fault. No one woke up. I'm guessing Ed realized who it was and he kept it on down so we wouldn't be involved. Have you seen how much stronger Ed has become since he's returned? He's…" Hughes let out a low whistle, "It's unimaginable. I can't even think of what he did during the past five years," he paused, "but I'm sure Elysia has grown so much beautiful, huh, Roy?"

"Do you have a point to what you're saying, Maes?" growled Mustang, twitching with slight amusement at his friend's old habits and irritation.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is Ed has gotten so strong, probably even stronger than you, and if he couldn't beat the intruder – this Adonai guy, I highly doubt any of us had a chance against him."

"If we worked together, we could've!"

"You don't know that and neither do I, but I do know that Ed isn't the kind of reckless man he once was. He was protecting us, and as aggravating as this will sound, we would've been dead if he didn't do what he did to save us."

"So you're saying that I should be grateful that Ed almost lost his life trying to save me? I have no need for such heroics. I'd rather die than see him disappear from my sights again."

A moment of silence, "You really care for Ed, don't you? And not in the parenting sense most people think of…"

"I…" Roy's voice faded away.

"You can tell me whatever you want, Roy. I won't judge you, even if Ed is like my son."

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what?"

"I think I'm in love with him, Maes, and it scares me more than anything else in this world to even _think_ that he's going to disappear again. It scares me that he'll leave me because no one will even consider a same-sex relationship!"

"Well, you are well known as the number one skirt chaser in Central," chuckled Hughes. "But I'm sure if you just talk with Ed, things will work out for you two."

"How am I supposed to face him after what happened? I let him down in the most miserable way possible, and from what I've seen, Ed hesitates to even tell me the truth of anything! Why would talking solve anything?"

"That's what I've been trying to get to, Roy! Listen to me! I will completely support you, but you're still missing my point."

"Then what's your point, Maes?! Tell me, because I can't figure it out!"

"My point is that, as of now, we're all liabilities. Ed won't completely open up to you unless you prove that you stand on equal grounds with him. You know him. We're all a part of his 'family', and he'll do anything to save us. He'll keep things from us because he feels like he will be protecting us, and you know as well as I that that _always_ backfires on him. If we ever want to protect him, we can't be stuck on what we didn't do, but on what we _can _do. Do you understand me, Roy?"

"What are you trying to say, Maes?"

Hughes sighed, "You're so dense, Roy. Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Roy glared at him.

"You need to become stronger, Roy. You need to show Ed that you will always be there for him and that he doesn't have to bear everything on his own. Prove to him that he needs you, now more than ever. Stop being stuck on what you weren't able to do for Ed and start thinking about what you _will_ do for him, what you _can_ do. Roy, you have more potential than both Al and I to help him out. You have always been Ed's supporting pillar from the shadows. It's time you came out. Make it known to Edward that you are at his side and you're not moving, whether he likes it or not."

Hughes's words sunk in, but as much as Roy yearned to make Ed his, there were so many barriers they both had to cross. For one, Amestris deeply disapproved of same-sex relationships. Mustang had a dream that he had lived for all these years and was willing to give it up if he could be with Ed, but he wasn't sure if Ed could do the same thing. After all, Ed was the "Hero of the People". He wouldn't be able to last underneath the scorn and ridicule. Now that Al had returned to his body, Ed had nothing else to live for, and knowing his personality, he _needed_ a purpose, and what better but to live up to his title?

"Maes, I can't. Ed is fourteen years younger than me, not to mention my subordinate! I'll stay by his side and protect him from all that I can, but that's pretty much all I am capable of. As long as he doesn't just disappear again – as long as I can see him smile, that's enough for me."

"Screw the rules, Roy! Screw your logic! This is your happiness you're talking about! Are you really willing to give it all up just because the number one bachelor in Central actually fell in love and is running around and circles because of it?"

"Stop it, Maes. It's my life, and I'll decide what I want to do with it, alright?" Roy said, his hard tone ending the conversation right there. He was definitely not in the mood for his best friend to lecture him on what was the right thing to do. He knew what the right thing to do was – it was just that his heart didn't want to follow his brain and follow Maes's words.

"General? Hughes-san?" came Al's timid voice. Both Roy and Maes snapped their heads up to see Al straying by the door, looking like he was unsure whether or not he should enter the room.

"Al, how long have you been there?" asked Roy, his voice slightly breathless.

He hesitated, "Long enough…"

Mustang felt as though someone had doused him with a huge bucket of icy water.

"But don't get me wrong, General! I won't condemn your feelings for Brother and I won't tell him either, unless you want me to."

Roy sighed in relief. Al was literally the first hurdle he needed to get over. Knowing both Al's and Ed's personalities, they were overprotective of each other, though Roy guessed that was how the both of them survived for so long with a body of armor and half a body of automail.

"I think you should talk to Brother, General, like how Hughes-san said. Who knows, maybe you'll like the outcome." There was something in that nonchalant way Al said it that made Mustang wonder if Al knew more than he was supposed to, but one thing for sure, Mustang did _not_ like that mischievous look on his face. It was almost identical to Ed's when he was ready to wreak havoc and meddle into someone else's business.

"How's Ed?" asked Hughes, no one missing his wide-spread grin.

"He's still asleep, but I think he'll be fine. He's had worse wounds that he didn't even get treated."

Roy shot him a glance.

"He hates hospitals," explained Al, shrugging, "And in the past, I couldn't get him to go, so I treated him myself. With the amount of books we've both read, we both picked up some medical alchemy and figured out how to heal simple cuts and wounds like that, though I was better at it than Brother. I had more practice, since I never got hurt and Brother was constantly injured. This time around, I think he'll be more annoyed at the fact that the nerves in his automail were completely shattered. He'll have to get maintenance and a new arm."

"We'll call Miss Rockbell to come down and visit," assured Hughes, glancing at Roy's surprised face. Of course Al had learned medical alchemy! He needed it because of his brother's recklessness. No wonder Fullmetal had managed to survive all these years…

Al shook his head, "Not yet. I think Brother would want to return Hughes-san back to his family first, so General, you need to get the paperwork done and reinstate my brother and Hughes back home. Then we can call Winry."

"I already have Hawkeye doing that. It should be ready in a day or two. She's pretty good at coming up with cover stories. Fullmetal's should be easy to work out, it's Hughes we have to worry about. We have to meticulous, or else both you and Ed will become lab rats."

Mustang smiled at his friend, not like his usual smirk, but one of his rare and gentle smiles that could make Ed's heart flutter like it was only made up of air, "Gracia is waiting for you, Maes. She hasn't moved on and neither has Elysia. Make sure you don't screw it up this time around, Maes."

Maes grinned, "Thanks, Roy. I guess you're not the only one who hadn't moved on, eh?"

Hughes received a glare from his friend, and just chuckled at him, "So, putting the issue of Ed aside, I have a question for you, Roy," he said, suddenly becoming more sober.

"What is it?"

"I've looked all over you house, and I can't find any pictures of Elysia!"

The next second, the only thing Al could hear was the dull thud of Mustang smacking Hughes in the head, knocking him clear off the couch and onto the floor, and Al doubled over with laughter. He knew that Roy didn't hit Maes hard enough to do any damage, but it was amusing, nonetheless. Maes spluttered indignantly and jumped right back up, reprimanding Mustang who bantered back, both of them caught in their heated debate.

Al could tell that this "argument" was something that the two needed to do, annoying each other to death while conveying that they had missed each other through the meaning behind their words. Men were men, after all, but Mustang was one of the most prideful that Al knew, and this was the only way that Mustang could show his true emotions. It had been a while since he saw the General so unmasked – something that hadn't happened in the last five years.

He smiled warmly. The matter concerning Adonai could wait for another hour or two. For now, it was enough to enjoy the General regaining his formal smug self.

* * *

_There was an uncomfortable weight on Ed's chest when he tried to rouse himself from his slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see his vision covered by a dark blue fabric of some sort. His numb hands reached up to push whatever it was off him, and he realized it wasn't something simple as a piece of cloth. It was a body. Frantically, Ed shoved the prone body off him and scrambled away. Tears filled his eyes as he recognized the dark-haired man._

_"Roy?" he whimpered, reaching out to the man he had loved. There was no response. Mustang lay on his back, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. There were huge crimson stains covering his entire body – standing out even against his uniform. There were so many wounds – so much blood – Ed couldn't even fathom what Roy had gone through before he…_

_"No, this can't be happening," Ed furiously muttered, covering his eyes and shaking his head vigorously. "No, this is just a typical nightmare. I just have to wake up. That's all…"_

_"Brother…" came a weak voice to his right._

_Ed's hands slowly fell in horror as he recognized the voice. Against his better judgment, Ed turned his head in the direction where the sound came from. Al was sprawled on his stomach, his trembling hand reaching towards his brother. There was blood oozing out of the side of his head. His deep eyes had lost its color and were slowly dulling over. It didn't take a genius to realize that Al would soon end up like Mustang._

_"Al…" he whispered, his terror clear in his voice._

_The hand dropped, and Al's body grew limp in front of his eyes._

_"Al!" Ed yelled springing to his feet, only to stop in his tracks as he took in what surrounded him. Bodies and bodies covered the blood-covered floor. Roy, Al, Hughes, Riza, Winry, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda…It was as if a massacre had left everyone dead, leaving Ed as the only survivor. _

_"No…this can't be happening…" murmured Ed, "NO!" he screamed, covering his eyes as he bawled his heart out._

_'Edward Elric, time is running out…' the dead voice of the Truth echoed around him. 'This is what will happen if you do not capture Adonai Negrescu.'_

_Ed flinched at the sound of that man's name. The man scared him – not only because he defied all the principles that he had remembered and lived by, but because nothing fazed him. The man was dead, yet alive, and took great pleasure in people's pain, even his own. He was a monster._

_Ed dropped his hands to his side where they curled up into fists, but he kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the chaos that lay in front of him, imaginary or not. He had enough nightmares as it was. 'So this was all your doing, Truth?' he said quietly._

_'You need to understand the urgency, Edward Elric.'_

_'Stop fucking around with my mind, Truth!' yelled Ed, 'You've screwed around with my life enough already! Leave me my sanity!'_

_'You do not understand. My power grows weaker with each moment Adonai Negrescu runs loose in Amestris. Soon, I will no longer have the strength to prevent Amestris from being poisoned through its lands.'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'Adonai's alchemy is ancient. The principles from his time have changed. Equivalent exchange does not affect him and his power is slowly poisoning the lands of Amestris.'_

_'What do you mean it does not affect him? What principles is he using then?' demanded Ed. No wonder Adonai could change his flesh arm into a steel weapon…_

_'He uses the power of the earth to supply his strength. By converting the energies of Amestris – the energy of the people, the earth, or anything he deems necessary – he can perform alchemy in its truest form. However, because it does not follow alchemy conditions today, his energies do not pass through the Gate to be reused. Instead, it stays within the land and slowly begins breaking the molecules down and destroys whatever it touches. It is especially lethal towards humans. I have used my powers to keep his energies at bay and from relentlessly entering any human beings, but I am near my limit. At this rate, even the people around you will be in danger.'_

_'You gave me your word that you will not harm Roy or Al!'_

_'I have, but it is no longer under my power to keep them safe, unless you are willing to pay the price.'_

_'What price? Why does everything have a goddamn price?!'_

_'If you wish to save your precious people, you have to become the Gate for Adonai's energies. Only you shall be affected.'_

_'Don't you want me to finish your fucking mission? If I die, I can't do it!'_

_'That is why I chose you. You have passed through the Gate numerous of times, changing your body slightly on a molecular level. Unlike others who will die within a matter of days, your body has enough tolerance to act as a Gate for a much longer time – enough time for you to capture Adonai. Once he is safely within me again, your body will no longer be affected by the toxic energies and you will be able to recover from it, similarly to an illness.'_

_A moment of silence as Ed mulled over the Truth's words. He was at a disadvantage once again. Stupid Truth. Couldn't it just leave him alone for once? But then he thought of all those that would have suffered if he didn't do this. Al, Winry…Roy…Perhaps this was for the better. Ed knew he had grown stronger and that Mustang wouldn't be able to hold out against Adonai. He had lost everything once, and he wouldn't – no, couldn't – let it happen again. It didn't matter what happened to him…._

_Ed knew the Truth had leverage over him. If it put it that way, there was no way that he would turn the offer down – not if it kept Roy and Al safe. 'What affects will there be on my body if I agree to this?'_

_'It will act like tuberculosis, for the energies have a tendency to strike the lungs more so than other vital organs because you breathe in the toxins from the poisonous air caused by Adonai's power.'_

_Ed didn't hesitate. Anything to keep his important people safe. They needn't suffer if he could do it for them. 'Fine, I'll do it, but if you haven't noticed, I have a huge gash in my side. I won't be able to move for a while, much less chase after Adonai,' huffed Ed, still trying to pick a fight. There were too many things that he was agreeing to, and it was making him feel like the Truth was manipulating him._

_The Truth paused, contemplating his words, 'I will heal your wounds until you capture Adonai, but there is a limit to how much I will be able to heal. Do not think yourself as immortal.'_

_At this, Ed frowned, 'Why are you agreeing to this? Aren't you supposed to be making my life miserable?'_

_'Equivalent exchange. Even the Truth must abide by such laws.'_

_'Fuck that! You abiding by laws? Bullshit.'_

_'You do not have the time to debate about such a small matter, Edward Elric. Open your eyes and wake up. You have people waiting for you.'_

_'If I see their bloody bodies in front me when I do, I'm going to fucking kill you, if it's the last thing I do!'_

_'Bring Adonai to me, Edward Elric, and you can return to your normal life…'_

_The Truth's dead voice faded away._

_Ed fought with himself, trying to open his eyes, but he was terrified of what he would see. Still, he had reached an agreement with the Truth, or so it seemed. The Truth wouldn't be so stupid to break him before he was able to finish his mission. Ed was sure of that._

_So, slowly and hesitantly, Ed cracked open his golden eyes…

* * *

_

The first thing Ed was aware of was bright sunlight shining onto his face. Instinctively, he flinched away, his mind still weary from sleep and his dream. Suddenly, he felt a hand preventing him from rolling onto his injured side.

"You don't want to do that," came Mustang's voice.

His voice roused unbidden emotions and instantly, Ed was completely awake and he sprang upwards in bed, flinging himself onto Mustang. After his dream – after seeing Roy's blood-covered body – he just wanted to reassure himself that Roy was real and alive.

"Ed?" Roy's voice was extremely surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry, just let me do this for a few moments…" Ed's voice was muffled against Roy's shirt.

Hesitantly, Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's back. Quiet shock filled him. Ed was trembling. Reflexively, Roy tightened his grip on Ed. It felt so right to be holding the blonde and comforting him. If only he had every right to do that. Right now, it was probably because Roy had been the lucky one to be on watch when Ed woke up.

"What's wrong, Ed? Does anything hurt?"

"Just a dream, that's all," mumbled Ed, unwilling to pull away though he knew he should, but Roy's warm body and beating heart was just too enticing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mustang, Al's words coming back.

"Not really."

"You're currently burying yourself into my chest, and you don't want to talk about it? Are you sure?"

"You're just going be the smug bastard you are if I tell you."

"If you're so insecure about this, how about I talk, and you listen? Maybe afterwards, you talk, alright? Equivalent exchange."

Ed cringed at those two words.

"Ed?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Roy took a huge breath and began rambling. Through his past experiences, it was the only way for Ed to feel comfortable saying anything. "Hawkeye just called me and said that both you and Maes can return to society. Al and Maes are downstairs celebrating, but it's become more of Al trying to prevent Maes from running home to his wife. We need to ease him back into Gracia's life, or else she might get a heart attack which will end up killing Maes again. We were all worried about you, and I was getting annoyed at Maes, so I came up to check on you. You've been asleep for a while now. It's almost noon."

Mustang didn't mention Adonai – he figured that Ed's dream had been connected to him somehow – but he was running out of things to say.

"I'm sorry," Ed quietly said, his hold on Mustang still unrelenting.

"It's alright, Ed. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"This is probably awkward for you – to have a man in your arms instead of a woman."

Roy's heart skipped a thud. Maybe this was his chance! "Actually, it's fine. I'm bisexual."

Roy could feel Ed freeze under his arms.

"It's true. Only Riza and Maes know this, so don't tell anyone."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"I trust you," he responded, "And I…like you."

Ed pulled away at his words, his features hidden by his blonde bangs. At that moment, Mustang would've given anything to know what Ed was thinking.

"I'm sorry," Mustang quickly mumbled, feeling his heart fall to his stomach and started to move away, "You're probably disgusted."

Ed's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, preventing him from moving away. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to stare at Mustang. His golden eyes were hopeful, but doubtful at the same time. "Is that true? This isn't another dream, is it? It isn't the fucking Truth messing with my head again, is it?"

Suddenly, Mustang realized that his feelings _were_ shared by the man in front of him and his heart soared so high that he spontaneously bent forward and lightly pressed his lips onto Ed's.

It was sweet and short, but it left a tingly feeling on Mustang's lips, and he loved it.

"You tell me, Ed."

Roy loved how Ed's face became an open book to him. First, uncertainty, and then hope showed upon Ed's features. And then immense joy. A bright grin spread across Ed's face and he pulled Roy down again, kissing him passionately.

By the time they broke apart, both were gasping for breath.

"I've waited for years for this, General Bastard. Way to confess so late."

"I still don't have your response, Fullmetal Shorty."

Ed laughed for the first time since he had returned to Amestris.

"You're just going to have to wait, General Bastard."

Roy spluttered in fake anger, "What?"

"Equivalent exchange," grinned Ed, but once he said those words, his smile faded. His eyes filled with fear and anger.

"Ed? What's bothering you? Is it that Adonai guy?"

"He's more of a danger than any of us realized," Ed admitted softly, "He's much more powerful than I had ever thought. How does the fucking Truth expect me to capture him?"

Mustang felt his mouth go dry. The Fullmetal Alchemist was uncertain in his abilities? What had the world come to?

"Was that what your dream was about?"

Ed nodded, "The Truth showed me what would happen if I didn't bring Adonai back to it. You were dead, and not just you, Al, Hughes, Winry…everyone was dead. It was…" Ed shuddered and Mustang pulled him into another hug.

"It's alright, Ed. That won't happen. We'll make sure it won't."

"How do you know that?" Ed's voice sounded so pleading that it almost broke Mustang's heart.

"Please. Who can't defeat the Fullmetal and Flame Alchemist if they team up? In more ways than one," smiled Roy, though he knew that Ed couldn't see it.

Ed just hugged Roy harder with his one good arm.

"Don't worry, Ed. I won't leave your side again. Never again…"

"You better not, General Bastard, or else I'm going to drag you back from Hell and kick your ass all over again."

Roy chuckled, "Whoever said I was going to Hell? If I do, it's going to be difficult to even see you, considering how far away I'll be."

There was a moment's pause, but Roy could feel Ed tensing with the anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE OVER A PEBBLE?"

Roy laughed. Some things had definitely changed – for one, they were in love with each other and they both knew it now – but some things certainly don't.

For that, Roy was grateful. Ed would be Ed, for now and forever. Despite all the dangers, they were together and it seemed as though nothing could hold them back, not even Adonai.

That was until Ed started coughing…

* * *

Okay, I just realized I'm pretty crappy at writing love/romantic (ish) scenes, so I would really appreciate some feedback on how I could make that last scene better. Anyone?

Anyway, I'm going to be really busy with college stuff and SAT II's for the next few weeks, if not months, so this might get updated pretty slowly, though I will try to update it as soon as possible, so please bear with me.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4, and hopefully, chapter 5 will be up soon too!

Read and review, please!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	5. The Reunion

Hi, everyone! I caught a weird bug and had to stay home from school for two days, I actually had some time to write this chapter. I had quite a bit of difficulties on this chapter - writer's block - and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for motivating me to continue writing. ^^ Thanks!

Anyway, here's chapter five. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously: _

_"If you wish to save your precious people, you have to become the Gate for Adonai's energies. Only you shall be affected."_

_"Despite all the dangers, they were together and it seemed as though nothing could hold them back, not even Adonai. That was until Ed started coughing..."

* * *

_

**The Reunion**

Ed couldn't believe it. Mustang was bisexual and he was in love with _him_? Seriously? It was too good to be true. After everything that had happened in his twenty-one years of living, nothing, other than returning Al to his body, had turned out right. He was almost sure that the Gate was screwing around with him again – raising his hopes and suddenly dashing them to bits – but that look of hurt and despair on Mustang's face…No one could replicate that type of heart-wrenching expression on him, mostly because he had never seen anything other than smugness on the proud man. Could it really be true? Did he truly have a chance?

Mustang moved away, and that was the last thing Ed wanted him to do. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Mustang's sleeve with his one good arm. He knew he didn't put enough strength to truly stop the man from leaving, but Mustang stalled and turned back towards Ed…

That sweet kiss – Ed began yearning for more. It wasn't enough and he wrenched Mustang's face down towards him again, passionately and urgently crushing his lips against the man he loved. Everything was perfect – everything had turned out the way Ed had always wanted. Al was in his own body, he had returned to Amestris, and he was finally together with the man he had desired for the majority of his life.

Ed blushed, remembering the sweet caresses of Roy's hands upon his back as he held him. Groaning with embarrassment, he covered his face with his hands.

"Brother?" came Al's voice, "What's wrong?"

Al had just switched shifts with Mustang, who had to talk with Hughes about returning to his family, and was now looking at his brother in concern – though underneath, he was filled with intrigue. What had made his brother act so childish? He had an idea, but he wanted to hear it from Ed.

"Nothing," muttered Ed.

"Does it have anything to do with the General?"

Mad blush.

Ah…there it was. Al grinned, "Well, I'm glad for you. You've wanted him for a long time, haven't you?"

"What?!" spluttered Ed, his face turning even redder than before.

Al shrugged, "It's the same for me when I start thinking about Winry. Don't worry, Brother, I'm okay with it. You both are precious to me, and if you're both happy together, I have no problems."

Ed managed to cock a small grin towards his brother, "Thanks." He never was worried about Al not accepting his relationships, unless there was a good reason, but it felt good all the same to know that Al was supporting him every step of the way. There was only Winry left now…She hated Mustang with a passion. She believed that Roy had willingly killed her parents, but it wasn't true. He was under orders, and even now, he still blamed himself for their deaths. Ed had never loved her the way Al did, but she was a sister to him – she was family. He wanted her acceptance as well, though he somehow knew he would never receive it.

Then, feeling more fidgety than before, Ed threw back the covers and started to get up.

"Brother, you can't! You're still injured!" exclaimed Al.

"I'm fine," he said, "I can't even feel the damn thing."

"That's even worse!"

"I can't just sit around and do nothing, Al. Plus, someone needs to fix Roy's living room, and who better than the one who messed it up?"

"He won't let you," glared Al.

"Let's see him try," retorted Ed. He knew that he was stronger than Roy now. After that encounter in his office, Ed found himself immensely surprised and satisfied that he had returned much more powerful than he had imagined. He truly had to thank Germany for that – it was the only thing he would thank Germany for. Everything else just added to his nightmares…

Ed shook his head, burying the horrible memories back into the darkness of his mind. He had more things to worry about now. He could deal with what happened in Germany later – if it didn't catch up with him first. Right now, he had to get out of the house. If what the Truth said was true – if the deal he made was real – Ed was in more danger than he thought.

"Brother, get back in bed!" shouted Al, reaching forward to pull Ed back, but Ed slyly danced away, a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "Look, I need to talk to Mustang and either you willingly let me go, or I will force my way down. Your choice."

Al was slightly taken aback. His brother had never talked back to him, much less threaten him. Granted, the worst Ed would ever do to him was probably alchemically tie him down, but still, Ed would never willingly do it unless it was urgent.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Al asked, quickly overcoming his shock.

"His house isn't safe anymore," was the quick reply, and Al found himself following Ed wordlessly, curiosity slightly overcoming his worry.

The minute Ed showed up on top of the staircase, Roy and Hughes ceased talking and stared at him. Hughes had an expression of worry while Roy's was concerned, but filled with anger.

"Fullmetal, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" he demanded, moving swiftly up the stairs to stand in front of Ed, his mouth pulled into a frown.

"Ed, you're still injured, you should rest more," came Hughes's suggestion.

"I'm fine," Ed said for the umpteenth time, "Roy, we need to leave."

"Leave? Is it because Adonai knows where you are?"

"There's that, but most importantly, it's not safe." Every breath that Ed took was poison towards his body, especially now that he was at the site where Adonai performed his alchemy. The air was heavy and Ed found himself struggling to breathe normally. Back in his room, he could sense that there was something wrong, but it wasn't enough to truly make a difference. Now, his bargain with the Truth had been confirmed. He needed to get away from this place as soon as possible.

Ed's cryptic reply only made Roy's eyebrows furrow in thought, "There's something else you're not telling me. What else is not safe?"

Ed could feel his chest heaving now. It was frightening – a minute ago, he was still groaning about whether or not Mustang truly loved him – but now, his throat was constricting and his lungs were crying for fresh air. He closed his eyes, trying to gather himself back together. Whatever Adonai's powers had left over was now attacking his body. He could almost see it behind his eyelids – a dark cloud hovering over the floor of the living room and slowly moving towards him like those horrid little black hands the Gate contained.

Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open in shock, his instincts kicking in. He almost spun away when he realized that it was Mustang staring closely at his face, his black eyes no longer showing any signs of irritation – only alarm.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"Can't…breathe…" gasped Ed, the room suddenly going around in circles. Dizzily, Ed stumbled forward, trying to leave, but tripped on his own feet. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and steadied him, placing him gently on the floor.

Ed struggled against Mustang, fighting for the opportunity to run outside, but Roy's arms were so strong – Ed was fighting a losing battle.

"Ed! Get a hold of yourself!" exclaimed Mustang, his face uncharacteristically completely filled with worry.

His throat was constricting and panic set in. Feebly, he grabbed onto Mustang, his golden eyes hazing over with the lack of oxygen. He opened his mouth, trying to force words out of it.

"Out…" Ed managed to croak out before his throat closed on him and he became completely unable to breathe, much less speak. The world had turned an ominous black around him. Why couldn't anyone understand what he needed?!

Then, out of the blue, the ground disappeared from underneath him and the next thing he could feel was the gentle breeze around him. Instantly, the pressure from his chest was lifted and he took deep breaths, coughing as he struggled to gain back what he had lost. He was semi-conscious of the fact that Mustang still held him in his arms, and was slowly setting him down onto his own two feet. He swayed a little, his coughs racking his entire body, and Mustang's supporting hands were back on his shoulders and waist. Thank God that Mustang realized what he needed…though he didn't believe in a faceless entity…

Slowly, the coughs subsided and the world stayed in place for Ed. Slyly, he checked the palm of the hand that had covered his mouth. There was no sign of blood, yet. He frowned; if he reacted so harshly against the aftermath of Adonai's powers, how was he supposed to even fight him?

"Ed, are you alright?" asked Mustang, worry oozing out of his pores.

Ed nodded, too afraid to speak. He felt weak from his coughing spell and sagged against Mustang's arms.

"What was that?" came Hughes's voice.

"That wasn't an after effect of the Gate?" questioned Al. Their voices were close, so he assumed that they were close behind.

Ed shook his head, forcing himself to speak, "Adonai doesn't use alchemy like we do – he poisons the air with his powers…" His voice sounded raspy, so much more different than his usual boisterous tone.

"Then that's what you meant by my house isn't safe!" exclaimed Roy.

"No…it's not safe for _me_…"

"Explain, Ed!"

"His powers will only affect me – it's a deal that I made with the Truth."

"Brother! Why would you do that?!" Al sounded outraged, but Ed was too exhausted to even argue back.

"Roy…" he mumbled, "I'm tired…"

He could feel Mustang's chest heaving with the urge to yell at him, but he knew that Mustang's concern for his wellbeing would win over his anger, and Ed was just about to pass out once again.

"Then sleep. We'll talk about this more later."

Ed nodded, and his eyes shut closed. In mere seconds, he was already in a deep sleep, trapped in the darkness of his mind where the Truth haunted him still.

* * *

Mustang stared helplessly at the limp blonde in his arms. He felt anger beyond reasoning that Ed had managed to once again, sacrifice himself the sake of others! Why couldn't Ed be selfish for once? Was there nothing he could do to lessen Ed's burdens? Roy was feeling increasingly useless, like the times when he was left in the rain – Ed felt so far away even though he was so close…

"Roy, what are we going to do?" asked Hughes, gently placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What can we do? We can't stay here. You saw what it did to Ed – whatever 'it' is. We need to find somewhere else to stay."

"How about Hughes-san's house?" suggested Al, "Winry is over there too, so she can fix Brother's automail."

"Ms. Rockbell was in Central?" asked Roy, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why didn't I know this before?"

"She came with me because she wanted to see Gracia-san and Elysia…" Al fidgeted, "But she didn't want to see you, so she made me promise not to say anything. She's done this several times now…"

No wonder…so Ms. Rockbell still hated him. Even though he had been prepared for it, it was still difficult to be the object of abhorrence in someone's life, especially someone so closely related to him, but that was something that he had planned, so like it or not, he had to learn to accept it. It was a deal that both he and Ed had made before Ed even disappeared. In order to protect her from the truth, Roy took the blame for her parents' death – though it was Scar, their own patient, who had actually done the gruesome task. After several encounters with the Ishbalian, Ed discovered that Scar was the murderer of the Rockbell doctors. Afraid of how Winry would take it, Ed beseeched Roy for the favor who willingly took it. Neither of them wanted someone so innocent and pure to be dirtied by the past – by what surrounded both Ed and Mustang. Not even Al knew of this deal – Ed deemed that Al didn't need to be dragged down by the truth as well, and neither did Mustang. Both Al and Winry's future seemed to be so unblemished, so white, that both Ed and him were willing to be hated and chained down for them. It was too late for the two alchemists anyway – they were dogs of the military after all…

"Maes, call Hawkeye and tell her to get a car ready and to give Gracia a heads-up that we are coming. Al, gather some clothes for all three of us," ordered Roy, "I'll stay out here with Ed until we're ready. We can't risk him going into the house again, and if Adonai suddenly shows up, I have the best bet of protecting the two of us."

The two wordlessly obeyed Mustang and went back inside the house. Roy could hear the slight murmurs of Hughes as he quickly relayed all the information to Hawkeye, but he was more concentrated on the man in his arms. He had carried Ed to rest underneath the shade of the single oak tree in his yard. The tree had supported Mustang's back as he slid to the ground, Ed sleeping comfortably in his lap, his head lolled against Roy's shoulder. Lightly, Roy touched Ed's cheek; his skin felt clammy, no doubt from what he had just experienced. Then, Roy lovingly brushed Ed's golden bangs out of his face. He had waited so long for Ed to return his feelings – so long for the right to hold Ed like this – but it felt wrong, somehow. Ed wasn't supposed to collapse in his arms because of an unseen force attacking him. Ed wasn't supposed to be under constant danger because some madman decided it was amusing to kill him. They were supposed to be happy and experiencing peace. After all that Ed had gone through, he deserved it, but life wasn't fair, especially not to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed was now twenty-one years old, but Roy was sure that he had seen so much more than anyone else in the military, and that wasn't including the years he was in Germany. Mustang had yet to hear those tales, and knowing the Fullmetal, they would be amusing, aggravating, and full of anguish. It felt weird. Roy had always been the one that looked out for Ed, and now, Ed was giving so much just to protect him and Al. It was a difficult change, one that Mustang didn't want to get used to.

"Why won't you share your burdens with me, Ed?" he whispered, running his hand through Ed's golden silky hair. "I feel so useless…Don't leave me behind again. I won't be able to bear it another time…"

* * *

"How's the Boss?" asked Havoc from where he sat driving, glancing behind him through the mirror.

"He's still asleep," answered Mustang, looking down at the lithe body resting on his lap. "Did Hawkeye talk to Gracia?"

"Yes, she says Gracia is waiting for us."

"Did Hawkeye mention Maes?"

"Ah, I think she mentioned in the passing that there were two people that Gracia might be surprised to see."

"I don't think 'surprised' was the right word to describe how two dead people resurrected," snorted Maes from the passenger seat. Roy could tell the man was getting increasingly jittery as they neared his home. He was probably worried about Gracia's reaction to him returning, but it was meaningless. Everyone knew that Gracia would just accept him right back. After all, she missed him dearly, and so did Elysia. Neither of them had truly moved on. They were both hoping for a miracle that would somehow or another bring Hughes back. The miracle did come, in the shape of Edward Elric.

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Al, who sat next to Roy, "What is Winry going to do when she sees Brother back with damaged automail that's not even her work?"

All four men shuddered. They had seen how berserk Winry had gone on Ed whenever he damaged his arm. It would be worse if he no longer had automail that was made by her – it would feel like an act of betrayal.

"Roy, now that you and Ed have things sorted out between the two of you, it would only be logical that you act as a shield for him, no?" laughed Hughes.

Havoc sent an alarmed glance towards his superior officer. Could it be? Did the Flame Alchemist finally have his feelings returned? Yes, all of Mustang's subordinates knew of Roy's feelings before he even knew it himself. They even knew how Ed felt about Roy, and constantly bet on how long it would take for them to get together – and who would make the first move. After Ed disappeared, the bets died off. It didn't take a genius to see that Roy was heartbroken over his loss, and they didn't want to push him any further with their ridiculous antics to keep themselves amused.

"Stand between Fullmetal and that woman? It's just like Havoc standing in between Hawkeye and me when I don't want to do paperwork," replied Mustang, an amused look upon his face.

Havoc visibly winced. Hawkeye wouldn't hesitate to shoot him to get to Roy, and everyone knew it.

Al and Hughes laughed at Havoc's horrified expression, but that faded away as Hughes's house came into view. They could joke all they wanted, but when the time came to actually face the terrifying beast, any man would shrink in terror.

Roy sighed as they sat in the car for a good five minutes in front of Maes's home. "Let's just get it over with. Hopefully, Ms. Rockbell won't go too crazy, seeing how Ed is injured."

"That's even worse…" muttered Al, "When she's worried, she becomes more furious, though I have no idea why…"

"Perhaps Hughes's appearance will help," suggested Havoc. "Maybe Gracia will be so thrilled that Winry forgets about Boss."

"What? Why am I being the shield now?" spluttered Maes.

"Because you're Ed's father-figure, aren't you?" grinned Roy. "You have a responsibility to him."

"You're his lover! You do too!"

Havoc cigarette dropped at this. Ed had only come back for one night! What the hell happened? Then he smirked, the General really did move fast.

"Please, she'll probably kill me along with Ed, and I'm irreplaceable. You, on the other hand, might be spared, on the account that Ms. Rockbell also considers you her father-figure."

"You're so egotistical, Roy!"

"That's why you all follow me," smiled Roy. "Now come on. We don't want Gracia to wait too long."

"Easy for you to say. You won't have Winry attacking you," muttered Hughes, jumping out of the car. No matter what he said, he was really looking forward to seeing his family again.

"Right. Ms. Rockbell's object of hate holding the man she wants to kill on sight won't be attacked at all," came Mustang's sarcastic remark.

"I could carry Brother if you'd like, General. You must be getting tired of carrying him around," offered Al.

"I'm fine, Al. Thanks."

"Of course he's fine…Do you know how long he's wanted to hold Boss?" commented Havoc.

"Jean, do you want to die?" warned Roy, his gloved left hand rising.

"Just kidding…" Havoc chuckled nervously as he knocked on the door.

The door creaked open and Gracia's kind face appeared before them.

"Hello, Jean. Long time no see," she smiled, widening the door so she could see the crowd better. She gasped as she took in the sight of her long lost husband, tears filling her eyes. Her hand rose to her mouth as she tried to stifle the sound, but not much was. She hadn't even noticed Ed, Roy, or Al yet. All she had eyes for was her husband.

"Maes?"

"Long time no see, my love," smiled Hughes, opening his arms, waiting for an embrace.

Gracia flung herself onto Hughes, crying and hugging him tightly, "It's you! It's really you! I missed you so much!"

Hughes buried his tear-stricken eyes into her shoulder, breathing in the scent he had missed so much. "I'm home, Gracia…"

"Gracia-san, who's at the door?" came a familiar voice.

Havoc and Roy cringed as Winry came outside. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was not Hughes, but the unconscious Ed in Mustang's arms.

Her jaw dropped open, and for a second, Mustang thought she was going to burst into tears at the sight of her long lost friend, but that assumption proved to be wrong. Her teary eyes turned angry and a gleaming silver wrench appeared out of nowhere and found itself in Winry's hand. She raised the tool, meaning to throw it at Ed.

Mustang quickly turned, slightly shielding Ed from the newest danger, but he needn't do so. Al had stepped forward, standing right in front of Winry. If she threw the wrench, it would hit Al first, and he knew that was the last thing she wanted, no matter how angry she was.

"Winry, Brother's back, and we have so many things to tell you," he said, "Look, Brother even brought back Hughes-san!"

Winry glanced at the happy couple, but her gaze was set on a certain blond alchemist. "When did he come back?" she whispered, the wrench lowering.

"A few days ago, apparently. We'll tell you the entire story once we're inside, okay? I think Brother would feel more comfortable lying down somewhere."

She nodded numbly. It was too sudden, but her curiosity proved to be too much. Slowly, she moved aside so that Mustang could go in first, followed by Al and Havoc, who had ushered the lovebirds in before him. The door shut behind them, and they all settled comfortably in Hughes's living room where the tale began to unfold.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Ed managed to get back through the help of his father, and upon returning, you've already given him a mission? What the hell are you thinking, General?" shouted Winry, springing up in anger with Al next to her, trying to calm her, "What if Ed didn't want to be in the military anymore? He just got back and he's already back to being a dog of the military? What is wrong with you?"

"It was his choice, and it had to work out this way, Ms. Rockbell. Otherwise, Fullmetal's return would have looked suspicious," Mustang responded, his cool mask still in place while his hand rested on Ed's head. Ed had refused to leave Mustang's warmth when he tried to put him on a bed, and clung to him, so Mustang was forced to let Ed use his lap as a pillow. Havoc remained standing nearby – he needed to know the information as well, so he could tell Hawkeye and everyone else. Hughes sat nestled between his wife and child, who didn't seem capable of turning their eyes away from him, not that Mustang blamed them.

Now, all of them were facing Winry's wrath, especially Mustang. Roy didn't feel as though Winry should know exactly why Adonai was after Ed's life and she didn't need to know about the Truth. He was sure this was what Ed would've wanted too. Hughes, Havoc, and Al didn't seem to argue against it. She wasn't directly involved – there was no point in doing so. She would've gotten hurt somewhere or another if she became too involved.

"But you could have given him some easier mission, like fixing someone's broken house or something! You didn't have to put him in so much danger to the point where his arm doesn't work and he's unconscious with wounds! Is everyone a pawn to you in your grand scheme of becoming Fuhrer? You're a monster. You played with God with people's lives back in Ishbal, and you're still playing God now," she hissed, her words like a hot lance striking Mustang in his heart.

"Winry, you've gone too far…" came a tired voice. Ed had woken up with the sounds of her screaming at Mustang and caught the last bit of the argument, which he thought was a brilliant idea. His golden eyes blearily opened to see the distraught woman in front of him.

He sat up slowly, exhaustion still covering his body.

"Ed, are you alright?" asked Mustang, quickly supporting the young man.

"I'm fine now, thanks," he muttered, lightly patting Mustang's hands to reassure him.

"Ed, how can you cover for him like that? I know he's your superior officer and you respect him, but…!"

"Winry," Ed cut her off, "It was my plan to return under the assumption that I had a mission to carry out here. How was I supposed to return from Xing unless there was something as big as a rogue alchemist running around?"

"Why are you always so reckless, Ed? There are consequences for whatever you do! Did your five years away make you forget that?"

Ed's eyes suddenly flashed with bright anger: Mustang could feel the familiar trembles of fury rolling off of him. "I think I've learned my lesson one too many times, Winry," he responded, his voice low and cold, "Do not think my time in Germany was a pleasant experience. I have seen far too many things and lived through more things than I would like to count."

"Then why stay in the military? You don't need to suffer anymore! Come back to Resembool and settle down!"

Ed laughed mirthlessly, "Go back to Resembool and do what? There's nothing waiting for me there. I took care of everything years ago."

"You have Al! You have Grandma Pinako and me! What more could you want?"

"A purpose – Al has his own body and he can live without me. He's done so for five years. You don't need me either – you have Al. Besides, I have a reason to stay here."

"Is it your missions? Is that your reason and purpose?" she demanded.

"No. I found someone here I just can't leave alone. If I don't look out for him, he'll end up hurting himself."

"Him?" Winry's eyes widened as she pieced together what she was hearing and seeing. Ed's hands resting on Mustang's hands, the unconscious closeness of the two…Oh God…This could not be happening.

Ed took a deep breath, "Winry, I'm in love with Roy."

There was a moment of shocked silence filling the room, and then all hell broke loose…

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Again, I did have difficulties writing this chapter, so if there are any discrepancies or if there's anything I can improve on, I would appreciate your feedback!

So, as things go, I still have a lot of college essays to write, so again, I can't guarantee an update any time soon, but I will try! So please bear with me. ^^

Thanks for reading again and as always, please review!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	6. The Breaking of Bonds

Hi everyone! Sorry for the immensely long wait! College apps and all, ya know? Anyway, I was watching FMA and I saw a name on the door of the Truth. Ironically, it's "Adonai" and I never knew about it until now.I mean, I just chose "Adonai" because it sounded cool and it was the name of a God of the Israelites whose name was forbidden to speak. It's quite interesting, really. And I think I might do something that will connect the two.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ed took a deep breath, "Winry, I'm in love with Roy."_

_There was a moment of shocked silence filling the room, and then all hell broke loose…_

_

* * *

_

**The Breaking of Bonds**

The next thing Ed knew, he had been flung backwards over the couch with a sharp punch to the face. He had dodged it, instinctively, but misjudged the distance and ended up falling onto the floor.

"Ed!" came Mustang's horrified shout, and he moved to protect the young alchemist, but Ed shook his head. This was something he needed to resolve right now, otherwise, it would only bring on more pain for Winry, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs, no matter how much hurt it would bring to himself.

"How could you?!" screamed Winry, who had her wrench out and was starting to whack Ed on the head as she kneeled in front of him. Tears were streaming down her face and her entire body shook with tremors.

"After all the years we've been together – you choose someone like him?! Why, Ed?! Why?!"

Slowly, Ed reached up and grabbed the wrist that held the steel tool, preventing her from being able to injure him farther. Quietly, he just held her there while she sobbed, the tears becoming a rainfall onto Ed's shirt.

"Winry, you've never been more than a sister to me. You knew that," said Ed, softly, "Al is the one who has loved you all these years."

"But I loved _you_!" cried Winry, "And you betray me with the man who killed my parents?!"

"Roy didn't kill your parents, Winry," Ed replied, his voice still soft and gentle, "I…I didn't want to see you upset, so I asked him if he would take the blame for it. You remember Scar, don't you? He was a patient of your parents – he was their last patient…I thought that it would've been easier for you to deal with their death if someone was ordered to murder them, and not by someone they had helped."

"Brother!" gasped Al, "That can't be true!"

"It is," murmured Roy, "It was an emotional time when Ms. Rockbell discovered that her parents were murdered, and neither Ed nor I wanted to worsen the situation. It was easier for Ms. Rockbell this way, no matter how hard it was for Ed," _or me_, he silently added, though he personally didn't care what happened to him as much as how Ed felt about it. He remembered Ed being so depressed by the thought of how wrong the world was – for doctors to be murdered by their patients? Ed was so pained by the thought of even telling Winry that he even lost several nights of sleep because of it.

"Then I have hated the General for all these years for nothing?" Winry whispered, her voice horrified. "Why did you tell me this? Why now?"

"Because, Winry, I want you to accept our relationship more than anything. You are part of my family – you are my sister – and I want your blessings. If you can't, I understand, but just know that I will always love you as a sister."

"You're horrible, you know that?" sniffed Winry.

"I know…"

"I don't want to see your face any time soon," she declared quietly, wrenching her hands from his grasps.

"…I understand…"

With the vigor of an old woman, Winry stood and walked away, never once looking back at Ed as she headed towards the stairs and disappeared from sight.

The room was deathly silent. You could hear a feather drop – yes, feather, not pin. It was that quiet. No one knew if it was alright to breathe, let alone move. All eyes were trained on Ed, whose bangs had shadowed his face.

He let out a low, mirthless chuckle. Roy was worried that Ed had lost his mind.

"Ed?" he tentatively called out.

"It's odd…I'm sorry for lying to her in the past, but I don't regret it. I don't regret this at all…"

Then, for the second time in two minutes, Ed found himself under attack, but this time by the most unlikely figure – his brother.

Al lunged himself forward, pushing Ed back so hard that his head smacked the floor with an unhealthy sound. Lights burst throughout his vision and the room swirled unnaturally around him. He could feel a sickly warm liquid pooling out from under him. That wasn't good…He was about to let out a groan, but it was hidden underneath Al's sudden tirade.

"What the hell is matter with you, Brother?! You just made Winry cry again! And you don't feel any remorse? You broke her heart in the most painful way possible, and you don't feel sorry for that?!"

Ed didn't respond.

"Answer me, Brother!" screamed Al, tears reaching his eyes as well.

"What are you talking about, Al?" came Ed's hollow voice, "Shouldn't you be with Winry right now? It's your perfect opportunity…"

"This isn't like you, Brother! You weren't so cold before!"

"No…I wasn't…" Ed's voice faded away, memories of Germany coming back – the counter-part of Winry, Winnie, dying in his arms, shielding him from a bullet because she 'loved' him and didn't want to see him hurt, the heartbroken Alphons who blamed Ed for her death and tried to avenge her, only finding death himself – it was all too much. This way, it would ensure Winry's safety and happiness. Al's as well. Sure, it hurt so much for Ed to do this – almost to the point where Ed felt as though his heart was going to break – but it was necessary. Ed had loved Mustang for years; nothing would change his feelings now. Winry would've waited her whole life for something that would never happen. With a clean break, she could move on, and chances were, she would turn to the one person who comforted her.

"Al, you need to go to her. She needs you now." _Before your chance is lost…_

"So you want me to pick up the pieces of her broken heart? Are we merely two puppets in your grand scheme of life?" hissed Al, "You've been around the General for too long."

"Roy has nothing to do with this," retorted Ed, "This is between you and me. Al, can't you understand why I've done this?" Ed's eyes were pleading with his brother. Surely, out of everyone in this room, Al would understand the best, but it didn't seem to be the case. Al was too blinded by his own hurt of discovering that Winry loved Ed more than him to see through Ed's words. He loved Winry, just as Ed loved Roy, and he thought that Winry shared his feelings. Hearing Winry confess to Ed came like a slap across the face, and just seeing his brother's face sent jolts of hot pain through his heart.

"You're a bastard. That's why."

"Al…"

"I don't want to see your face either, Edward. Not until you apologize to Winry for what you've done."

_Edward…_It was the first time Al had ever called him by his name, and not "Brother". There was a coldness spreading through his body at the sound of it. It felt so impersonal and just downright _wrong_. For the first time since he came back, Ed could truly see the ravine that separated him from the rest of the world in Amestris. He truly had been gone far too long…Not even his brother could understand him. If he couldn't, who could?

Ed could live with two of his precious people resenting him for eternity, if it kept them alive, safe, and happy. Knowing Winry's personality and Al's gentle one, he knew that they would consol each other and lick each other's wounds, and a relationship would form. They would be happy together. They just didn't know yet, and if all it took was Ed to silently bear their hate, it was okay…It was okay…

"I won't. I am sorry for hurting her, but I will not apologize for what I have done." _It's alright…It's alright…I can do this…_Ed murmured in his mind over and over again, like a mantra, drawing strength from it. "She needed to learn that it was time to move on, as do you, Al. If you love her, chase her, consol her. Treat her properly and repair her. She's yours now."

Al's eyes grew wide with anger. He took it exactly the way Ed thought he would've. "Winry's not a broken good! You can't just toss her aside as trash!"

"What?" smirked Ed, "You want me to start a meaningless, one-side relationship with her? I can do it, you know. I'm not as naïve or innocent as I once was. I am not as kind or clean as you might think I am."

"You son of a bitch!"

It was difficult for Ed to hear such harsh words from his brother's mouth, and even more to see Al's fist come down to strike him ruthlessly across the face.

Ed spat out the small amount of blood that had accumulated from him cutting the inside of his cheek with the hit, and leered at his brother, "That's all you got? No wonder you couldn't keep hold of the reins on your woman."

Another punch knocked the wind out of Ed's chest, but that was it. Al's features were filled with disgust and hate, "You are the lowest scum on the face of the world."

"Is that something you should really be saying to your brother?"

"You are no brother of mine," Al's eyes blazed, "I never want to see your face again."

With that, Al stomped upstairs to find Winry. Winry was all he had left now, and she took precedence over everything else.

* * *

Silence fell in the room again, and once more, everyone found themselves staring at Ed whose face was expressionless. There wasn't even a hint of pain or anger. He was just blank and empty – like a broken doll.

Unhurriedly, Ed sat up, gently rubbing his swollen cheeks. He glanced at the horrified expressions of the ones who sat in the room and took in the disbelief in what he had done. No one had disgusted looks upon their faces. It seemed as though they understood that Ed hurt Winry and Al in that manner for a reason, but what, they didn't know.

He stood, unable to bear being in the same room any longer. He didn't want their pity, he didn't want their comfort. He was every bit that "lowest scum on the face of the world" and he didn't feel it was right to dirty the room with his presence. He needed to get out.

He put on a smiling face at the people gawking at him, "I'm going for a walk. Bye!"

With that, he briskly walked out the door and shut behind him. The minute the door closed, he took off running. Where? He had no idea. He just had to get far away before the tears decided to actually fall.

* * *

"Was that really Boss?" gaped Havoc, several minutes after the door slammed shut. His unlit cigarette had long dropped to the ground in shock.

"He must've had a reason to do that," said Hughes, "He wouldn't intentionally hurt Al or Winry unless he had a good reason for it."

"I think it had something to do with him staying in Germany in the past five years," said Roy, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "He said that he had seen many things that changed his naivety. But it's unusual that Al didn't understand that Ed had a purpose for acting that way."

"You didn't know, General?" Gracia said, her voice gentle, yet surprised, "Al is in love with Winry and Winry is in love with Ed. Ed knew that – he knew that this was the only way to bring them together."

"He was willing to be hated by the two of them for that reason?" Now even Havoc sounded surprised. He never could read the older Elric very well. Ed just defied all laws and principles of the world, and Havoc had learned to accept it, but this was just mind-boggling. Havoc didn't think anyone was strong enough to force the people they loved to hate them. Then again, Ed always proved him wrong.

Roy stood up and headed towards the door, "I'm going to look for Ed. He shouldn't be running around alone with Adonai out there waiting for him."

"You should let him think through things alone, Roy," called Hughes.

"No. If I left him to his own thoughts, who knows what stupid ideas he'll come up with next? He's had enough pain and hurt in his life. It's time they stopped."

"What about Al and Winry?" asked Havoc.

"Once they cool down, they'll come around. Their bond is too strong for something like this to tear them apart. I have faith in them, like I did when they were younger."

Mustang frowned at the speck of blood on the ground where Ed had fallen. Did his wound open? Or did he receive a new one with the attacks? Whatever it was, Ed just couldn't be left alone, especially now when it was obvious that Ed needed him by his side.

"We'll probably stay at the dorms, Maes, so don't wait up for us," were Mustang's last words before he slipped out of the house.

Mustang squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness and paused on the doorstep. Where would Fullmetal go when he was upset? Probably somewhere peaceful, where he knew he wouldn't be bothered. Somewhere familiar too. Mustang's thoughts trailed off…It couldn't be. Ed wouldn't hide out there – there were normally too many people around for any ounce of serenity, but today was a holiday and a weekend. There would be no one there. It was a perfect hide-out for someone seeking solitude.

Without any hesitation, Mustang rushed off the doorstep of Hughes's house and headed off towards the center of Central, tracing Ed's invisible footsteps.

* * *

Mustang's predictions proved to be right as he walked down the empty hallways. Not even Hawkeye could be seen on such a relaxing day. Quietly, but not secretly, Roy opened the door to his office and saw a certain blonde lying on the black couch with his back facing the newcomer.

"Ed?" Roy called out softly, not wanting to frighten the young man when he was upset. Roy still didn't know what Ed was capable of, but he didn't really want to find out. He had some close calls in the past – but none when he was absolutely sure that the Fullmetal Alchemist could truly kick his ass like now.

Ed didn't respond or react, though Mustang knew that he was awake. Mustang shut the door behind him and locked it. He was sure that Ed didn't want to see anyone as of now. He wasn't even sure if Ed wanted _him _there, but he had to try. He settled down at the end of the couch, his thighs barely touching Ed's feet. At this, Roy managed to get a reaction out of Ed who slowly sat up, his golden bangs shadowing his face. He was as still as stone for a good minute or so, and then, without speaking, laid back down, this time, his head on Mustang's lap and facing the door. It didn't seem like Ed was quite ready to face his lover, but Roy was alright with their current position. Not only did he feel ecstatic by the sudden closeness of Ed, but he wanted Ed to feel comfortable with whatever he chose to do.

Roy just sat there rubbing circles on Ed's left shoulder while letting the silence fill the room with a heavy air. Ed would be ready to talk when he was ready. Roy didn't need to make him feel pressured to answer any questions about his emotional state. Just asking "Are you okay?" seemed kind of foolish, considering that the answer to that question was much more complicated than a "yes" or "no".

"What are you doing here?" came a mumbled query from the blonde on his lap.

"I had some paperwork I needed to do," responded Roy, nonchalantly.

A snort came from Ed, "Bullshit."

Roy chuckled a little, "I would probably give Hawkeye a heart attack if I willingly came in to do paperwork."­­­­

"Of course, you're a lazy bastard." Ed's voice trailed off and Mustang didn't probe him further. He just continued to make those comforting and warm circles on Ed's shoulder.

Finally, Ed broke the silence. "Do you think Winry will forgive me?" he asked, his tone meek and afraid.

"Of course she will, and so will Al. You three are too close for anything like this to tear you apart. Your bonds are stronger than that," Mustang answered in confidence.

"But I hurt them so much..."

"You're hurt yourself, possibly more than them."

"I don't believe that. I've never seen Winry cry that much since her parents died and Al has never truly raised his voice against me, let alone hit me."

"You could always tell them why you chose to act like this. They will understand, so you don't have to be afraid of telling them."

"I can't. Al loves Winry and Winry is supposed to love him. If I tell them what happened in Germany, Al would never get a chance."

"What about Ms. Rockbell? Doesn't it feel like you're forcing her to be with Al? What if she will never grow to love him as she loved you? I know that you're trying to prevent her from being hurt, but don't you think this is much more painful?"

"I've seen the Truth, Roy. Winry was never meant to be with me. She and Al had a red string of fate holding them together, but I broke that. It's hard to love a body of armor and imagine a future with it, and with me being the semi-normal Elric left, Winry thought that she loved me. Not to mention her obsession for automail just made me even more desirable. I'm not trying to say that Winry is shallow enough to judge people by looks. It's just that shit happened and we all got screwed up. Even your future got messed up when we turned up on your doorstep."

Mustang was about to question what his future was supposed to be like, but he decided that he didn't want to know. He was quite happy at the moment and he didn't want anything to change. He didn't think anything was supposed to change – it felt right to be with Ed, and that was all that mattered.

"Ed, it's not your fault. Like you said, shit happens, and we have no control over it, whatsoever."

"But if I hadn't persuaded Al to transmute our mother, none of this would've happened! I wouldn't have changed the courses of so many lives – set so many up for ruin and misery!"

"Then we wouldn't have met and you wouldn't be the same person you are now. Do you regret taking on the title of Fullmetal Alchemist? Or the Hero of the People? Perhaps it gave you extra burdens, but I am personally grateful for that choice you made nine years ago. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the same person I am now either. Who knows? Maybe I would've ended up with Hawkeye."

That awarded Roy a slight chuckle from Ed who couldn't help himself. Someday or another, Ed would have tell him that what Mustang thought was a joke should've turned into reality had Ed not popped into his life.

Roy smiled and ran his fingers through Ed's hair, earning him a soft sigh of comfort from the blonde.

"I will bet you that by tomorrow, Ms. Rockbell and Al will be begging to see you. When they do, you need to tell them everything – you owe that much to them. Meanwhile, we'll stay in one of the dorms tonight, alright? I already cleared it with Maes. Deal?"

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Ed smirked, which was never a good sign, "Spar with me."

"What?"

"I'm stressed and I've been sleeping so much lately that I need to work out. Plus, I want to see how much stronger I am than you."

"Hell no, Ed. You're still recovering and you're an emotional wreak!"

"I'm fine," he assured, not wanting Mustang to know quite yet that his injury had healed a long time ago. After all, he resurrected from the dead and now he was invincible. It was ironic – he had done everything he could to stay human, but he was now, literally, the closest thing to God, because he had sinned one too many times. It was frightening to think what other people who perceive him as now – people already looked down upon him because he was one of the 'hated' alchemists, even with his title – and with his connections with the Truth, who knew what their reactions would be? Maybe he'd even be turned into a lab experiment, but what scared him the most was if Roy and Al didn't accept him and grew to fear him. That was something he would not be able to stand or live through.

"Ed, you have a deep cut in your side, not to mention your right arm is completely immobile. I don't think you're in any condition to spar," frowned Mustang, thinking back to the blood he had seen on the floor before. Yet, right now, Mustang couldn't see any signs that Ed wasn't feeling well, much less injured.

"Feeling scared, old man?" grinned Ed.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it – I would just have some difficulty seeing you," Mustang smirked.

Ed let the short joke slide for once, much to Mustang's surprise, and instead, got to his feet while offering a hand towards Roy. "Let's go to the gym. I won't overwork myself, I promise. Even I know my limits."

"Oh? Did you learn that in your days in Germany alone with your newfound maturity?" quipped Mustang as he accepted Ed's hand.

"Somewhat – it was more of I was forced to learn it, but that's a story for another day."

Mustang frowned again. Ed seemed to have even more stories and secrets than before, and that never boded well for anyone, especially for him. "Let's just hope you can get everything out of your system by fighting."

Ed flashed his brilliant white teeth at him, "Of course!"

Roy groaned. This was not going to be fun…

* * *

Ed was almost bouncing as the sight of the gym came into view. He had loved working out there, not only because he was once a regular and he was quite friendly with the employees, but because rank didn't matter at most times and people generally left him alone. For all they knew, Ed was just a younger officer who was trying to get in shape. Sometimes, there were cocky idiots who thought that because they were ranked high or state alchemists that they were better than everyone else. Generally, they chose the weakest looking one at the gym at that time and challenged them – every time, they came to regret messing with the "short" blondie.

Mustang, on the other hand, could feel his stomach drop with each step closer to the horrendous building. He had never had any good memories of the place. It wasn't that he was out of shape or not confidant in his abilities to fight hand-to-hand combat, but it was the people he came with that often made him regret even thinking about exercise. Most of the time, it was Hawkeye who accompanied him, and even though Mustang would not physically strike a woman, Hawkeye never hesitated. It was quite painful. Even Maes was stealthy and could strike Roy down without any qualms. Despite being a known killer, Mustang just didn't have the heart to actually harm his subordinates, and he knew that he could harm them much more than anyone else. He was much stronger than most people thought, and like Ed, he chose to hide it for fear that his wings would be burned if he got too close to the sun. At least with Ed, he could go all out and not worry about hurting him. More so, he was worried about his own wellbeing for once.

"General Mustang, what brings you here?" asked the young woman at the desk with genuine surprise.

"We'd like to borrow a locker."

"Would you like two?" she questioned, nodding towards Edward, obviously not recognizing him, which made Ed smile. This was how he wanted it. The more people underestimated him, the more fights and fun he would get.

"No, we'll share one. We're old buddies," Ed responded, grinning.

The woman frowned. Over the last five years, Roy Mustang was notoriously unsociable and unapproachable, except for his subordinates, and there were only reports of a blonde female, not male. Still, she handed over a key nonetheless, and smiled, "Hope you have a good workout."

Another flash of white teeth, "Oh, we will." Mustang could've sworn that the woman almost swooned at Edward's dashing good looks. She had blushed the moment Ed spoke and as Ed turned around, she was holding a hand against her thumping heart. It amused and annoyed him. Edward was his, and that was that, but at least Ed was dense. He would never notice.

* * *

As the two emerged from the locker room, rumors about the famous Flame Alchemist in their midst had spread and everything stopped the minute the two stepped into the gym.

Ed glanced at Mustang, who wore a plain white T-shirt with long black dry-fit pants. Then he looked at himself. He wore a long black shirt that fit snuggly across his muscular chest with long dark swish pants that had a single white streak down the side of both his legs. It didn't seem like there was anything wrong with what they were wearing, other than the fact that Ed wore grappling gloves, covering his automail, which still wasn't so uncommon in the gym. So why did they stand out so much?

"Mustang, do you come here often?"

"No," Mustang responded slowly, confused as well.

"That's why…You have graced their lives with your presence, oh almighty one," snorted Ed.

"Maybe they're looking at you," retorted Roy.

"I doubt it. I've been gone five years – no one will remember me, and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"No one will challenge me then and I won't get a good fight."

"I thought you were going to spar with me," said Mustang, surprise in his voice.

"I am, but only for warm-up. You have a reputation to keep and I really do just want to kick people's asses. I can't do that to you. I don't want to get shot by Hawkeye when you're too tired and beat to do paperwork."

"What makes you so confident that you can beat me? How do you know that I haven't been working out since you've left?"

"For one, you never worked out _when_ I was here. I don't see how that would change without my presence. Two, the receptionist was _very_ surprised to see you, meaning you come here like once every blue moon. Three, everyone here seems to be itching to test out their skills against you and you look slightly nervous."

"I do not!"

"By the way your pupils are dilated and your hands becoming slightly sweaty, I'd say you are."

"Since when were you so observant?" demanded Roy.

Ed shrugged, "I was always more observant than most – I was merely forced to improve it more in Germany."

"What the hell happened in Germany?"

"Long story. Now, are we going to fight or not?" Ed strolled away, approaching one of the rings while studiously ignoring the stares around him.

Mustang rushed after him. Ed suddenly felt so out of reach and he felt that he had to close the distance or he would lose Ed again. When Ed turned to wait for him, Roy could feel his heart feel slightly comforted. It was nice to know that Ed wouldn't move on too far without him.

Roy smiled as he jumped into the ring. "You ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Right back at you, Mustang," grinned Ed, raising the only hand that could move into the signature "come at me" flick of the wrist. "No alchemy. I don't want you to be at a disadvantage and we don't want to destroy this place."

"Of course – you'd be burned before you even get a chance to move," Roy shot back with his usual smug smirk.

Ed could hear the murmurs of the people in the gym as Mustang assumed a fighting stance.

"He's just a boy and he's going against the Flame?"

"Who is he?"

"Someone's going to die…"

"It's suicide, especially since his right arm can't move!"

"He looks kind of familiar."

At that, Mustang shot forward, not leaving anyone to think about anything else but the fight. He struck out at Ed, who easily blocked it with his arm. The smaller one kicked upwards, forcing Mustang to roll out of the way, but not before landing a strike on Ed's shoulder. Ed didn't seem daunted by Mustang's surprising agility and whirled after Roy. A quick hook towards Roy's chest left him winded and sweep under his feet forced him to jump back. He was now on the defensive, trying his best to dodge all of Ed's punches and kicks. Damn…after all these years, Ed was still a freaking monkey! How in the world could he jump and flip around so much? But, at least Ed looked that he was enjoying himself.

Suddenly, as Roy lightly brushed Ed's chest, meaning to punch him, Ed flew backwards and landed gently on his feet, his entire body spelling out defeat.

He threw up his hands, "I surrender. You're just too good, Mustang."

Shocked, Roy just dumbly nodded his head. Ed was clearly winning. He wasn't even sweating, much less out of breath like Roy, so why did he admit defeat?

Roy heard claps around him and he turned to see a crowd of people around him, staring at him in admiration. His eyes narrowed slightly. Ed had planned this out from the start and boosted up his image among the hard-working men, along with getting a workout. Ed was infamous for getting under his skin and making him look bad, but he definitely made a show out of showing Roy's good side today. Roy was glad that Ed was on his side – it felt like a relief knowing that the Fullmetal Alchemist had his back.

"Hey, boy, you're pretty good. I think you're worthy enough to be my opponent," shouted a big muscle man, almost like Armstrong, but his aura was not one of gentleness, but of arrogance and a power hungry craze.

"Why don't you fight Mustang? He's stronger than me," Ed supplied, looking absolutely relaxed.

"I'm afraid that I might hurt the General, and we don't want that, do we?" The six-foot-four man stepped into the ring, pulling off his tank top to reveal muscles upon muscles. His dark brown eyes were filled with malice and his angled face and brown widow's peak made him look more like Dracula.

Roy glared at the man, and meant to lash out at him for the insult, but Ed beat him to it.

"Oh? What's your rank, soldier?" smirked Ed. Outwards, he looked casual and unperturbed by the comment, but Roy knew better. By how tight Ed's fists were, Ed was pissed. No one insulted Roy that way, unless it was Ed, and he desperately wanted to beat the man down quickly, but he knew that it would be better if he drew the situation out. The higher the man's ego, the harder he'd fall.

Roy could almost see the gears in Ed's mind spinning. He shuddered, unable to even _think_ about what Ed was planning, but he knew for sure that he definitely did not want to be on the other side of his wrath.

The man drew himself up and puffed out his chest like a peacock, "I am Major John Riley, the Earth-Lion Alchemist. And yours?"

"How about you beat me first and I'll tell you?"

The man grinned, "Don't regret it, boy."

"I'll have you know, I am twenty-one. Does that make you an old man?"

Riley snarled and immediately started punch him, but Ed had disappeared, suddenly appearing in midair behind the soldier. Quickly, Ed spun around before gravity pulled him towards the ground and made a well-placed hit at the back of Riley's neck with his working left hand, forcing him down the ground. Ed landed lightly on his feet next to the groaning man.

"Stop crying. I held back a little so I didn't cause any permanent damage or knock you out, though you'll be stiff as a board for a few days. Don't underestimate your opponents, Major Riley. It'll be the death of you one day." Ed scoffed, "And you thought you could beat Roy. Your rank means nothing here, Riley, neither does your strength. What ends up winning battles is the ability to read your opponents and plan accordingly."

"Who are you? How dare you speak to me like this?!" Riley huffed, his face red with anger.

"Excuse me? How dare _you_ speak to me like this? As far as I'm concerned, I outrank you."

"What?"

"That's right. But as I said, ranks don't matter here." Ed turned and walked towards Roy, "Let's go, Roy. I'm done for today. I feel sickened fighting against someone like him."

Roy nodded, but he kept a wary eye on Riley. It was people like him that made Roy feel uncomfortable with the military. There was no doubt that Riley would commit some dirty trick to get revenge for his humiliation.

True to his word, Riley quickly used the blood from the corner of his mouth to sketch out a circle and pressed his hand down upon it. A familiar flash of alchemy filled the air and to Roy's growing horror, sharp tree roots erupted from the ground and sped towards Ed's back at a blinding speed.

"Watch out!" he shouted, reaching over to push Ed out of the way. Ed's golden eyes widened in surprise when he found himself rolled out of danger in Mustang's protective arms.

"Are you alright?" asked Mustang, frantically when Ed didn't move.

At the sound of his voice, Ed snapped back to reality. "I'm fine," he grunted, getting to his feet. Now he was beyond pissed. It was one thing to put him in danger; it was a total different matter when Roy was put in danger. Plus, how could he have been so naïve? If this was Germany, Ed would've been dead seconds ago…

"Major Riley, you're going to regret what you just did." Ed's icy voice sent shivers down Roy's spine. Never before had he ever heard Ed use such a tone – it was murderous and cold. It wasn't like Ed at all.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you! You may be stronger than me, but I know alchemy! What can you do against a State Alchemist?"

"Well, I think you just dug your own grave," said Mustang, dusting off his clothes as he joined Ed's side. "Didn't he just warn you not to underestimate your opponents?"

"What can he do? His arm doesn't even move," snorted Riley.

"Huh, that's what you think. He probably doesn't even need it."

"What?"

Ed clapped his left hand to his right and slammed it to the ground. All of a sudden, Riley found himself caught in a large fist made out of rock and staring into the blazing golden suns of Ed with an automail blade held at his neck. Ed had lifted his right arm with the help of his left, but it didn't mean that he couldn't look menacing with it.

"What did you say, Major Riley?" growled Ed.

"W-wha…? H-how did you just transmute without a circle?" stuttered Riley, almost looking like he peed in his pants.

"Oh? You haven't heard the legends? _My_ legends?"

"The youngest alchemist to become a State Alchemist; a temper as horrible as the sun his hair and eyes represented; a Hero of the People with automail arm and leg; the only alchemist recorded to be able to transmute with circles…" Mustang started reciting. He was enjoying this.

"It can't be…You can't be…He disappeared five years ago!"

"Mustang, what have you been telling everyone?" groaned Ed, "Just because you couldn't tell anyone what mission I was on, you didn't have to make me sound dead!"

Roy shrugged, his smirk still in place, "I never expected them to remember the Fullmetal Shorty."

"What?! Fullmetal?!" gasped the people around them.

Ed laughed and patted Riley's cheek with his left hand, "Yep. That's _Colonel_ Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist to you."

Horror filled Riley's face. Only two words slipped from his mouth then, "Oh shit…"

Ed and Roy just laughed.

It felt good to come back, even in this manner. It was just so damn amusing.

Now, all that was left was the situation with Winry and Al. Ed could only hope that they would forgive him before Adonai came looking for him again. With a busted arm, the chances of him surviving and fulfilling his mission looked slim. And he didn't want to leave again – not when he had people waiting for him, even if Roy was the only one left.

That only made it worth more to fight against the Truth once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Chapter 7 should be coming along sooner or later, but again, I'm a busy person and as much as I love to write and continue this story, I can't afford my grades at school to drop, so it might be a long wait, it might not. But, I can guarantee that I will continue this story. I hate it as much as the next person when someone goes on hiatus, even though I can't blame them, so I will promise you guys I won't do that. Deal?

As always, please read and review! It really makes me happy and makes me far more motivated to write. ^^

Thanks for all your support up til now and hope you continue supporting me!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	7. The Tales of Germany

Hi everyone! I've finally got chapter 7 out. It's a pretty long chapter, which makes me happy. ^^ Anyway, thanks to all those people who reviewed and favorited my story! Honestly, it makes me feel sooo good about myself. I love you all! Thank you very much!!!!

By the way, I had a writer's block on this chapter, so if you could read the comments at the end and help me improve this chapter, that would deliciously amazing! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You are no brother of mine," Al's eyes blazed, "I never want to see your face again."_

_He didn't want to leave again – not when he had people waiting for him, even if Roy was the only one left...That only made it worth more to fight against the Truth once more.

* * *

_

**The Tales of Germany  
**

Ed flung himself onto the bed, sighing in satisfaction as he stared at the ceiling. He had worked up a sweat with Roy after the incident with Major Riley, had a nice dinner with Roy in the secret suburbs of Central, and he didn't feel the effects of the Gate as much as he had earlier on that day. Now that he had slowed down, his mind began turning, drifting towards one of the things that he had been trying to shove to the back of his head the entire day.

The Truth had given Ed some clues to Adonai's powers. First of all, the Truth said that his alchemy did not pass through the Gate as it did now. Did that mean it was a whole new alchemy? Or was it similar to the alchemy in Xing?

"All is one, one is all…" Ed muttered under his breath. No matter how ancient Adonai's abilities were, there had to be some connection to his own. All that was left was to find it. If he found that, he could find the key to defeating Adonai and getting back to his normal life – if he lived through it all. He just needed that one key…

Ed's left hand curled over his chest. He could feel a gradual tightening, suddenly constricting his ability to breathe. He sprang up, heaving and coughing to clear his airway. As the coughs subsided, Ed peeled away his right hand from his mouth, frowning at the speck of crimson liquid contrasting against the pale white glove.

A couple of knocks on the door and Mustang's quiet voice calling out his name sent him scrambling to hide his glove, ripping it off his hand and shoving it underneath his bed covers.

"Ed, are you alright? I heard coughing," came Mustang's muffled voice from behind the door.

"I'm fine, I'm coming right now," Ed answered hastily, almost regretting it the moment he spoke. His voice was hoarse and raspy – definitely a dead give away. A second later, he opened the door to see a concerned Mustang staring at him. Ed could see him trying to figure him out, but he just shook his head.

"Look, I'm fine. Do you need something?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see how the dorm rooms were working for you. Can I come in?" Mustang suggested.

Ed smirked at him, "You sure that's a good idea? You know of our attraction to each other. Is it a smart idea to be in the same room together?"

Mustang lowered his head slightly so that his forehead touched Ed's, "You tell me."

Ed tilted his face up, his lips mere centimeters away from Roy's. He so wanted to connect, but he could still taste the red iron in his mouth.

"Come on, you big rabbit. I can't guarantee that my room will be as nice as your house," laughed Ed, moving away and pulling Roy towards the bed.

"Rabbit?"

"Of course, have you ever heard that rabbits will die from loneliness? Aren't you the same? You left me not five minutes ago, Roy," said Ed, settling down next to Roy.

"I'm scared that you'll suddenly disappear, Ed. You can't blame me for that, can you? The last time I let you out of my sights, you were suspected to be dead and I had to live with that fact for five whole years. Of course I'll be overprotective for a while."

Ed hesitated, lacing his fingers through Roy's. "I'm sorry. It was painful, wasn't it? I know how it feels – I had to live for five whole years thinking I would never see you, Al, or anyone else again, so I truly am sorry."

"Ed…"

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," evaded Ed. He didn't want to talk about Germany quite yet. He was still dealing with Winnie's and Alphons's deaths.

Ed slipped away, leaving Mustang to stare at his back.

* * *

Mustang sighed and lay back, gazing at the ceiling as if it would give him answer. The bleach white color reminded him of the days when Edward Elric was just as famous as he was donning those white gloves. Even now, Ed still wore them, covering the mark of his mistake years ago.

Roy could hear the water running in the bathroom. Ed was probably washing his face. He would have to take off his gloves for that, but if Roy's memory served him right, Ed was only wearing one. He quickly sat up. Why was that?

He glanced around and saw a spot of purer white beneath the colorless sheets. He tugged at it, revealing what Ed was missing, only there was something different.

There was blood on it…

What the hell? Did all that exercise rip open Ed's wounds? Why wouldn't Ed say anything about it? Mustang groaned, feeling the familiar twinges of headache coming upon him. Ed just had to make everything so complicated, and for the sake of what? Protecting himself or the people around him? It was so hard to tell now.

That was it. Roy was done playing the nice guy. He was going to get some answers, and he was going to get some now! He didn't care if Ed was ready or not – Roy had waited for so long, was patient so long. If Ed's health was in danger, Roy was willing to be the enemy in order to keep him safe.

* * *

When Ed finished washing his face and rinsing out his mouth, Roy seemed to be asleep on his bed. A gentle smile broke out on his features and he crept towards his lover, quietly climbing over him and straddling him. He had planned to attack Roy and have a little fun. As he lowered his face towards him, Roy's eyes suddenly flashed open and he found himself underneath Roy, his arms pinned down above his head by one of Roy's huge hands.

"What are you doing, Roy?" Ed demanded.

"What are you hiding from me, Ed?" Roy responded, his tone just as commanding as Ed's.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then what is this!" shouted Roy, his free hand flinging Ed's bloodied glove around in front of his face, "Did you injure yourself or what? Why won't you tell me, Ed?!"

Ed looked away, "I told you I was fine, didn't I?"

"Why don't I believe you? You know what, forget it. If you won't tell me, I'll figure it out myself," Roy growled. He threw the glove to the side and ripped Ed's shirt apart.

"In any other circumstance, I would consider this kinky, but right now, what the hell are you doing?" hissed Ed, "Let go of me right now, or I will _make_ you let me go."

"You're going to hurt me? Why do I feel like that's not going to happen?"

Something flashed in Ed's eyes. It was as if his eyes had suddenly become a silvery gold. "You don't know what I'm capable of, General," said Ed with that same cold tone that sent shivers down Roy's spine.

"And you don't know what _I'm _capable of, Colonel," Mustang responded, his expressionless mask in place. Without hesitating or giving Ed any chance to act, he tore off the bandages that had surrounded Ed's body, expecting to see an infected gory wound, but there was nothing. Not even a scar.

"You had a huge gash in your side. I saw it with my own eyes – I treated it. It's only been a day. How in the world is it gone now?" whispered Mustang, running his hands over Ed's lithe body.

"I told you I was fine."

"How…? Then where did the blood on your glove come from? Come clean with me, Ed! I can't help you like this!"

"You can't help me. This is out of your hands."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just the fucking Truth's toy. Nothing more, nothing less. I have yet to pay my prices, and this is the result of that."

"You made more deals with the Truth? What kind of deals? Does this relate to what happened back at my house?"

Ed laughed mirthlessly, his silvery eyes scaring Mustang more than his lifeless laugh, "I'm invincible, but at the same time, I'm dying. It's ironic, isn't it?"

Mustang felt as though he had been doused with buckets of ice-cold water. "You're dying? What the fuck are you talking about? Don't even joke about this, Edward Elric!"

"Any wound I receive heals immediately, yet at the same time, I am the only one who is affected by Adonai's poisonous powers." Ed stared into Mustang's eyes, "I'm dying, Roy. I'm dying until I defeat Adonai."

"What kind of deals did you make, Ed? What the fuck did the Gate do to you?"

"Even if I told you, what's done is done. You can't fight against what you can't see, Roy, no matter how much you want to."

"Are you telling me to just accept the fact that you are going to die?! You want me to accept it as the inevitable?! You have got to be fucking me. There's no way I will do that, Ed! You know that!" yelled Mustang.

"What _can_ you do?!" Ed hollered back. "The deal has been made. Until I capture Adonai, this is the unchanging truth."

"So you're just going to accept it? This isn't like you, Ed! You have always fought against everything, proving everyone wrong! You have never backed away from anything, not even against the Gate! What changed?!"

"Whoever said I accepted this?" spat Ed, "I've got too much to lose now if I just gave up! I just have to get rid of Adonai and this is all over."

Roy's obsidian eyes seemed to pierce through Ed as he asked the one question Ed had been wondering over and over again since he received his 'mission'.

"Can you defeat him?"

Ed fell silent, closing his eyes as he whispered back, "I don't know…"

The phone rang in the room, but Mustang ignored it.

"You're probably scared, Ed, no matter how you may deny it. That doesn't mean you're weak or incompetent. That just means you're human, and as humans, we're much stronger together than we are alone. You don't have to face Adonai alone. You don't have to shoulder everything alone. I am here for you. Maes, Riza, Jean, everyone will always be on your side. You don't have to fight your battles alone, Ed," Mustang paused, "You are far from weak, Ed. You are so strong that even I feel like I'm going to be left behind soon. In this game of chess between Adonai and you, we are your pawns. Use us as you wish and let us help you win."

"You aren't my pawn to sacrifice, Roy. I've had enough of sacrifices and deaths."

"Whoever said we were going to die? My king, if your command is for us to live, we will survive for you. Stop being so reluctant, Ed. We're much stronger than you give us credit for. Just because you're so amazing doesn't mean the rest of us are dull. I mean, I didn't get my reputation as the Flame Alchemist by doing a few parlor tricks."

Ed couldn't help but feel his chest swelling with love for Roy. Only Roy could be so patient and so understanding of him. If it was anyone else, they would've given up on Ed as soon as Ed started withdrawing into himself. After all that he had gone through, Ed's shield had become perfect – an absolute defense to protect those he held dear in his heart. He had never cared what happened to him. He was a sinner compared to people like Al and Winry. He didn't deserve to be happy and no one else deserved to go through the same things as he did. No one needed to know what burdens he carried. He didn't have the right to deny anyone their joy if he could help it, and he was goddamn sure that being so intrinsic was the best choice, but Roy was suffering because of it. Roy was always left so insecure, so worried about Ed. Roy wasn't weak – he wasn't pure. He had seen his share of the shadows of this world, yet Ed was so frightened to let him in – to see the true darkness – that Roy felt useless, unneeded, and unloved.

It simply wasn't fair to him.

"I'm sorry, Roy," Ed muttered, "I'm sorry."

Mustang sighed, and released his hold on the young man and flipped around so that he lay on his back next to Ed. "What are you sorry for, Ed? You're not at fault here."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough. I'm sorry I made you upset. I'm sorry for…"

"Ed! Stop beating yourself up. No one is blaming you for not trusting others. You lived in Germany for five years running for your life, apparently. Of course it's going to take you time to trust people again."

"I'm still sorry…"

Mustang tilted his head to look at Ed, "If you really are that sorry, then start trusting me. Start trusting us."

Ed closed his eyes, "I do trust you. I just don't trust myself."

"Why is that?"

"I'm the closest thing to a death god, Roy. I have seen so much of the Truth that I'm like a fucking encyclopedia of alchemy, and because of my recent dealings with Adonai, the Truth felt compelled to heal every wound I receive from here on out until I capture him. I'm invincible, and I'm so scared I'm going to fuck things up like I did when I was a kid. I flew too high then, and I'm going even higher now. This time, the sun is going to burn more than just wings…"

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you dying on me from flesh wounds then. Even if you're God-like, you're still Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and that will never change. You are _my_ Ed. You're not going to screw things up, because, frankly, I think Al will hit some sense into you before you do anything stupid. How else did you stay alive throughout the years you were in the military here?"

At that, Ed snorted, "So true."

"And no matter how high you go, I will be here to catch you. Don't be afraid to fall. You can trust me. I will cover for you, like old times, so you don't have to worry about your back."

"That is, if you actually start working."

"Is that your command, my king?" laughed Roy.

"If I'm your king, does that make you my queen?" snickered Ed.

"You'd be more suited for that role," grinned Roy, "You're supposed to be the bottom after all."

Ed's jaw dropped open. "Oh, hell no. You did not just go there."

"I believe I did. What are you going to do about it, shorty?"

"I'm going to make you eat feathers," smiled Ed, picking up the pillow.

"That's disgusting, Ed. I'm sure these dorm pillows have mold on them."

"Even better."

"Wait, wait, wait! The phone is still ringing! What if it's something important?"

"Running away?"

Roy smiled sheepishly, "Maybe, but it's a legit reason."

"Fine. Go pick it up. Just know that you have something waiting for you," laughed Ed.

Roy scrambled to answer the phone. It had been continuously ringing for the past five minutes. Either the phone was rigged to be an annoying alarm clock, or someone _really_ needed to get in touch with the two.

"Hello, Roy Mustang speaking," said Roy as soon as he pressed the phone next to his ear.

"Roy! Why the hell didn't you pick up earlier? Do you know how long I've been trying to contact you?" came Maes's loud voice.

"Sorry, I had something to take care of. What do you need?"

"I have more information on Adonai. Can you come back to my house? We can't talk about this over the phone."

"What about…?"

"Al and Winry want to see Ed. They want to apologize." A slight pause and Mustang could hear background noises of someone talking to Maes.

"Hang on. Roy, could you give the phone to Ed? Al wants to talk to him."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Whether it's a good idea or not, I need to talk to my brother. Please give the phone to him, General." Al's unmistakable voice rang with finality.

"I will, but I swear to the Gate that if you hurt him any more, you will not be forgiven."

"I won't forgive myself, General. Now please, put Brother on the phone."

Mustang glanced over at Ed, "Ed, phone."

"What does Hughes want with me?" muttered Ed, dragging himself out of bed.

"It's not Maes. It's Al."

Ed froze. He hesitantly reached over to take the phone from Roy and took a deep breath as he finally answered the phone, "This is Ed…"

* * *

Ed hesitated outside of Maes's house. All Al had said was that they needed to talk, but nothing more, and it made Ed even more frightened of what his brother had to say. He had braced himself to be hated, but yet, here he was now, lingering back so he wouldn't have to face it.

Mustang glanced at Ed before knocking. He could see and understand Ed's apprehension of entering the house and facing Winry and Al.

"Ed, you sure about this?" he asked.

Ed took a deep breath, "Yeah, I need that information about Adonai anyway. The more clues I get, the faster I'll become free from that moronic Gate."

Roy rapidly knocked consecutively on the wooden door and within a few moments, it swung open, revealing a very tired looking Hughes.

"It's about time you got here, Roy. What took you so long?"

"If you didn't notice, it's around midnight and cabs aren't out so late," snapped Roy, "Now are you going to let us in or not?"

"Yes, yes. We have lots to talk about," replied Hughes in a hurried tone. His eyes kept flashing around, as if he was expecting someone to pop out any minute.

"Maes?"

"It's nothing. Come on in. Everyone is waiting for you in the living room."

"Everyone?" groaned Ed.

"Including Hawkeye, so don't try to sneak out of this, Ed. She _will _shoot you. There's already a hole in my wall because Havoc started smoking indoors."

Ed mumbled something that sounded like, "Fuck…" and Roy couldn't blame him. He could understand why Ed felt that way. Even he felt sweat start dripping down his neck at that.

The three of them made their way into the center of Hughes's house where Ed saw Havoc sitting alone on a couch with Hawkeye standing near him, her motherly gaze upon the younger blond. Al and Winry sat on the couch adjacently perpendicular to Havoc's, and though they sat close to each other, it was difficult to tell if they had truly gotten together.

"I heard you were injured, Ed," said Riza, her keen eyes missing nothing, "Though I'd assume you're fine."

Ed nodded stiffly, his posture tense and uncomfortable. No one overlooked his wary eyes staring in his brother's direction. The minute Al made contact with him, Ed's body seemed to become relaxed and confident. It was as if Ed had completely put on a new persona, hiding whatever he was trying feeling behind it.

"Al, you said you wanted to talk?"

"Before we get to what I want to say, I believe you have something to tell us," was Al's short reply.

"I have nothing to say," Ed said softly. "I made that clear the last time I was here."

"What happened in Germany?" Al persisted, asking the one question Ed had been avoiding from the start.

"Lots of things," Ed smiled, his smiling mask in place, "It was quite fun, really."

Everyone was a picture of genuine surprise, especially Alphonse. Out of all their years of knowing Edward Elric, the spontaneous spur of emotions, he had never once mastered the same detachment as Roy Mustang, and yet here he was, surpassing even the Flame Alchemist.

"Don't lie. Tell us what happened, Ed," snapped Winry, "You owe me that much."

"I don't owe anyone anything," came the quick retort.

"What is with you?" demanded Winry, jumping up from her seat in anger. "From the time you've come back, you've become a whole new person! What happened to the old Ed? What happened to the Ed who cared so much about everyone and never hurt other people if he could help it?"

Ed paused, and then with that unchanging smile, his chilling response made even Winry's mouth to snap shut. "That Ed died four years ago."

"Look, we're trying to be understanding. How can you expect us to accept what you've done to us if you don't tell us why you're acting this way? You come back ridiculously strong and fast; you have a serial killer that's after your life; and you become a different person! What do you expect us to think? The more we guess, the worse it becomes for the both of us, so start talking now, Edward Elric!" yelled Al, getting to his feet as well. The look of hurt and rage on Al's face completely shattered any resolve that Ed had.

"How do you know you won't hate me more after learning the truth, Al?" asked Ed, his eyes pleading – no begging – to not be forced to talk.

"You're my brother, no matter how horrible you may act. You've sacrificed so much for me in the past – I can only assume you doing something of the like again. Why else would you look so tormented?"

Now it was Ed's turn to be surprised. Honestly, he was such an idiot. He just had to make things so fucking complicated because he was afraid of what? Al was his brother – they had gone through hell and back together. Al wouldn't just hate him, no matter how big of an asshole he had become. Still, Ed felt responsible for stealing Al's happiness, or whatever it could've been. If he stayed or got any more involved, what would the consequences be?

"Ed, why are you hesitating?" whispered Mustang. "This is your chance to fix everything. You said so yourself – you can't fight against what you can't see. How do you expect Al and Miss Rockbell to protect themselves from whatever danger you see if they don't know what to look out for?"

"Why are you pushing this, Roy? You of all people should know about all the true meaning of withholding information."

"Not like this, Ed. Not like this..."

Ed sighed, his shoulder's dropping in defeat. "Where will I even start? Five years is a long time."

"How about you sit down, Ed?" suggested Mustang, "You're going to have to tell us anyway. You might as well start."

Ed glared at him, "Your damn curiosity is going to kill you one day."

"_You_ will be the death of me," corrected Roy, "Now sit down and start talking."

Ed huffed, that single phrase rousing the bloodied memories, and sat down on the single chair directly across from Havoc, crossing his arms and looking extremely pissed. Havoc shifted uncomfortably under Ed's glare until Roy sat down next to him. Hughes pulled up two more chairs for himself and Hawkeye, placing themselves next to Roy and Havoc respectively.

Havoc looked around nervously and out of reflex pulled out a cigarette, lighting it like it was second nature. Riza was about to shoot the foul thing out of her boyfriend's mouth, but before she even had a chance to pull the trigger, it was gone.

"You really shouldn't be smoking, Havoc, in a house where there is a child present. Hughes would kill you if Elysia gets asthma," said Ed, lightly, the extinguished cigarette in his hand.

Havoc's mouth dropped open. "H-how'd…?"

"How in the world did you do that without us even seeing you?" demanded Riza, finishing what Havoc couldn't.

Roy looked at Hughes who just shook his head, "I don't know either. Honestly, I was surprised too when I saw him move so quickly when we returned."

"Germany," replied Ed. "The atmosphere there is much, much heavier than it is here. Almost three times as heavy. When I arrived there, it was difficult to do anything. My body felt sluggish and I had problems breathing after just walking for two minutes. It was like I had been thrown underwater and was forced to adapt to those conditions, which in a way, was true."

It was just like that that Ed started his tale, "My timing there was terrible. Germany had started to rise in power and was obsessed with becoming the number one superpower there. I obviously didn't know anyone there and I couldn't survive without money, so I sought out the one man that I knew had arrived there before I did. It wasn't that difficult to find Hohenheim. Knowing him, he had gone up the ranks of the government and was acting as a personal advisor the leader of the country. As soon as we met, he used his connections to place me in the military."

* * *

"_Ed," said Hohenheim, "Are you sure about this? The military here is different than that of Amestris. You will suffer if you join."_

"_I don't belong here. I need to return to Amestris. There are people waiting for me! I can't find out anything if I don't join! Stop patronizing me, old man! You're the fucking advisor to the fucking dictator! Who are you to tell me these things?" Ed yelled._

"_I chose to become his advisor to keep myself safe! You don't know anything! Listen to me, Edward. It is _because_ I am _his_ advisor that I can tell you that you will only be used for their selfish reasons! You will truly become a dog of the military!"_

"_I will be using them for _my _selfish reasons as well. This is something I need to do, so just get me in, old man!"_

"_Fine, I'll do it," snapped Hohenheim, "Just don't lose yourself, Ed. I have seen many young men like you disappear entirely."_

"_Who do you think you're talking to? I'll be fine."_

_Ed never knew how much he would regret saying those words – to regret even thinking so naively. Germany wasn't Amestris. Not even in the slightest…_

* * *

He laughed slightly, "It's ironic, isn't it? I had always hated being a dog of the military, but I still end up becoming one even after 'death', but it was there, I learned the true meaning of being a 'dog'. No one in Germany was lenient with me. No one covered me – no one was looking out for me except for myself. I couldn't freely research what I wanted and I couldn't back out of missions. No matter what the mission entailed, I had to carry it out perfectly or face the consequences. My naïve ideals served nothing more than a burden because, unfortunately, the military recognized the talents I had here. I wasn't just intelligent. After training so hard to be able to move freely, I had become increasingly more powerful, especially with my automail. They placed me in a camp where they trained all of us to become first-class assassins."

_

* * *

The cold, barren land filled with blood…the cries of pain of the people around him echoed in his ears, in his dreams and in his mind when he was awake. Every minute, someone was losing their sanity, losing their humanity, and losing their lives, and Ed was no different. Out of the hundreds of specially selected candidates, at the end of the camp, only Ed and a few others survived the training, though they had completely died on the inside. However, in the end, every other candidate committed suicide or had an 'accident'. They were all considered imperfect and disposed of. Ed didn't know whether he was lucky or unlucky to have survived…_

* * *

"I could be a merciless killer, I could be the most successful politician, statistician, negotiator – I could be anything they wanted me to be, as long as I could slyly break into their databases to research for a way to return here. In the end, after I carried out a numerous assassinations and destroyed an entire base single-handedly, they placed me in their secret engineering program where they built weapons to kill. They couldn't risk such obvious movements anymore, and though I could commit a murder stealthily, taking down that base in such a manner was the last straw and I was quickly transferred. They didn't want to lose me after all…"

"By this time, I had become so strong, fast, and effective at killing that I couldn't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore. I had completely lost myself in the three years that I was there. I even forgot my purpose of why I agreed to do such things – I had thrown away more than my ideals. It wasn't until I was transferred that I suddenly remembered everything."

_

* * *

Ed stepped into the heavily guarded doors to see huge machinery and hear the buzzing of voices and equipment working in the background. He saw a flash of a familiar colored hair and he unconsciously approached the young boy. Memories flittered across his mind – the ugly, the beautiful, and the longing…_

"_Al?" asked Ed._

_Brownish eyes stared at him, "Do I know you?"_

_Ed cleared his voice, "I'm sorry, I'm the newcomer. I'm Edward Elric," he introduced himself to his little brother's counter-part. He knew that this wasn't his Al, but it was close enough. Ed had been so lonely, so lost, that anyone would do in his pitiful little world._

"_I'm Alphons Heindrich," smiled Alphons, "But call me Al. Everyone else does."_

_Another nostalgic figure came rushing by, yelling, "Al, get back to work!"_

"_In a minute! Newcomer!" Al shouted back._

_The golden, long-haired, blue-eyed beauty stopped in front of him. She was just wearing a black sports bra and khakis, but her figure definitely didn't make it look bad. "Newcomer? Hi! I'm Winnie Stonebell. Who are you?"_

"_Edward Elric," Ed smiled. Two familiar faces – two of the faces he had wanted to see the most._

"_Nice to meet you, Edward."_

"_Ed, please. And it is nice to see you too, Winnie," Ed responded, smiling for the first time in three years.  
_

* * *

"Alphons Heindrich and Winnie Stonebell were my partners for the project. Their personalities, speech, mannerisms all reflected Al's and Winry's from this world. We couldn't help but feel drawn to each other. We even decided to room together, renting a house for the three of us. Even as we grew closer, I constantly wondered why such generous souls were working in a place that was creating the weapons that caused all the deaths around us, but I learned later that they didn't know what these weapons were used for. They had been lied to by the government into thinking that they were 'saving' lives. Of course, they didn't go through the same things as I did, so I knew more. I never wanted them to find out the truth either. If they could just stay pure and innocent, it was enough for me to keep on living a lie in front of them, no matter how difficult it was."

"Unfortunately, Winnie had fallen in love with me and was constantly poking and prodding around in my past. At this time, I was still carrying out secret missions along with my project – mostly assassinations – and Winnie had followed me one night. I had to tell her everything after she saw me covered in blood and she, in turn, told Al. They never turned away from me though, no matter how dirty I was. In fact, they started conspiring against the government, trying to find a way to free all of us. I warned them against it – the military had strictly forbidden any information to leak through. Every time someone did, they ended up dead, but Winnie and Al never listened. Slowly, they brought back my humanity and I began fighting against the military's hold on me."

"I guess it was my foolishness that led to the massacre afterwards. In my fourth year there, I was sent to kill a little girl who looked so like Nina. I just couldn't do it and I ran away. Winnie and Al accompanied me, but now the military was on our tail with every intent to silence us. We managed to avoid them for a while with my skills, but they caught up with us and there was a scuffle. Only two of us managed to get away alive."

* * *

"_Winnie! Wake up, please!" cried Alphons, dragging her limp body away from Ed. The bullet that was meant for Ed had buried itself in Winnie's heart._

"_Why…?" breathed Ed, the guilt and remorse building. Winnie was dying, all because he wasn't careful enough. Why didn't he notice the soldiers hidden in the shadows?! His instincts had never failed him before! Why now, at such a critical time?!_

"_Because…" Winnie whispered with her last breath, "I…love…you…"  
_

_That was all…her eyes closed and her body completely relaxed in death._

"_Winnie! Winnie!" sobbed Alphons._

"_Winnie…" whispered Ed, his entire body and mind numb, "Winry…"_

* * *

"Winnie sacrificed herself to save me and we had to leave her body behind in order to save ourselves. Alphons never recovered from it, for he had loved Winnie longer than I had even been there. He never forgave me, but he still stood by my side in Winnie's memory. He often told me that he was only helping me because Winnie would have wanted this. He shouldn't have done so. He should've known that death and misery followed me everywhere. He didn't survive another fight, killed by the very weapon that I had created."

* * *

"_Al, hang on! I'll get some help for you right now!" Ed yelled, trying to stifle the flow of blood from Al's stomach. Why in the world did he had to create a weapon whose bullets would explode upon impact? Now Alphons was dying from it!_

"_It's…too late," coughed Al. "Ed, I know we had our differences, but you have always been like a brother to me. Live, Ed. Live for Winnie and me…"_

"_You're living with me! Don't give up now, Alphons Heindrich!"_

_Al choked out blood, "Run, Ed. Run and survive…"_

"_Al!"_

_Ed slowly withdrew his hands. They were covered in Al's blood – covered with his guilt and sadness. He brought them to his chest and clutched them there, curling over Al's body and sobbing his heart out._

_He had lost everything that had mattered in this world – he had lost his little brother._

_What else was there to live for?_

'Live Ed, live for Winnie and me…'

_He couldn't die yet. He couldn't just end everything right there. It would only mean that Alphons and Winnie had meaninglessly died._

_He had to live…to suffer and repent for all that he had done and taken. For all the sins he had committed…_

_He was once a sinner and would forever remain a sinner…_

* * *

"I spent the last year in Germany fighting for every minute of my life. I killed so many people that I was always covered in blood, and it no longer was just the military that was after me anymore. The government had placed a huge bounty on my head, and stupid people came seeking wealth and fame. I couldn't let them go and risk being caught. I had too much too lose because I had finally gotten a tip from my father that he had discovered a way return me here."

"I secretly met up with Hohenheim and he managed to bring me back, along with all my memories and skills. I have to live everyday with the fact that I killed Winnie and Alphons with my stupidity. Everyday, I have to live with the fact that I killed innocent people in cold blood. It makes me think every single minute I am living now, what if I never showed up? Would Winnie and Al have lived? Would they have gotten together like they were supposed to? Would all those meaningful lives I took have accomplished something larger?"

_What if I stayed here? Would my presence screw with the wheels of fate?_

"Now you know the whole story. Do you feel like you need to dig up any more details?" asked Ed quietly, not making any eye contact with anyone.

Silence had fallen in the room. No one made a noise or movement. All eyes were captured on the young, anguished man. No one had expected this – the Fullmetal Alchemist who never killed had become an assassin?

Slowly, Ed raised his golden eyes to look at Al. "Al, I have seen the Truth more times than I would like to say, but I know that if I never committed that sin, if I never chose to revive our mother, your destiny wouldn't have been twisted as it is now. You were always meant to be with Winry, and Winry was always meant to be with you. You two will only find true happiness if you are together."

"What would happen if we weren't?" asked Winry.

"Let's just say, history will repeat itself. Look, I'm not pushing you two together. You don't have to. You have the right to choose your partners. I'm just saying that being with me – even being near me, is not a good idea. Winry, you don't really love me. Remember your childhood feelings for Al? Remember how that suddenly changed when he lost his body? Just think back – Al has always loved you. Why not give him a chance?"

Winry looked at Al, and then back at Ed. She closed her eyes, searching her soul and heart. She remembered those happy days where everyone was still together and innocent. She remembered being lost in those golden eyes, but even more so by the gentleness of the brown eyes of Al. When was the last time she truly looked into Al's eyes? When was the last time she looked at Al like he was truly 'human'? She had been so hung over Ed – hung over his admirable determination and perseverance and his automail. Could it be true that she had been mistaken? That through the years that Al had been a suit of armor, she had forgotten her love for him over the fact that Ed was more human body-wise?

She opened her tear-filled eyes, "I'm sorry, Al. I'm such an idiot." She couldn't believe how shallow she had become…She had always loved the two of them, but she couldn't decipher if it was brotherly love or true love. It was difficult to see past the armor and remember what Al had truly looked like or see the gentleness that she had fallen in love with. "Will you forgive me?"

Al smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for, Winry, but I do." He turned to his brother, "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. Once I calmed down, I knew that you acted that way for a reason, though I never expected what you told me, but Brother, you're such an idiot! Don't you dare think that you being around will end up screwing us up! Nothing was your fault! It was just bad circumstances!"

"Everything _was _my fault! I let myself become too involved!"

"You were lonely! Of course you'd let yourself become close to people!"

"I am a murderer! I had no right!"

"You didn't choose to become one!"

"I did! I chose to kill people just so I could return here! The Gate only deemed me 'sinless' because it doesn't see into the world of Germany, but I am no different than the Homunculus who created the Philosopher's stone!"

"Edward Elric, you are _nothing_ like the Homunculus," said Mustang, his voice hard, "You never enjoyed killing and you would never commit a murder on a pleasure whim. You may have killed numerous of people, but I have too. Does that mean I'm the same as you? Does that mean we're just as bad as King Bradley or Envy?"

"I…!"

"You killed to survive, but you're paying the price with your nightmares, am I right? You will never forget the faces of the people you killed – that is the consequence. _That_ is what makes you human."

Ed flinched at the mentions of nightmares. Mustang could only see the surface of Ed's fear of sleeping. He may have killed people in a war, but Ed killed people before the war even started. That had to be more scarring…

"Speaking of prices," Ed murmured, his instincts telling him to prepare for something, "Winry, could you fix my automail soon?"

"Of course. I have all my stuff with me right now."

"Good. You think you can fix everything in a couple of hours?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Oh, nothing much," shrugged Ed, "But I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of furious battles from here on out."

"What do you mean?" asked Hughes.

Ed's strangely silvery-gold eyes sent shivers down Hughes, Riza, and Havoc's spines, but his response was even more unnerving.

"I may be a murderer and a despicable person, but I will be damned before I let anyone else die before me again. My time is running out, and Adonai is waiting for me. It's time I ended this petty fight."

"Unfortunately, it won't be that easy," said Hughes, his glasses glinting in the light, "Remember how I said I had something I discovered? Adonai has apparently created a personal army with whatever the hell alchemy he uses – an army of chimera. All State Alchemists will be rounded up today at noon to battle them."

"Chimera?" questioned Mustang, "As in, the mix between humans and animals? Or animals with animals?"

"No one really knows. They just have witness reports that the chimera looked extremely similar to humans."

Al and Mustang shot a look at Ed. They both knew his disgust and fear towards human based chimera. It reminded him too much of Nina, but Ed's emotionless face never changed. Not even a trace of horror.

"Ed, what are you going to do?"

Ed's head was spinning. Why would Adonai create chimeras? Adonai was powerful enough to wipe out the city. Why would he need to use tools? And why chimeras? If his alchemy was so abnormal and potent, why not create more powerful creatures? Unless…

_"__My power grows weaker with each moment Adonai Negrescu runs loose in Amestris…"_

Did that mean Adonai's powers were tied with the Truth's? As the Truth grew weaker, did that mean Adonai's would as well? Something clicked in his head. What if Adonai was one with the Gate in the first place? It made sense! That was why the Truth and Gate couldn't bring him back on their own. They couldn't fight against themselves! That was why he didn't obey the rules of alchemy today. He didn't need it. If Ed could transmute without a circle, Adonai could do so much more. Just a simple connection with any part of his body would set off a reaction. Still, a snake could not live without its head or its body, and he was dying as fast as Ed was. He didn't have much strength left, but the longer he stayed in Amestris, the weaker both he and the Gate would become. However, if that did happen, alchemy would cease to exist, which would mean that Ed would be long gone. Ed had an uncanny feeling that Adonai was only killing high-ranked State Alchemists to see who was powerful enough to stand up against the Gate and save him from perishing. Unfortunately, Ed was the only one in Amestris that could help him, and Adonai knew this. Ed was also the most unwilling to help. Ed could only conclude that the chimeras were only a distraction while Adonai tried looking for a way to survive and get rid of Ed without interacting with him. If Ed got past them, he had Adonai in his hands.

"Ed?" called Mustang, waving his hand in front of Ed's face, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what?" he responded, his eyes focusing.

"What are you going to do?" Roy repeated.

At this, Ed couldn't help but feel the triumphant smile spread across his face. "What I always do. We fight our way through."

Havoc sighed, "I was worried you would say that…"

"Hughes, how many chimera are reported to be in Adonai's army?" Ed continued, his intelligent mind forming strategies already.

"Hundreds," Hughes responded.

"How many State Alchemists are available?"

"Quite a few. Almost all the enlisted men."

Ed's bright teeth flashed. "Good."

Al whimpered, "I never liked that look on your face…you're going to wreak havoc, aren't you, brother?"

Ed laughed. "It's time to break free and go wild."

At this, everyone groaned.

Ed merely laughed harder. Adonai was going down, and Ed was going to make sure of it.

Adonai would never touch his loved ones. History would _not_ repeat itself, now that Ed had figured out Adonai's secret.

The hunted had become the hunter. It was definitely time to kick some ass.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 7! I have to say, I have quite a few difficulties in this chapter. One: to get Winry to somehow fall in love with Al and give up her love for Ed. I have no idea how I did on that, so if someone could give me pointers or some comments on that, that would be awesome! And two: Did that part describing where Adonai's powers make sense? Did it contradict with something I said before? I'm totally writing this spontaneously, so I'm not planning ahead, which would normally result in contradictions everywhere. If there are contradictions, PLEASE tell me.

Overall, this chapter was so ridiculously hard to write, so I am sorry for taking so long getting this out. Oh, and Ed is ridiculously fast because the atmosphere is lighter in Amestris than in Germany, and his body was conditioned to move quickly in Germany, therefore in Amestris, he's at least three times as fast, in case you didn't get that. I pretty much just breezed through that...

Anyway, now that I've finally gotten Ed's time in Germany over, I can finally write about that parts that I have thought of before - I love fights and action, though I'm pretty bad at writing them....

Chapter 8 will hopefully be coming up soon. I promise that it'll come soon. After December, I'm going to have so much time to write and hopefully finish this story, so please bear with me once more. ^^

Again, please read and review!! Reviews always make me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. ^^

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	8. The Promises

Here's the next chapter! I just want to say thanks to all those people who favorited, story alerted, and/or reviewed my story! It really motivates me more! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist._

_

* * *

_

Previously:

_Adonai would never touch his loved ones. History would __not repeat itself, now that Ed had figured out Adonai's secret._

_The hunted had become the hunter. It was definitely time to kick some ass._

_

* * *

  
_

**The Promises**

Ed sat patiently at the kitchen table, his right arm sprawled across it. He seemed oblivious to the murmurs around him, the looks that he received. He didn't even flinch when Winry disconnected the automail. His mind was wandering much farther than the confinements of Hughes's house. Ed was stuck somewhere between memories of Germany and his new discoveries about Adonai. Only Al and Mustang weren't surprised at this sudden change of mood. They've seen Ed so contemplative before – almost like he was daydreaming. Winry, on the other hand, worried that his unusual stillness was a result of delving into his terrible past and was silently berating herself for forcing him to speak, but she didn't talk and concentrated on her task. It seemed urgent that she fixed Ed's arm now, and the nerve ports had somehow been damaged. There were nicks and breaks she had to fix too. She grinned, relishing the challenge. It was time to put all the skills she learned in the last five years to the test.

Al shook his head as he watched Winry work ferociously. That woman and her obsession with mechanics were beyond him, but he truly enjoyed watching her do something she loved. It gave her some sort of warm glow and it melted his heart even further. He smiled when he didn't miss the side look from the girl. Thanks to Ed, he maybe, just _maybe_, had a chance to win Winry's heart back. At that thought, his grin disappeared. How could he have been such an idiot to be so hot-headed? He probably hurt his brother more than Ed hurt Winry, and he would never forgive himself for it. Not after what he heard…It wasn't pity that he felt – he knew better than anyone else how Ed felt about pity – but more of regret that he couldn't be there for his older brother when it truly mattered.

Al looked over towards the doorway where the four adults were quietly chattering. Al couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew they were talking about Ed and their next course of action. Whatever it was, it was pretty serious, and he knew that somewhere or another, Ed would not like it.

* * *

Hughes glanced at Ed a moment before he resumed talking, "No matter how much you cover him, Roy, Ed's new skills are going to be noticed by the Fuhrer. Sooner or later, he _will _become a dog of the military – an assassin used for the Fuhrer's own personal reasons. There's nothing we can do about it, unless he quits the military, which I highly doubt Fuhrer Hakuro would allow."

"Boss will never stand for that. He would never willingly go back to being an assassin. In Germany, he didn't have anyone that could pull him out of his slump, but here, he has all of us. No one will allow the Boss to become a murderer, no matter if he chooses to or not," said Havoc, his unlit cigarette in his mouth. Then he sighed, "He's only twenty-one years old and he has seen more horrors in this world than all of us. I really can't believe that he's still with us…Honestly, if it was me, I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Ed is strong," explained Riza, "He has always had a reason to keep pushing forward, no matter how difficult his path was. He has risked so much to come back to us – it's our turn to keep him safe. General, what are we going to do about Adonai?"

"Adonai is not our fight," Roy responded, his face hard.

"Roy, how could you say that! Don't you care about him at all?" demanded Maes.

"I'm not saying we just leave him to his own devices, Maes. That's just stupid – Ed's going to blow up Central along with Adonai if we just let him be. But, Adonai is Ed's mission. We can't interfere. However, we can get rid of all the obstacles in his way. Is there any way we can take a look at these chimeras that Adonai has created before we battle them?"

Maes shook his head, "Not unless we send a scout, and I'm hesitant on doing so when we don't know how strong they are."

"I'll go," said Havoc. "I want to do something for Boss."

"No. You don't know any alchemy, which means you have less of a chance than Riza. And, we don't know if Adonai is there with them. If you go, I have no guarantees that you will come back alive. We won't get any information, and we'd lose an important comrade. I'm not risking it," Mustang said.

The adults heard a quiet hiss from the kitchen area and they all swung their heads towards Ed, whose eyes were closed and his teeth gritted together in pain. It certainly had been way too long since he had his automail reconnected. The wave of fiery pain was almost unmanageable, and Ed could feel his entire body spasm as the agony spread through his body.

As the aching ebbed away, Ed opened his golden orbs, panting slightly as he made eye contact with Roy who had concern written all over his face. Just looking at the dark-haired handsome man made Ed almost forget about the soreness that was slowly creeping up his arm.

"Are you alright, Ed?" asked Mustang, coming into the light.

Ed nodded, "I'll be fine in a few minutes. By the way, you don't have to worry about the chimeras. They won't be strong, and chances are, they are animal chimeras, not human."

"You could hear us?" gaped Maes.

"Germany," came the curt reply. "I had to train in all aspects to keep alive."

Maes's mouth snapped closed for once, and Ed grinned, "If that is all that takes to make you shut up, I'm definitely going to use that against you the next time you start babbling about Elysia."

"What? Elysia is so cute though! Why don't you want to hear about her?!" demanded Hughes.

Ed's face grew hard and somber, "After Germany, nothing really is that cute."

Hughes found himself silenced once more and Ed broke into another tooth-breaking smile, laughing. "Yes! I win!"

Roy chuckled, "I envy you, Ed. You can actually make him speechless."

"Brother, why did you say that about the chimeras? How do you know if you haven't seen them?" Al asked, interrupting the light mood. As much as he enjoyed seeing and hearing hi brother laugh, time was running short, and he wanted to get to the bottom of everything quickly. If panic spread, Ed would be the first one to jump into the fray and destroy everything if it meant protecting people. Al couldn't bear his brother leaving him again.

"Adonai's powers are growing weaker. I think his strength is tied with the Truth and it mentioned that it did not have enough power to save Amestris anymore. When I passed through the Gate, I saw that near the bottom of its design, there was a circle where a name was inscribed."

"Let me guess, it was 'Adonai'."

"Right you are, Havoc. Now, if Adonai was truly a part of the Gate, that means that the Gate is currently incomplete. Incomplete entities cannot survive, and that includes the Gate as well. But if Adonai broke off from it, that means he is not complete as well. Both are growing weaker as time goes by, which means one thing: Adonai is searching for a way to live. I can only guess that Adonai is going around killing higher-ranked alchemists to find someone who is capable of taking over his position in the Gate. Equivalent exchange – a life for his life."

"And the only one strong enough is…" Roy's voice trailed off.

"Me," finished Ed, his face unreadable.

"So the chimeras are just to draw you out and wear you down so you would be weaker."

"Yes, and no. The chimeras are to distract all of _you_. Adonai isn't stupid. He knows I will have backup. If I don't manage to succeed, I will still injury him and weaken him tremendously, and then you or Al could finish my mission for me."

"So what are you going to do?" Riza questioned, her arms folded across her chest, her lips pressed in a thin line. She did not like where this was going. Ed was like her son – she hadn't seen him for five years, and now he was battling for his life. It just didn't settle well with her. "You're not planning to shoulder all the burdens once again?"

Ed smiled gently, "I'll fight alongside with all of you. We'll get past the chimeras and drag Adonai out. He won't stand a chance against all of us, but I'll have to get the last shot in. I need to make this clear – we _cannot_ kill Adonai. If he dies, the Gate dies, and alchemy dies. Though it would probably be better off for the world if alchemy ceases to exist, there will still be so many more people will suffer if it disappears, and we can't do that to the thousands of people whose lives are centered around the military. I will bring Adonai back to the Gate and let the Truth deal with him. Then, we're free to live our lives."

"You won't go crazy and run off on your own?" Roy pushed, trying to see if Ed meant what he said. "You have a history of that, you know."

"And look where it landed me. Five years in Germany doing the Gate knows what. You were right, Roy. Now isn't the time to act strong and show off. This situation doesn't just involve me anymore. Adonai was right to assume me as a threat, not because I'm the person sent after him, but because I have all of you to back me up. See, here's what we'll do. Roy and I will take the front lines facing the chimeras, along with all the other alchemists. Hawkeye, Havoc, and Hughes, all of you will be right behind us, covering what we cannot cover. I'll assume the soldiers will be backing you up."

"Where will I be, brother?"

Ed swung around and glance at his brother. They could see him debating with himself where he should place his brother in this scheme.

"Al, how often have you used your alchemy these past years?"

"Very often."

"Any for battles or fights?"

At this, Al paused. Ed could see the beginning tell-tale signs of a lie.

"Al, if you haven't fought very often, I can't let you stay in the frontlines. It'll be too dangerous."

"I can fight! Maybe not as well as you, but I can fight!"

"I'm not saying you can't fight, Al. I'm just saying you can't take the frontlines," said Ed. "You know medical alchemy and you at least still have the skills that we learned from Sensei. As long as you stay near Hawkeye and Havoc, I will agree to let you fight."

"Deal!" Al agreed hurriedly before his brother had a chance to change his mind.

"Havoc, if my brother even gets a scratch on his face, you are dead, and I _will_ guarantee that," Ed warned, his golden eyes narrowing in seriousness.

Havoc chuckled nervously, "I will protect him with my life."

"Good. That's all I ask for. Hughes, when are we needed up front?"

Maes checked his watch, "In four hours, though we should be reporting in about half an hour."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Ed said, standing up, "I think it's about time we put an end to Adonai's reign of terror."

Ed couldn't help but smile at Havoc's lone cheer and Roy's chuckle. This peace – this happiness of being surrounded by warmth and the people he loved – was going to last forever if he could help it. Adonai was going to regret ever deciding to mess with him.

* * *

It was obvious the people around the main hall in Central's headquarters were fidgety. State Alchemists and soldiers alike, no one was as calm and stoic as Ed. Not even Roy could mimic Ed's seemingly apathetic view to the world, but he could guess why Ed had chosen to act this way. In this manner, no one would truly notice his return – no one would question him. Perhaps he understood that he was in a dangerous position. Whatever it was, Roy sincerely hoped the Fuhrer wouldn't notice how strong Ed had become, because if he did, not even Roy could protect him.

Roy quietly approached Ed, leaning against the wall next to his lover. "What are you thinking, Ed?"

"This feels like a replay of Germany, right before we went to war with our own people," Ed answered softly, "See, all the higher officials, people like us, aren't even nervous. They know what they're up against. They _know_ they're going to be massacring something. In this case, that something are chimeras – in Germany, they were unarmed civilians. Either or, lives will be sacrificed. It just doesn't sit well with me."

"What doesn't?"

"It's too easy, taking lives. It's just like extinguishing a candle light. One small blow to the core, and it's gone. I bet most men here have never even shot a gun since the Bradley affair. Can we really burden their souls with murder?"

"They made the same choice as you years ago – they chose to become a dog of the military. Sooner or later, they would have to take a life. No matter how much you want to prevent it, there's nothing you can do about it."

Ed just looked away, his weary eyes taking in the frightened faces surrounding him.

"Ed, what happened to your resolve an hour ago? You yourself said that the chimeras aren't strong. Why are you so withdrawn?"

Ed bit his bottom lip. "Something is wrong, something feels different. I don't know what it is, but there's a dread in my stomach that's spreading. I thought I had this all figured out. I thought I had Adonai figured out, but I can't help but feel like there's something up his sleeve that I missed."

"You don't have to worry. We have your back."

"It's not me I'm worried about. I'm invincible, remember?" Ed smiled sadly, "You just make sure you don't die. Make sure no one dies."

"We'll take care of ourselves, Ed. You just concentrate on Adonai," came Hughes's voice. Roy's head snapped up in surprise. He could feel annoyance spread over him. Why in the world did Hughes have to be so sneaky sometimes?

Ed raised his head slightly at Hughes. Maes was standing not too far from them, with Riza, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Al nearby.

"Are you all ready for battle?" Ed asked.

They all nodded.

"Keep an eye on me. The minute I come into contact with Adonai, spread out. Don't stay too close or you'll get hurt, but don't go too far. Adonai is strong. The last time I fought him, I didn't stand a chance. He's grown weaker, but I have too. It's going to be a hard fight for both of us, and I will need your help if I begin to falter."

Roy chuckled, unable to let the chance slide by, "That is _if _we can see you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE ME OVER A BULLET?!" Ed shouted, and instantly smacked himself on the head. "Fuck. So much for trying to stay unnoticed…"

Immediately, silence fell in the hall, and then murmurs. "Is that the Fullmetal with the Flame?"

"He's been gone for five years!"

"I thought he died…"

"What a relief!"

And then a voice they all froze to, "Fullmetal Alchemist, how kind of you to join us today. I didn't know you returned."

Ed, Roy, and company quickly snapped to attention, saluting as their eyes stared straight at the tall man with tan hair slicked back so that a few short bangs fell forward. His chiseled face uncovered by any mustaches or beards looked tired, but his brown eyes were still as sharp and shifty as ever.

"Fuhrer Hakuro, what brings you down here?" asked Mustang politely, his body unconsciously inching towards Ed. He didn't miss Ed's eyes suddenly narrowing. That was always a bad sign. After all, Ed had just figured out a part of what had been bothering him. He never liked the Fuhrer, and as the memories resurfaced, his dislike turned into quiet, simmering anger.

"We're preparing for battle, General Mustang. It would be disheartening if the leader of this country didn't personally come down to greet his men, am I right?" Hakuro answered, smiling sadly. Then he turned to Ed, "Colonel Elric, I wasn't aware of your return."

"Is that so? I could've sworn I had turned in my paperwork. It must be buried on your desk. No doubt you are a busy man, Fuhrer," responded Ed, his decorum surprising all those around him, even Hakuro himself. Hakuro had always known Ed was very outspoken, and though he disliked it, he couldn't push Ed's strong spirit down. Edward was a valuable chess piece, with both his military and his civilians. After all, Ed was a symbol of hope for all, and an extremely useful tool, especially since the leaders of other countries have started to turn their gaze upon him.

"It seems Xing was a good place for you to settle down in, Colonel, though I have no idea why you were sent so far away. You were needed quite a few times here."

"Well, I just couldn't help myself. There was so much to learn there, and the women!" Ed grinned, "You've heard the rumors, haven't you?"

Hakuro chuckled, "Definitely. How were they? Perhaps I should go some time, on a diplomatic mission, of course."

Mustang almost laughed at their conversation. He could definitely tell that Ed was thinking something along the lines of "What a lewd, perverted old man…" He had to give props to the young man for never letting a single emotion to get past his mask.

"Perhaps," shrugged Ed, "But we have a war on our hands. What are you orders, sir?"

"We wait until the chimeras arrive, and then we will send our men out to eliminate them – soldiers and alchemists alike."

"That wouldn't be wise, Fuhrer."

"Pardon me?" Hakuro's surprised tone suddenly sent another wave of stillness throughout the men.

"You may not be aware of this, but I have personally fought with Adonai a couple of days ago. I know better than anyone about his capabilities and his plans. The quickest way to settle this is to send all the State Alchemists to the frontlines and a few platoons of your best soldiers to cover them. We absolutely cannot let them get near the town. If Adonai sets his foot in Central, there's no telling how many civilian causalities we will have."

"Who is Adonai?" demanded Hakuro, his face turning redder with each second. He did _not_ like the fact that he was being talked down to by someone younger than him or being clueless.

Ed shook his head, "You organized this entire thing without knowing the details?"

"Ed," warned Mustang quietly, "Don't push him."

"Adonai is that rogue alchemist that has been making a mess out of things. These chimeras are created by him, and he's using them as bait to weaken us," Ed continued, ignoring Mustang. Honestly, Hakuro was such an idiot! How in the world did he expect to protect the civilians' lives if he didn't know the entire story? How could he blindly send men to their possible deaths? Hakuro was so arrogant and naïve. Just because he survived the war against Bradley didn't mean that he had seen the worst of the world. He didn't see the sorrows of the aftermath – he was too caught up with his new position. Ed had never liked Hakuro – he had always believed that Mustang would've served much better as Fuhrer, but things never turned out the way he wanted. Maybe now, Ed could use the information he gathered from the Gate. Things he had never mentioned before, locked away in disbelief into the back of his mind – the complete and utter Truth about Fuhrer Hakuro.

"How do you know this? This is all inside information, isn't it? Have you betrayed Amestris, Edward Elric?" the Fuhrer thundered.

"Perhaps, but I don't think you should push this, Fuhrer."

Mustang instinctively reached out to slightly tug Ed's sleeve as another warning. His body was tensed, ready to jump into the fire to shield Ed, but he knew that the Fuhrer had already reached the limit of his patience. Ed was still so defiant and fearless in front of the most powerful man in the country. Even with the experiences from Germany, Edward Elric should not mess with the man who could destroy him with one command!

"Why the hell not, Edward Elric?!"

Ed leaned forward slightly, whispering into Hakuro's ear so that only he could hear what Ed had in store, "I know what you did to get to where you are now, Fuhrer, or should I call you Drachma's little rat?"

Hakuro froze and visibly paled, leaving Mustang and the people around to stare on in confusion.

"Perhaps we should take this to your room, _Fuhrer_," suggested Ed, smiling sweetly like a thorny rose.

Hakuro merely nodded once and stiffly walked away with Ed following him, whistling. He stopped for a second and winked at Roy, and continued moving forward.

It took another minute or so for sound to come back amongst the soldiers.

Roy just blinked a couple of times, then, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Ed shut the door behind him, his expressions unreadable. Hakuro was trembling in the corner of his dark office. Ed's golden eyes seemed to glow in the blackness, sending more shivers down his spine.

"Well, Fuhrer, let's get this out of the way, shall we? You aren't fit to be the leader of this country. You have been selling us out from the very start to Drachma, haven't you? What was the point? What did they offer you in exchange for the thousands of lives in Amestris? You are the most powerful and wealthiest man here, what could they possibly offer you that is better than this!?' hissed Ed. "Or was this the condition? You feed them gold every month to let them keep your position or they'll give away all your secrets and you lose everything?"

"I…How did you find out? The Drachma destroyed all evidence!" gasped Hakuro.

"I'm not your everyday alchemist, Fuhrer. Surely you already knew that?"

"Of course…how else could you have come back from the dead?"

Now it was Ed's turn to freeze. "What makes you think I died?"

Hakuro smirked, "My eyes aren't knotholes. You don't think I wouldn't notice your petty little lover crumble bit by bit every year? Or the fact that the Emperor of Xing never said that you arrived? I'm not stupid, Edward Elric. You were gone for good."

"And yet, I'm still here," shrugged Ed.

"Will you be for long? I can see the way Mustang is trying to cling to you. It's as if he knows you're going to disappear again. I wonder who will stop me from getting my revenge for this if you vanish from this world. I would love to see that man broken once more."

Ed couldn't help himself. He flung himself forward, grabbing the front of Hakuro's jacket in his fists, "What the fuck are you implying, you bastard?" he snarled.

"When you were gone, Mustang was all so easy to control – a true mutt of the military. He wasn't even a threat. I could've told him to fuck himself, and he would've done it."

Ed opened his mouth to shoot something back, but he decided against it at the last minute. He grinned coldly, sending shivers down Hakuro's spine. "You're right. I died. Five years ago, on October 3rd, I died. Do you want to know how I resurrected? Do you want to know _why _I came back to life? As an alchemist, surely you've heard of the Gate and the Truth?"

Hakuro nodded numbly. He didn't know why, but he was absolutely terrified of this young man in front of him. His instincts were telling him to run or he'd be killed. Since when was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, a supporter of all forms of life, ugly or beautiful, capable of such murderous intent?

"I am the Truth's Death God. I was sent back to settle the scores for it, and that includes you. Do not underestimate me, Fuhrer. I can easily massacre everyone downstairs in a blink of an eye, including Mustang. My time away from Amestris has made me a skilled assassin, which is why I was chosen to carry out the Truth's duties. My heart has long ago died with my body, so do not think I won't hesitate to go through my own brother to get to you. Not to mention, the people of Amestris will lap up anything I say. I could smear your name with blood and infamy instantly. You do not want me as an enemy."

Ed felt sick to the stomach spouting such lies, but it was necessary. If anything, right now, he had to get Hakuro to fear him more than death. It was the only way he could get the Fuhrer to obey his commands.

"So, Fuhrer Hakuro, this is what you will do. The minute this battle this over – no, the _second_ this battle is over – you will announce your resignation from your position. You _will_ appoint General Roy Mustang to be your successor. Unlike you, this man has all the good intentions to rule this country. If it wasn't for you and your underhanded ways, he would've been Fuhrer after Bradley. He has worked so hard for this, and you threw it all away for the sake of money? You are a despicable piece of scum and you _will _obey me. If you do so without a fight, I will let you live your own life. Granted, I never want to see your face again, but you are free to go where you want, as long as it is far away from the military as possible. However, if I find that you double-cross me," Ed's eyes shone bright silver, "_you will suffer the consequences._ Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…" stuttered Hakuro.

"Good, I'm glad we've reached an agreement. Now, will you please start filling out the paperwork right now?" smiled Ed, "I'd like to go back below so we can win this war."

"Yes, s-sir!" Hakuro scrambled behind his desk and quickly drew out the necessary papers, scribbling all over it in haste.

Ed merely smiled. Germany did have some advantages after all…

* * *

Mustang was quietly slipping the coffee Hawkeye had brought him. Al and Hughes were in a deep conversation over something that Roy had lost track of a while ago. Hawkeye and the others were off somewhere, trying to gather information on why everything had come to a standstill. Roy had a feeling it had something to do with the Fuhrer missing for about an hour now. Ed was either doing something extremely bad, or doing something worse. He almost wanted to groan at that thought. Ed, despite his maturity now, was still a troublemaker, no matter where he went.

"Ed, you just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" he murmured to no one in particular.

"Actually, it's more like trouble follows me. There's a difference," came Ed's familiar voice, almost making Mustang jump out of his skin, but Mustang was dignified, so he merely spilled some of his coffee on the ground. Ed had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was now standing next to him, a giant grin on his face.

"Ed! Don't you do that again!" hissed Roy.

Ed laughed, his golden eyes glittering with amusement. "I didn't think I could surprise you, Roy."

"You can when you're a trained assassin!"

"Didn't you miss me?" purred Ed, getting abnormally close to Roy and lightly touching his cheek with his slender fingers.

Roy shivered at the contact. There were hundreds of men around him right now, but he didn't give a damn about what they thought. Fire was blooming in his chest and he leaned in closer to Ed, the lust spreading to his charcoal eyes. It seemed as long everything that had happened made him forget how much he wanted Ed. Granted, he had always been by Ed's side, laughing and enjoying their time together that Mustang just felt a need to always be near him. It was as necessary as breathing, and now, he had been given more oxygen than he could use. He was drowning in Ed's eyes.

"Damn right I did," Roy growled back. "I think I like it when you're aggressive like this, Ed."

"Well, let's just say I did a good deed today," smiled Ed, "You're in for a nice surprise after this battle is over."

"What surprise? I hope it's you."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

"What were you doing with the Fuhrer?"

At this, Ed's face grew somber. "Remember how I told you that I knew some of the Truths of this world?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hakuro isn't who he seems. He has been feeding the Drachma inside information about the government and paying monthly fees to them out of Central's vaults. It seemed like a good opportunity to set him straight."

Mustang could feel his blood boil at the thought of Hakuro screwing up this country more than Bradley. Hadn't this country suffered enough? "Did you? How did you do that?"

Ed's eyes turned silvery golden as he smiled dangerously, "Let's just say I have my ways."

Mustang ignored the chill down his spine, instead, concentrating on something that had been bothering him for a while, "Ed, why do your eyes do that?"

"Do what?"

"They have a slight tinge of silver to them at times. Why is that?"

He cocked his head, a thoughtful frown on his face, "I'm not too sure, actually. I never even knew they did that until Alphons pointed them out one day. He had a theory. He thought that somewhere or another in that training camp I was left in, I managed to maintain a fragment of my humanity and subconsciously created a warning of when I felt even a tiny sliver of murderous intent. Molecularly, my body is slightly different than most people, since I have decomposed and reconstructed so many times by the Gate, so my pupils, theoretically, can change pigments if I want them to. I haven't actually figured it out yet, but I don't think it'll matter too much. So beware, when my eyes turn completely silver, I'm out to kill."

Mustang chuckled nervously, "I'll keep that in mind. I'm glad I have a warning now though. When you were younger, you just exploded. I still have some scars from your past encounters, you know."

"As do I," Ed chuckled back.

"So, what do we do now, Ed? The men here are getting restless. What are the Fuhrer's orders?"

Ed smirked, "What do you think we'll do? We fight. We're about to head out now. Hakuro agreed to my plans."

"Did he peacefully agree?"

"Yes."

"Let me reword that: did he peacefully agree after being coerced?"

"Naw, that man is a coward. I merely gave him a few suggestions and told him what would happen if he didn't follow them, and he agreed to everything I said," Ed smiled.

"So, basically, you forced him, Brother," sighed Al, seemingly appearing out of nowhere for Mustang. Before he had realized it, everyone's eyes were on them, including the soldiers.

Mustang glanced down at the blonde in front of him. When had he moved away so slyly? They were still near each other, but Ed had increased the distance to the point where their relationship wouldn't have been discovered. How come Mustang never noticed it? He frowned. He didn't like this at all. Ed used to be easy to read, but now he was an enigma. One second, he could be sexually enticing and then the next, he could be cold, like now. Roy understood that it was for him, that he wouldn't be throwing everything he had worked for up until now for the sake of a relationship, but he couldn't help but feel a little lonely with the space between them.

"I didn't 'force' him, Al," Ed insisted, "He _had_ to listen to me. Did I mention that I just got promoted?"

"Promotion?" frowned Hughes.

"Yeah, I'm in charge of this battle, so you guys have to listen to every one of my command," grinned Ed.

"Wait, that means you're ranked higher than me!" exclaimed Roy.

"Just for this battle. I don't like doing paperwork and shit like that, so I'm staying Colonel, since I apparently can't get demoted. Thanks to some bastard, I already have to do four times as much work as I did when I was Major."

"Seriously? You probably just got promoted to Major General, Boss, and you're refusing it?" asked Havoc incredulously.

Riza nodded, "It's probably for the best. I don't want to have to threaten to shoot two people at once to finish their paperwork. It takes more concentration so my aim might…slip…a little."

Both Mustang and Ed flinched at her words. Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Settle down, men!" yelled Ed, "Laugh at your commander and you'll regret it!" To enforce his words, he clapped his hands and transformed his automail into a blade, his golden eyes blazing with authority.

Instantly, the chuckles died away and Ed's loud voice echoed around the halls, "Now listen up, soldiers of Amestris! These creatures we will be fighting against are dangerous, but we are strong, we are proud, and we can defeat them! Alchemists up front and soldiers cover them. We are only strongest when we stand together and help each other. Look at the person next to you. He is your brother-in-arms and you are his. Protect each other, cover each other's backs, and we will prevail."

"However, I want to make it clear that the minute we get past the chimeras, do not move forward any more. Though these creatures are not powerful, the one who created him is. There will be no sacrifices in this battle – no loss of life on our side! Do you understand me? There will not be any skirmishes for glory. The reason for this battle is not for defeating a people or capturing a territory. It is to protect Amestris and our loved ones! Never forget that! Never forget what you are fighting for and live to see tomorrow! Are we agreed, men?!" Ed roared.

"Yes, sir!" came the thunderous reply.

"Let's show them what we're made of! Head out, men!"

Roy found himself cheering along with his fellow brothers and sisters, smiling as he saw the goofy expression on Ed's face, as if saying 'Did they really get it?' It looked as though Roy's heart was not the only one moved by the amazing blonde. The legends that had formulated over the five years that Ed had been gone were completely true – Edward Elric truly could move mountains with his strong heart.

* * *

The military stood at the outskirts of Central, watching carefully as the army of chimeras came into view. Ed glanced around. The men weren't nervous as he thought they would be. Instead, they had determined looks upon their faces, especially on those around him. He could see Al between Riza and Havoc near the middle of the crowd of soldiers. Armstrong, Roy, and several other alchemists that Ed didn't recognize stood in the front line with him. All of them, each and every single person standing with Ed were tall and proud. Ed smiled. There were good people in Amestris. They just had bad luck within their leaders. They deserved to change everything around and improve their lives. They shouldn't be wiped off the face of the world because some idiot decided that he wanted to survive apart from the Gate.

Ed gritted his teeth and turned his gaze back onto the chimeras. He could sense Adonai beyond these creatures. The end was coming near. Ed could almost taste it, along with a tightening within his chest again.

He tried swallowing the coughs, but a few escaped and Ed quickly swiped at his mouth before anyone could see the blood.

"Ed, are you alright?" Roy's voice wandered into his hazy mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine, or I will be, as soon as I get rid of that bastard," Ed growled.

"Don't push yourself, Ed. Remember what you said? No sacrifices, no causalities. That includes you."

Ed's golden eyes settled on Roy's face. Ed could read the fear and anxiety within his lover's eyes, and it wasn't for himself. Roy understood, out of everyone here, Ed had the smallest possibility of coming back alive and it was scaring the shit out of him.

Ed smiled gently, "Roy, everything will be fine. Trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ed. Everything just seems to be against you. You can't leave me alone again. I won't survive this time. I can't live without you."

At this, Ed's smile faded, replaced by a frown. Ed cupped Roy's face in his hands, "Roy Mustang, I want you to promise this to me. No matter what happens to me, whether I die or live, you will continue fighting for the men around us. Amestris deserves better than Bradley and Hakuro. They deserve you. Don't throw away their one chance at improving their lives by throwing away yours."

"But…"

"No excuses, Roy. You have a responsibility to them. Don't punish them for my stupidity."

"You're not stupid, Ed."

"Neither are you, so don't meaninglessly say you can't live without me. You have a purpose, more so than I do. Don't ever forget it, Roy, no matter what happens to me."

"You can't expect me to watch you disappear from my eyes again, can you?"

"If that is what happens, I do."

"Ed!"

"Promise me, Roy, that you'll continue living for the people of Amestris even if I fall today. In exchange, I'll promise I'll fight tooth and nail to get through this alive, for you. Equivalent exchange, right?"

Roy sighed, lightly brushing his hand against Ed's cheek, "I promise, but you better come out of this alive, or I'm going to drag you back from hell so I can beat the hell out of you."

Ed grinned, remembering the familiar words. "We have a deal, Roy Mustang."

Roy leaned forward, kissing Ed's lips, not caring who was staring at them. Ed returned the gesture, but it was short and sweet, nothing like the one passionate kiss they had shared what seemed like eons ago. They didn't feel the urgency or necessity. It wasn't goodbye to them. That passion was for tomorrow when they were freely together with no Adonai, no deals with the Truth, to bother them.

They slowly broke apart, their foreheads pressed against each other, their hands intertwined.

"Ed, I love you," Mustang whispered.

"I know," Ed smiled, pulling away.

"You're supposed to say it back, Ed."

"Oh, I will, after this battle that is," Ed grinned, his golden eyes shining in amusement.

Mustang sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to wait again, aren't I?"

"Yep!" Ed responded cheerfully.

Roy meant to answer back, but the battle was already upon them. He only saw a flash of the golden braid before Ed completely disappeared into the throng of chimeras.

Instantly, Roy's survival instincts kicked in and he began snapping his fingers. He could feel the rush of heat surround him, but he paid it no attention. It felt as though he was moving in a dream, their unspoken conversation echoing in his mind.

"_Ed, I love you."_

"_I'll come back alive for you, Roy, to tell you that I love you too."_

"_I'll wait for you, and we'll live out our days bickering like an old couple."_

_A light chuckle, "Can't wait…"_

No matter what happened, Roy would wait for the day where these unspoken promises would be fulfilled. For now, it was enough to just cling to them and fight to live until tomorrow and another day with the person most precious to him.

* * *

Okay, I definitely felt like this chapter was really sappy, especially Ed's "supposed" words of encouragement to the men and Roy's and Ed's "little moment". I know I promised some action, but it looked like I needed to clarify some things first. Definitely, though, next chapter, as much fighting as possible. ^^ I'm going to have fun with that, although, once again, it might take some time. Finals and everything...urgh. Not looking forward to it at all. .

Anyway, please review! So many people put my story on story alert and favorited my story, and I love that, but I really would like more reviews. I have to admit, I always feel really insecure about my stories and chapters and think that they are complete crap until someone says something about it. I don't mind if you say that it's horrible, that way I can improve things, but I **love** reviews that just make me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. :D

Thanks for reading chapter 8! Chapter 9 hopefully will be coming up soon!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	9. The Battlefield

Hi all! Sorry this chapter took so long! I know I said I would try to finish this story over winter break, but college apps and whatnot took a lot of my time. I also came up with another storyline to this, like what comes after this Adonai situation, but I haven't figure out if I want to make it a sequel or just make this one long story. So yeah, your choices.

Anyway, as an apology for taking so long, I made this chapter extra long. Hopefully, there's enough juicy action in here. Give me some feedback on it!

So yeah, on to business. As usual, thanks for all those who reviewed (especially you guys), favorited, and story alerted _Priceless_! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist._

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_Roy meant to answer back, but the battle was already upon them._

_No matter what happened, Roy would wait for the day where these unspoken promises would be fulfilled. For now, it was enough to just cling to them and fight to live until tomorrow and another day with the person most precious to him.

* * *

_

**The Battlefield**

Ed could feel the familiar rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. His golden eyes took in the glowing, warped creatures in front of him. Pity filled his heart and he hesitated for a second, the sudden humane feeling surprising him, but he shoved it down, the cold mask of an assassin covering his face. Now was not the time to start feeling merciful. Adonai was near and Ed was itching to pay him back for what had happened the last time they met each other.

Quickly, Ed flicked out several of the throwing knives that he had asked Hughes to lend him. They were barely over five inches, but it would do. Anything larger and Ed couldn't guarantee the safety of the others around him. Ed had been molded into a destructive, killing machine in Germany, with no regards of who was on whose side. Amestris was different, however, and the last thing Ed wanted to have on his hands was the blood of another fellow human being.

He glanced slightly at Roy who looked as though he was in a daze, but his gloved hands were ready to snap at any time. The men around him were all preparing, drawing transmutation circles near them.

Quietly, Ed took a deep breath, readying himself to launch himself into battle. Roy's voice flittered into his mind. _I love you, Ed._

He yearned to say those words back, but he knew that Roy would only be hurt by it more if he didn't survive after this battle. Even though Ed had fervently denied the possibility of death, deep inside, he knew that the chances and stakes were much higher than anyone thought. In order to access the Gate, a price must be paid – a price of life. Adonai couldn't die, neither could Roy, Al, Riza, or anyone else. They were all too precious to Ed, as was Ed to them. He understood that. He understood all too well the position that he was buried in, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Ed gritted his teeth in frustration. Stupid fucking Adonai. Stupid fucking Gate and Truth. He was supposed to be enjoying his return to Amestris in Mustang's arms watching Al and Winry laughing in bliss, but how the fuck did everything turn out so messed up?

Angrily, he jerked out an arm, the keen blade slicing the throat of an impeding chimera. It fell silently down at his feet, the blood pooling in the area where he was a second ago. Like a metronome, Ed stepped forward, hands lashing out, bodies dropping like flies around him. It was nostalgic, the sick feeling of cutting down everything in front of him to reach the end, but he had to continue. The hell that the Truth was reeking on him would be resolved with Adonai disappearing. It didn't matter that Ed didn't know what he was doing. He would just have to wing everything, like he did as a child, and hope that he would come out the other end victorious and alive with Roy at his side.

* * *

Roy could feel awe rising in him as he watched Ed fight, and he wasn't the only one. Every single man that could see the golden haired alchemist found their jaws dropped open incredulously. Ed was moving in a blur, but it was seemed like he was dancing. His golden hair swung like a ribbon encircling him and the crimson blood looked as though it was floating around him, like red flower petals dropping down upon him. Everything single, fluid movement was efficient and elegant, betraying what Ed had tried to keep hidden since he returned. The practiced ease of stepping around his opponent and striking precisely at the vital points was frightening, yet beautiful in a way. It was like he was an untouchable god, one that left mounds of bodies in his wake.

Mustang snapped his fingers. A gust of hot, licking flames consumed the creatures in front of him, leaving nothing but ash. He could feel the blasting heat from his alchemy as he rushed forward, but he paid it no attention. Right now his priority was to reach Ed's side and cover him like he always did when they were both younger. From the corner of his eye, he could see that other alchemists had also joined in the fray. Both he and Ed were the signal to the beginning of the battle – the signal to the end of Adonai's terror.

Blindly, he fought on with his eyes set on Ed alone. Then, without really noticing what he was doing, Roy found himself pressed back to back with Ed, a circle of chimeras closing in on them.

"Hey, Ed," he panted, "How are you doing?"

"Fantastic," Ed replied, his voice guarded. "How are you, old man?"

"I've got a couple of scratches here and there. You?"

"None," came the quick reply.

"Seriously?"

Ed flashed a small smile at Roy, "I didn't have the infamous reputation of being an assassin for nothing."

"You know, I'm actually kind of glad for it this time. I swear, you probably took out half of the chimeras single-handedly."

"Well, I know of a certain General who's lazy and wouldn't want to spend too much time fighting when he could be doing paperwork, so I do what I can."

Roy chuckled, dropping his guard slightly, but that was all that it took. Ed stiffened for a brief second, and the next, Roy found himself swung aside, narrowly avoiding a knife that had missed its target. He heard a grunt, and saw in horror, that the weapon had pierced Ed in his left shoulder.

"Ed!" he shouted, instantly snapping his fingers and causing a ring of fire around the two – protection against any chimeras that were foolish enough to attack when Roy was already so high-strung.

"Stop screaming," Ed snapped, "I'm fine."

"You have a fucking knife stuck in you, and you're fine?!"

Ed pulled hard, jerking the blade out of his flesh. Instantly, Roy could see that the wound was mending on its own. In a couple of seconds, there was nothing left but a bloodstain on his shirt.

"I told you I was invincible, didn't I?"

"But you'll still feel the pain! Are you alright?" Mustang asked frantically.

Ed gently brushed away Mustang's concern, "I'm used to pain, and I can heal any injury. You cannot."

"What do you mean I cannot? Just because I don't heal as fast as you doesn't mean I don't heal at all! It's better than seeing you get hurt instead of me!"

Ed's voice became somber, "Youcannot_. _Roy, you have so much more to live for than me. You'll understand what I'm saying after this battle. You have to trust me, Roy. There's a reason why I won't let you come to harm. Not just because I lo…because of what you mean to me," Ed caught himself, "Please understand."

Roy blinked a couple of times, digesting what Ed had said. Hundreds of emotions flickered through his mind and he finally settled on one – anger. "I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for something that I don't even know about! Edward Elric, you hate people sacrificing themselves for you! It's the same for me, especially because it is you! Think about the position you're putting me in!" he yelled.

"And think about yours! You are a Major General of Amestris! You have ambitions, you have a goal! Do not lose sight of them just because I returned!"

"My ambitions mean nothing without you! Why must you always be so difficult, Ed?! Why can't you just understand that it is because I love you that I want to keep you safe?! I don't want you to protect me! I want to protect _you_!"

"What you need to protect is not me, Roy."

"Then who shall I protect? If not the one I love? Then who?!"

"Your dreams, Roy, for I have none of my own. I killed them with my own hands four years ago when I enlisted with the German army, but I will not allow yours to die. You and Al are all I live for now. I need to keep your dream alive to keep you two safe, as well as giving me a purpose for my blackened soul. Your goal and ambitions will benefit hundreds, if not thousands of others so it is useless to act so heroically in my name. I don't deserve it. I am beyond redemption. That is why I am like this now – a sin."

"Ed, you don't seriously believe that."

"I do," Ed replied, turning away from Roy.

"You are aware of what you are asking me to do, Ed, aren't you? Do you care nothing for me at all?"

"Do not deny my feelings for you because I am thinking for the greater good."

"I waited for you for years, waited so passionately, so agonizingly. Yet you want me to cast aside you, something even more precious than my own life, for the greater good?!"

"There was once a time when you would trample over anyone to reach your goal. What happened to that man?"

"He fell in love with an irascible blonde."

Ed's golden eyes pleaded with him, begging him to not do anything stupid for him, but Ed quickly tore away from him. He made a sudden move and one of his knives found itself in the head of the chimeras. Roy's fire defense had died away and the creatures had started to creep upon them once again.

Ed paused for a second, breathing hard at the movement. His face had gone white and sweat started appearing on his brow. A moment ago, Ed was the perfect image of a beautiful god, but as Roy looked on, he knew something was wrong.

"Ed?"

The blonde doubled over, hacking and coughing as a red crimson liquid bled out past his steel hand.

"Ed!" Roy rushed to Ed's side, rubbing circles upon his back.

The air was heavy with pressure, bearing down upon Ed. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't move. All he could do was cringe in pain as he tried to inflate his lungs with oxygen once again. Roy's voice seemed so far away, like he was ten thousand miles away even though he knew he was right next to him.

_I see you…I feel you…_came the whispering breeze, clutching Ed's throat with its harsh hands. _I am coming for your soul!_

Fear grasped Ed's insides. He could feel the familiar clenching of coldness surround his body. Horrified, he turned to look at the heavenly man standing next to him. He had sworn that no harm would ever befall Roy again, but right now, it was all too soon! Ed didn't have enough time to distance himself from one person he had placed all his dreams upon. Ed could sense that a storm was coming and it was coming fast, bringing clouds of blackness and malice.

"Fuck…" was the only word that managed to escape Ed's lips in time before he roughly shoved Roy to the side, clapping his hands. A flash of blue light enveloped his automail arm, transforming it into his trademark blade.

There was clash of noise and Ed found himself snarling at the silver-haired man clad in the darkest black, even darker than Mustang's deep eyes.

"Adonai, you bastard!" Ed growled.

Adonai's deformed features managed to form a deranged smirk, "Hello, Truth's little whipping boy. How are you? Still surviving? I do hope you didn't get hurt too badly by my creations. You're an important sacrifice after all."

"I'm fucking through with being the sacrifices by people like you!"

"Oh? Yet I sense a darkness within you. You are dying, are you not?"

"Does it matter? If I die, I'm taking you with me!"

"Can you?" Adonai flicked out his wrist, one of his fingernails growing long and steely. Ed quickly tilted his head to avoid the attack, but just barely. A small thin line of blood formed on his cheek. Adonai's smile faded slightly when he saw that it disappeared within seconds.

"So, being Truth's paper boy has its benefit, doesn't it?"

Ed's white feral teeth flashed brightly, "Worried?"

"Not quite. See, as you probably already deduced, the Truth and I are not too far off from each other. I know for a fact that the Truth is fading. How long do you think it will be able to keep up your invincibility?"

Ed wasn't daunted, "If the Truth is fading, then you are too."

"It comes down to this: whoever lasts the longest wins, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then, let's get rid of that annoying shield you have on you, shall we?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Please, no mere mortal could truly be invincible. Sooner or later, the Truth won't be able to heal you anymore, or it will cease to exist."

Ed could feel cold sweat dripping down his back. He was so naïve! Of course Adonai would have known about the catch.

"So, it really does come down to whoever lasts the longest wins…" he muttered, then loudly, "Adonai, are you really to face your crimes and atone?"

Adonai skirted around Ed, suddenly appearing behind him and pressing the blade against Ed's throat. "Are you?" came his breathless reply. "Don't think that I don't know what you have done in Germany."

Ed froze.

"The only reason why the Truth hasn't punished you for your sins there is because _I _am the Truth's connection to the other world. As long as I do not return, no one will ever know of what you have done."

Ed rammed his elbow into Adonai's stomach, forcing the man to stumble back a little, but not before cutting Ed's throat. Ed didn't even bother trying to stem to flow of blood because it had disappeared in the matter of seconds.

"Regardless, Adonai, I cannot allow you to freely wander around Amestris. You cannot sway my mind."

"Not even if the Truth decides to take you away from everything that you fight for as penance?"

"Not even then, because I will find my way back. Always. Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"No! You are a man quite similar to me – one whose hands are never clean of blood and dirt. You call me scum of the earth, you hypocrite! I should return those words to you!"

"Fuck no!" came Mustang's voice. Adonai quickly stepped back further away from Ed to avoid the lick of the flames that came rushing towards him. "Ed's not like you! Don't _ever_ compare someone like you to him!"

"Mustang…" warned Ed, his body tensing in the prospect of suddenly going for Roy's defense.

"Shut up, Ed. Knowing you, you're going to think too much of what this monster says. You are nothing like him! You at least have a heart!"

Adonai chuckled at Roy's words, "You are Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, are you not? You seem too attached to this boy. You do realize that death and despair follow him?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? He is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Aw, how touching. Well then, Roy Mustang, I wonder how you will feel when I tear your precious lover to pieces!"

With that, Adonai rushed forward, too rapid for Roy's eyes, and raised his blade arms to strike down upon Ed. Ed shifted his body quickly and countered it with his automail, throwing out several knives at the same time with his free hand. Adonai soared over Ed's head and the blades, his arms moving as fast as lightning to scrap and slash at every part of Ed's body that he could reach. Ed roundhouse kicked Adonai in the chest, giving Ed enough time to heal properly. He struck out again, but Adonai slyly jumped aside and counter-attacked with his sword formed from his arm. Ed didn't move fast enough and he winced as he felt the tears in his body. Even though Ed could keep up with Adonai's unadulterated speed with his eyes, he could not react fast enough to the littler shots at him and he was paying the price for it. Each time Adonai struck, Ed could count twenty or more cuts, lacerations, or even just tiny scrapes that bled, hit his body. Though they all healed, it didn't mean that the pain couldn't numb his mind. Growling, Ed threw himself into the heat of battle, kicking, hooking, jabbing, punching, cutting, and doing everything he possibly could to dent the impassive, heartless man in front of him, but it almost seemed impossible. How the fuck was Ed supposed to subdue the man when the situation was switched around so that _he _was being pushed back?

Roy could only see the numerous tears in Ed's clothes and the blood to understand that Adonai was getting a lot more hits in than Ed was, but it didn't look like Ed was completely losing. Little by little, there were cuts that appeared on Adonai's deformed face, bruises that formed on his pale arms, and the smile had long disappeared in the ferocious fight. Taking a slight chance, he glanced around to see that the chimeras around him had fallen to the ground lifeless and that Al, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Maes were running to them. No doubt they had managed to defend Ed and him by getting rid of the creatures nearby.

Skidding to a stop next to Roy, they stared on anxiously at the struggle between Ed and Adonai.

Al spoke first, "That is Adonai?"

Roy nodded.

"What the hell are you doing, Roy? Why are you just standing here?!" demanded Maes, "Ed is fighting for his life!"

"He doesn't want me to interfere…We can't interfere…" whispered Roy, feeling hopelessly useless like it was a rainy day.

"Ed's trying to shoulder everything again, Roy! You promised yourself you would stand by him and help him!"

"He's got this crazy notion that I'm not allowed to get hurt at all! He shielded me earlier, Maes! He got hurt because of me! What if I do end up fighting with him and he sacrifices himself for me?! I can't have that happen!"

"What are you so afraid of, sir? If you just stand here, there's a greater chance that he'll die as well. You of all people should know that indecisiveness on the battlefield will lead to death. Are you willing to let your stupidity cost Ed's life?" Hawkeye's calm, yet tense voice drove deeply into Roy's mind.

He buried his face into his hands, groaning, "Why must he always make things so difficult for me?"

"It's not that he makes things difficult, General. Brother loves you, and you love him. That is what complicates things. Neither of you want to see each other hurt, but Brother must have a reason why he won't let you fight," said Al, frowning, trying to understand his brother's decisions.

"He keeps saying there's something important I have to do after this, something that's even more important than his life."

"In that case, I would try to stay out of this as much as I can if I were you, General."

"What are you saying, Al?" asked Havoc, his unlit cigarette dropping to the ground at his wild suggestion.

"Look. Brother wouldn't say that unless he knew what was going to happen. Brother has left you something extremely important to do. You cannot just ignore it, General. Let me fight for you. Let us fight for you and Brother."

Mustang slowly raised his head, "Are you telling me to just sit at the side and watch all of you fight for me? I can't do that, Alphonse."

"Pardon my language, sir, but you're an idiot! You're the Flame Alchemist, for Gate's sake!" shouted Hawkeye, "You have the advantage of long distance attacks! We will fight, not just for you, General, but for Ed and everything that he fights for – Amestris. Stop being so indecisive! It's not like you!"

A grunt of pain distracted the friends and their heads snapped up to see Ed shoved backwards, a pool of crimson liquid blooming from his side. He pressed roughly against it, the shock written over his entire face. With a jolt, Roy realized that the wound wasn't healing. The Truth's power had finally run out. There were no more second chances for Ed.

A feral grin spread across Adonai's face, "Looks like you're on the losing side, Edward Elric."

"You forget one thing, Adonai," panted Ed, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"And what is that?"

A flare of fire struck Adonai on his hand, charring his fingers. Several gunshots rang out and hit him on the shoulders and legs, forcing him to his knees. As his red eyes glared at his wounds, a flash of greenish alchemy surrounded him and enveloped him in a ball of rock, preventing any movements.

Ed laughed, slightly bent over because of his injury. "I'm not alone."

"Brother, back away and let us take care of him for now!" yelled Al, his hands on the ground, crackling with energy.

Ed nodded, his chest heaving and grimacing in pain. Adonai had managed to break through the rock Al created and was now being pushed back by Hawkeye's and Havoc's bullets, along with the random bursts of attacks from Ed's brother and Maes.

Suddenly, Ed felt himself swept away by strong arms, surrounded by the familiar smell of smoke and coffee. He closed his eyes in comfort, snuggling against Roy's chest against his better judgment.

"You will be the death of me, Edward Elric," said Roy, his darkened eyes staring ahead at their enemy, "Why the hell did you have to confuse me so much to the point I doubted my own existence?"

"I've always been cryptic, Roy. You know that better than anyone else. I'm glad that you took my words to heart, though, otherwise, you'd be fighting alongside everyone else, am I right?"

"Havoc slapped me out of it."

"Literally?"

"Is he nursing a burn right now?"

Ed chuckled, "I guess not. I got to get back in the fray. They won't be able to handle Adonai for long."

"Can you? You're not healing anymore which means he has an advantage now." Roy glanced down at him with concern in his eyes.

"Roy, you got to let me go. I'm no longer a child. I can stand on my own two feet."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You better not leave me, Ed, or I swear to the Gate I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

"And you, stay out of this or else I'm going to come back and kick the shit out of you, understand?"

Roy smiled hesitatingly, "Deal. Don't make me regret my choice, Ed. I have enough regrets in my life."

Ed grinned at him, "I came back the first time, didn't I?"

"Ed…"

Ed took a deep breath, slightly wincing at the pain in his side, and then cocked his head to the side, his eyes full of laughter. It was the Ed that Roy had remembered from the past – the Ed that wasn't burdened by the weight of lives. "Well, I'm off," he said, almost nonchalantly, and then he was gone, rushing off at full speed towards Adonai.

"Be careful, Ed!" _And come back to me…_was all Mustang could yell after him before he had already engaged back into the battle with Adonai. His fists gripped so tightly that his well-trimmed nails were cutting into his palm. Ed hadn't gone back on his promise that he wouldn't fight alone. Riza, Maes, Jean, and Al were helping him, but that wasn't at all what Roy had in mind. He wanted to fight alongside with Ed. He wanted to cover him as Ed covered him. They both had seen the horrors of war – they had the instinctive urge to protect those around them, yet why was Roy the only one left behind? Why was he the only one sitting at the side-lines?

_Protect your dreams, Roy, for I have none of my own. I killed them with my own hands four years ago when I enlisted with the German army, but I will not allow yours to die._ Mustang couldn't help his mind wander back to Ed's words. It puzzled him for a minute, because he couldn't understand what Ed was saying. He had worked so long and so hard to move up the ranks as quickly as he could, but for what reason? Why couldn't he remember what his ambitions were? Had he forgotten his reason for living in the past? Had they died along with Ed five years ago?

In a daze, he glanced around on the battlefield. Everywhere, there were cries of pain, explosions and blood spraying across the ground, painting it red. For a minute, the nostalgic smells, sounds, and sights brought him back to the days of the Ishbal massacre. He cringed, fantasizing the flames encircling him and the victims that he so cruelly killed. The memory consumed his senses, like he was standing underneath the blazing sun, surrounding by the irritating sand, staring defiantly up at Bradley.

_So our army is pretty much still trash at the end…_Maes's voice said in his head.

He heard himself replying, _Yeah, the efforts of one means nothing. Then I will give it all I have, even if it's only a little, to protect things dear to me. Those below, protecting those that are beneath them. That should be accomplishable even by us minor humans._

His eyes snapped open, pulling him out of his memories. Ed's death five years had made him forget what he had strived to work for. Over the years that he had been watching over the blonde, his ideals became obsessed with his love for Ed. He only wanted to protect Ed, and that was all he needed. When Ed disappeared, he lost his reason to climb up the ladder and move forward. With a jolt, he realized that it wasn't Ed that had been stuck in time like he always thought. Ed wasn't trying to go back to the days where they so happily bickered in his office and ran off to all corners of Amestris with his brother at this side. Ed wasn't that immature teenager anymore. He understood what should take priority over his emotions and heart. Roy was the only one who hadn't moved on. He was the only one who was still stuck in the thought that he had to protect Ed and only him. No wonder Maes was lecturing him. At his current state, Roy would only be a burden to Ed who already knew what he had to protect and what he was fighting for.

Roy could've kicked himself if he could. How could he have missed the fleeting pained looks on Ed's face? Ed knew that by not telling Roy whatever he had planned, the curiosity could be the deciding factor in pushing him to survive if anything should happen to Ed. Ed understood Roy so well that he acted in this manner, secretly and stealthy, in order to force Mustang to remember everything, even if it hurt Ed in the process. There was a grander scheme of life that Mustang had a role in, and Ed wasn't about to let that all go to waste because of him.

Mustang stumbled forward, his hands reaching out to nothing. He heard a cry, and Jean was thrown ten feet away from Adonai. A flash of golden hair spun around and appeared in front of Havoc, protecting him from Adonai's onslaught. Ed's beautiful face was twisted into a feral snarl. Behind him was Riza trying to wake Havoc while Maes tried fervently to bandage the wounds on Riza. He himself was bleeding all over the ground, but he paid it no attention, instead concentrating on the gunwoman. All three of them were in terrible condition. Mustang doubted that Maes or Riza could fight again and Havoc was out for the count. Al had fared slightly better than them and stood on the opposite side of Ed, sandwiching Adonai between the two Elrics.

Adonai took a step forward towards Edward, and Ed sprang towards him, his automail blade swishing with the speed. For some odd reason, Mustang could now follow their movements. Perhaps their injuries have caught up with them, but that did not lessen the strength behind their strikes. Ed lashed out at Adonai who rolled around it, attempting to elbow Ed's face as he went past. The blonde ducked and used his height to his advantage, going under Adonai's defenses and punched Adonai ruthlessly in his stomach. Adonai doubled over, but only for a split second. He swept a leg underneath Ed's, forcing Ed to jump high into the air. In mid-air, Ed had nowhere to go and only managed to cross his arms protectively over his curled body before Adonai knocked him to the ground with a loud thud. Ed groaned, coughing harshly as he spit out blood. Adonai smirked and held out his arm where it shimmered and transformed into a long sword. Silently, he raised it, ready to strike down on the young man. In a split second, Mustang heard two resounding claps, blue and green light shining brightly. Adonai screamed as Ed's rock formation smashed his sword arm just as dirt tidal wave crashed over him, shoving him to the ground.

Howling in anger, Adonai leapt to his feet, stomping his right one once. Red transmutation light enveloped his foot and ran along the ground a breaking speed, approaching Al who barely had enough time to let out an estranged yell before he was knocked unconscious by a stone fist. His body crumpled to the ground and both Mustang and Ed could see the trickle of blood dripping down the side of Al's face.

"There's only me and you left, alchemist," hissed Adonai, grasping his arm in pain. It was slowly growing back, much slower than before.

Ed shot his brother a worried glance, but instantly, the concern died away and was replaced with a cold, murderous glare. His body relaxed slightly and his position changed, his feet seemingly floating above the ground. He left no open spots upon his body, yet he looked ready to attack at any minute. His aura became more prominent, stealing Mustang's breath away. The sudden coldness from the blonde seemed to have stolen the warmth of the air away. In horror, Mustang saw that Ed's golden eyes, the ones filled with determination and strength, had suddenly completely changed to an eerily silver that thirsted for blood.

Ed's words hit him hard. _I managed to maintain a fragment of my humanity and subconsciously created a warning of when I felt even a tiny sliver of murderous intent. So beware, when my eyes turn completely silver, I'm out to kill. _But he couldn't kill Adonai, could he? If he did, alchemy would cease to exist, and so would half of what made Ed the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed would only suffer once this was all over – he would lose almost any purpose to his life. Now that Al had gotten his body back, that was all he had left!

"You've finally gotten serious, haven't you, Edward Elric?" grinned Adonai.

"You're going to regret this, Adonai," came the calm answer. "You have no idea what I am truly capable of."

"Oh, but I do. Remember? I know everything you did in Germany, including killing your childhood friend and your brother."

Ed stiffened slightly.

"You didn't know? Their counterparts are what your brother's and your friend's afterlife should have become. However, now that they no longer exist in the other world, their souls will forever be stuck in the Gate once they die, thanks to you."

"Then what of you? You have no life on this side or that side. How can you even be sure that you exist? Or is that what you are truly searching for? Your nonexistent soul?"

At that, Adonai's red eyes narrowed.

"Oh? Did I hit the bulls-eye? Apologies, Adonai, but you are part of the Gate. Nothing more, nothing less. The proof is there – you can't even live without the Gate. You're just a nameless face etched onto the doors of the Truth."

"It is the same with you, Edward Elric. You, of all humans, are capable of controlling the Gate's energies. In a sense, one could say that you are a part of the Gate as well."

"At least I have a life and a reason to live. You, on the other hand, are the living dead."

"And you'll be dead soon, if not from your injuries, but from the disease within your body."

"Look, are we just going to banter back and forth until we're both dead, or are we going to bash each other's faces in? I'd much prefer the latter. You're quite a boring guy to chat with."

Adonai snarled, "As you wish."

The two rushed forward once more, but Mustang could see the vigil in Edward's steps. Clapping his hands, Ed's arm turned into a blade again, slicing Adonai cleanly across his chest. Adonai faltered a second and Ed continued his battery of slices, cuts, and stabs. Every fluid move was calculated to inflict the most pain, Roy could see that, and he was ruthless in the manner that he did so. His movements had sped up and now both Adonai and Roy were having difficulties following him. His silver eyes glowed in the falling dusk and his impassive face betrayed no signs of mercy. Ed kneed Adonai in the stomach and then elbowed his face downwards, breaking his nose in the process. Without pausing, he kicked outwards, shoving Adonai to the ground. In a split second, the phantom man scream in pain as several throwing knives found themselves buried into his right hand, pinning them to the dirt. What happened next was not something Roy had expected. Ed stepped forward, his cold eyes glaring down upon his fallen, bloodied opponent. Without hesitation, he slammed his foot down upon the blades, crushing Adonai's hands in the process. A piercing scream ripped from the silver-haired man, but Ed's pitiless actions did not stop there. Keeping Adonai's bleeding hand underneath his foot, he kicked Adonai over and over again in the face, disfiguring his already scarred features more. Muffled groans came from the fallen man.

"You're not immortal either, are you, Adonai?" came the same cold, calm voice. "It looks like I win this match. Your life is forfeit to me."

"Ed, stop it!" yelled Mustang, running towards Edward. "This isn't like you!"

"Quiet, Mustang. This does not involve you," answered Ed. "You have no idea what is like me and what isn't."

Mustang now stood a few feet away from Ed, trying to reason with him. "You kill him, and you lose alchemy! Can you live with that? Can you live with just your assassination skills?"

"Shut up. What I do is none of your business."

"Ed, just take him to the Gate and be done with it!"

Ed turned his head slowly and his silver eyes gazed upon Roy, sending shivers down his spine. "Speak another word, and I won't spare you either."

"Ed…?"

Adonai started laughing maniacally, "You'll kill your lover along with me? I like this side of you, Edward Elric. It's almost a pity that I will have to kill you."

"Can you really?" replied Ed. "It looks to me like you are in no position to say such words."

Ed raised his automail blade and readied to strike down, but Mustang reached out, clinging to his arm so that he couldn't hurt Adonai anymore.

"Ed, please stop this," whispered Roy, "Adonai isn't worth dirtying your hands."

Ed struggled, lashing out at his restraint and in the process, leaving a cut about two inches long on Mustang's cheek. A shocked silence filled the air. Everything was frozen in place. Mustang could feel the stinging, but he didn't comment on it. The hurt inside was greater. When he turned his gaze back to Ed, he could see that his eyes had gone back to its normal golden hue. His cruel expressions were replaced by a look of horror. Roy's heart crumbled at the sight of Ed breaking underneath his guilt and remorse at harming him.

"Roy…"

"It's okay, Ed," he quickly said, "It's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he took a step back from both Adonai and Roy. Roy quickly closed the distance between the two of them, embracing Ed.

"It's fine, Ed. As long as you snapped out of it."

"B-but I hurt you…"

"It's alright, Ed" Mustang soothed, "I'm alright."

Mustang could feel Ed trembling in his arms. For a second, he forgot about the enormous threat behind them, but once he felt Ed stiffen, he whorled around and snapped his fingers. Adonai escaped his flames by a mere centimeter, his hands still bleeding from Ed's furious attacks.

"Don't you _dare_ even think about hurting him," snarled Mustang.

Adonai chuckled, "If I kill him, I'll have to use you in place of him, Roy Mustang, the most powerful alchemist after Edward Elric, but you aren't enough. I need Edward Elric, and you stand in my way. As of now, that shivering lamb is nothing to me. I only have use of him when he's bloodthirsty. Perhaps, if I kill you, I can bring him back."

"What?" Panic flared within Roy. Was this what Ed was afraid of? Was this why Ed had forbidden him from fighting? He glanced at Ed. His body was trembling like a leaf in a gale and his blank stare made it seem like he lost his soul. He had to admit, Ed was scary as hell when his eyes had turned silver, but the Ed now was even more frightening. It was like he was a dirty, broken doll tossed away after years of playing with it.

Mustang turned back to Adonai, gritting his teeth. Despite the danger, despite what Ed wanted, he had to fight. If he just stepped aside, Ed would be killed in a split second. He couldn't let that happen.

"Ed, you better snap out of this. I'm going to need you. I can only cover you for so long," he murmured, readying his gloves and hoping that Ed would hear, but Ed was in a far away place, trapped by his own mind.

* * *

_Bodies were strewn around him, blood covering his entire body. He could hear echoing cries of those he had murdered with his own hands. He could see the frightened faces of those he killed. He remembered the odd quietness and calmness when he sliced their throats open. There was an empty feeling there. No remorse, no hesitation, no horror. When he woke up, he was sitting in the aftermath, not quite believing that all of this happened because of him. Yet the proof was there. He would never be able to wash the blood off his hands. He would never be able to rid his memories of what happened. It was there. There was no erasing it._

_Bile rose in his throat and he bent over, his lunch spewing in front of him, making him gag from the smell. Tears rose to his eyes and he found that he couldn't stop them. For the first time in years, he felt as though his heart was being crushed. Somewhere or another, he wished fervently that the blood on his body belonged to him and that the darkness would bring him solace, but he knew that he was alone in this bleak world – this world where he wreaked havoc and chaos, constantly surrounded by mounds and mounds of bodies. No one was here. No one was alive. No one could save him._

_ He fell to his knees, trying hard to breathe and stop his sobbing at the same time, but with difficulties. What had he tried to protect that led him to this? Why did he fight for his life? There was no meaning. He was a sinner – he deserved a punishment far worse than death. _

_ Then he heard a voice enter his subconscious. It was the voice of an angel, just waiting to take him away from this hell. To bring him back to where he belonged…_

"Ed, you better snap out of this. I'm going to need you…"

_ No one else needed him. No one else called for him, so he had to answer. He had to respond to that angel's voice. He had to open his eyes._

_ He had to stand up and become Edward Elric once more, no matter how hard it was. His angel was calling for him, and he would answer.

* * *

_

Slowly, his senses came back to him. He could smell the pungent aroma of blood surrounding him. There was a faint throbbing at his side and his entire body ached with vigorous movement. At first, he thought he was back on the battlefields of Germany, but the smell of fire and the snapping of fingers was something new. There were yells and shouts, both voices familiar. One sent chills down his spine, the other made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

He opened his eyes, his sight taking in the sight of Mustang fighting bitterly with Adonai. Mustang was breathing heavily, slight cuts showing over his proud navy blue military uniform. He snapped his fingers and whip of fire sprang towards Adonai who dodged it neatly. Adonai flipped backwards, his palm brushing against the ground. Ed could feel the hum of alchemy before he saw the ground under Mustang shift, making him lose his balance. Ed knew what was coming next and took a step, and then another. Within seconds, he was sprinting towards his lover, pushing himself to his limits to reach Roy's side one more time.

* * *

Mustang fell heavily to the ground, the exertion taking a toll on his body. He couldn't keep up with Adonai's insanely inhuman movements. Adonai merely smirked at him, his arm changing into a blade.

"My dear Roy Mustang, I will now awaken the true Edward Elric, thanks to you."

"Not if I send you to the Gate first, Adonai," panted Roy.

"Ah, you don't quite know the price to send me there, do you, Roy Mustang?"

"What?"

"A human soul. That's the price. Why do you think Edward Elric was hesitating so much to fight me? He knew full well. Did he fail to tell you? Perhaps he thought you weren't worthy enough to know of this detail."

Roy froze, the fear sinking into his heart.

"Was he planning to sacrifice himself or was he planning to use someone else's life to bring me down?" taunted Adonai.

"He wouldn't…he promised me…" Roy stumbled.

"He promised you many things, did he not? Just as he did for those in Germany, yet, he even used his own father's life to return here. Can you trust him, Roy Mustang? Edward Elric is not the same man as you thought he was. You saw him. He would not hesitate to kill whoever stood in his path."

"Fuck you. Ed isn't like that!" yelled Roy.

"Ah, but who are we to judge?" laughed Adonai, "You killed people in Ishbal, didn't you? And I kill whoever I want. We're no different."

At that, Roy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you goin…" Adonai never finished his sentence. The next second he started screaming in pain, his head engulfed with flames.

"We're nothing like you, you fucking phantom. Go back to where you came from!"

"I'll kill you!" screeched Adonai, raising his sword and striking down in blind rage, his speed three times faster than the naked eye could see. Mustang only had time to close his eyes as he braced himself for death. He could only think of his apologies to Ed for breaking his promises…

But nothing had happened. He opened his eyes again, and in relief, Adonai's blade was a few inches from his face. In horror, he saw that the reason why the sword never hit him was because a certain blond man had managed to stand protectively in front of him.

Ed coughed, vomiting blood, bending over in agony. Adonai's grin faded slightly. "How did you get here in time, Edward Elric? Have you awoken yet?"

Ed's eyes opened at his voice, laughing weakly, "Yes, thank you very much. And now you're stuck too."

"What?"

Ed grasped Adonai's sword tighter, cutting his hands in the process, and slowly inched himself forward, slightly groaning at the feeling of the sword moving in his body, but Adonai could still see the smile on his face.

Adonai tried to pull back, but Ed had death grip on his sword and he was stuck in place. Slowly, Ed pressed both hands together and then moved his left towards Adonai's chest.

"What are you doing?" gasped Adonai, trying to shrink away from Ed's bloodied hand.

"What do you think, you fucking bastard? I'm taking you to where you belong!"

Ed slammed his hand onto Adonai and blue alchemical light surrounded them both. Adonai screamed and tried struggling out of the cage of light, but he was bound in place. There was no stopping the transmutation.

Ed turned his head slightly to smile gently at Mustang whose face had lost all color and had an expression of disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I had tried to avoid this, but it was either you or me, and I'd much rather it be me. I won't break my promises though. I have something to tell you and I'll tell you that when I come back. So, see you for now."

And with that, the two disappeared from Roy's sight, leaving him alone upon the bloodied ground with nothing but tears upon his face.

* * *

Here concludes chapter nine! Hope you enjoyed it. I have got to say, this chapter was pretty hard to write, especially with the description of everything. I was trying to show things instead of just saying them out, but again, I had difficulties with it, so please give me some feedback!

As usual, read and review please!

Chapter 10 should hopefully come up soon!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	10. The Forward March

Hi, everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. I don't know why, but I really had difficulties writing this chapter. I was motivated by all your reviews, but things just wouldn't come out fluently, if that made any sense at all. Anyway, because I was so encouraged by your reviews, I forced myself to finish this chapter. At least now that I have gotten past this one point, it should be smooth waters now. :)

Please enjoy chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_There was no stopping the transmutation. _

"_I'm sorry, Roy. I had tried to avoid this, but it was either you or me, and I'd much rather it be me."_

_The two disappeared from Roy's sight, leaving him alone upon the bloodied ground with nothing but tears upon his face.

* * *

_

**The Forward March  
**

Those disgusting little black hands tore at his body, pecking away his flesh inch by inch. Ed struggled, fought, and screamed, but the pain did not leave him, not even by a little. He had _almost_ forgotten what it was like to experience the feeling of disintegration, his senses dulled by his happiness and warmth from the people around him. He would have loved to say that he could handle it, compared to everything that he had felt before, but nothing – _nothing _– could put into words the feeling of pure, mind-numbing agony he felt as he was broken down to face the one entity that he loathed to even think about. He could hear the cries of the other man nearby, crying and fighting to return back the way they came. Yet, they both knew, there was no way out now that there were there.

A flash of sudden bright whiteness temporarily blinded him. Ed raised his hand to shield his eyes, blinking to comprehend his surroundings. The vast dark Gate loomed over him, its etchings emitting an ominous feeling which was growing stronger by the minute. The place hadn't changed at all – it was still the same fucking thing that haunted Ed's nightmares – but as he stood there staring down at his bloody garments, he found something quite unusual. He knew he had numerous injuries. He knew that his life was bleeding away with every ticking second, but here, in this damned emptiness, he felt all time stop for his wounds. They would prove to be no danger here, which was more than he could say for the seething phantom next to him.

Adonai lunged for Ed's throat and Ed didn't even bother to stop him. He couldn't die in this place. No one could, not even Adonai – courtesy of the Gate's unnatural powers. Still, being trapped in that place for all eternity was something worse than dying by Adonai's hands, which had tightened considerably around Ed's throat.

Hollowly and calmly, he faced the panicked man, "You know full well that I cannot die here, Adonai. Release your hands. It's over."

"No! It's not over yet! I still live!"

"Not for long, Adonai. You are going back to where you belong."

"That may be so, but I will bring you down with me, Edward Elric!" Adonai snarled.

Ed's sharp mind started clicking in. It was hard to miss the darting of Adonai's eyes, the sweat dripping down from his brow, and how much harsher and shorter Adonai's breaths had become.

"What are you afraid of, Adonai?" whispered Ed.

"Have you lost your mind?! I'm not afraid! I just wanted to be free and you ruined everything!" screamed Adonai. For the first time since Ed had known the deranged murderer, he could see a spark return to Adonai's dead eyes. The desperation was building and Ed could tell that Adonai was about to snap.

"Are you afraid of returning to the Gate? What can it do to you? You are not even a living entity. Your words, your actions, and even your consciousness do not belong to you, but to the Gate and the Truth. You said so yourself, you are the part of the Gate that connects to the other world. What is it that scares you so? What is it that warped you so?" Ed asked quietly.

"As for you, Edward Elric, why are you so calm? You know that coming here means that you are most likely to be trapped here forever. That is your greatest fear, no? Why aren't you fighting to go back to your lover?"

"Roy will keep on living, regardless if I return. That is enough for me. He will protect and look after all that I hold dear. I trust him, something you would never understand. It's a human trait, after all."

"I know full well of your pathetic human traits and those useless emotions of yours. What happened to the majestic, cold assassin side of yours?" smirked Adonai, "I liked him much better._ He_ will be the one to survive in the end."

"_He_ no longer exists."

"Ah, there you are wrong. As a part of the Gate, I know that he will always reside within you, just waiting for a chance to bare his fangs again. Sooner or later, your humanity will be consumed by your other side and you will no longer be the Edward Elric everyone idolizes. You will become like me, Edward Elric. I have no doubts."

Ed stared straight into Adonai's gleaming eyes, "I will never become like you, Adonai. I do not relish in the blood of others, I do not thrive on people's pain and agony. I may be an assassin, that much is true. That much will not change, no matter how much I want it to, but unlike you, I have a heart. I know what it means to love and to be loved. As long as I have something to fight for and something to protect, I will never need _him_. I will continue to be Edward Elric to the death."

"Will you, Edward Elric? Will you really?" sneered Adonai, "I envy how naive you are."

"Your words do not affect me, Adonai. They are merely words of a desperate animal trying to cling on to life."

"Not here, they won't, Edward Elric. Have you not realized it yet? The Gate has made you complacent and apathetic to your own fate. Once you leave here – that is _if_ you do – my words will haunt you, even in your dreams."

Ed's golden eyes pierced Adonai with its fierce determination and will, "Even if you do haunt me, you will only remain a figment of my imagination for you will no longer exist. I will make sure of that."

Lashing out, Ed shoved Adonai off him and swept under his legs, forcing him to fall to the ground, but Adonai wasn't through quite yet. He retaliated, kicking his right leg upwards. Ed had to back flip to avoid the blow to his chin that would have left him dizzy, but the whiteness of the place confused him and he could not judge the distance to the floor. He staggered, trying to regain his footing. As he did so, Adonai scrambled to his feet, meaning to attack Ed once more, but when his fingers were a few inches away from the disoriented alchemist, a loud bang froze the two in place. From the eerie coldness and deafening creaking, Ed knew that the Gate had opened, beckoning Adonai to return.

Adonai's frightened eyes settled on Ed's. For a moment, Ed could see himself – the same scared child who was fighting to survive just like Adonai. For only a moment, Ed found himself pitying Adonai. He had only wanted to live, Ed could understand that, more so than most people and he could not help his human heart from feeling sorry for the creature in front of him, but it did not seem like that was what Adonai wanted from him. Adonai could see the pity within Ed's eyes and within seconds, the fear that had engulfed him had completely transformed into deep loathing. His red eyes flashed cold fire, shocking Ed to the point where he reeled back. Adonai's sudden and dramatic change was not something that Ed was expecting, much less something so intense that Ed could actually _feel_ the anger rolling off the phantom. It was like a jolt of lighting running through his veins within his numbed body, threatening to stop his heart at any second.

It was with relief that Ed saw those little black hands encircle Adonai, but he didn't seem to notice it. Instead, Ed held his undivided attention and he reached his arm forward, his hand nearing Ed ominously. Ed cringed, trying to tear away, but he was entranced by those abhorring, dead eyes, like a hapless prey of a hypnotizing snake.

"This is not over, Edward Elric," whispered Adonai as the hands began to pull him back, "You will _never_ be free of me…"

Ed could only hiss back, "Disappear, nameless one."

"You _will_ suffer, Edward Elric. Your sins are too great to be forgotten."

At that, Ed chuckled weakly, his features settling on a sad little smile that would have broken Roy's heart, "Don't I already know…Goodbye, Adonai."

"For now…" was the last thing Adonai said before he was completely covered within the Gate's grasp and dragged at blinding speed back into its depths. The Gate snapped shut with a loud sound of finality. Silence ensued. No monotone voice echoed around. No nightmarish scenes erupted from Ed's mind. Adonai was gone, so why was Ed still there?

Cold sweat started forming on Ed's brow, "Hey! I brought Adonai back! I have fulfilled my part of the bargain! Return me back to Amestris!" he shouted, stepping forward towards the gigantic doors.

The Gate did not respond.

"What more do you want from me?" yelled Ed.

A moment's pause, then: _The seal is not complete. Adonai is still free…_came that dreaded voice.

"What the fuck? You took him already!"

_Edward Elric, you need to create the seal upon the doors. I no longer have the power to do so. Healing your wounds and capturing Adonai have taken a great toll from me. Use your own power to make the seal._

"You're the fucking Truth and you're telling me to alchemically create a seal for you? Are you a fucking retard? I _can't_ use alchemy here!"

_You must, Edward Elric. I can keep Adonai within my Gate for eternity – trapped by my knowledge. However, you are a different matter. Either you seal Adonai Negrescu or you will remain here for eternity. It is your choice._

"This was not part of our deal! How the fuck am I supposed to do that if I have no alchemical powers and I have no idea how to create a powerful enough seal? Dumbass!"

_I will supply you with the knowledge. Are you willing to obtain it?_

Ed really, really, _really_ did not want the Truth to invade his mind again. Just remembering the pain from the last time he got inundated with the Truth's knowledge was enough for Ed to just say no, but he couldn't. As much as he did not want to know, he wanted to see Roy more. He wanted to see Al, Winry, Riza, Havoc, Hughes, Gracia, Elysia, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. He wanted to go home! There was no time to waste – no other choice to make. He had made so many sacrifices already to be with the people he loved. Just one more – just enduring this one last thing would end everything…

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Do it."

The next second, all Ed could hear was his screams reverberating around the blank emptiness…

* * *

When Ed came to, he found himself lying on the floor, panting from the mental exertion. His mind buzzed with new information until he almost felt dizzy from just staying still. Flashes of transmutation circles and ancient language swirled around in his mind, piecing together one by one until the entire jigsaw had been completed. Now that he knew how to form the seal, all that was left was to figure out how to use alchemy in this godforsaken place. It was an impossible feat and Ed had no idea how much time had passed in Amestris while he laid there unconscious. He had a promise to keep to Roy and he didn't want him to wait for long. Who knew what Roy would do out of grief? Perhaps he would choose to go back on his own promise and follow after Ed, though Ed knew that Hughes and Riza would be the ones to stop him. And Al, with his crazy innate talents for medical alchemy would be there to heal with any injuries caused by Ed's dumb mistakes.

Suddenly, something clicked in his brain and he abruptly sat up, groaning as his migraine pounded, but he ignored it. There was excitement that boiled within his body that blocked out the pain from his head. He had figured it out! To use alchemy, one had to call upon the _natural_ abilities within himself in order to exchange for whatever it was that one wanted to create out of a transmutation. Here at the Gate, that ability was suppressed so performing alchemy was not possible, but it didn't mean that alchemy didn't exist here. If someone had the capabilities of defying all rules of equivalent exchange, then he didn't need to search for the inherent abilities. It didn't pertain to him!

Ed jumped to his feet, rushing towards the empty space he saw upon the door. He reached down and took off his right boot, examining the blood beneath it. Smiling, he licked his index finger and pressed it upon the crimson liquid, effectively transferring it from the bottom of his shoe to his finger. Quickly, he drew what was necessary on the wall, repeating his actions many times in order to get the elaborate transmutation circle upon the Gate. He pleaded with any entity that may or may not have existed to let his plan work as he pressed his hand against the edge of the bloody circle. Instantly, the blood glowed and intense red lighting erupted around the drawings, shoving Ed back from it. He could hear screaming in the distance and he assumed Adonai had finally been caught in the Truth's unbreakable grasps. Slowly, slowly, the lighting started fading away, but not before it etched the word "Adonai" upon the doors once more. It was almost fascinating to watch. Who knew that Adonai would be the one thing that could tie himself back to the Gate? If only Adonai did not show to Ed that he could surpass all the rules of alchemy, Ed wouldn't have been able to deduce that Adonai's blood would be the key to using alchemy here. Ed was slightly glad that his other side had gone on a rampage and stomped upon Adonai's injured hand, otherwise he would be there forever.

"Gate, I have fulfilled my duty. Let me go home to Amestris," Ed called out the second the alchemical energies disappeared.

_You have done well, Edward Elric. As agreed upon by our deal, I will return you to your loved ones. However, due to your sins from the other side, I must punish you._

Fear grasped his insides, taking away his breaths. Adonai had warned him that he was the tie to Germany. Of course the Truth would know what Ed had done the moment Adonai was one with the Gate. He swallowed, "What must I do?"

_Edward Elric, your sins from the other side are great, but I cannot deny that you have done a great deed for all of humankind by sacrificing yourself and sealing Adonai when you knew of the consequences. I will return you to Amestris, but I will not heal your injuries from the fight with Adonai. You will feel the pain of the ones you have killed in the other side with your own body. You left your victims to struggle to live if they even survived beyond the initial wounds. It will only be equivalent exchange if you experienced the same thing. That shall be the price of your return, Edward Elric. Will you accept my terms?_

There was absolutely no hesitation, "Yes," Ed responded resolutely.

_So be it. Goodbye, Edward Elric, hopefully for the last time._

Ed smiled as he felt the familiar sensation of being enveloped in the Gate's hands. He was going to see Roy again. He was going to see Al, Riza, Hughes, and everyone else.

Goodbye had never sounded as pleasing, heartwarming, and welcoming as now.

* * *

Roy fell to his knees, staring at the emptiness in front of him. Ed was gone. He could feel his heart break in bits and pieces. Hot tears dripped down unchecked from his eyes. His hands still trembled, shaking at the feel of Ed's blood upon them. Ed had promised…he had promised that he wouldn't disappear again! Now the world kept spinning around and around, a dull darkness enveloping his surroundings. There were no colors, no warmth, no nothing. There was no meaning anymore. Not without a certain golden sunshine…

He could hear groaning of the waking people he cared about around him, but he couldn't bring himself to find out whether or not they were alright or not. He didn't want to move or even breathe. If life ended for him right now, it would be such a relief…it was too painful to live once more without Ed, if it was even called living.

There was a patting on his shoulder which intensified to frantic shaking when Roy did not respond.

"Roy! Roy, answer me!" shouted Hughes, moving around so that he was kneeling in front of his friend and staring at his face, "What happened? Where's Adonai? Where's Ed?"

"Gone…" he whispered, his tortured words striking his heart with an ice-cold lance once more. "They're both gone…"

Hughes' jaw dropped, his eyes turned watery, and Roy found himself wrapped into a bear-hug. The minute Roy felt his cold body being warmed by his best friend, his shaking hands grasped at Hughes' clothes as he, for the first time in his life, bawled his heart out into Hughes' chest.

Hughes didn't say anything and let Roy sob and cry out for Ed over and over again. It wasn't just because he knew that at this moment, it would be best for Roy to just let him vent out his emotions, but also because he _couldn't_ say anything. He knew that if he did, he would break down as well. He couldn't help but feel as though he had lost the male version of Elysia – it was too agonizing to even place in words. It was probably worse for Roy, especially because he was crying out in the open for the first time since Hughes had known him. Hughes needed to be strong for Roy – Roy would need everything now to pull him out of this, as would everyone else.

There was a stifled sniffle nearby, and Hughes glanced up to see Al standing behind Roy, silently wiping the tears from his eyes. Hawkeye was hugging him, her usually emotionless face clenched hard to stop herself from crying out. She, too, had come to the same conclusion as Hughes and kept herself together for the sake of Al. Havoc, on the other hand, was crumpled on the ground next to the two, with tears falling down his dumbfounded face. Hughes could see that he so desperately wanted to yell and shout that this entire scenario was a joke, but he couldn't move – not with that physical injury to his shoulder and the mental wound to his heart.

A memory reached Hughes' mind and he could see Ed's smiling, determined face as he said _"There will be no sacrifices in this battle – no loss of life on our side!"_ It didn't take a genius to realize what had truly happened here. Ed had lied – he had sacrificed himself to save everyone else. He had broken his promise of not doing something so stupid again. It was getting harder and harder for Hughes to believe in Ed now. Every time he did, Ed would pull a stunt like this, causing so much pain – so much hurt – but Hughes couldn't stop hoping that Ed would pop up and prove all them wrong once again, telling them that they should always believe in the blonde alchemist just as he did before. Ed was the Fullmetal Alchemist – the Hero of the People who defied all the rules and laws of humanity. If there was ever an impossible situation, Edward Elric was always the one to prove them possible. Hughes could only cling to that fact and hope that the tears of his best friend were shed for nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a rumbling behind him. He glanced up and from the look of shook and hope on Al's face, Hughes judged that his musings were right once again. He snapped around to see a giant blob of blackness land on the ground a few feet in front of Roy. As the black hands started unraveling, Hughes could see the glimmer of golden hair and a giant smile appeared on his face.

"Roy! Look, it's Ed!" he shouted, turning to his friend. "He came back! He really came back from the dead a second time!" he laughed.

Roy's head raised slowly at his words, and at the same time, the hands revealed Ed's tired and worn, but smiling face.

"Ed…" he gasped, rising slowly in disbelief.

The black hands completely evaporated into the ground and Ed took a quivering step forward. "I'm back…" he whispered. "I…k-kept my…promise…" He shuddered, coughing out blood as he clutched at the wound on his stomach. Blood would not stop pouring out from injuries. With a fear, Ed realized that the Truth's punishment was not something to be taken lightly. He had completely forgotten getting stabbed all the way through by Adonai in order to protect Roy and bring Adonai to the Gate. He had completely underestimated his tenacity to live past serious wounds – it was something that had not happened for so very long now and his body could not handle it. His vision faded in and out and suddenly, his legs no longer had enough strength to support him and they crumpled.

He could hear shouts of his name as he fell, and then he felt very comfortable lying in someone's arms. It had to be Roy's. There was no way his body would lie to him, feeling so at ease and so serene within someone's grasps, and he snuggled deeper into Roy's chest. Everything was over – Adonai was gone and the Gate wasn't going to interfere with his life again. He was relaxed, too calm for Roy's liking.

"Al, how is he?" Roy asked worriedly staring into Ed's face that increasingly lost the little color that was left. Ed was still smiling, but he seemed far weaker than most people would be with the same injuries. Perhaps the strain of moving at such light-speed against Adonai was taking a toll on Ed's body, preventing it from pulling then necessary measures to stem the blood. From the angle the sword went through, Roy knew that Adonai hadn't pierced any major arteries, but that didn't mean that it didn't cut open something else.

Al concentrated on the blue alchemy going through his hands and onto his brother's stomach. "It doesn't look good. I can keep him alive for now and fix some of the crucial parts that were injured, but he's going to need a hospital and fast. I can only do so much." Like Roy, Al had deduced that the blood loss was not caused by damage to an artery, but to a major organ. However, with the intimate knowledge Al had with the human body, he knew that the most important factor in saving his brother's life would be to close the wound in Ed's stomach as much as possible or risk the digestive juices to spread to other organs and destroy them.

"The hospital is close to here," supplied Hughes, "We can make it running."

"Not yet," gritted Al, flashes of terror racing through him. The digestive juices had accidentally burned through an artery. Whoever said that things couldn't be worse was an idiot. "He's bleeding too much. He'll bleed out if I don't stop some of it."

"Ed, hang in there," said Roy, lightly touching Ed's cheek. At his caress, Ed's eyes fluttered open, his attention only upon his lover. He could feel the warmth spreading from Roy's body to his, replenishing everything that he was losing every second. The familiar cackle of alchemy running through his veins was also very comforting – it distracted him from the growing numbness in his body.

"R-roy…"

"Don't talk, Ed. Save your energy. Your injuries are pretty severe. We need to get you to a hospital."

"I kept my promise…I'm back…" smiled Ed, his voice ever so weak.

"Yes, you did," Roy smiled back, "But you also promised that you'd fight tooth and nail to get out of this."

"When have I ever broken a promise?"

Roy's smile faded slightly, "Don't leave me, Ed. Don't leave me again…"

Ed raised a shaking hand to rest on Roy's cheek, his cold flesh painting Roy's face with blood, "I won't. I love you, Roy, and I'm not leaving you. I promise."

"General, I've done all I could," panted Al, glancing at his brother. He had barely managed to seal the artery, but now he didn't have enough energy to heal the damaged organs to the point where Al could feel comfortable letting Roy take Ed the mile to the hospital. It was a terrible feeling – the feeling of uselessness – but it didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Ed would get treatment and soon! "Take Brother to the hospital now."

Abruptly, the ground disappeared from underneath Ed, but it was so swift and unexpected that Ed flinched from the movement, causing him to spasm with the pain. A groan escaped his lips and he found his consciousness slipping away.

"Sorry, Ed. Hang in there, alright?" came Roy's labored voice. Ed frowned at the sound, confused at why his lover did not have that deep, silky voice that always made him feel so hot. Ah…so Roy must be running to bring Ed to the hospital. It must be tedious on him, considering the fact that Roy never liked working out and was now carrying a bundle of automail. It wasn't necessary though. Ed could hardly even feel his wounds anymore. They were all fading away into the blissful dark. Ed couldn't understand the rush. All he wanted to do was just sleep in Roy's arms. He deserved it, didn't he? After all that he had done for the Gate?

"You…don't have to run…" breathed Ed, his words slurring. His mind had slowed down to a snail's crawl and it was confusing for him. Things did not make sense as they did before.

"And why the hell not?" panted Roy, "I happen to like running with a man equipped with automail in my arms. Got a problem?"

Ed smiled slightly, but that faded away as he shivered, groaning as the freezing lance of pain swept through his body. "Roy…I'm cold…"

"We're almost there, alright, Ed? Just hang on." Roy responded, his mind reeling with panic. Ed had already skipped past the first couple stages of shock and was now nearing the end of the third. He could feel his arms, legs, and lungs burn with the exertion, but he pushed himself faster. The buildings and people around him seemed like a blur now and his heart was beating like mad, completely overshadowing Ed's weak pulse. He could barely feel it now. Sweat dripped down his face. Why was that hospital so goddamn far at the most critical moments?!

He felt something grasp his shirt lightly and he chanced a look to see that Ed had weakly grabbed onto Roy. His face was shadowed by his blonde bangs and Roy couldn't see those gorgeous golden eyes that he so loved. It scared him. Ed's colorless, sickly pallor, the drops of blood upon his face and the massive amounts of crimson liquid covering his stomach area – everything struck fear deeper and deeper within Roy's heart.

"Ed?" he called out, tentatively, hoping that he'd get a response.

Ed's head moved slightly so that he could stare up at Roy. The pain-filled, dull eyes did nothing to relieve Roy's anxiety. Ed was going to pass out in the next two minutes, that much was clear.

"'m tir'd…" murmured Ed, his head lolling against Roy's heaving chest.

"Don't sleep, Ed. Don't you dare sleep on me! That's an order!"

In horror, Ed didn't respond to him. Instead, that weak link between Ed and Roy disappeared as Ed's hand fell limply to hang by his side, almost lifelessly.

The earth fell away from underneath Roy as his heart stopped for a single moment. "Ed? ED?! SHIT! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!!!" he yelled, as he burst through the doors to the hospital, "SOMEONE HELP HIM! NOW!!"

People scurried around him, but everything moved in a haze. He could see the mouths of the doctors and nurses opening and closing, yet nothing made sense. He could only numbly nod and feel the light weight within his arms be taken away. Oddly, he felt emptier than he had before, even though he knew that Ed was in good hands. All he could do was just stand there dumbly with no sensations in his limbs, his blood freezing in an unfamiliar icy manner.

He stumbled forward as he saw Ed's limp form being placed on a gurney, ready to be rolled into emergency surgery. Lightly, he brushed the crimson dyed hair from his lover's colorless face. He could almost see the ghost of Ed's smile, assuring him that he would pull through, and Roy almost believed his own hallucinations. _Almost_, but his logical mind had already mercilessly pointed out to him the statistics of Ed's survival. He had gone through enough bloodshed in his lifetime to understand that being stabbed through the stomach, especially with such a broad sword, would take an extremely long time to recover from – that is _if_ Ed survived past this. But Ed could perform miracles. He was Edward Elric. He _always_ pulled through. He wouldn't just leave Roy alone like this. He had _promised_. That meant more to Roy than any reassurances he would get from Hughes or Al.

Someone touched his shoulder and he spun around to see a man in uniform standing proudly behind him. Behind his large girth, Roy could see Hughes stumble in, looking wildly around for any signs of Roy or Ed. Al and Riza walked in next, supporting a disoriented looking Havoc. Hughes sighed in relief when he saw Roy and made his way towards his friend while Riza and Al handed Havoc off to a medic, refusing treatment on themselves.

"General Mustang, you are needed back at headquarters," said the soldier as Hughes approached them. "It seems that it is an emergency."

"I'm not going," Roy responded, "They can handle whatever it is they want me to do without me. I'm not leaving this hospital."

"Roy, is Ed…?" gasped Hughes, panting from the exertion of sprinting the mile to the hospital.

"He's in surgery right now," Roy said back, his voice eerily calm.

"General, it is of the utmost importance that you come with me back to headquarters," the soldier insisted.

Roy opened his mouth to refuse once again, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Why would he be needed so soon? Adonai had just disappeared. It was too quick for the military to learn that the battle was over. There would still be chaos back in headquarters for another hour or so until things died down. Unless…it was Ed's cryptic "gift"? What had that blonde done now?!

"If the Fullmetal Alchemist blew something important up, I will sincerely apologize, but I do not see how my presence is necessary for something like that. Just pass the paperwork to my office and I will see to it."

The military man looked confused, "I do not believe that this involves Colonel Elric, General."

"No?" Roy frowned. Now, he couldn't figure out a way to get out of this, especially when he didn't know the reason behind his summons. Logically, the only reason why he would be called to headquarters was because of Ed, but Roy was sure the Fuhrer didn't know about Ed's skills yet and Ed somehow didn't make something explode, so that was out of the question. He _had _to go now, but he didn't want to leave when things were being balanced precariously at the edge of a cliff.

"Roy, just go," encouraged Hughes, "Ed will still be here when you come back. Remember, you promised him that no matter what happens, you are going to keep on living and fulfilling your dreams. Don't break it now."

A tick mark appeared at the side of Roy's face. "Maes, how did you know about that?"

Hughes raised his hands in a passive surrender, a sweat appearing on his brow, "I'm an intelligence officer! I can't help it sometimes!"

Roy sighed. Maes was right, as always. Roy's time had stopped the moment Ed disappeared. Now that Ed was back – and he _would _survive this – Roy had to start moving forward again, and that started with regaining his goals of becoming Fuhrer. It would be the only way that he and Ed could be together with no opposition, and in order to do that, Roy had to start climbing up again, sucking up whenever it was necessary, including pressing times like these.

"Fine, lead the way, Private. Maes, if there are any changes…" Roy trailed off, not wanting to say those dreaded words.

"I'll personally come find you," assured Maes.

Roy nodded and with a curt salute to his friend, he turned around and began marching forward, like he always did before, one step at a time.

The only thing different this time around was that Ed was no longer able to stay by his side, and that only made Roy's heart pang with the loneliness even more…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, I had so much trouble trying to make Adonai's seal more epic, but my imagination drew a line there, so I am sorry if I disappointed any readers. Overall, this chapter was short and sort of slow, and, again, I apologize for that, but I hope next chapter will be spiced up a little. I think I have come up with a second plot line to continue after this one ends, but I would like your opinions on the matter. I had thought of continuing the story line with the previous Fuhrer (remember, the one that got abdicated by Ed?) wanting to get revenge on Ed and Roy, so there are assassination plots everywhere for the two, but it seems so cliche. Are there any other ideas I could add to this?

So that concludes my ramblings. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon!

As always, please review! They were honestly the only things that got me through this difficult chapter, so please review!

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	11. The Wake Up Call

Hey! So, spring break hit and I had some free time. This is kind of a slow chapter. Nothing too dramatic or anything like that. I'm also not too clear on a lot of medical procedures, but I tried to be as accurate as possible. If I had anything wrong, please, feel free to correct me.

Again, a shout out to all those who reviewed my story! Thank you very much! I have finally hit the 50 mark! It's funny, actually. I was reading another fanfiction and they were like "Yay! I've hit the 200 mark!" and I'm just here thinking, "Wouldn't that be nice?", but I still love the reviews I'm getting. Honestly, they're probably the only things I write for now. Lol!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_That weak link between Ed and Roy disappeared as Ed's hand fell limply to hang by his side, almost lifelessly._

_Roy turned around and began marching forward, like he always did before, one step at a time. The only thing different this time around was that Ed was no longer able to stay by his side, and that only made Roy's heart pang with the loneliness even more…

* * *

_

**The Wake-Up Call  
**

Hughes sat at Ed's bedside, his hands clenched together in fists near his mouth as his elbows rested on the bed. The continuous beeping of the machines around the young man reassured the ever fretting father, but he was far from relieved. From what he had been told, it seemed as though Ed was in a touch-and-go situation. The doctors had wanted to tell Roy everything because Ed was supposed to be under his guardianship, but it had been several hours since Hughes had last seen him and he didn't want Roy to be around to hear the damage report either, though he knew that sooner or later, his friend would learn of the extensive injuries upon his lover. Everyone was still extremely tensed and worried from the battle. Ed being landed in the hospital had exacerbated the high-strung emotions, especially on Roy, and Hughes didn't want Roy to understand the statistics of Ed's recovery. That man was too pessimistic – it would destroy him if he didn't have any hope left.

The doors to the room opened and he heard Al ask, "What did the doctor say?" as he came into the ICU room, his head bandaged. The sound of his voice pulled Hughes out of his revere to smile at his second son.

"What did the doctor say about you?" Hughes returned.

Al shook his head and sat down quietly on the other side of his brother, "Just a little scratch is all. No concussion, no head injuries. I'm fine. Havoc is being admitted though. He has a couple of broken ribs that need to be reset."

"I'm assuming that Riza will be staying with him. She didn't have any injuries, did she?"

"A few scratches here and there, but like me, nothing serious…nothing like Brother…"

Silence fell between the two of them, so much to the point where Hughes felt obligated to answer Al's initial question.

"The doctors say that the only thing we have to watch out for is the wound to Ed's abdomen. The cuts he received from Adonai are mere scratches compared to that. I mean, it wasn't as if Adonai's sword had pierced any vital points, but…"

"But it cut a hole through Brother's stomach, causing some of the stomach acid to burn through nearby arteries and possibly some vital organs, right?" finished Al.

"How did you know?"

"I was the one healing him before he even got to the hospital," replied Al, his voice soft, "I knew the statistics. You don't need to spare me the details. He probably died on the table, but was brought back in the nick of time, right?"

Hughes frowned, "You're awfully calm about this, Al. Isn't Ed one of the most important people to you? I mean, I don't even want to tell Roy any of this because I'm worried what it'll do to him."

Al smiled, "It's because of that reason that I refuse to believe that he'll leave me alone again. Brother is a fighter, always has been and always will be. He'll get through this alive, though recovery will be hard, but when has that stopped him?"

"What about the damage to Ed's lungs?" came a new voice, making both Hughes and Al jump in their seats. They jerked around to see a tired looking Roy leaning against the open doorway with an expression like he had always been there.

"How long have you been there?" choked Hughes.

"Is that important?" he asked back, walking into the room, his eyes solely on the ventilator on Ed's pale face. "Someone would have told me the extent of his injuries in the end anyway. Is he breathing on his own?"

Al cocked his head to a side, confusion spreading over his face, "Why are you asking about that? Doesn't he have more life-threatening injuries that you should be asking about?"

"Didn't you two just cover that?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I think he's trying to ask why you're more worried about that than anything else," finished Hughes. "And I'm curious to find out how you already knew that there are traces of scarring in Ed's lungs."

"Brother has scarring in his lungs?! What was that caused by?" demanded Al, his golden-brown eyes widening in surprise.

"Something similar to tuberculosis," answered Roy, "Though there are no traces of TB within his bloodstream, right, Maes?"

Now it was Maes' turn to look confused. "How did you know that?"

"Because this idiot decided to make another deal with the Gate to protect us," Roy said, with a slightly angry tone, "Apparently, Adonai's powers were poison to humans, though I have no idea why, and the only way to prevent to world from dying before Ed had a chance to get rid of him was to agree to the Gate's ludicrous plan to make him the sole inheritor to whatever toxins Adonai was giving off."

A hiss of anger escaped Al.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but then, Ed told us about Germany and what he had to do to survive. Somehow, I can't seem to blame him for the actions that he took. He was just scared that history would repeat itself. He would rather die before he sees anyone else dear to him hurt. Even though it isn't fair to us, can you blame him for thinking in that way? I'm sure you're the same, Al. I am too. That's why we can't seem to forgive him for doing such things, but we would do the exact same things to protect _him_. We're all such hypocrites, but we're hypocrites for the ones we love. Does that make any sense at all?" mused Roy, lightly touching Ed's foot. _Isn't that right, Ed?_

Hughes grinned. It looked like Roy's time had finally started moving again. A little bit late, as usual, but stylish. It suited Roy, in every way. "Lucky Ed. Thanks to his lover, he can avoid lectures from his little brother…" chuckled Hughes, his mood lightening considerably, "According to the doctors, Ed should be fine, once he wakes up, but it's the recovery that might take a while, and knowing Ed's record with hospitals, it might take longer."

Roy nodded. "How long do you think he'll wake up?'

"Soon," responded Al, "And if he tries to escape, I _will_ yell at him. I'm allowed to do that, right?"

"Perfectly," smiled Roy. "Maes, give me a call when he wakes up, alright? I'll try to stop by as much as I can, but I'm getting swamped with work."

"What kind of work?" frowned Hughes, "Even as a General, you shouldn't be getting overwhelmed with work, and I know for a fact that Ed hasn't blown up anything since he's come back, so no paperwork with that. What's going on?"

"Let's just say, I'm not a General anymore," said Roy as he turned to leave. Something about his tone perked Hughes' curiosity and desire to dig deeper.

"Roy, spit it out. What's going on? Why aren't you a General anymore?"

Roy turned his head back slightly so that Hughes could see him smiling, "Now, now, Maes, is that any way to speak to your new Fuhrer?"

Roy could almost hear his best friend's and little brother's jaws unhinge completely. He chuckled and just shut the door behind him. Outside, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his fluttering heart. Ed had not looked worse than when Roy had brought him in, but he didn't look any better. Roy was worried beyond reasoning, even though he knew that Ed would pull through. He knew…yet he had this feeling of dread that he could not just ignore. What was the cause of it? Without Hughes knowing, Roy had talked to all of Ed's doctors before he had visited his lover. They all reassured Mustang that Ed would be fine, but there was that feeling of unrest, like something hadn't been completely solved yet.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do now anyway, especially now that he had to pick up whatever Hakuro had left over. After hearing the truth from Ed, Mustang had already prepared himself to bring down Hakuro the moment this battle had ended, but someone had beat him to it. When that soldier brought him to headquarters, he was informed that Hakuro had "disappeared" without a trace and that he had left a will stating that Mustang was to inherit his position. He shook his head as he began walking back to his new office. Ed was definitely behind this – this had to be the "surprise" that Ed mentioned before. How, he did not know, but he had a feeling that Ed's assassination skills had come in handy once again.

There were footsteps scampering down the hallway again and several cries of his new title reached his ears. His break time was over, though he had actually snuck out of the office in order to see Ed. He sighed again. He had wanted this position for so very long now and worked his ass off to fulfill his goals, but now that he was here, now that he had climbed the top, he wanted nothing more than to climb straight back down into Ed's arms. Truly, there was nothing he could do now but to accept what had been laid in front of him and hope that everything worked out for the best.

* * *

_Truth to be told, Ed had always welcomed the darkness - it was his quiet sanctuary, one that he was compelled to escape to often. Though he would never admit it to anyone else, he felt much more comfortable being hidden by the shadows. It was almost like all of his heinous sins could be washed away and forgotten in the empty night, and that was something he so desperately needed. Never once had he run away from his guilty pleasure, but right now, he was more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life. The pitch dark blackness dulled all his instincts and capabilities to react, but he could feel his heart thumping rapidly and heavily within its cage. His chest heaved as he tried to stop himself from hyperventilating; sweat dripped down his back and his entire body shook like a leaf in a gale. The worst part was that he didn't even know why he was so frightened of what used to be something he had taken comfort in. Some genius he was. For the life of him, he couldn't even figure out where he was or what he was doing there. He could just feel the heavy pressure push down upon him, suffocating and stifling any sound that he may or may not have made. He tried to move beyond the invisible bindings around him, trying to find that one person who could always shine the light upon him and save him, but suddenly, the tiny black hands of his victims clutched at his feet, crawling upwards to destroy any hope of escape. The putrid aroma of a metallic, iron smell sent his mind reeling into those locked memories of his past. He could see the blood stained faces of those he killed with his own hands. He could hear the sorrowful and angry whispers of their bodiless souls. Tears ran unchecked from his eyes. Whether they were caused by his guilt and remorse or his terror, he couldn't tell._

"_Save me..." he whispered, covering his eyes with his bloody hands even though he knew that the images he saw were not truly in front of him but created from his nightmares. _

"_Roy, Al, save me..."_

"_No one can save you, Edward Elric," came that god awful, dead sneer. "I told you before, alchemist, your sins are too great."_

_Ed froze at the sound of his voice. In any other circumstances, Ed would have stood his ground and lashed out with the confidence he had in himself, but he was still too traumatized by his past sins. "Shut up, Adonai. You don't exist anymore," he said quietly, "You're sealed away and gone forever. You're not here. You're not here!"_

"_I warned you, didn't I, Edward Elric? I will haunt you and I will torture you until you can find no respite. You cannot run from me. You cannot hide from me."_

"_Shut up! You fucking bastard, leave me the hell alone!"_

_A freezing breeze caressed Ed's neck, sending icy chills down his already trembling spine._

"_You will never be alone..." whispered Adonai, "I will always be here for you, just as _he_ will."_

_In that second, Adonai shoved Ed's shields down and there standing in front of him was an exact replica of Ed, but _his_ entire body was covered in a disgusting crimson liquid and _his_ eerily silver eyes glittered with malice within the shadows. Shock nailed Ed to his place, unable to move as _he_ came nearer and nearer. Slowly and silently, _his _automail arm drew closer and closer to Ed's eyes._

_Ed couldn't help it. Despite being a hardened, strong man, his terror consumed him and he let out a scream which echoed around the dark emptiness that had now become Ed's worst nightmare.

* * *

_

Ed's eyes jerked open, his senses reeling into overdrive and overwhelming him. Machines hummed nearby and the breathing of a solitary presence made itself heard above all else. It comforted him, even though pain and paranoia was slowly creeping throughout his body. He gradually became aware of a throbbing, hot agony around his stomach, shooting lightning to all his numbed limbs, but that wasn't the only source of extreme discomfort. Something was obstructing his airway, like a plastic bag had been spread over his mouth. Clumsily, he tried to raise his left hand to remove whatever it was that covered his mouth, but his arm merely flopped at his side, weak and useless. Shock ran through him. He tried his right arm - same thing. Angry and frustrated, Ed let out a growl, but even his vocal chords seemed damaged by that stupid plastic bag and what was supposed to sound threatening turned into a low whine.

A gentle hand ran through his hair. If Ed could move, he would've flinched, even though he knew that he wouldn't be injured further. His nightmare, if that was what it could be called, was still fresh on his mind.

"Are you awake, Ed? Does anything hurt?" came a soft voice originating from the space to Ed's right.

Ed blinked and tried to place that familiar voice since he couldn't seem to move at all. It wasn't Roy's, which made his heart fall considerably, but Roy probably had a good reason to not be next to him. Ed whined again. He wanted to get what he figured was a ventilator out of his mouth. It wasn't much, but apparently the man sitting next to him understood what he was trying to say.

"Sorry, Ed. We can't take it out yet. You weren't breathing on your own and you still have some damage to your lungs, but the doctors say that it can be taken out tomorrow."

A face came into his field of vision and he smiled in relief to see his father figure grinning at him. The last time he saw Hughes, he was exhausted and still trying to cover for his fallen comrades. There was that unspoken fear that Hughes would have been taken back as well, but he was alive and well in front of Ed and that was enough to settle Ed's fears for now.

He stared up at Hughes, his mouth moving to ask about his brother and precious people. He didn't mention Roy though. As much as he knew that his disappointment was not logical, he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. Hughes seemed to comprehend Ed's thoughts and began reassuring him about all his precious people, including Roy.

"Everyone is fine," replied Hughes, "Al was here until ten minutes ago. He needed to take a shower - he's been by your side every minute. He was starting to smell bad," he joked, "Roy is also fine. According to him, you took the extensive injuries he would have had."

Ed could hear the disapproval in Hughes' voice, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision.

"Roy has been coming and going, visiting you whenever he can, but he's been awfully busy."

Ed shot him a confused look.

"Roy is the new Fuhrer," grinned Hughes, "Apparently Hakuro felt threatened to stay in position after so long because of the Adonai incident and delegated that Roy was to take over once he left. Now, this is on the down low, but Hakuro had been doing some shady business underneath the tables, so Roy is trying hard to figure out a solution to everything before people suspect him. He pretty much has everything settled now, though. That man truly is amazing."

Hughes frowned when he glanced at Ed's seemingly unmoved expression. "You don't look surprised or shocked by these news. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?"

The blonde shrugged as best as he could. He couldn't really say that _he_ was the one Hakuro felt threatened by, could he? He would only seem to be the puppeteer behind Roy if that got out and all of Roy's efforts to get to where he was now would go to waste.

"Never mind," said Hughes, "You probably went all ninja on him, right?"

Another confused look.

"Sorry, sorry," laughed Hughes, "I'm saying a whole bunch of things that won't make sense to you. I'm starting to remember some parts of my time in the Gate. It's not clear, but there are some memories that stand out more so than others. Have you ever seen cherry blossoms, Ed? Standing underneath a rainfall of their petals in a soothing breeze – it was probably the most beautiful scene I have ever seen in my entire life, and I'm married to Gracia! I can't remember anything past that though – I have a feeling that I don't want to either. Is that how it was for you in the Gate?"

Ed hesitated. Where would he even begin to start explaining the darkness that still threatened to swallow him whole? Unlike Hughes, Ed never really had any hope in that other world or within the Gate itself. He merely accepted where he was and strived to escape. He never hoped, he never wished. He stuck to the facts. That way, he would never have to feel the same way he did on October third when he failed to bring his mother back. Perhaps that was why Hughes was able to see such a beautiful scene within the Truth. The Truth merely reflected what the heart saw. Hughes saw hope and beauty – Ed saw nothing and blackness. Even now, that indefinite darkness threatened to take him. Ed's eyelids started drooping and the room became hazier. He fought against the impeding weakness, but the drugs had started to take effect and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He whined softly again, hoping that Hughes would understand his fear of falling asleep again.

"Don't worry, Ed. We'll still be here, and so will Roy. Just rest and by the time you wake up again, you'll be able to talk, alright?" Hughes said gently, completely misinterpreting Ed's sound.

Ed's eyes fell closed, whatever little hope he had disappearing.

All he could do now was silently bear with it and survive the night again as the shadows consumed him once more.

* * *

"Done," sighed Roy, slamming down the last of the tedious paperwork he had on the large desk in front of him. Hakuro's deeds had been erased from the history of Amestris and all relations with Drachma had been cut. All the money lost had been replaced with whatever was in Hakuro's bank account, which, oddly, had amounted to a large sum. Of course, all this was done under the tables. It wasn't that Roy was trying cover up for the previous Fuhrer – he just couldn't risk the people believing that he was a part of all the shenanigans that was going on.

"Fuhrer," came Riza's muffled voice from behind the heavy door.

"Come in," Roy responded, sinking down into his comfy, leather chair.

The quiet markswoman entered the office, shutting the door tightly behind her. "Sir, I have finished what you have asked. Everything has been dealt with. There are no traces of any documents left and no ties leading back to you or Ed."

"Good, I'm finished on my side too. We can finally push this behind us," said Roy, his tone filled with relief.

"Your inauguration will be set next week then."

"Right…" Roy paused a little, "Has there…?"

Riza smiled, "Maes just informed me that Ed has woken up. He was only conscious for a few minutes, but he was awake and responding to everything Maes was saying to him. He wasn't in too much pain either, at least from what Maes could see."

"Really?" Roy burst to his feet, "Did he ask for me?"

Riza shook her head, "He couldn't talk. The ventilator was preventing him from doing so."

Roy picked up his coat. "I'm going to go see him."

"You might want to wait. The doctors are taking out the ventilator in ten minutes or so. It won't be pleasant for you or Ed."

"I need to be there," insisted Roy, "I haven't seen him in the last three days and he finally woke up after a week's time, which by the way, I wasn't there for. I _need_ to see him, Riza. Don't you dare stop me."

"I wasn't planning to, Roy, but you have to remember, Ed doesn't like people to see him in pain or weak. If you're around while he has to undergo an uncomfortable procedure, he's just going to hide it and in his situation, that may not be the best idea."

At that, Roy hesitated, "I know…but…"

Riza sighed as she looked at Roy's expression. It was as if someone had just kicked his puppy. "Roy, I'm not going to stop you. Just keep in mind that Ed is still not out of the woods yet. Please don't get him worked up about anything – and that includes you, do you understand?"

Roy nodded, and Riza smiled, opening the door for him. Roy didn't need a second indication. He sprinted out the doors like Riza had her gun pointed at him and within minutes, he was panting in front of Ed's hospital room. He took a huge breath and then quietly opened the door. Hughes and Al was sitting by Ed's side and playing cards.

"Maes? You're still here? What about Gracia and Elysia?" he asked after Al and Hughes greeted him.

"Gracia understands. I called her earlier. What about you? Aren't you busy, oh mighty Fuhrer?" grinned Maes.

Roy just brushed him off. "I'm officially done with any work until I'm actually inaugurated next week. How's Ed doing, Al?"

"Pretty well, actually. The doctors said that he is finally stable."

"He's going to be breathing on his own today?"

"That's the plan, but if he isn't able to, they might have to stick that atrocious long tube back down Brother's throat."

Roy frowned, "Are you sure they should take it out today?"

"Ed asked for it," said Hughes, "When he woke up, it was really bothering him, which is a sign that he can actually breathe on his own. However, there's always that slight chance that something will be aggravated and he'll have…issues…again."

Roy's frown grew more pronounced. He came over and sat on the bed, near Ed's hip. "So is this going to happen when he wakes up on his own or is the doctor going to do it?"

"Hopefully, when Ed wakes up on his own. The drugs are supposed to wear off in a few minutes, so he'll be conscious soon. At least that's the plan."

"If the drugs wear off, will Ed be in pain then?"

"They're just stopping the drugs that are helping him sleep."

"Why did he need that?"

"He's been restless in his sleep."

"Aren't those just nightmares? Why did they sedate him like that? Why didn't they just let him wake up from them?"

"Even though those nightmares are just as damaging as his physical wounds, Brother's body can't take any serious jostling or movements. He almost bled out on the table – he can't afford to hurt himself further. We had to make this decision. I just hope we won't regret it…" whispered Al. His face looked tortured and so painfully young that Roy felt inclined to be supportive even though he disagreed with his friends' decision.

"He'll make it through," assured Roy, though he shuddered to think of being trapped in the never-ending nightmares of his past sins. He couldn't even begin to imagine it…

Suddenly, they heard a muffled whine and they all leaned in closer to see Ed's eyes flutter open. Oddly, they weren't dull or tired. Instead, they swiveled around quickly, his pupils taking in every detail in the room; even his breathing was shallow and rapid – he was having a small panic attack from what he had dreamt of.

"Ed, can you hear me?" Roy asked, gently touching his lover on the cheek. Ed entire body froze at the contact, but softened as he realized who it was. He was safe. Roy was alive, Al was alive, everyone was alive…It was just a nightmare…one that he had been trapped in for heaven's knows how long. Ed snuggled against Roy's hand, almost purring at the feel of his skin.

Roy chuckled, "It's not a dream, Ed. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Sorry for not being here when you woke earlier though…"

"Listen, Ed," started Hughes, "Now that you're up, the doctor is going to come and remove the ventilator. You okay with that?"

Ed's eyes shined at the prospect. By the Gates, he had loathed that stupid tube. He didn't even think it was necessary!

The door opened and a bald, rotund man in a white coat walked in, reading a clipboard. "Colonel Elric, I assume that you're awake?" He glanced up and confirmed his question. "Alright then," he continued in the same bored voice, "We will be taking out that tube and see if you can breathe on your own. And by 'we', I mean 'me'."

Ed tried shooting him a glare. Oh, hell no. This man was not going to touch him with that condescending attitude. He looked at Roy, his mouth moving in anger.

"Excuse me, doctor, are there any other doctors that can perform this procedure? Ed isn't comfortable with you," Roy quickly said.

Al laughed, "Comfortable wouldn't be the exact words, would it? It's more like 'piss off', isn't it?"

Ed shot him a look. His little brother should not be saying such things!

"What? I was just saying aloud what you said, Brother! And you started saying such vulgar things long before my age, so you stop your glaring."

Roy snorted. Even speechless, it didn't mean that the Fullmetal Alchemist was wordless.

"I assure you, I am perfectly capable of doing a simple procedure. Besides, the longer you wait, the more discomfort you'll feel," the doctor explained calmly.

"Have you been Ed's doctor before?" Hughes asked. "You seem to know how to deal with him."

"Should I say fortunately or unfortunately?" he responded. "It's been a while though. Long time no see, Colonel Elric."

Al and Hughes laughed.

"Alright, enough of that. Colonel Elric, before I perform this procedure, I must warn that there will be extreme discomfort while removing the tube from your throat. I also must warn you that due to your injuries, you must be careful not to move too much lest you worsen them. Is that understood?"

Ed just glared. The doctor ignored him and approached the bed, shooing Hughes, Roy, and Al away. Roy moved closer to Ed though, standing by the right side of his head.

The doctor removed the tape surrounding the tube and glanced at Hughes and Al, "If he starts struggling, make sure you hold down his arms, understood?"

They nodded. "Then let's begin."

The doctor unscrewed the top of the ventilator and began to draw it out. Ed squeezed his eyes shut with the choking sensation. Despite the warnings, he started to thrash about, coughing and hacking, trying to get the tube out as quickly as possible, but as he did so, fire shot through his entire body and his back arched in response. Hands groped at him, shoving him back down. His entire body protested, causing more agony to spread through him. Tears reached the corners of his eyes. Then, he felt a comforting hand grasp his. He clung to it, just as the tube exited his throat. Instantly, the hands released him and he swung over to the side, vomiting whatever liquid was in his stomach, burning the insides of his esophagus. The tears dropped to the ground as Ed heaved to catch his breath back, groaning as he stretched his wound far more than he should have. Someone rolled him onto his back and his shirt was flung upwards as someone checked his wound, probing around and striking tender areas. Comforting words reached his ears as he bit his lower lip to prevent any whimpering sounds to escape. It soothed him, and so did that gentle hand that never let go of his. Slowly, his body began to relax, his breathing evening out. The pain from his injury had not subsided completely, but Ed could at least form coherent thoughts now. Unconsciously, Ed's hand hovered over his stomach, lightly pressing it as if it would dissolve all the pain for a minute.

"Colonel Elric, could you speak for me? Your throat might be sore, but we'll have some ice chips nearby that will make it feel better," said the doctor.

Ed blinked a few times, trying to find his voice.

"Colonel Elric?"

"Shut up…" hissed Ed, his tone extremely hoarse, "You're annoying."

Al laughed in relief, "Figures that would be the first thing he says…"

"Why did he puke?" asked Hughes, "I've seen this procedure happen before, but I've never seen anyone react like him."

"Well, Colonel Elric has a serious wound to his stomach which was aggravated by the removal of the ventilator. That shouldn't be a problem anymore though. You should get some rest, Colonel Elric. We'll resume the drugs that will enable you to sleep."

"No. No drugs," said Ed, "I refuse to have that running through my body."

"Fine. I will be back later to check on your injuries. Until then…" The doctor bid goodbye as he left the room.

Ed relaxed visibly into his pillows, sighing as he rubbing at his stomach.

"Stop it, Brother. That won't do you any good," scolded Al.

Ed ignored him. Instead, he tightened his grip on Roy's hand. "What's the verdict on me? When am I getting out?"

"You're not getting out anytime soon, Ed, no matter what you're planning," replied Roy.

"I'm not planning anything," sniffed Ed, his golden eyes sparkling mischievously, "What about you, almighty Fuhrer?"

"I knew it! You were behind it, weren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Hughes told me when I woke up. Congrats, Fuhrer Bastard."

"Liar."

"Fuhrer Bastard…that just doesn't roll off the tongue as well…"

"Stop deflecting, Ed. I know you did it."

"Can you prove it?"

"Can you prove yourself innocent? You were the last one near Hakuro after all."

"I'll prove it if you discharge me."

"Not going to happen."

"Come on, you know I hate hospitals!"

"No, Ed. You have a hole in your stomach. You're not going anywhere!"

"I'm fine. I can rest back at home."

"And where is home for you? Your old residence was sold when you disappeared."

"What?! What happened to my stuff?"

"You're worrying about that now? Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"Yes, like getting out of here!"

"Quiet, you two! Damn, I'm leaving. I don't need to hear you two arguing like an old couple. I'm going home to see Gracia," shouted Maes. Hughes outburst was like hearing a piece of glass break. It shocked everyone in the room.

"I'm going with you," hurried Al, "Winry probably wants to know what your condition is, Brother."

The door slammed behind the two. Roy and Ed just glanced at each other and started grinning. In the past, whenever the two would argue, the vicinity would clear out within seconds. It felt good to know that it still held true five years later.

Roy moved around so that he was sitting on the bed again, his hands caressing Ed's face. "Now that we have the room to ourselves…" he murmured, dipping forward to place a gentle kiss on Ed's lips.

Ed returned it, smiling as he stared up into those deep pools of midnight darkness, "Spend the night?" he offered.

"I'll probably be kicked out, you know," Roy warned, but he still laid down onto his side facing Ed. He reached out a hand and twirled a strand of golden hair.

"You're the Fuhrer. I highly doubt it…" Ed shifted slightly to become closer to Roy and feel the warmth of his lover, but his wound was already aggravated from earlier and Ed froze with a hiss of pain..

"Ed? Are you alright?" Roy's voice was laced with concern.

Ed waited for the wave of pain to pass, his hand lightly rubbing his stomach. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Don't push yourself, Ed. I've already lost you twice – I won't be able to stand any more of this…"

Ed brushed his lips against Roy's, his eyelids already growing heavier and heavier. He snuggled closer to Roy's chest, his free hand grasping his lover's shirt. "Sorry, Roy…"

"Don't apologize," Roy whispered, kissing the top of Ed's head as his arm wrapped around the slender body. "Just don't leave me again."

Slight pause, and then the sleepy response: "I promise."

"Good. Sleep well, Ed."

Ed smiled. When Roy was here, it felt as though Ed had nothing to fear, not even the nightmares. It was like Roy's presence was his shield – protecting him from all physical and mental dangers. "I love you, Roy," he mumbled, the heavy exhaustion pushing down upon him.

"I love you more, Ed." That was the last thing Ed heard before falling into a restful bliss. Roy followed suit quite quickly. The long work hours and the stress had finally taken a toll. Together, the two most powerful men in all of Amestris slept like lambs, completely free of any hauntings from their past in each other's arms. They didn't even notice Hughes sneak back into the room to snap a photo of the two. Of course, if Roy knew, he'd smack Maes first, take the negatives, and keep a copy of the picture for himself, but for now, the ever doting father was safe.

The two slept peacefully with no knowledge of the wheels that had begun to turn in the shadows…

* * *

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is now weakened by the battle with Adonai. I want you to finish him off and then go after the Flame. Mustang will fall with the Fullmetal's death. It will be an easy mission. Do not fail me, Heino. Your training from the other world should be more than enough to complete what I have commanded of you."

A slim man dressed in all black bowed his head, "Yes, Lord Hakuro." He stood and began to exit the dark room until Hakuro spoke up again.

"You refused to work for me until I mentioned the Fullmetal. Why is that, Heino?"

Heino turned back around, his handsome face smiling at Hakuro, "I haven't seen my protégé since he completed the training camp four years ago. I'm quite intrigued on how he is now."

"You are to kill him, do you understand me, Heino? This is no time for a reunion."

"Of course. I have to get my revenge someday, won't I? Keep in mind that that is the _only_ reason why I am working for a stupid pig like you."

"How dare you?!"

Instantly, Hakuro found a steel blade against his jugular vein. Heino's cold eyes shone with killing intent.

"I am not like Fullmetal. I do not have a conscience in killing anyone in my path. That includes you, but I will complete this mission merely because it seems like fun and I owe you my thanks for giving me this opportunity. Are we clear?"

Hakuro nodded dumbly.

"Good." The knife disappeared. Hakuro shuddered and fell to his knees.

"Fullmetal will die in a week's time. In that time, I will wreak hell upon his world, as he did in mine."

And then Heino was gone, like an ominous shadow that threatened to overtake everything – even the brightness of the golden Hero of the People.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like always, I would really appreciate any feedback on it. I feel like I'm getting worse and worse at writing this story...it's quite sad, really. Anyway, this will be the last chapter for a while. I'm not going on hiatus and I won't stop writing this. It's just that the month of April is going to be hectic. I have to study for AP tests and keep my grades while balancing badminton in my life. I seriously have at minimum 3 games a week. It's going to be terrible, so I probably won't have time to write anything. The month of May should be better, so if you all will just bear with me and continue to support me, I will be forever grateful!

Anyway, thanks for reading and as usual: PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	12. The Fear of Uncertainties

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up. As said before in my previous chapter, AP testing and graduating took up a lot of my time. Not to mention the fact that I got a huge writer's block for this chapter. I hate writing these necessary fillers before I get to the action parts. They just seem to go so slow! It's aggravating just staring at the page and just wishing that I could just skip this part and write all the awesome action portions.

Anyway, my complaining aside, I do apologize if this chapter isn't up to par like my other ones. Massive, massive writer's block. At least I got this over with. Hopefully next chapter will come sooner. Reviews are always welcome! No matter what you write, reviews always make me feel so warm and fuzzy, kind of like the interaction between Roy and Ed! ^^

So without further ado, here is chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_The two slept peacefully with no knowledge of the wheels that had begun to turn in the shadows…_

_"Fullmetal will die in a week's time. In that time, I will wreak hell upon his world, as he did in mine."_

_

* * *

_

**The Fear of Uncertainties**

Roy slowly woke to the mysterious sounds of quiet chuckling and strange clicking noises. He was sluggish, sleep weighing heavily on his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so well rested and comfortable, but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the foreign bed he was laying on. The annoying murmurs persisted and Roy's eyes reluctantly opened to find his vision obscured by golden, silky hair. Confused, he glanced at his position. He was lying against Ed, his chest pressed against the blonde's side. Roy's arm was draped over Ed's torso, narrowly avoiding his wound. Instantly, he flinched away, worrying that he had somehow worsened Ed's condition. Ed was still as pale as ever, but at least he was still breathing evenly, albeit a little harsher than before. His face was slightly sweaty, but relatively pain free, though Roy had a feeling that that would change as soon as he regained his consciousness. Still, seeing Ed so quiet and serene, in a sense, made Roy feel as though he was looking at an angel with a golden halo spread around his head. He smiled gently, lightly brushing Ed's cheek with his hand, relishing the closeness of them two. A stifled snort broke out and Roy suddenly remembered what had woken him up in the first place. With a feeling of dread filling his stomach, he turned to glance around the room, only to find the two people he had hoped wouldn't see him in the situation he was in.

"Good morning, sunshine," Hughes greeted with a large smile on his face. In his hands was a camera, which explained so much.

"Maes, you better not have done what I think you did..." Roy growled quietly, trying to make sure he didn't wake his lover.

"You know you'll cherish the pictures," grinned Havoc. The young man was sitting in a wheelchair with his hospital shirt unbuttoned, allowing Roy to see the bandages covering his torso that expanded to his shoulder.

Roy frowned at the sight. "Jean..."

Havoc shook his head, "I'm fine. Just a couple of broken ribs and an intensive amount of stitches in my shoulder are all. Nothing compared to Boss." A pause, "How is he? The last time I was actually aware of anything was a week ago, and from what I heard, Boss was still in critical condition."

"I don't know. You know him…he won't show any signs of weakness to anyone, but he was out like a light within two minutes of waking up."

"That bad, huh?" winced Jean. For as long as Havoc could remember, Ed never stood still for more than a couple of seconds. Sleeping didn't seem necessary to the young alchemist. It was weird though. Jean had been trained as a medic for a few years on the field so he could grasp the general idea on wounds and injuries like Ed's, but something felt different, like there was more to it than what met the eye.

"Has the doctor come by yet?" Havoc asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Nothing, I just want to ask him a few questions."

Roy looked at him suspiciously, "What questions?"

Hughes caught on quickly, his brilliant mind turning, "I see…"

"What do you see?" asked Roy, alarm spreading throughout his body. "Maes, what's going on?"

"Ed's condition may be worse than we think," Hughes started slowly, "I overheard some doctors talking about Ed. They're confused about something, but they're not telling us. You probably already realized it too, Roy. Do you think Ed made a deal with the Truth again?"

"Why would he make a deal again? He brought Adonai back and completed his mission. I don't see why he would have to need to."

"Maybe he had to pay a price to leave the Gate."

"Perhaps, but the only reason why he was brought to that place was because of his mission. Once that was over, Ed should have been let back home with no issues…Unless…"

Roy's face furrowed in thought.

"What, Roy?" asked Maes.

"Do you remember Ed telling us that Adonai was a part of the Gate? When we fought Adonai, Adonai said some things that didn't make sense. Like how he was the reason why Ed was able to stay in Amestris."

Hughes started piecing together Roy's thoughts, "Ed always said that the Gate and the Truth were judges of your sins – your punishment was based accordingly to what you have done."

"Right, and Ed told us from the start that he had been forgiven for the sins he committed in this world."

"But he never mentioned being punished for what he had done in Germany."

"So that means that Adonai had some connection to Germany and when he got sealed into the Gate, the Truth learned of Ed in that world."

"No wonder Ed had to make a deal…he would have never left the place if he didn't!"

"Still, that leaves the question of what kind of deal?"

"I think we'll have to wait for the doctors to figure that out."

Roy nodded, his mind still reeling of the possibilities as he looked on at his sleeping lover. Hughes fell silent too, musing and savoring the feel of working out a puzzle once again.

Havoc, on the other hand, found himself astounded at the two. It had been so many years since they last met, yet their close bond of friendship had not shimmered away even by a little. Havoc remembered the days where Roy and Hughes finished each other's sentences or thoughts – everyone enjoyed watching the two become absorbed in their own world, but it was hard to penetrate their little bubble during those short times. Still, all that proved was that their bond was almost as strong as Ed's and Al's, and that said something.

At that moment, a different doctor, a slim, older man who had on square glasses quite similar to Hughes', came walking in with a frown on his face. He was going through the papers in what looked like Ed's file over and over again, but the confused look grew more and more profound.

"Fuhrer Mustang, you are Colonel Elric's guardian, are you not?" he asked, still glancing at the data in front of him. "I would like to ask you a few questions about Colonel Elric's medical history."

"Of course," Roy answered, "Is there something wrong?"

"Was Colonel Elric born with a blood disorder?"

"No, he was not."

"Has he ever had leukemia or any blood clotting diseases? Or has he had extensive surgeries not listed in our charts?"

"No, he has not. He has not had any major surgeries other than implanting automail. Is there something wrong?" Roy asked again.

The doctor looked at Roy, "As you are aware, Colonel Elric lost a significant amount of blood both from the injury and the surgery. Usually, in cases like these, we offer a blood transfusion. Aside from the fact that Colonel Elric has a rare blood type, it seems as though his body is rejecting the foreign blood. I have never seen this before. All the tests show that Colonel Elric has the same proteins within his blood as everyone else so his body should be able to accept the new blood. Yet, it does not."

"Ed's body is rejecting the transfusion? We haven't seen anything out of the ordinary though."

"Due to the fact that one of the surgeons mentioned that something was unusual about the patient's surgery, we ran some tests early, which means that the symptoms actually have not surfaced yet. They will soon, but we are already prepared for it."

"What kind of symptoms?" Hughes questioned, his voice edging with worry.

"Mostly high fevers, but that is the least of our concerns. It seems that Colonel Elric is not responding to any of the medications that we have put him on, other than the sleeping inducers. That includes painkillers and antibiotics to prevent any infections. His wounds are also healing at a worrisome rate – much slower than any other patients with the same injuries. We have had several tests conducted; however, all of them came back normal or inconclusive. Colonel Elric's case truly baffles even the best of doctors here."

"What's going to happen to Boss?" Havoc mustered out. He could feel his heart sinking at the news. He knew that there was something weird going on, but he hadn't thought that it would actually turn out to be the worst case scenario. He stole a glance at Roy, completely unable to imagine what was going through _his_ head, but Roy's face was stoic and impassive. By the Gate, that man had an immense amount of control!

"Colonel Elric seems to be showing signs of recovery, though much slower than what it could be, so he should be fine in a month or so. We would like to do further testing on Colonel Elric to make sure that he is not sick with any life-threatening diseases."

There was hidden meaning behind those words, and everyone in the room could understand it. Cold anger rose among the three, especially for Roy. He remembered Ed describing how his body was, on a molecular level, slightly different than the people of Amestris. If more research was conducted, this nuance would be found and Ed would become an extremely interesting subject in the military.

"No," growled Roy, "I will not permit it."

"Sir, it is vital to Colonel Elric's health that we test for…"

"Test for what? I will not allow Ed to become a lab rat for the military, not while I am the Fuhrer. Destroy any sample of him you have now and I forbid anyone to take any more from him, do you understand me?" Roy's black eyes shone with authority and menace. The doctor felt that if he made one more step into the wrong direction, he would truly understand the meaning of why Roy Mustang was known as the Flame Alchemist and Hero of Ishbal.

"Understood, sir. I will take my leave now," said the doctor, bowing as he left the room. The door slammed shut behind him with a loud thud.

At that sound, Ed broke through the darkness of his dreams and slowly became conscious of a biting pain emanating from his abdomen. Every breath he took pulled on the raw skin around his wound, shooting lighting up and down his body. The worst thing was that there was no respite from the agony. He couldn't help it: he moaned quietly, his fists clenching in an attempt to distract him from the burning sensations that clouded his mind.

"Ed?" came that heavenly voice. A gentle hand rubbed his cheek, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Are you awake?"

Roy was rewarded with the sight of golden eyes staring back at him. He smiled, happy to see those eyes that he loved so ever much.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

It took a moment for Ed to gather the words, "Everything fucking hurts…" he replied, his voice hoarse.

"It should, considering how much your injuries are baffling your doctors," said Hughes.

Ed gave him a confused look, finding speaking a little bit more painful than before. It didn't hurt as much the last time he woke up, so why was it different now?

"What deal did you make with the Truth this time, Ed? Why is it that no matter what the doctors do for you now, it won't work?"

"I don't understand…did the treatments the doctors use before work?" Ed asked slowly.

"At some point it did because you didn't die. And what do you mean by that question?"

The Truth had dictated that Ed would have to recover from the battle the way his victims did. That meant no drugs, no transfusions, no surgeries, and nothing to shield the pain, so from the start, Ed should not have had any response to anything the doctors did. But that didn't make sense. Like Hughes said, he was still alive and he didn't feel his wound as much the first couple times he woke up.

"That doesn't make sense…" he murmured. Did the Truth give him a grace period in thanks of what he did with Adonai? Was that his reward? Whatever the answer was, Ed wouldn't and didn't want to know it. Hell, he wasn't even going to complain – the Truth almost never handed out nice things to people, especially to people like Ed. What was done was done, and Ed was just going to accept it.

"Ed, you never answered Maes' question," Roy said while playing with Ed's hair.

Ed wanted to lean into Roy's hands and feel his lover's warmth, but he was trying so hard to stay still and prevent any more pain from running through his body. He lingered on Hughes' words, desperate for some diversion. "How did you know I made a deal?"

"Long story short, we figured out what Adonai probably meant to the Gate, which meant that you would have had to make a deal in order to come back," Roy responded.

"Not to mention the doctors wanting to experiment on you to find out what why your body won't accept anymore treatments," added Havoc.

The sound of Havoc's voice was new and Ed couldn't help but swing his head around to look for the source. That was probably one of the worst ideas Ed had yet since he woke up. His neck muscles protested the movement, which in turn made Ed's body tense up, forcing an unnecessary pressure on his injury. He groaned as he waited for the wave of pain to pass. Roy's hand found its way into his, and he relied heavily on the warmth, finding comfort in the littlest touch.

Ed took a couple shallow breaths as he tried to compose himself. "F-fuck…" he hissed when the throbbing subsided a little.

"You okay, Boss?" Havoc asked, concern filling his voice, as he wheeled around to Ed's side.

"Yeah…just a little sore," Ed replied as he focused his attention on his friend who he hadn't seen since the battle. His keen vision caught sight of the bandages easily and Ed's eyes visibly softened. "How are you, Havoc?"

Jean grinned, "I'm fine. The pain meds at least work for me."

Ed felt guilt fill his heart. If he didn't come back, Adonai wouldn't have been able to break through and Havoc wouldn't have gotten hurt. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? There's nothing you should be sorry for. You should be saying 'you're welcome' because all we can say to you is 'thanks'. Thanks for saving our asses, Boss. Thanks for coming back alive too. You should have seen Mustang here bawl his eyes out," joked Havoc.

"Jean, do you want to die?" growled Roy.

Ed smiled a little at their interaction, but it fell a little when he realized who wasn't in the room with them. "Where's Al?"

"He's helping Hawkeye out with some paperwork. Al needed something to keep him busy – he was going to make himself sick if he didn't leave your side soon," Hughes explained. He glanced at his watch, "Actually, he should be here soon. Their shift ended ten minutes ago."

As usual, Hughes was amazingly accurate, and the door slammed open revealing a breathless Al. The first thing Al saw was Roy sitting next to his brother and holding his hand. Then, his golden-brown eyes made a connection with sun colored ones. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Brother! You're awake!" called Al, launching forward with his arms spread out. Hughes quickly stood and intercepted the young teenager from actually hugging his brother, but he was a fraction too late. Ed flinched at the prospect of the bone-crushing hugs his younger brother was known to give. Of course, that was the second stupidest thing he did since he woke up – and it topped everything else so far.

Lights burst out in Ed's eyes as his head spun with the sudden searing pain that spread throughout his body. He couldn't breathe – he couldn't move. He was paralyzed in that seemingly never ending stabbing, crushing, mind-splitting, and radiating torture.

Roy felt the sudden change in Ed's movements before he actually realized anything. "Ed?" he worriedly called out.

Like that, the spell broke and Ed found himself able to battle against the agony. He squeezed Roy's hand so hard that Roy couldn't help but wince. He tried to take deep breaths, but they were coming too fast and too shallow – almost to the point where he was hyperventilating. He tried focusing on the stupidest things: alchemy theories, cats, food…anything to keep his mind off the waves of burns that he felt. Nothing worked. It was like his mind was being given shocks of electricity over and over again.

He let out moans that he couldn't hold back, his right hand pressed lightly over his wound.

"Ed, concentrate on my voice," came a far away heavenly voice. It was so enticing and it seemed to lighten the edge of the pain he was undergoing, so he listened. He focused his entire being on his lover's voice.

"Don't take such quick breaths, Ed. Slowly. Breathe slower. I know it hurts right now, but it'll pass. Take your time. It'll be fine…everything will be fine…"

Ed obeyed for once, taking in slightly deeper breaths. It seemed like a lifetime before Roy felt the pressure on his hands loosen slightly. For now, whatever Al's movements had triggered was over.

"Brother?" Al's tone seemed so timid and frightened that even Havoc wanted to just get up out of his chair to hug to poor child.

Ed opened his eyes to smile at Al – to reassure his little brother from all the fears that probably resurfaced from that one attack – but his body was still buzzing in the aftermath, and he could only give a grimace.

"I'm sorry!" cried Al, tears reaching his eyes faster than Havoc running away from Hawkeye when she had a gun.

"It's…fine," Ed gritted, "Not your fault…fucking wound hates me. If I ever see Adonai again, I'm going to fucking kill him."

Al remained silent, staring at his feet in shame.

"Come on, Al. It's not a big deal. It's not all that bad."

A glare from Roy.

"Okay, fine, maybe it is all that bad, but I've definitely had worse. The automail surgery was ten times worse than this, so don't sweat it, Al."

Al kept his silence.

"Come on, Al. Don't make me go over there. It won't end well for either of us," Ed warned.

Al knew that Ed meant what he said. Ed would literally climb out of bed in order to make his little brother feel better, and it didn't matter if he tore apart his body in the process. Al just couldn't risk that. He already lost his brother once and almost lost him a second time. He really just couldn't risk it. He would just have to forgive himself and move on – if not for him, but for the sake of the person most precious to him in this world and the next.

"You get out of that bed and I'll make sure you regret it," Al returned, moving to join Roy on Ed's left side.

"As if I don't already…" Ed muttered darkly. Being in pain and feeling the familiar lethargic hands of sleep groping at him again definitely made him more irritated than usual, and that said a lot.

"Did you say something?" Al asked.

"Nothing…How's Winry?"

That seemingly innocent question was loaded, and everyone in the room knew it. Al had to make sure he chose his words carefully.

"She's…worried."

Ed huffed. "Who isn't? Take a look at the people around you. Hughes is more scraggly than usual, Roy has dark circles under his eyes at are surrounded by more dark circles, and you are somewhere in-between the two. That's nothing new. How is she handling things?"

"You're bedridden, Brother. From what I just saw, things aren't good for you. Maybe you should worry more about yourself than others."

"That's what I said…" Roy mumbled, but with his assassin skills, Ed heard it ever so clearly and shot him a glare.

"Roy, don't aggravate the patient. You'll be thrown out," said Hawkeye, looking impeccable as ever in the doorway.

Havoc and Roy both paled at the sight of her.

Ed, however, felt relieved when he saw her. There was nothing better than seeing the people he was worried about to calm his nerves.

"Hawkeye…"

"Hello, Ed. I'm glad you're awake. You look tired though. Should we clear out of the room so you can get some rest?" Hawkeye's tone was much gentler than anyone else had ever heard her.

It was true. Ed could feel his heavy eyelids drooping, but he didn't want everyone to leave. He needed reassurances – he needed to know that he still existed in this world. It was almost surreal – to be able to get past the Gate and the Truth for the fifth time. Besides, he felt like someone was watching him. It was a familiar feeling from when he was constantly on the run in Germany, and his instincts never failed to keep him alive. Keeping others alive was a different story, unfortunately, but he had learned to never argue against his intuition.

"No…" he mumbled. "Stay here…"

Roy rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. "We will. Don't worry."

Hawkeye just nodded and pulled up a chair next to Roy. With everyone he cared about around him, he felt so secure and leaned in against Roy's body as much as he could. Within seconds, he was out like a light, his features calm and serene.

"Roy, if you want to rest, I'll stay awake and keep watch," offered Hawkeye.

Hughes glanced at her, "Why do you need to keep watch, Riza?"

"I'm worried," she replied after a moment's hesitation. "I can't shake off this terrible feeling that something is going to happen. The situation with Adonai and Hakuro ended too peacefully. It just doesn't seem like things are settled completely."

"Adonai is gone for good," Roy said, "Ed's made sure of it, and Hakuro is gone. He won't be any trouble."

"That's just it. Hakuro was a power-hungry man. There is no chance that he would just willingly walk away from such a high position without any words to say. He had the Drachma backing him too. He had nothing to be afraid of, yet he just packed up and left. Why? Questions left answered make me uneasy."

Roy looked at Al and Hughes who shared the same thoughts.

"Roy?"

"Uh…we're fairly sure Ed had something to do with Hakuro leaving. You've seen how he just transforms into his assassin side, right? There is no way someone like Hakuro would not be frightened of him when he becomes like that."

"Whoa! Boss scared Hakuro away?" exclaimed Havoc before he got smacked on the back of his head by Hughes.

"Quiet, idiot! This can't get out!" hissed Hughes.

"If that is true, Roy, don't you think that Hakuro is going to come back to get his revenge?" Hawkeye pressed.

Roy frowned, "I don't think it's possible. Hakuro may be greedy, but he's also a coward. Ed is scary as hell when he wants to be – I don't think Hakuro will have the guts to stand up again."

"What if he hired assassins? Even cowards can pull the strings from behind the shadows."

"Riza has a valid point, Roy," agreed Hughes, "I can't deny that I also feel like something is lurking in the shadows. Should we create shifts to watch over Ed just in case? He's completely helpless right now and will be for a while. We can't risk anything."

"The hospital isn't safe then," started Al, "There are too many openings – too many people we don't know of. We need to move Brother out of here."

"But where? Boss can barely move!"

"We can always use my house. I have enough room for everyone," said Roy, "But Jean's right. We can't move Ed until he's stronger. Until then, we'll keep at least one guard with Ed at every moment, and make sure that Ed doesn't know anything. Ed is much weaker than he has ever been. He doesn't need the extra worries, so for now, the more people, the better. I'll be staying at his side as much as I can, but as Fuhrer, I might be forced to leave. It's the same for Riza, since she's my personal assistant. Al could help, but knowing Ed, Ed would probably throw himself in front of a bullet to protect his little brother no matter what shape he is in, so having Al around might not be the best idea."

Al nodded, agreeing even though he hated that feeling. He wasn't strong enough to protect himself and his brother. He was a scholar now – not a fighter. He had a feeling that the more he tried getting involved in battles, the more Ed would feel obliged to protect him and probably get hurt more in the process.

"Not to mention that Jean is completely out of the question," Roy finished.

"Hey! I can help!" Havoc protested.

"You can't, Jean. Not with those injuries," retorted Hawkeye.

"That leaves you, Maes. If no one else is here, you have to watch over him. I know you probably want to spend more time with Gracia, so I'm sorry for asking you of this. Of course, while Riza and I are here, you are free to do what you want, but…"

Hughes raised a hand, "Stop right there, Roy. There's no reason for you to ask this of me. I would do it on my own accord, but I have to warn you, I don't have faith in myself to have the skills to protect him. I mean, seriously. I've already died once – doesn't that show my limit?"

"That won't be an issue if Ed gets better soon, right? I'll just use some of the medical alchemy I learned and help him out a little," said Al.

"That won't work, Al," sighed Roy, "Ed made a deal again. Nothing will work on him. Not even the drugs."

"What? So pain meds won't work on him either? He has a freaking hole in his stomach and he has to live through all that pain with nothing to take the edge off? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He wouldn't have been able to come back, Al. Germany caught up with Ed as soon as Adonai became a part of the Gate."

Instantly, Roy could see the same spark in Al's eyes as he saw in Ed's when he figured out and understood something complex. Al didn't speak up again, no doubt racking his brains for a alchemical way out of the situation Ed was in.

Roy let Al ponder without any inhibition, but he would have to make sure that Al wouldn't go too far. Fighting fire with fire only made the fire worse, especially when that involved the Gate. Surely, Al would understand that – he experienced it first hand after all.

Hughes stood up, stretching his sore limbs from sitting so long. "I'm going to take Jean back to his room and go home to see Gracia. Maybe I can dig up some dirt on Hakuro and see what he's up to. Call me when you need me, Roy."

"Thanks, Maes. I'll leave it up to you. Jean, get better soon."

"Don't smoke, Jean, or else…" The lingering threat from Riza made Havoc quickly hand over the pack of cigarettes he had hidden on his person to his girlfriend. Riza just smiled at him and bent over, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Get better soon, Jean."

Jean grinned stupidly, looking too much like a little child who was just given his favorite candy. "See you later, Riza."

As soon as the two left the room, Riza locked the door and stood by the head of Ed's bed in order to get a better view of the entrance and window. Al watched her pull out her gun and flick off the safety before he moved towards his brother, lying down on the other side of his brother. He was absolutely careful to not jostle or even touch his brother in any way, but even still, there was a minute amount of space between him and Ed. The long day was finally wearing down on the young teenager and he found himself nodding off in a few minutes.

Roy meanwhile picked himself up and let the brothers enjoy their rest together. Despite what Ed said about him, he didn't feel tired. He probably had a good four to five hour nap between Ed waking up.

He glanced out the window, leaning against the sill. The darkness of the night created odd, obscure shadows.

"Riza, what do you think is out there?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Whatever it is, I will protect Ed, no matter what."

Riza smiled gently, "I know you will, Roy."

_I will protect him,_ was the only thought that ran through Roy's head as he watched the fallen angel sleep. _No one will ever hurt you, Ed. Not while I'm around. I promise._

Perhaps Ed and Roy were both on the same wavelength, because right at that moment, Ed's expressions grew more relaxed and a smile appeared on his face.

Roy could almost hear Ed's voice in his head saying, _I love you too, Roy._

Roy chuckled quietly. He must be tired, if he was hearing Ed's voice in his mind, though he wouldn't complain about it at all.

* * *

Outside, Heino stood from his perch in the tree. Hot flashes of anger were running through his usually apathetic body. Since when was his prodigy so weak? He couldn't accept the fact that he was killed by such a weak man. He couldn't accept that the Crimson Phantom had fallen to such a pathetic degree. Seething quietly, he lightly jumped down from the thirty foot tree and walked within the shadows to stop by a small pond. The moon reflected beautifully upon the calm waters, though to the assassin, it was just a source of unnecessary lighting. Heino stared down at his mirror. A gust of wind brushed aside his long, black hair, revealing a dark and huge scar that maimed his dark-skinned face diagonally from the tip of his right forehead to his left chin. He reached up with his right hand to touch the memento he received from Ed when the blonde had reached his height of his career. Ed was so beautiful then – an untouchable grim reaper that created showers of crimson petals all around him. Too bad Ed had become so ugly now. It made Heino sick.

Angrily, Heino kicked a rock into the pond, distorting his image. Once a phantom came into the light, there was no turning back for him. Heino would just have to save his prodigy by removing him from this world. It was the only way the Crimson Phantom could preserve his beauty.

Heino smirked and turned away from the pond, staring up towards Ed's window. It wouldn't be long before Ed would join him in the night once again, but killing him now would just be too easy. He wanted Ed to suffer – to feel fear shake his very bones. It was revenge that Heino sought out in the beginning. He wanted to kill the man who killed him, but only when the phantom kneeled at his feet and begged for forgiveness and purification.

Only then, could Heino's undying thirst for blood finally be quenched in this murky world of his.

* * *

Yep, so the chapter is finally done. Again, sorry if it's terrible and sorry that it's shorter than expected too. Oh, well. Still hope some of you enjoyed it. ^^ Hopefully...

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I recently received a request for my Psych story so I'm going to writing that too. That story and this story are completely different tones, so it'll be fun to switch between the two.

But anyway, (sorry, I'm rambling), thanks for reading this chapter! As usual, please review too! ^^

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	13. The Wheels Begin to Turn

Hey, everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've been balancing two jobs for the entire summer, so I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I don't really have much to say about the chapter this time around. I did have some fun writing this chapter though. I'll explain more about that at the end of this chapter.

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me feel better about the last chapter. :)

So, here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Roy, don't you think that Hakuro is going to come back to get his revenge?" Hawkeye pressed._

_"I can't deny that I also feel like something is lurking in the shadows."_

_It was revenge that Heino sought out in the beginning. He wanted to kill the man who killed him...Only then, could Heino's undying thirst for blood finally be quenched in this murky world of his.

* * *

_

**The Wheels Begin to Turn**

Over the span of a week, Ed grew steadily strong against all odds. He was stubborn in that aspect and he tried everything possible to find a way to get out of that forsaken hospital, but the undeniable truth was that he was still bedridden, no matter how he acted or what he said. And he hated it. During that entire time, he felt like the moments when he underwent automail surgery and his entire body throbbed with indescribable pain. Every single joint ached, each breath felt impossibly hard, and every single movement brought on more waves of agonizing electricity. Back then, he didn't want his little brother to see how much he was suffering, so he had asked Winry to put a white towel over his face. He had considered doing the same thing now – he hated looking like he was weak (even though he was at the moment) or see the guilt in Roy's eyes (which was there for stupid reasons, he was sure, since everything was his fault anyway) – but he knew that that would freak out Roy more than the wound itself. Ed knew that in Xing, there was a custom that required covering the faces of the dead with a white cloth. Seeing how Roy had roots in that eastern culture, Ed would just have to bear with feeling more vulnerable than he would like.

So, he spent most of his time sleeping, which he actually felt comfortable doing with Roy around, despite the occasional nightmares which seemed to fade away if Roy was there. Roy never strayed from Ed's side too long, only taking short interval breaks for personal reasons. Roy didn't need to worry about his military duties quite yet – Hawkeye was able to handle it all for him for now. He needed to stay with Ed anyway, otherwise the doctors would never be able to monitor Ed's conditions. When Ed wasn't resting, he was fighting and arguing with the personnel of the hospital, which, in itself, caused problems for everyone all around.

It also didn't help that Ed thrashed about at nights because he was constantly plagued with flashbacks. Of what, Roy didn't know and he didn't want to ask, knowing full well that Ed would never answer him. All he could do was to comfort the blonde alchemist whenever a particular horrific one struck, leaving him panicked and disoriented.

Still, the time that Roy could spend with Ed was slowly coming to an end. He knew it, and so did Ed. After all, once Roy was inaugurated as Fuhrer, he had the duties of the leader of Amestris and would have to place the country first. By then, Hawkeye and the rest of his team would have to move up as well and Ed would be left to his own devices, which, as everyone knew, was never a good thing, and Roy _hated_ dealing with the paperwork caused by the Fullmetal Alchemist destroying some important object or building.

Too bad he didn't know about the plans that Havoc and Hawkeye were conducting together. His headaches would have become much, much worse, especially because they were taking advantage of Roy's absences as he started to prepare for the big night.

The day before the inauguration, Hughes and Hawkeye snuck into Ed's room while making sure that Roy was fully preoccupied so that they wouldn't be caught discussing their plans. Hughes had purposefully blown something up in Roy's new office and Roy was left dealing with the aftermath. That was the brilliant part of the plan. After all, with Ed in the hospital, Roy would never be able to figure out who was the one behind the explosion since Ed was usually the one who was the culprit.

Ed's golden eyes snapped open the moment they entered. He stared at them for a second before sighing, "What are you guys planning now?"

"How did you know that we were going to do anything? We could've just been here to visit you," questioned Hughes, baffled as usual by Ed's new skills.

"You have a mischievous glint in your eye, Hughes, and Hawkeye seems to have a smile tugging on her face, which never means anything good. What are you guys up to?"

Hughes chuckled, "I've got to learn how to master that poker face Roy has."

Ed smiled, "That's not going to help. I can read Roy like a book too."

"Seriously?"

Hawkeye just shook her head at Hughes. "Ed, we don't have much time, so I just want to ask you, how are you feeling?"

Ed eyed her suspiciously, "It depends on what you have in mind." With the limits the Gate had put on him, Ed was cautious to do anything. It wasn't like him, and he knew it, but he didn't want to put Roy and Al through that hell again. He remembered seeing Roy's distraught and brokenhearted expression when Ed just came back from the Gate after the Adonai incident – it nearly made Ed's own heart split in half – and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Well, Roy's inauguration is tomorrow, right?" Hawkeye started. "We have a surprise planned out for him."

She and Hughes took turns to lay out the plans loud and clear.

Their rendezvous ended with Ed grinning with that same mischievous look he always had when he was going to do something drastic and saying, "I think I can manage that."

Of course, they had amazing timing because at that moment, Roy walked in with his coffee mug in hand. He looked at the trio, frowning at the glances they were shooting him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked. "I just cleaned up my office since someone decided to pull a prank on me. Are there charcoal marks on me?"

Hughes laughed, "Nope, nothing at all."

Hawkeye elbowed him quickly, wiping away any sign of smiles on his face. She bowed her head, "We were just checking in about Ed's condition. Since you're back, we'll take our leave now."

"Riza, what…" Roy started.

"Don't worry about it, Roy," Ed called out from his bed, "They just brought me my watch."

Ed held up a battered silver wristwatch and dangled it in front of him, "They thought that I would need it after my return to military life, after all."

That caught Roy's attention, so he missed Hughes patting his pocket for Ed's now missing watch that he had been carrying around since Roy gave it to him since Roy didn't know how to ask Ed to come back to military life that he so hated. Riza pushed Hughes out of the room, already realizing what Ed had done to keep their plans a secret.

Roy didn't even notice the two leave. "You're returning to the military? I thought you hated being a dog."

"Well, you're the Fuhrer. It's less likely that I have to do the grunt work, right?"

"Ed…"

Ed smiled softly, "I know. Because of my skills and the fact that I am the Fullmetal Alchemist, I'll just be used to the advantage of the military."

"And you're okay with that? You're just going to be doing some of the things that you did in Germany and I won't be able to protest against it."

He winced, remembering his nightmares. "Hopefully not that bad…"

"Look, Ed…"

"Are you advising me _not_ to return to the military? I would be your most useful asset."

"Ed, you aren't a tool to me. You are my lover, and I don't want to be put in the position where I have to send you out on dangerous missions, but I'm going to have to if you are under my command."

Instantly, Ed felt a flare of anger lick his insides. This was what he was trying to avoid! That inane look of pity and attempt to protect him from his past was something that Ed never needed. For Gate's sake! Of all people, Roy should understand Ed's need to be kept busy, no matter what the job was. To Ed, the feelings of uselessness and helplessness were one of the most frightening things in the world. "Then what do you expect me to do? What will I do then? I will not be subjected to a fucking housewife, Roy. I _need_ to do something, or I'll just blow something up."

It wasn't an idle threat. If Ed wasn't stuck to this bed, Roy would've of thought that Ed had something to do with his office.

Roy sat down next to the glaring blonde man, "Will you agree to working in labs then?"

Ed paled at the thought. If worse came to worse, he would agree to it, but Ed had always had the belief that labs were there to create misery for innocent people – he had been proven right one too many times. Assassinating people was easier, sadly, because the victim didn't have time to suffer and only the families mourned. The overall effect of the labs would leave hundreds, if not more, to grieve and sulk in misery. Ed didn't want to be a part of that – he was already dirty enough.

"That's what I thought too, from what you told me about Germany. I don't want to force you to do anything, Ed, but I especially don't want to make you do something that brings up old ghosts. The military may not be a good idea anymore."

"The military is the only choice I have."

"We'll come up with something. I'm Fuhrer after all. I can probably make up some bogus position for you. How about personal secretary?" grinned Roy.

"That's easy enough, but there's not enough action."

Roy couldn't believe that Ed would just walk unwittingly into his trap and he wasn't about to let the chance go. He reached over and stroked Ed's collarbone, "I can give you all the action you need, my private secretary, in my private, soundproof office," he purred.

"Kinky, but you need to get your head out of the gutter, Roy," laughed Ed.

Roy chuckled, "Fine, what did you do in Germany? List all your jobs."

"Well, you know that I was a hit man and a researcher. I started out as an errand boy, upgraded to a professor's assistant. I was also a bodyguard…" he trailed off thinking hard. Most of his innocent days were washed over with blood, so it was difficult to dig behind all that and remember.

"Wait, that's it! You can be my personal bodyguard!"

Ed's eyebrow raised, "You, the Flame Alchemist, needs a bodyguard? What will the nation say if their most powerful man needs to have protection?"

"All leaders need at least one bodyguard. It's common practice; otherwise, the leader will be seen to have a Messiah complex, like Bradley."

"Wouldn't it be seen as a waste of resource if the Fullmetal Alchemist is just used for a bodyguard?"

"Stop talking about yourself like you are a tool to be utilized. This isn't Germany, Ed."

"I'm just thinking logically, Roy. I'm not naive, you know."

"The people are just going to have to deal with the fact that the leader that they all count on is being protected by the strongest man in Amestris. Is that good enough for you?"

Ed settled back into the pillows, "Yep."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"No more fighting? No snide remarks?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You were giving me a hard time before."

Ed smirked, "I'm bored. You always said that I'm dangerous when bored."

Roy groaned, "I should have known that was the reason."

Ed gently rolled over onto his side, yawning as he did. "Roy, I'm cold…"  
Roy recognized that single phrase that was code for "hug me" and smiled as he lay down on the bed, pulling himself close and wrapping his arms around the slender body.

"Warmer now?"

"Hmm…much better…" Ed murmured as he fell into a deep sleep.

Roy loved how Ed's body just fit so perfectly with his – like a puzzle piece falling into place. Ed's head fit right under his chin and their limbs were in a tangle that just felt so comfortable. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his lover. A thought passed through his mind for a second. Somehow, he felt like he had been led around something that Ed, Hughes, and Hawkeye were hiding, but whatever. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He might as well enjoy the peace and quiet he got now because it sure as hell won't be there after tomorrow.

* * *

When Ed woke up the next day, Roy had already left, leaving behind a note informing him where he would be. The elegant handwriting was nothing like his own chicken scratching – it reflected Roy's noble soul and sophistication. Ed could barely believe that Roy, such a perfect man, belonged to him alone. Smiling, he glanced at the clock. Hughes would be coming soon to help him get ready for Roy's inauguration. Despite doctor's orders, there was no way in hell that he would miss such an important event in his lover's life. Besides, he should be fine for a few hours. After all, he could now stay conscious longer and even sit up without feeling like he was tearing apart his body. Still, he was ridiculously weak and he didn't want to cause more worry for Roy if he could help it. Riza and Hughes had better plan this out completely and perfectly, or Ed's body wouldn't last.

Ed heard a quiet rapping on the door and Hughes quickly slipped in. Ed's jaw almost dropped when he saw Hughes' appearance. The doting father was wearing the traditional Amestris uniform, but it looked completely clean and crisp like it was just bought, quite contrary to his usual raggedly look – even his shoes were polished to its original shiny state. His hair was slicked back and he was actually clean shaven.

"You look handsome," grinned Ed. "How long did it take for you to do your hair?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you – but an hour or so," Hughes muttered, already busy unpacking what he had in his bag.

"Really?" Ed started laughing. "Not even Roy takes that long!"

"Gracia insisted," defended Hughes, "Now quiet down. We're sneaking you out of here, remember? Keep it on the down low or else we'll be caught."

Ed nodded, a smile still on his face, as he pulled away the covers.

Hughes beamed at Ed, "Let's get started!"

* * *

Roy stared at himself in the mirror. He was properly shaved, his hair was gelled back to make himself look more mature, and his uniform was sparkling with decorations and medals. He was impeccable – he almost couldn't recognize himself. If Ed was around, he probably would have just laughed and teased him about taking so long to make himself presentable. He smiled sadly at the thought. Too bad his inauguration had to be so rushed – he would have liked Ed to be present when he finally fulfilled his dreams. Nothing could be helped though. As Ed pointed out before, the country always came first, no matter how much he hated that rule. Unlike Ed, Roy couldn't just throw away everything for the sake of his lover. He was Fuhrer, and the title was heavier than he had ever thought.

"Sir, it's time to go," came Hawkeye's voice.

Fears suddenly flittered across his mind. Would he be a good leader? Would he make the right decisions? Or would he follow the path of his predecessors? Could he even do this or would he be crushed underneath the expectations of his people?

Roy took a deep breath, closing his eyes in a moment of concentration. In his mind's eye, he saw Ed roll his eyes at him, saying how stupid he was to think that way.

"_I believe in you."_

Roy smiled at those words that were somehow echoed by everyone he had ever trusted – Ed, Hughes, Riza, Al, his team…When he opened his eyes, all the fears disappeared and he strode proudly out to take his rightful position.

* * *

The crowd at his inauguration was much more than Roy had expected. It was almost like everyone in Central with a couple hundred others was present. All the military personnel were lined up in the front of the lines to act as a barrier and show their support. The higher ranked were sitting on the stage behind him. Hughes sat the closest to Roy – his team was right next to his best friend. He could see Al there too. The youngest Elric was probably the only civilian exception on the stage, though it was probably easy to arrange due to his connections and his relationship to the Fullmetal Alchemist. Even Gracia and Elysia were in the anticipating crowd near the front. Oddly, only Riza was missing, and she had the most important job today. She was supposedly to be swearing him in, yet, Roy was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the stage like a fool. He had already given his inauguration speech, earning more of his people's respect, but he was yet to become the Fuhrer. He could not officially be the Fuhrer until he had recited the oath, so where was Riza? She was in charge of that aspect of his ceremony!

Suddenly, he heard the mass roar in excitement. Confused, he looked back at Hughes to find the answer. Hughes just grinned and pointed to his right. Roy's line of sight followed Hughes' direction, making him swing to his left, and he suddenly felt tears reach his eyes. Beautiful Riza was walking towards him with an even more gorgeous Ed by her side. Roy could easily see that Riza was helping Ed walk – his eyes were glittered with determination to see Roy's inauguration to the end without giving away how injured he was – and the two had everything rehearsed so perfectly that Ed's slow strides actually looked normal. Still, no matter how touched Roy was, he couldn't help but be distracted with Ed's appearance. Ed wore the military uniform for the first time in his life and held a small velvet box in his gloved left hand. Roy never knew how well the uniform would suit the blonde. The navy blue garment fit so perfectly on Ed's thin, muscular body. His long golden hair, pulled into a shimmering ponytail almost haloed his head. The two stopped a few feet away from Roy. Ed slowly took a couple of steps alone towards his lover. Roy groaned inwardly – he was going to have a uniform fetish after this, he knew it.

Ed smiled, "_Head out of the gutter_," he mouthed.

Roy grinned back, "_A little difficult, as of now_." And then he felt a slight nudge from Hughes. Instantly, he knew what the three were actually talking about last night. Riza was never going to swear him in. He should have seen it coming! Still, now wasn't the time to chide himself for being naive. He had to take things seriously right now.

It was as if the people knew that the inauguration was commencing and a silence fell over them.

Ed took that as a signal to begin. "Roy Mustang, please place your right hand over your heart and repeat after me," he said, his voice ringing loudly. "I, Roy Mustang, do solemnly swear…"

Without hesitation, Roy recited, "I, Roy Mustang, do solemnly swear…"

"That I will faithfully execute the office of Fuhrer of Amestris…"

Roy almost stumbled on those words, but he managed to enunciate the same words back.

Ed just grinned at him and continued to deliver the oath of the Fuhrer, "…and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the rights of the people of Amestris."

When the last words left Roy's lips, Ed opened the box and lifted the small golden insignia of the Fuhrer. He pressed it to his lips, blessing the mark of the leader of the country, and then proceeded to pin it to Roy's uniform, right above his hand and his heart.

"May the heavens bless your reign, Fuhrer Mustang, and may you bring peace and prosperity to the land of Amestris."

In that moment, everyone began cheering and screaming in sheer happiness. A new reign had begun – they all believed that under Roy's hands, Amestris would have her golden years. Their joyfulness was deafening and Roy could barely hear anything around him, but he could definitely see. From what Roy saw, the audience's reaction was much louder than what Ed had anticipated and his keen ears did not like what they heard. Ed flinched, which was definitely not something that he should have done when his body was already aching from walking so much because his face instantly lost all its color and his right hand shifted inconspicuously to clench at his wound. His expressions were guarded in front of so many people and no one could sense that there was anything wrong with the alchemist, that is, if one wasn't Roy, Riza, Al, or Hughes.

Slyly, Roy moved closer to Ed, his right hand supporting Ed's back while his left waved at the crowd. Hughes, Al, and Riza moved to the left of Ed, their hands keeping the weakened man steady. Ed glanced at them, giving them a small smile of gratitude. They all ignored him, trying to up their charade. It was dangerous for people to know that Ed was this weak after all and they would do anything they can to protect the blonde who meant so much to them.

Roy stole a glimpse at Ed, feeling increasingly concerned when he saw Ed's knees begin to tremble, but he still felt more touched than worried. To think that Ed would go through so much pain (especially since pain meds didn't work for him anymore) just to be there for Roy…that probably made this his happiest moment in his entire life. He leaned down a little, a movement almost impossible to detect and whispered in Ed's ear, "Thank you, my love."

Ed just smiled at him just as Hughes and Al started leading him off the stage. Riza stayed by Roy's side, since she was his personal aide after all, and continued waving and smiling at the crowd, reminding the new Fuhrer that he had to please his people for a few more hours before he could check on Ed. Not to mention the inauguration ball…At that thought, Roy just wanted to bury his head into the ground and pretend that he was never here. Balls included hundreds of women, which included hundreds of dances with a gender that didn't spark his interest at all. Maybe in the past they did, but Roy would have liked nothing more than to dance with just Ed. Obviously, that was out of the question. He wasn't even sure if Ed could dance, but it definitely was not difficult to imagine that lithe body moving so enticingly to music, particularly in that uniform…damn it. Stupid fetish…It would be the end of him.

Riza started nudging Roy off the stage as well, distracting him from his thoughts. Unfortunately, he was being pushed towards the opposite end than where Ed had gone off. He couldn't sneak off and check on Ed – not when Riza was left with him. Hughes had better make sure that Ed was safe and didn't push himself anymore today, but Roy was almost a hundred percent sure that Hughes would slip away to join his wife at the ball. There was no way that Hughes would miss out on Gracia wearing a gown after being dead for so long. When that time came, Roy would just have to make sure that he could find a way to join Ed at the hospital, who he figured would be compliant for now. As he walked further away from his lover, Roy couldn't help but feel a little bit lonelier now that he stood above everyone else in this country. There was a heavy pit in his gut. Roy just hoped above everything else that it was just a sign of worry and nothing else…

* * *

Ed's knees completely buckled the moment that he was out of view from anyone in the crowd. He sagged heavily against Hughes, almost falling if Hughes didn't have such a tight grip on him. Lightning flared throughout his body, making his limbs tremble with no strength. Al stared on with concern at his brother's pale face and his heavy breathing.

"Al, grab the wheelchair that's hidden behind those bushes," Hughes quickly said, shifting Ed so that the blonde was leaning against him.

Al ran to the vegetation that was about ten feet away and frantically searched until he found the metal contraption.

"Ed, how are you holding up?" asked Hughes, pressing his free hand to Ed's forehead. He let out a breath in relief. The exertion didn't cause a fever, which was a fear that Havoc had warned them about.

Ed took a second to gather himself. "I've had better days," he panted out. "Next time I have a hole in my stomach, remind me not to attend my lover's inauguration."

"It was so worth it, wasn't it? Did you see Roy's expression when you walked on stage?" Hughes grinned.

Roy's stunned face would forever be burned in Ed's photographic memory – Ed smiled at the thought of it again. Then he snorted, "He's going to make me wear this stupid uniform from now on, isn't he?"

Hughes laughed, "Probably. You look stunning, Ed."

"Right…I can barely stand."

"I'm not joking!"

"Just get me that damn wheelchair. I'm not exactly a lightweight you know."

Hughes frowned at that comment. It was true that Ed's automail was ridiculously heavy, but it felt like that was all Hughes was supporting right now. He could barely feel the true weight of the thin boy. Ed didn't weigh much when he brought them both back out of the Gate – it seemed as though he lost more now.

"Ed, have you been eating?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you been eating?" Hughes repeated.

"Define 'eating'."

"Ed!"

"I can't exactly eat solid foods when I have fucking hole in my stomach, now can I? The doctors have been sticking those damn needles into me for the IVs. I'm getting all the nutrition I need, Hughes. Don't worry about it."

"You are the definition of worry, Ed. Back in the past and even more so now…"

Those words echoed in Ed's mind. Suddenly, a pounding headache struck him and irritation swept through him like a storm. He gritted his teeth and pushed away from Hughes, standing unsteadily on his own. "What are you insinuating, Hughes? That I'm weak? That I need your protection? I don't need your worry! I can handle things on my own. I'm sure my _past_ has shown that." He nearly spat out the word.

"Ed, I didn't mean it that way."

Ed was so sick and tired of feeling so helpless – that he even had to count on someone to even walk – and the headache wasn't helping. Hughes was just worried about him and he knew that, but he wasn't powerless. He didn't need people to look out for him. He still had his alchemy for Gate's sake!

Hughes reached out to steady Ed, but Ed angrily slapped it away, throwing him into a state of vertigo.

"Stop acting so childish, Ed," Hughes snapped, "You hate feeling like you have to count on someone, I get that, but being alone doesn't make you strong!"

And that was it. Those words sent Ed spiraling back to Germany when Alphons was lecturing him for the same reason. Alphons and Winnie had just found Ed lying injured in the rain after an assassin attack and Ed had refused any help.

_"What are you doing, Ed? Just let us help you!" screamed Winnie._

_ Ed just turned away from her, dripping with the rain and clutching his wounded shoulder as he tried to get past the two._

_ Al just stood defensively in front of him, his defiant and determined golden-brown eyes glaring at him. "Being alone doesn't mean that you're strong! It just means that you're too weak to deal with the bonds that you create with the people around you! Let us help you!"_

_ "I'm fine. Don't worry," Ed snapped back, "Don't get involved. It's for your own good."_

_ "You're _the _definition of worry, Ed! And what about you? Is it for your own good that you don't get involved with anyone else? Why must you be so stubborn about these things, Ed? Why won't you allow yourself happiness and stop being alone for once?"_

_ Ed just stared at him, all his pain of everything he had to do to survive in Germany showed clear as day in his dull golden eyes._

_ "Being alone means that no more lives that I care about will be taken."_

Still lost in his memories, Ed whispered, "Being alone means that no more lives that I care about will be taken…" How ironic was it that soon after that incident, Ed ran away with Winnie and Al, leading to their deaths?

"Ed?" Hughes' voice flittered into his daydream.

"Hmm?"

"You alright? You stopped talking in midsentence."

Ed shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, I guess. Sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to."

Hughes gave him a wary look, "You're apologizing? Are you sure you're alright?" He took another step towards Ed, looking like he was afraid of what Ed was going to do. It had been a while since Ed saw that expression on anyone, especially towards him. The last time that happened was when he went berserk after Winnie died. Alphons was so frightened of him after that, not that he could blame him. Still, Ed felt slightly hurt by that look on Hughes. He didn't want the people he cared about to be afraid of him, but Ed knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, Ed only told them about twenty percent of what really happened in Germany…The rest was just bloody nightmares.

"It was just a flashback," he explained truthfully. He felt like he owed Hughes the truth at least, for venting his frustration out on him.

"A flashback? To Germany? Have you been having those a lot?"

Whoops. Now it was time to lie.

"Only when something sets them off," Ed responded. Hughes was an investigator for the intelligence department – detecting lies was one of his skills, but Ed learned in Germany that it was actually quite easy to fool people like Hughes. All one had to do was just tell a partial truth so that the subconscious tall-tell signs of a lie don't surface, and Ed had become a master of it. That answer was good enough for someone who had gone through a war and stop Hughes from asking anything more.

"Well, let me know if you have another and if you want to talk about it," Hughes said, moving towards him again to hold Ed up. Ed glanced at his face. Hughes was definitely deep in thought, probably analyzing everything that just happened. Hughes' mouth was pulled into a frown and there was that little wrinkle between his eyebrows that only appeared when he was thinking of something that was not so pleasant. The slight lines near the corners of his eyes became visible too – the sure sign that Hughes didn't believe him completely and would stop at nothing to get to the bottom of things. Ed sighed. At least he was in the clear for now, but Hughes would question him again, and probably with both Al and Roy to back him up which would make things a hell of a lot more difficult to weasel out of.

"Al!" he called, "You okay back there? You're taking quite a long time getting a stupid little wheelchair."

"Sorry!" came Al's voice, "Someone bolted the wheels down for some odd reason."

"Bolted? Why would someone do that?" wondered Hughes. "Who has the time to pull a prank like that?"

"Just use alchemy, Al," Ed's tiredness wasn't veiled and almost immediately, they saw a flash of blue light. Thankfully, Ed found himself sinking into the comfort of the chair within seconds, easing some of the tension in his trembling legs.

Al started pushing him towards the car that they had waiting, but as he did, Ed felt a strong prickling sensation running down his spine. He swung his head around quickly, his keen eyes scanning the trees directly behind him.

"Wait, stop, Al."

"What's wrong, Brother?"

There was someone watching him. Ed's sixth sense had never failed him once, especially one this strong. This overbearing, bloodthirsty aura…he had almost forgotten it, but it couldn't be possible. _He _was long dead – Ed had made sure of it during his peak reign of being a cold-blooded killer. Sweat dripped down his face as pure cold fear filled his stomach. Out of everyone he had ever faced, Ed had purposefully mutilated that man so badly to make sure he was dead because he was afraid of _him_ ever having a chance of recovery. He had never been so brutal with anyone else.

Despite the icy chill, Ed forced himself to concentrate and find whoever it was that was following him, but as quickly as he felt the presence, it was gone like a grain of dust caught in the wind. It was so abrupt that he was taken aback, doubting his senses. It couldn't be his imagination, could it? His nerves were still on the fritz from his flashback, so was it an after effect from it?

"Brother?" Al didn't miss a beat. Something had shaken his brother up terribly and that was a hard enough feat to do, especially after Germany.

"Is there something in the trees?" asked Hughes, following Ed's line of sight.

Ed swallowed harshly. "No," he answered truthfully. At least, there wasn't anyone there anymore… "Let's just go. I'm tired."

Al and Hughes gave each other a look, but obliged without any other comments. Questions would just have to be answered later, when Ed was feeling much stronger.

* * *

Heino watched as the black car carrying his protégé drove off into the distance. His black eyes glittered angrily as he remembered seeing the Crimson Phantom needing to rely on someone. He had never needed to do so before and to be such a failure to need that foolish metal contraption, which had nailed to the ground in pure agitation at the sight of it. When Ed sat down on that wheelchair, Heino's fury reached its peak and he accidentally released some of his aura. It surprised Heino to see that the Phantom had sensed him, even as injured as he was. That meant that all wasn't lost with him. Underneath all that weakness was the cold assassin that he was meant to be. But why wouldn't the Crimson Phantom just accept who he truly was? No, it wasn't his fault. He was just blinded and deceived by those around him. From what he saw while stalking Ed out, the man who was most responsible for this change had to be that new Fuhrer. If his information was correct, the Fuhrer was Roy Mustang – his target. Too bad for Hakuro…Mustang wasn't going to suffer like he wanted. Mustang's reign was going to be a short one. It was the only way that Ed would break out of the curse that was making him forget who he was.

It was time to pay a little visit to his successor. The wheels had begun to turn. It was time to awaken the Crimson Phantom once more…

* * *

Okay, so that concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyone notice that the swearing in portion was based off the oath for Presidents of the United States of America? That was my little fun tidbit there.

Anyway, this chapter was a little bit of a filler too. I had meant to continue to the part where Heino scouts out Ed, but I feel like it would be much more drastic if I made you guys wait. Lol! Sorry, I'm a terrible, terrible person.

As usual, thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter should be coming sooner or later. ^^

~ Kanae Yuna ~


	14. The Terror of No Time

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I moved into college and everything. Had to get used to the feeling so I've been pretty busy recently. But here is chapter 14! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Again, as always, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Mustang wasn't going to suffer like he wanted. Mustang's reign was going to be a short one. It was the only way that Ed would break out of the curse that was making him forget who he was._

_It was time to pay a little visit to his successor. The wheels had begun to turn. It was time to awaken the Crimson Phantom once more…

* * *

_

**The Terror of No Time**

From the start, Ed really hadn't expected to make it back into the hospital without any one noticing that he had disappeared, but he definitely didn't think that his doctors would take such drastic measures to prevent him from escaping again. He never was a good patient, that much was true, but this time he left for a good reason! How could the doctors do this to him? He grumbled angrily as shook his left arm, making the handcuffs clink loudly against the bedrail. The stupid metal was chaffing against his wrist and it severely limited any movement. Not to mention, his arm was positioned awkwardly, which was highly, _highly_ annoying.

Hughes just looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Ed."

"It's not your fault, Hughes. Don't worry," Ed replied, trying to control his irritation. He _really_ wanted to just use his alchemy to melt the moronic handcuffs, but if the doctors were willing to go this far already, who knows what else they would do?

"Brother, do you want me to go talk to the doctors? Maybe they'll be more lenient if I talk to them," Al suggested, "This hospital still owes me for the time I helped out in the ER."

Ed just shook his head, "No, it's fine. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon anyway. Besides, if I'm a good little boy, there might be a reward in this for me."

Al laughed, "Right, as if that will ever happen."

"Don't burst my bubble, Al," Ed pouted. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Such high dreams…be careful or you might get burned, Brother."

"I'm fucking handcuffed to the hospital bed! I've already _been_ burned!"

"Now, now…I thought you wanted to be a good little boy."

"Come closer, my dear brother, and I'll show you how good I can be," growled Ed, struggling with his restriction again.

"That's enough, Al. Tease him any further and Ed actually might get both his arms handcuffed," sighed Hughes.

Al grinned at the thought.

Ed leaned back against his pillows. "Fine, enjoy this while you can, Al, because I will guarantee you that you'll meet the same fate some time soon."

"Is that a threat, Brother?"

"It's a promise."

Al laughed lightly, enjoying the quibble that he had severely missed since Ed had disappeared, but he couldn't help notice how pale and sweaty Ed was. Or the occasional wince that was always quickly wiped off by a neutral smile…Not to mention the odd behavior that Ed had expressed twenty minutes ago. But Al didn't want to question his brother about that quite yet. Pain meds didn't even work on Ed. Al knew how high of a pain tolerance his brother had, but he was absolutely sure that the wound Adonai gave him was not something to take light of, no matter how much control Ed had over his emotions, and he wasn't about to pry answers from his brother when he was already in such an agonized condition. And what was worse was that Ed would not show any sign of weakness while he was there. There was no doubt about it, and it was not doing the alchemist any good at all, questions or no.

Al glanced at the wall, staring at the clock. Almost like subconsciously, he tapped his foot, continuously looking at time. He noticed that Hughes was doing the same, though slightly more subtly than himself.

Ed sighed, "If you guys want to go to the ball, just go already. Stop looking so impatient. Winry and Gracia are waiting, aren't they?"

The two stood up almost too quickly and Ed's eyes narrowed by a little, but he didn't comment on it.

"Well, we'll be back to see you later, Ed," Hughes said, smiling.

"Don't get in trouble now, Brother," Al waved as he started to leave. Both of them were almost out the door when Ed spoke up again.

"Thanks…" he said, quietly.

Al turned around, "What for?"

Ed settled deeper into his pillows, exhaling in relief, "You know the answer to that, Al…"

Al and Hughes chuckled.

"Have a good rest, Ed," Hughes responded, closing the door behind him.

Within minutes of them leaving, Ed had fallen asleep. What all of them didn't know was that Ed was not alone. No, he was plagued by his nightmares and something much more sinister in the shadows…

* * *

_The night was cold and damp, offering no condolences to the deaths that had just occurred moments before during the rainstorm. The remainder of the rain washed away the blood from the arena, but no matter how hard it poured, the crimson nightmare would not disappear from Ed's hands. Twenty-eight bodies of youths were strewn across the entire span of the dirtied sand; their expressions were frozen in an instant of terror before their lives were taken away in the span of a second. They didn't suffer – just a clean stroke to their vital points and the light faded away from their eyes. But that didn't mean that they couldn't see, and Ed couldn't brush off the accusing glares. A hollowness opened within Ed and nothing filled the void except darkness and coldness. He stayed on his knees, waiting for his humanity to be sucked into that black hole. Yet the ache in his heart would not, could not, vanish._

_He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. The stench of iron filled his nostrils and his stomach turned horribly at it. _

"_Take deep breaths...deep breaths. You can handle this," came a reassuring voice. The tenor tone sent a warmth through his body, like he just drank hot chocolate on a freezing winter day._

"_W-why…" Ed managed to choke out, "Why did we have to kill each other?"_

"_We told you from the beginning. Only one could be chosen, Edward, and you are the one."_

_Ed swirled around, tears falling from his eyes unchecked. "Why did it have to be me?" he screamed._

_Long, black hair framed the kind, handsome face of his mentor whom Ed had leaned on to get himself through the gruesome training. His mentor had worked with him one on one to pull him forward past his peers. It was because of him that Ed could survive until now and Ed did feel grateful to him. But perhaps his mind was still numbed from killing everyone that he spent the last year with…Those black eyes, once sparkling with pride and anticipation, were now filled with disappointment and anger._

"_You won, Edward. Be proud of what you have done. You are now the strongest assassin in all of Europe. You are now worthy of the title, Crimson Phantom."_

"_I didn't ask for any of this! I don't want to be some stupid phantom!"_

_The black orbs flashed once and Ed suddenly found himself dangling a foot from the ground with an iron grip around his neck. The air thinned and his vision flickered momentarily, but his training wasn't in vain. His survival instincts kicked in and immediately, Ed retaliated. His knee flew up and connected to his teacher's chin. The hand released him, and the next second, Ed fought for his life once more. Punches sped towards him, kicks forcing him to the ground. Before Ed realized what happened, he was on the ground, panting and silently begging for mercy. A knife came out of nowhere and hovered above his heart._

"_Edward Elric, I don't want to do this, but I have to if you don't accept who you have become."_

"_Then let me go. I have people waiting for me. I want to stay human…Please…" Ed hated the pleading in his voice, but he felt like he could reach this man – to convince him to let him escape with his sanity. The one person left in this world that he trusted with his life would listen to him. He would…_

"_Do you trust me, Edward?"_

_There was no hesitation. "Yes, you're the only one here that is keeping me sane."_

_A moment of silence. "Then what would happen if mentor that you trusted so deeply was to kill you? Would you remain sane then?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_There was no time to talk. The knife gleamed in the falling dusk and was suddenly forced downwards towards Ed's chest. Ed closed his eyes in hopes that everything would just end – that this nightmare would end, but a fading memory of Al and Roy popped into his mind. His eyelids snapped open, revealing an odd silver glint. With lightning speed, Ed flipped the knife around to slash it deeply across his mentor's face, disfiguring his features._

_Not even a scream escaped the man, and Ed felt fresh fear run through his body. The black eyes stared at him, dancing with amusement, while blood dripped down at an increasing rate. A distorted laugh erupted from his teacher._

"_Kill me now, Edward Elric, or I shall hunt you to your grave. You know more than anyone what I am capable of. Do it now, or you _will_ suffer slowly."_

"_I don't want to…You're just being forced to do this. Escape with me. With our skills, we can go anywhere we want with no fears."_

_His mentor was kind…he was gentle…That was what Ed remembered! Why was this happening now? Why?_

_Strong hands gripped his arm that held the knife and pulled it closer to the injured man's neck._

"_W-what are you doing?" gasped Ed, trying to pull away._

_The man just grinned and jerked towards himself once. Blood spurted all over Ed's horrified face._

"_C-continue…my legacy…or I'll…c-come back…to kill you…"_

_Then everything was over. No breathing, no death rattle. Just utter silence._

_Disillusionment took control for a moment and when Ed came to, the body was maimed so badly that he couldn't even recognize who was in front of him. He murdered the one man he trusted in cold blood. And he brutalized the body…that wasn't him…that wasn't the action of any human being. It was a monster…there was a monster growing within him, trying to take control each and every second. But along with that, there was a feeling of emptiness and Ed welcomed it with each throb of his human heart._

_The apathy consumed him and Ed no longer was who he once was. All fond memories of his human nature had been sealed within his mind. There was nothing – just an empty shell that was meant to be commanded to kill. It was only then when Ed realized the true, terrifying nature of his mentor – for he had become the same as him: the same bloodthirsty beast who cared for nothing except power and strength._

_ The Crimson Phantom stood up from his knees, walking away from the corpse that had once meant something to him. He paused for a second before deciding to move on once more. His mentor had completed his task – his humanity was no more. All feelings of gratefulness had been replaced with a feeling of loathing and hate. Ed knew he had lost himself because of his teacher's actions, but there was no way back. There was no way that Ed could deal with the lives that he had and would take, and it was all because of that fucking man's fault._

_ "Goodbye, Heino. Hope to never see you again, you damn murderer."_

_ And the Crimson Phantom disappeared, never to look back again.

* * *

_

Ed's instincts jerked him awake to utter darkness within the small hospital room. For a moment, he thought that it was just the memory that was throwing him off balance, but there was something that sent his nerves on fire, more so than anything that his recollections would cause. Even in the past, when he had flashbacks, there was never any lingering smell of blood for long – especially not such a strong aroma. The bloodlust definitely wasn't coming from him either. No one that he knew would have such an aura walking into his room, unless it was someone else who snuck in. Yet, there was something familiar about this presence. Something about the silent anger and excitement tugged at Ed's memory.

His mouth suddenly felt dry. There was no way…this man was dead. His threat was only an empty one. There wasn't much one could do from the grave after all.

He heard a whistling noise, and immediately, he moved his head quickly. A small knife, illuminated by the moonlight from the room, buried itself in the pillow where Ed's head was a moment ago.

"Fuck!" he hissed, trying to tumble out of bed, but the handcuff kept him in place. All he could do was try to desperately ignore the jabs of pain from his stomach and try to use his alchemy without the assassin knowing.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with me?" he yelled, his golden eyes sweeping the room. He had good night vision, but whoever he was dealing with knew how to hide and blend into the shadows.

"Hello, Edward. Long time no see," came the same voice from his nightmare.

Ed almost froze to his spot. His brain went into hyper drive, thinking of a means to escape with his limbs intact. This man was dangerous – even more so than himself when he was at the peak of his assassination reign.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again, you damn murderer," Ed snarled.

Heino stepped into the moonlight, his scarred face sending shivers down Ed's spine. "I could say the same to you, Crimson Phantom. From what I heard, you have accomplished much more than I ever could have."

"That name is behind me. I'm Ed Elric again," Ed growled, subtly inching closer towards his left arm, his right hand barely brushing against his other.

"I think not, otherwise you would have been dead by now. But I must admit. I am disappointed in you. You have gotten soft. In the past, you would have thrown the knife back at the original attacker and taken his life. This is unacceptable, Crimson Phantom. You have fallen from grace."

Heino's pitch-black eyes glinted queerly in the moonlight as he took a step forward. "Do not fear, my beautiful angel of death, for I shall bring you back to your entire glory."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Fuck angels of death! I'm nothing like you and I refuse to ever go back being someone's puppet!" Ed shouted. His heart thumped loudly for a minute again. He strained his ears to hear any footsteps, but there was nothing. Why the hell weren't the nurses and doctors coming at the sound of his yells? Heino must have done something…Fuck. He was injured _and_ on his own with the most insane man in both worlds. He was so screwed…

Roy…If Ed knew Roy at all, Roy would find some way to sneak out of the ball to visit him. After all, Roy hated dancing and acting in front of those gold-digger women. It was only a matter of time. Ed just had to hold out until Roy could come, even though he hated to have to count on someone to save him. There just simply wasn't anything that Ed could do against Heino in his state and Roy had alchemy. No matter how fast or skilled Heino was in the shadows, Roy could easily eliminate the darkness with the flick of his fingers, and Ed was banking on that. Ed simply couldn't fight against this man again. Not if he wanted to keep his humanity. He knew, deep inside his heart, that Heino only acted so kindly to him when he needed it most because of his capabilities to turn into another highly skilled assassin like himself – Heino was only using him and was nothing short of a demon. He knew all that, yet, he still couldn't forget the good memories he had of Heino. His mentor was like a father to Ed, placing warm towels on his aching muscles after the terrible exercises and consoling him whenever he felt overwhelmed. Heino was someone he trusted deeply who had turned too quickly for Ed to accept anything – that all the limited pleasant memories he had of the camp were all fake. It was just impossible for Ed even though he completely comprehended Heino's true nature. The thorn in his side was ever present and kept his scar from scabbing over. It was stupid, but Ed just couldn't let go.

Nonetheless, no matter what Ed's conflicted feelings about Heino were, the fact was, Ed was in danger, especially with the injuries he had, and he had to get out somehow.

"What do you want from me, Heino?" Ed asked through his gritted teeth, stalling for time while distracting Heino from his slight movements to free himself from the stupid handcuffs.

"Ah, you seem to have it wrong, my dear Edward. I do not want anything from you. _You _are worthless, numbed by the useless emotions of love and warmth. However, the Crimson Phantom is a different story. It seems as though this world is much more corrupted than Germany. My skills will have people lining at my feet and I will need someone like _him_ to aid me in spreading the darkness across this land. You may deny your true self as much as you please, but I _will_ bring you back, by any means necessary."

"And if agree to join you, what do you plan to do?"

Heino stepped forward, leaning closer to Ed with a wicked smirk on his face. "This world can only fall if its hope has been destroyed. I will make sure that the man who is called Roy Mustang is erased from history and that the Crimson Phantom takes his place."

With his blinding speed, Ed reached up to grab Heino's shirt and pulled him down so that Ed's blazing silver-tinted eyes seemed to take over his entire world.

"Touch Roy and you will regret resurrecting, Heino," Ed snarled, his cold voice raising goose bumps on Heino's arm.

"Good morning, my Crimson Phantom," laughed Heino, his excitement clearly dancing in his black eyes. "It seems that I was correct. Killing Roy Mustang is the only way to awaken you."

"Why not just kill me then? Because I refuse to live without him. You murder him and I will commit suicide. Immediately. There won't be any time for _him _to come out."

"Then, if I let Roy Mustang live, does that mean you will try to stay alive by any means necessary?"

Ed felt his mouth go drier if that was even possible. Even though his mask was in place, the dread grew exponentially within his stomach at what he knew Heino was going to say.

"See, the problem with wanting to live is that your survival instincts will kick in the instant your mind senses death upon you. Once that happens, your body will do whatever it can to survive, which includes calling out to the side that you have taken such precautions to bury within yourself. You will have no control over it. That is what happened years ago, isn't it? The reason why you suddenly retaliated and accepted who you were was because you wanted to see your lover and little brother once again, wasn't it? The present is not so much different than the past, Edward Elric, or should I say, Crimson Phantom?"

Ed had a split second of reaction time before Heino pulled a knife from his sleeve. He flinched, the blade burying into his pillow a centimeter away from his ear. Immediately, his feet kicked upwards, shoving Heino upwards over him to slam against the wall with his head sliding downwards to the floor. Ed didn't hesitate and blasted the idiotic handcuffs off while tumbling off the bed at the same time. A roar of fury sent Ed scrambling, clapping his hands and pressing them against the floor as quickly as his newfound speed would allow him. The cement melted underneath him and he sank into the bottom floor, but not before he twisted his body around to let the tips of his fingers brush against the ceiling. Before his eyes, a three-foot thick barrier formed rapidly, not giving Heino enough room to follow him down. Like a cat, Ed landed on all fours, almost screaming out loud with the sudden fire that spread from his wound, but he didn't stop. There was no time. Knowing Heino, Ed only had moment or two head start before all hell would break loose.

Ignoring the excruciating agony, he pushed himself up onto his feet, making it unsteadily towards the edge of the hallway where he had fallen. He leaned heavily against the wall, urging his disobedient feet to keep on moving. Breaths were coming harder and harder as his body cried with the abuse. In his paranoia, he thought he heard Heino's glib voice whispering in his ear, but there was nothing of the sort – only the sounds of light footsteps. Whoever was coming nearer and nearer to the blonde had the stride of a confident man who didn't find the need to hide his presence. Was Heino losing his touch? No matter how proud that man was, that murderer would never let his guard down and let himself be seen or heard unless he chose to which was usually during his victim's last moments.

Ed wasn't taking any chances. His automail had already been changed into a weapon and he brought himself to his full height, despite the painful stretching of his stitches. It didn't seem like whoever was walking towards Ed was in any hurry, the sounds of his feet staying at a constant speed, but as soon as he neared the corner, the steps suddenly stopped. Ed's mind reeled. He was sure that he had hidden his presence. Perhaps his wound had dulled his skills…whatever the case was, Ed knew he had to act. Hopefully, he would have the element of surprise on his side, though he highly doubted it with Heino.

In a flash, Ed swung around, his right arm raised to strike down whoever was in front of him. Shocked onyx eyes froze him to his spot. A long, quiet pause echoed within the empty hall, both men taken aback by the sight of one another.

Then, a most welcome voice broke the silence. "Why the hell aren't you in bed, Ed?" demanded the one and only Roy Mustang.

* * *

In the midst of the money-grubbers and power-hungry women, Roy somehow managed to slip out of the ballroom without Riza noticing. Granted, Roy had cleverly pushed Jean onto her to let him escape, but he still liked to think that he could still sneak away from the sniper without a bullet being sent in his direction. The arrival of Hughes and Al had warned him that Ed had been left to his own devices. There were only so many reasons why those two would leave Ed alone when he was wounded. For one, Hughes really, _really _wanted to dance with Gracia and the same with Al and Winry. That was probably something that they both wanted, but it was unlikely that that would be the reason, which only left the possibility that Ed wouldn't let himself be seen as "weak" in front of his little brother. That would only put more stress on the alchemist and the two came to the ball in consideration of their precious family member.

And that gave Roy an opportunity to be alone with his lover on such an emotional night. He sure as hell wasn't letting it go.

The Fuhrer had run to the hospital, and if anyone had seen him, they would think that Hawkeye was chasing him down with a loaded gun. But Roy was just desperate to see Ed. Somewhere along the road, Roy had a gut feeling that it was necessary to hurry. He didn't know why, but knowing Ed, he was getting himself into trouble…again.

When he stepped into the hospital, he could feel that something was off. The abnormal darkness of the place and the lack of people and noises were unnerving. Ed couldn't have blown something up and created a blackout, at least Roy hoped so. Ed never did like the hospital, but even that seemed a little in the outfield…maybe.

Quietly, Roy walked down the hallway of the eleventh floor, his senses on alert. Ed was on the top floor, but his gut told him that something stood between him and the stairs. As he neared the corner, he stopped. There was a queer emptiness around the edge of the wall, masking unspoken terror.

A sudden movement startled him and he found himself lost in a pool of gold. He could quite decide who was more terrified at that moment – him or Ed, but they were obviously freaked out by completely different things. Then, concern settled in and exasperation consumed him.

"Why the hell aren't you in bed, Ed?" he asked, his voice harsher than he had meant.

At the sound of his voice, Ed tense muscles visibly relaxed. Instantly, similar to a string being cut, Ed sagged like a broken doll and would have fallen to the ground if Roy hadn't caught him. Ed was practically panting, sweat covering his brow. Exhaustion was written plainly all over his face and movements.

Alarm spread through Roy. "Are you alright, Ed?"

"You're late," came the simple reply.

"What are you talking about?"

Ed struggled feebly in his arms, trying to stand on his own feet. "There's no time. We have to get out of here."

"What's going on, Ed?" Roy refused to let Ed go and instead, supported the terribly weak alchemist.

Ed's golden eyes stared into the darkness, catching something that Roy had clearly missed. "Fuck, there's not enough time to get out. Roy, listen to me carefully and do exactly as I say."

The unusual seriousness of Ed's tone had Roy's complete attention.

"Find a dead end and keep our backs pressed again the wall so that no one can slip behind us. If you can find one with a window, that's even better."

Without another word, Roy swept Ed up into his arms, carrying him as he ran to comply with Ed's commands. It scared Roy to realize that Ed didn't even complain about being held, which only meant three things: Ed's injury had gotten worse; he was completely and utterly terrified about whatever was going on; or in the worst case scenario, both.

"Roy, do you have your gloves with you?" breathed Ed, his right hand clutching Roy's chest, either in fright or pain.

"Of course," Roy responded, rounding another turn to find the end of a hallway with a window on the wall facing them.

"Good. I need you to put them on as soon as you put me down."

"What's going on, Ed? You need to tell me!"

"There's no time!" Ed said again. "Just listen to me and we'll be fine. I can't fight him so you'll have to do it for me. But his movements are too quick for normal human eyes to catch. I'll direct you. You just have to use your alchemy at the exact time and place where I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Roy gently lowered Ed to the ground, pushing him so that his back was against the corner. Moonlight shone through the window to Ed's right, Roy's left, and allowed Roy to truly see the look on Ed's face. For once, that mischievous mask wasn't in place and Ed had become an open book once more. Roy could easily read the pain, but he wasn't used to seeing fear or uncertainty on the handsome man.

"Ed…"

Ed just shook his head, "No time. Put on your gloves, Roy, now."

Roy felt Ed stiffen the minute his gloves were in place. He whirled around and readied his hands.

"Twelve o'clock, now!" shouted Ed.

A loud snap reverberated against the wall and flames directly in front of Roy illuminated the scars upon Heino's face before he suddenly disappeared again, completely dodging the heat.

"Below, nine o'clock."

Roy could see bits and pieces of the assassin's grinning expression and it pissed him off. The fires became brighter and hotter, but the damn snake seemed to worm his way out of everything, even with Ed's instructions.

"Is this all you have, Roy Mustang?" came the man's drawling voice. Suddenly, Roy found himself face to face with an ugly, deformed, and amused man who bared his sharp, yellow teeth at him. "It seems that it will be much easier than I thought to draw out the Crimson Phantom."

"I was waiting for this…" Ed snarled, grabbing Heino's shirt with both hands. Ed had snuck out from behind Roy and anticipated this chance to rid the hospital of Heino. A quick right knee jab sent the murderer doubling over and Ed used all the strength in his body to heave Heino through the window, shattering the glass everywhere. Without wasting time, Ed leaned out, peering into the darkness, lifting his left hand that now had one of Roy's gloves on it. He snapped quickly and he was rewarded with a loud scream that didn't seem to fade.

Roy didn't wait for the loud confirming thud of a body hitting the ground and swiftly reached out to pull Ed back from the broken shards lest he hurt himself more. Questions bombarded Roy's mind. How did Ed steal a glove off his hand without him realizing it? How did Ed even know how to use flame alchemy? Who was that man? What the hell was going on? Roy didn't even know where to start.

"Ed, are you alright?" he asked first.

Ed nodded, his hand pressed forcibly against his aching side. It was weird. Why did his hand feel wet?

He pulled away and stared at the crimson liquid. "S-shit…"

Roy saw Ed's eyes roll back into his head and the blonde lurched, falling unconscious from the exertion. He didn't even feel Roy catch him again before blackness completely overtook him.

* * *

A cold touch roused Ed from his blissful oblivion. Blinking slowly, Ed took in his familiar surroundings. His intelligent mind let him know that he was currently lying on the couch in Roy's new office – and he was not alone. Roy, Al, Hughes, Riza, and Havoc sat around him, in various positions. Roy was closest to him, probably putting a wet towel onto his forehead. Al sat at the end of the couch, his warm hand never leaving Ed's foot. The other three were furiously debating about something in the far corner of the room.

He let his eyes close again, fatigue completely overtaking his body, but then he felt Roy squeeze his hand and he just couldn't lie still anymore.

Turning his head, he took in Roy's tired face with confusion. "How long have I been out?" he croaked out, his voice rough from sleep. His sudden words ended the argument between Hughes, Riza, and Havoc and everyone crowded around him with Al coming around near Ed's head.

Roy's face lightened up at the sight of Ed waking up. "Several hours. You're in…"

"Your office, I know," Ed sighed, mindlessly rubbing his free hand against the newly bandaged wound. From all the vigorous movement, Ed assumed that he tore his stitches, which would explain the unusual throbbing.

"Ed, I know you're tired, but we need you to answer some questions," said Hughes.

Ed nodded understandably. "Al, help me up, will you? Otherwise, I'm just going to fall back asleep."

Everyone reached out a helping hand to ease Ed into a sitting position without hurting himself further. Ed graciously waved the hands away once he was comfortable. "I'm fine, guys. Thanks."

"You're running a fever, Boss. Don't overwork yourself," warned Havoc.

"I'm sure that I won't even need to lift a finger by myself at the rate you guys are going."

"Ed," Hughes started in a disapproving voice.

"Not that I would anyway…" Ed quickly amended, "Too fucking tired to do anything."

"Answer our questions, and we'll let you rest, okay, Ed?" Riza said. "We need to know what happened so we can work out a protection detail. Roy only told us bits and he seems to be as clueless as the rest of us."

"Ask away."

"First of all, who the hell was it that attacked you? And why did he?" asked Roy.

"His name is Heino. He was a well known assassin before my time. I have no idea why he decided to kill me, but it may have something to do with the fact that I was the one who killed him in the first place."

"He's from Germany then. How did he get over here?"

Ed was grateful that Roy just skipped over the part where he had murdered Heino. "I have no idea. He had been dead for several years before I managed to come back here. Maybe returning Adonai opened a chasm for him to escape to. No doubt he found someone to hire him and used this opportunity to find me. I don't think he has the ability to use alchemy, but he is still a huge threat. After all, he was the one who trained me."

"Does that mean he is stronger than you, Brother?" gasped Al.

"He was stronger than me physically, but my speed gave me a slight advantage. Obviously, I'm not completely healed yet, so that proves to be a problem. This man lives and breathes in the shadows. There isn't one place where he can't break in and there isn't a single person that he is not afraid to kill. Our little scuffle in the hospital will buy us some time to figure out a way to counter him. He only has one goal which leaves openings. We just have to find them."

"What goal is this Heino trying to accomplish?" questioned Hughes.

Ed hesitated.

"Ed, don't tell me he's trying to kill you," Roy said, anger clearly visible in his tone.

"If that was his goal, I would be long dead by now," Ed whispered.

"Then what does he want? Does it have something to do with the 'Crimson Phantom' that he mentioned?"

"It has everything to do with the Crimson Phantom. He's trying to awaken him so that he will join Heino in destroying this world, starting from the top – meaning you, Roy."

"We'll just have to stop the Crimson Phantom from waking up then," declared Havoc, "Do you know who he is, Boss?"

"Oh, I know him very, very well," Ed muttered. "And I truly wish I didn't. He is the most ruthless, cold, and emotionless assassin I have ever met. No matter who stands in front of him for more than a few minutes and survives. Women, children…They will die within seconds of meeting him. And what's worse is that he does not have a conscience. At all. He does everything that he is told to do – and I mean _everything_. Heino wants the Crimson Phantom to wake up because he knows that the Phantom will listen to whatever he says and be the perfect puppet. He plans for the Phantom to take Roy's position and rule over the country with a bloody-iron hand with him as the puppeteer."

"What do you mean by 'wake up'?" frowned Riza. "Is he dead and Heino wants you to resurrect him?"

"I wish, with each second that I am alive, that the Crimson Phantom was dead, but Heino does want me to resurrect him – that much is true."

"Now, I'm confused," Al started.

"Boss, do you know who or where the Crimson Phantom is? If we know who he is, maybe we can take preventative action," suggested Havoc.

"Yeah…I do…" Ed's voice trailed off and most assumed that his exhaustion had taken its toll, but the intelligence officer was not fooled. Hughes took in the tightness of the veins around Ed's neck and the glances downwards – signs of fear and shame. Why would Ed show such emotions about the Crimson Phantom unless…

"Oh, no…don't tell me, Ed…"

Ed laughed mirthlessly, "It's as you thought, Hughes." Sad, golden eyes threatened to swallow the people there whole.

"_I am the Crimson Phantom._"

* * *

Here we go! Chapter 14 is done and hopefully chapter 15 will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it! Again, please read and review! :)

~ Kanae Yuna


	15. The Revival

Hi, everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I got distracted with college and life in general, but here it is! It's a little short, but this story is slowly drawing to a close. Probably another two chapters or so.

Anyway, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I wish, with each second that I am alive, that the Crimson Phantom was dead, but Heino does want me to resurrect him – that much is true."_

"_I am the Crimson Phantom._"

* * *

**The Revival**

A deafening silence fell across the room. No one dared to even move a muscle at the shock of the news.

"Uh…I didn't mean anything by what I said about dealing with you earlier, Boss. Honestly…" stuttered Havoc, his cigarette dropping to the ground.

Ed chuckled, his laugh hollow. "That is if you _could_ deal with me. Roy can tell you – he saw the Phantom once. Almost died too."

Now all the attention was on Roy whose expression was one of bewilderment. It all made sense now, why Ed seemed to not recognize him that time when his eyes turned silver.

"Roy, you knew about this and you didn't tell us?" demanded Hughes, his guilt transforming into anger, "If I knew about this from the start, I wouldn't have left Ed alone! Instead, I come back to find that he was attacked and almost killed! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I…" Roy started.

Al rounded on him as well, his brown eyes blazing, "You knew, yet you left Brother without any protection. I thought you cared for him."

"I…!"

Riza raised her gun, cocking it as anger filled her calm demeanor. "Talk, Roy."

"I would if you let me!" Roy quickly said, "Put your gun down!" He slowly stood, his hands raised in surrender.

"Look, I didn't know that Ed was the Phantom, okay? Otherwise, I would have taken actions to protect him! Do you really think I would just leave him alone if I thought he was going to be in danger?"

"You saw him become the Phantom, yet you didn't mention it!" Hughes yelled.

Suddenly, a gentle hand rested onto Hughes shoulder. Confused, the intelligence officer swung around to see a certain blond man beside him, facing the opposite way as him. Ed's face was hidden behind his bangs, but Hughes had a feeling that it was one of apathy.

"Hughes, stop yelling at Roy. There's no reason to," Ed said, his tone unusually calm and cold.

"What…!"

More than anything, Ed just wanted to move on – to pretend that no one knew who _he_ was, but the cat was out of the bag. Somehow, he had to find a loophole. Even a small one was fine – he had always been very capable of escaping as long as there was a hole. "Look, I know you guys are freaked out about my…other side. But there's nothing you guys can do even after knowing this fact. Just let it be."

"We're not upset about that, Ed."

"Bullshit!" Ed snarled, whipping his head around. Silver tinted his eyes, "Don't tell me you're not afraid. You have seen what I've done and can do in my present state, Hughes. You're not stupid. You can imagine the horror the Crimson Phantom can evoke."

"But that's not you!" Hughes protested.

"You don't know that," Ed hissed, "It's been five years. People change, especially those in my circumstances."

"Ed, you're being ridiculous! Sit back down!" growled Roy, "You're not in any condition to move around!"

"Quiet, Roy. This doesn't concern you," came a cool response.

"What the hell do you mean that it doesn't concern me?" Roy asked, taking a step towards Ed. "This has everything to do with me!"

All he got back was an icy glare, "Shut up, Mustang, or do you not remember the terror you felt when I was the Phantom?"

Swiftly and without a warning, Roy was already in front of Ed, slapping him fiercely across the cheek. "What I remember, Ed, was feeling scared that you would do something that you'd regret. Much contrary to your belief, I wasn't afraid _of_ you. I was afraid _for _you. That has never changed. I know that you are scared of the Phantom more than anyone else here – stop acting so strong when you're clearly…"

"When I'm clearly what?" interrupted Ed, "When I'm clearly so unstable that I had to create a fucking new personality that likes to kill people? No, it's you who doesn't understand. I almost killed _you_, Roy. If I can kill you, who's next? Al? Hughes? Why not the whole fucking world?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Roy shouted back, "You had enough control to stop the Phantom, didn't you?"

"That time was a different story! There's no telling what I'll do when Heino is here!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
"The Crimson Phantom doesn't obey anyone but that man!"

Shocked silence fell between them again.

"What do you mean by that, Ed?" Roy repeated, quietly. "You have never listened to anyone in your life. Why do you obey Heino?"

Ed shook his head, a sudden throbbing attacking his mind. His entire body trembled as a chill surrounded him. He was slipping. He could feel it. Whether it was from his injuries protesting his movements or the memories threatening to envelope him, he couldn't tell. Whatever it was, every time he heard Heino's name, a hot lance of fear would strike him over and over, and it was taking away his breath. What was it about Heino that drove him to this state? It was true that Ed loved him – he loved Heino like a father or brother – but he loved the people around him more. Heino should have never been able to tear his heart apart like this. There was a memory that was eluding him – that was the key to Ed's absolute terror of this man. But what was it? He couldn't even remember when the Crimson Phantom appeared within him…

"Ed?" Roy gently grasped the blonde's shoulder, concern overcoming his anger.

At his touch, Ed flinched away, gasping at the sudden pain. His knees buckled and he fell, unable to stop himself. Strong hands caught him in almost every direction. People were calling for his name, but he could barely breathe, let alone respond. His blurry vision focused on onyx eyes, but the face in front of him was not Roy's…Heino smirked, bending lower to come closer and closer. Hands were holding him down, despite his desperate struggling, and it made Ed feel just as helpless…as when? He couldn't remember…But he had a feeling that he had to.

He could hear yells and mutterings of the people around him – his precious people – but he was far too gone to make any sense of their words. There was a small prick near his left elbow and something cold ran through his blood. And then there was nothing…

* * *

_There were times when Ed didn't know where he was or how he got there, but whenever he "awoke", he was always covered in blood. As far as he could tell, it wasn't his. Perhaps his body had been so numbed from these blackouts that he wouldn't have felt any injuries if he even had any. _

_ Out of everything in that god forsaken camp, the single thing he was most afraid of was not dying – it was surviving. If he died, his suffering would end – he wouldn't be scared of himself. Yet, he continued to live and he didn't know how. How many numerous suicide attempts had failed? He had lost count. Something always stepped in, but he had no memory of it. His genius mind had already theorized the reasons behind it, but there was never any proof._

_ He stared at mirror, soaking in his gaunt, haunted face. He was going crazy. There was no other explanation. Why else would he see someone that was not him? Sure, his reflection looked exactly like him, but those eyes…Never had Ed seen such a radiating silver glow that chilled him to his bone. _

_ "Who are you?" Ed whispered._

_ His mirror merely smiled at him, shaking his head, as if saying what Ed wanted was absolutely silly._

_ "Who are you?" Ed screamed._

_ The phantom-like figure frowned, shame written clear across his face. His haunting words resonating in Ed's mind…_

_ "I hope you never find out."

* * *

_

Roy could see the strength within Ed fade away with each passing second that he was standing, but if there was ever a time to push for answers, it was now. Without any knowledge of who Heino was or what he could do, there was no way to ensure Ed's safety. They had to cover all grounds, but the distressed look in Ed's eyes kept making Roy hesitate. The tiny flinches whenever Heino's name was mentioned were not lost in the conversation either. It left Roy bewildered, especially when the young alchemist seemed to be confused about some unknown factor.

He had expected Ed to collapse, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone had their hands out ready to catch him when the poor teenager buckled to the ground. However, no one, not even him, had expected Ed to struggle in their grasps or even stop breathing for a full minute. Riza had to whip out a sedative before anyone could help Ed.

Now, Roy was sitting at his desk, his gloved hands clasped together in front of his mouth, staring at the sleeping alchemist on his couch. The blond seemed to be fighting with himself in his dreams; his passing winces and grimaces on his face said more than anything Ed would awake. What was he dreaming of that made him seem so terrified of everything? Roy had a feeling Heino was involved. What exactly did that man have over Ed? There were so many questions and Roy grew increasingly frustrated at Ed's tactics to keep himself and the people dear to him safe. Perhaps he was the same, but he had long learned to trust Riza and his men to have his back in case anything went wrong. They all instinctively knew how and when to pry Roy for answers. Ed was different though. In the past, he had never leaned on others. He always carried his burdens alone, believing that he was at fault for his brother's condition and only he had to suffer. Roy understood that after Germany, Ed lost most of his capabilities to trust anyone, even the people he loved the most. It didn't mean that Ed didn't try though, but his efforts simply weren't enough anymore. Ed was apparently in imminent danger and only he knew why. Only he knew how to protect himself…

Ed's breathing hitched and for an alarming moment, Roy thought that he had gone into respiratory arrest again, but it was just Ed waking up. Ed's eyelids fluttered open and Roy watched as those scared golden eyes swiveled around the room, deciphering the world around him. His tense body relaxing into the couch the second he figured out where he was.

He sighed, rubbing his wound absentmindedly. "Roy, it's impolite to stare, you know."

"It's impolite to be such an idiot," Roy retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Only an idiot like you would purposefully try to deflect any help that people offer."

Ed looked away again, "There's really nothing much you guys can do for me anyway. Besides, you and Hawkeye have already coordinated guards, haven't you? Hence the gloves…"

Anger boiled within the Flame Alchemist. "There isn't much we can do because you won't let us. You won't tell us anything! Does it satisfy you to see me run around in loops to keep you safe? Are you happy that you make me feel utterly useless? You're driving me insane, Ed! I feel like I'm stepping on nails every time I see you!"

"You're overreacting, Roy."

"Don't give me that," hissed Roy, "How do you think I felt when you had a panic attack and stopped breathing? We can't even figure out what set it off!"

At that, Ed finally turned his golden orbs onto Roy. Ed's eyes widened at the sight of Roy standing at his desk, his entire body shaking. The emotions on his face were completely visible, no longer hidden behind that stoic mask Roy was so famous for. Concern, anger, and hurt were easy to understand, but the fear was something that Ed was new to. Seeing Roy's tightly clenched hands, Ed came to realize that Roy wasn't afraid of Heino or the Phantom. Roy was terrified of losing him.

He sat up, ignoring the twinges of pain from his wound. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, reaching out a hand towards the Fuhrer.

Roy hesitated, but his need to feel Ed – to feel that he was alive – was too great and he found himself wrapped up within the comforting feel of metal and flesh. All the while, Ed rubbed his left hand on his back, breathing apologetic words into his ear. He could hear his heartbeat mesh together to match the sounds of Ed's and a gentle calmness took him over.

He settled back into the couch and Ed leaned onto his right shoulder while entangling his left hand into his right. Ed's hands were cold against his gloves, but within seconds, their temperatures reached equilibrium.

They remained motionless for a few moments, but Roy sensed that Ed was more than willingly to talk now.

"Who is Heino, Ed? We need to know," Roy pushed.

Ed took a deep breath, bracing himself for those ghastly memories to resurface, but he had to. He didn't want to see that kind of expression on Roy's face again.

"Do you remember the time I talked about that camp I was imprisoned in? Heino was one of the founders of it. We were all being trained to fulfill his shoes. He took an immediate liking towards me and basically took care of me. He was like a father to me and I was greatly indebted to him. Then, I was forced to take the final test. All of us candidates were placed in an arena and were told that only one would be a victor. The one who remained would be granted their lives and freedom. I was ready to give up. Freedom meant nothing to me and I had long forgotten about you or Al. Yet, somehow I survived and Heino betrayed me. Ultimately, I think he wanted me to stay the Crimson Phantom from that moment on, and I did, until I found Alphons and Winnie."

"So, Heino was your mentor? Why does he want to kill you then?"

"I thought I already answered this. I killed him. You saw that scar on his face, right? I gave that to him moments before he died. Maybe he wants revenge, but he only wants to kill Edward Elric, not the Crimson Phantom."

"You mentioned it before, that the Crimson Phantom only listens to him. Why?"

"I don't know. It's not like I communicate with that bloodthirsty murderer," Ed said with disgust, "But I couldn't even come up with any theories. There's something that I can't remember, but as hard as I dig, I just can't recall it. I feel like that's the key to everything – to why the Crimson Phantom remained in existence when I didn't need him anymore. Something happened between him and Heino, but I just can't remember what it was."

"One last question and I'll let you be."

Ed sighed, "What is it?"

"Since when were you able to use flame alchemy?" Roy questioned, his face completely serious. He couldn't help it. His pride as an alchemist was hurt.

Ed chuckled lightly at that, "The basic concepts of manipulating the stream of oxygen in the atmosphere and igniting it with a snap is not that difficult for a genius," he said, grinning mischievously, "Though I have to admit, it is difficult to control the flames as well as you do, Roy."

"As long as you know that," huffed Roy.

Roy felt Ed snuggle into him a little more.

"Hey, Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"It depends on what you want me to do, Ed."

"If my other side appears, don't try to bring me back and keep Al away from me. I don't want you guys get hurt."

"Ed, I can't promise that. I brought you back once, didn't I?"

How could Ed explain that shadow he knew was growing in his heart? If he turned into the Crimson Phantom when Heino was around, there was no telling if he could return to just being Edward Elric.

"At least promise me you won't do anything reckless," Ed insisted, "Like fighting against me or Heino."

"You know I can't promise you that either, Ed. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not letting go of you again? If that means we both fall at Heino's hands, then so be it."

"And you know you can't do that, Roy. You're the Fuhrer. Who else can fill in your shoes? Hughes? You know that he'll just mandate everyone to worship Elysia."

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic? We'll all be fine, okay? Heino is going to hell and we'll be alive and kicking."

Ed snorted. "Aren't you too optimistic? Don't you have work to do, almighty Fuhrer?"

Roy sighed, sitting up straighter, "Yeah, I do, but I'm a little worried leaving you to your own thoughts. Knowing you, you're going to think of something absurd and we have to spend twice as long to prove you wrong."

"When am I ever wrong? Just get your butt to your desk before Hawkeye decides offs you."

The black-haired man stood up, laughing quietly to himself as he stretched his slightly sore limbs. He turned back to smile reassuringly to Ed, but as he did, black eyes suddenly blocked shocked golden ones. The next second, Roy found himself flying across the room, slamming heavily into his table, cracking the wood with the force. Pain burst through his body and a groan slipped out of his lips as he crumpled to the ground. He couldn't even decipher what hurt the most – all of his limbs seared with an intense fire. Heino was strong beyond belief and that had been imprinted into Roy's body.

He heard Ed yell out his name. He knew for sure that the blonde had probably recklessly acted out, but even with his blurred vision, he could see Ed being pressed against the wall. Heino's right arm had a tight grip around Ed's neck and his left hand held Ed's automail in place next to his head. In that position, there was no way that Ed could perform alchemy and free himself to breathe. Frantically, Roy urged himself to move, to just flick his numb fingers, but he must have taken a great deal of damage for him to feel so lethargic. He didn't even see Heino, yet that man could be so strong…no wonder Ed was so afraid of him.

The fear in Ed's eyes was ever so present as they stared into Heino's dead orbs, but his instincts still forced him into attempting to kick his mentor in the chin. He almost connected, if Heino didn't angrily pull Ed closer to him and bash his head against the wall. The light in Ed's eyes suddenly faded away, his dull eyes seeing nothing as his eyelids gently closed. It was only then when Heino released his deadly grip on Ed's neck, leaving dark, purplish bruises.

Ed fell limply onto the couch, but within seconds, Heino had already wrapped his arms around the blonde, lifting him over his shoulder. The assassin glanced at Roy before smirking.

"Bye bye, Roy Mustang," laughed Heino, waving his free hand at the Flame Alchemist. The two disappeared in a whir of emptiness, just as Roy succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Heino chuckled to himself, staring at his prize with his distorted, grinning face. The blonde man was hung by his arms to the rafters of the abandoned warehouse where Heino was residing in. It was so easy to kidnap the young alchemist. To think that Heino had overestimated the power of that black-haired man…The Fuhrer was out of commission with a single punch. Granted, Heino was an assassin who could easily crush rock with his bare hands, but that didn't excuse Roy Mustang for being so weak. This world would be so easy to take over and Heino could create a whole new kingdom under himself.

By the slight twitches from his captive, Heino could tell that he was recovering and adapting to his surroundings. His eyelids slowly opened, revealing bright silver eyes. Heino's grin grew more tender and broader as he reached out to gently touch the blonde's cheek.

"Long time no see, my dear Crimson Phantom."

The silver-eyed man smiled, "It's good to be back."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is a little short and that it took so long for me to get it out. Let me know if I can improve it in any shape or manner, okay?

Anyway, please, as always, review. It really motivates me to write more and not get stuck.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~ Kanae Yuna


	16. The Choices to Make

Hi all! Here's chapter 16! It's still a little short, but I promise that the next one will be much longer. The updates should be coming up quicker now as well, because after my one final, I will have nothing to do (except go on Fanfiction or write my story, lol!).

Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Bye bye, Roy Mustang," laughed Heino, waving his free hand at the Flame Alchemist._

_"Long time no see, my dear Crimson Phantom."_

_The silver-eyed man smiled, "It's good to be back."_

* * *

**The Choices to Make**

Alarm bells rang loudly in Ed's mind before he saw the signs of an assassin creeping upon them, but even with his extraordinary senses, it was too late. There was no time to react to save Roy from smashing into that heavy, hickory table. He remembered shouting for Roy, concern overwhelming him when he saw how disoriented his lover was. Heino didn't hold back at all. Thank the Gate that Roy was much stronger than the average man (probably from dealing with Ed and the wars in the past), otherwise, he would already be dead. That was more than what Ed could say for himself. Pinned against the wall with nowhere to go, Ed could only helplessly stare into Heino's amused eyes before the world started to fade. In one last desperate attempt to escape the pure terror that was building in the pit of his stomach, he lashed out, but the pain from his wound had made him ridiculously slow. Heino predicted all of the blonde's movements and reacted swiftly. The last thing Ed saw before the darkness overtook him was Roy slumped against the table – the last of his hope for escape disappearing as fast as his consciousness…

* * *

_The scene in front of Ed was horribly familiar. Like all of his worst nightmares, a blank emptiness surrounded him, but this time, instead of the Gate looming over him, there was a simplistic mirror that stood in its place. He found himself entranced by his reflection; those golden eyes that he once had slowly shimmered into a metallic, hardened silver. Confusion suddenly struck him – who was the real Ed? The one that he knew himself as or his reflection?_

"_Who are you?" Ed whispered, déjà vu striking him which was followed by the same fear of discovering the truth behind these discrepancies._

"_You know who I am, Ed. I am the protector of your sanity," came the haunting response._

"_Lies," Ed hissed, "You are destroying who _I_ am! You are no longer needed, Phantom. Disappear!"_

"_I can't do that, Ed. There's something I have to do and I cannot leave until I have completed it. You of all people should understand. _He_ is calling for me."_

"_This is my life that you're messing with. You don't get a choice."_

"_Without me, you never would have survived long enough to return to Roy or Al, and you're telling me that I'm screwing with your life?" _

_The Phantom's eyes blazed coldly. He stepped forward, pressing his hands together. Ed realized what his reflection was about to do a second before it actually happened, but for some odd reason, he was frozen in place. He could only stand in place and watch as the Phantom lightly touched the thin wall of glass that separated him and Ed. The loud shattering echoed within the space that surrounded them and yet, Ed still could not summon the will to move or run, despite his mind screaming at him to take action._

_The Crimson Phantom pressed his automail hand onto Ed's left shoulder and said quietly, "You were wrong, Ed. It is _you_ who does not have a choice…"_

_At that, the spell was broken and Ed swung around, reaching out to stop his other self from doing whatever it was that he wanted to do. But his hand just struck an invisible wall._

"_What the hell?" he growled as he curled his hands into fists, banging them against the barrier, but it remained erect. He clapped his hands and pressed them against the wall, but nothing happened. Not even a spark…All Ed could do was stare powerlessly at the Phantom smiling at him._

"_What are you planning to do?" Ed yelled, "Let me go!"_

_The Phantom just shook his head at Ed, "Something I should have done a long time ago. Goodbye, Ed. I hope to never see you again."_

_And the Crimson Phantom turned his back on his creator, disappearing into the nothingness that was now Ed's world.

* * *

_

Hughes frowned when his tinkering with his camera failed epically and something within it fizzed. That couldn't be a good sign…Taking pictures of Elysia would have to wait until he could get a new one. Then, he literally smacked himself in the face. How could he have forgotten about alchemy? Sighing, he stood and stretched. Ignoring the piles of paper in front of him, he sneaked off to find Roy and Ed. Perhaps one of them could help him out. Knowing that alchemy genius, Hughes could go back to take pictures of everyone in no time.

"Roy? Ed?" Hughes called out as he knocked on the door. There was no response. At first, Hughes just assumed they were doing the naughty and didn't want people bothering them, but something was off. Hughes could feel it in his gut and he had learned to always trust his instincts. He knocked harder, calling out their names louder. When there was still no reply, he pulled out his gun and shot the damn lock twice. Immediately, with his guard up, he pushed his way in, cautiously swiveling around to survey the scene. Only when he deemed the room clear did he run to his fallen friend's side. He barely settled his fingers on Roy's neck and found a steady beat when Riza and Havoc burst into the room with their guns blazing. Al was not too far behind.

"What happened?" demanded Riza, keeping watch as Havoc and Al knelt by Roy's side.

"I don't know. Roy was already like this when I came in."

"Where's Brother?" asked Al as he assessed the Fuhrer's injuries. There was nothing too serious – a couple of cracked ribs, a massive concussion, and numerous bruising were bound to cover the areas where he hit the table. Drawing a quick circle, Roy was encircled in a bright light and his wounds began to heal, albeit slowly.

When no one answered Al, he glanced up from his patient and saw the worried glances passed between Hughes and Riza.

"He's not here, is he?" he whispered.

"No," Riza responded quietly, "There are no signs of forced entry – someone very skilled must have come through the window and slipped out without anyone noticing. For Ed and Roy to have been caught unawares, it was probably Heino who acted so quickly."

Hughes saw the slight narrowing of Al's eyes. "Al, you aren't blaming Roy for Ed's kidnapping, are you? Because you know as well as I that Roy would have tried everything he could to stop Heino. Roy will probably beat himself up twice over for this to have happened under his watch."

"I know it's not his fault," Al replied, "It's just that Brother was already injured. He had just barely started to heal, and this happens? The rebound will be dire – that's what I'm worried about."

"We just have to get Boss back as quickly as we can then," said Havoc, "How's Mustang? We're going to need him if we're going up against Heino."

"He's doing much better than expected. He should wake up soon," Al replied, concern still etched onto his young face, making him seem much older than he should be.

Everyone present was thinking of the same thing: if the strongest of all them combined was defeated so easily, did they even have a chance against the assassin?

At that moment, they heard a low groan as Roy regained consciousness. He was confused for only a second before he shot up into a sitting position, looking wildly around the room for his lover. When he saw no sign of a certain blonde, he angrily punched the floor.

"Fuck!" he cussed loudly, rage filling his eyes.

"Roy, before you do anything stupid, calm down and tell us what happened," Hughes said rapidly, "And keep still…Al is still healing you."

"I didn't even see him!" Roy hissed, "One second Ed and I were talking, and the next, I was halfway across the room. We have to find him, Maes. We have to find him now."

"We don't even know where to start looking, Roy. Acting recklessly will only cause more harm," warned Riza, her gun now pointing at the ground next to her boss. It was quite obvious how jittery the Fuhrer had become. She only wished she could predict what he would do next and stop him before he did anything idiotic, but a furious Flame Alchemist was as sporadic as the powers he controlled – no one could ever know the course of a wild fire.

"You don't understand, Riza. I have never seen Ed so terrified in my entire life. We _have _to get him back before it's too late!"

"Are you going to send the entire country's troops to look for him? You'll leave Amestris undefended, and if worse comes to worse, that will only make it easier for Heino and the Crimson Phantom to take over."

"Then what do you propose, Riza? Wait for them to come looking for us?"

"Why not?" asked Havoc, "It makes sense."

Three hands smacked him in the back of his head. Roy, Hughes, and Riza rounded on him.

"Have you been listening to anything these past couple of days?" scolded his girlfriend.

Hughes just shook his head while Roy growled, "Do you have any sense at all?"

Havoc just grimaced, "Listen, Riza makes a valid point that we can't go off searching for Boss. If we leave our posts, Amestris is left undefended and even then, we may not stop Heino from awakening the Phantom. It's a lose-lose situation. We can't control that, but we can control how _we_ move."

"Go on…" Hughes said, his tone intrigued, "What do you propose?"

"There is no doubt that Heino will come looking for the Fuhrer to complete his plans. We can use that to our advantage. We pick the terrain that will help us – some open area where Heino can't hide or use some of his underhanded tricks and Mustang can use his alchemy to its full potential."

"The field where we fought against Adonai should work!" suggested Al.

"Right! But we still have to take some more precautions. If Boss has become the Crimson Phantom, we have to find a way to separate the two. They pose a greater threat working together, but we can split their strength in half if it's one on one. During that time, we can figure out a way to snap Boss back to his senses."

There was a moment of silence while the three adults contemplated Havoc's advice.

"It's not a fool-proof plan, but I think it's the best we've got," Riza finally agreed.

"But that still leaves a few openings. One: who will fight who? And two: how will we know when Heino will act?" Hughes wondered.

"Well, I'll fight Brother," said Al.

All four of them stared at the young alchemist. Immediately, they all refused, their words mumbling into one giant "no".

"Between all of us, only two of us can use alchemy, which is going to be key to winning this battle since it seems like Heino is not capable of it. I don't know who is stronger between Brother and Heino, but Mustang won't be able to fight against Brother anyway, so that leaves me."

"I promised Ed that I would bring him back," Roy started, "And I don't plan on breaking it."

"Did you promise Brother or yourself? Knowing Brother, he probably warned us to stay away," Al replied. "Besides, don't you have a grudge against Heino? Out of all of us, you should be the one who wants to erase him for our world the most. You should let Heino see hell for what he's doing to Brother."

"He's right, Roy," agreed Hughes, "For now, with Ed's injuries, Heino is probably stronger than him. That means that Ed may show some mercy, especially against Al. You're the only one that can stand on even ground with Heino for a little bit. Buy us time to win Ed back."

"I…"

"Think of it this way: can you fight Ed? Can you really bring yourself to harm him? Because if you don't, you're going to be killed."

Hughes was right, as always. Right now, Roy was sure that he could fight Ed and bring him back, but he knew that when it came time to face his lover, he would freeze up. He wouldn't help anyone in that scenario, except maybe Heino. Heino…he was responsible for everything. Ed should have been relaxing and healing in the hospital after Adonai. Ed deserved this rest more than anyone – especially after coming back from Germany. If things had gone the way Roy wanted, the two of them would have been together by now. It was all because of Heino...Suddenly, fiery anger replaced the hopelessness within him and fierce determination struck him.

Riza and Hughes could feel the air around their friend change. Shivers ran down their spine when they saw the familiar fire within those obsidian eyes.

The Flame Alchemist was once again revived.

* * *

A chill breeze rushed past a young man, blowing off the hood of his jacket to reveal a golden ponytail. He paused for a second and turned to his companion: a taller man with a disfigured face.

"Roy Mustang has begun to move."

Heino glanced at those silver eyes, grinning at his accomplishment. "Well, send him a greeting, my dear pet. Invite him to our party. He's the guest of honor after all."

"Your wish is my command," responded the Crimson Phantom before he disappeared in a whirlwind.

The blonde man knew instinctively where his numb legs were taking him. Every street, every building, was etched onto the back of his hands. His heart thumped loudly without his permission. Stopping in his tracks, he lightly pressed his left hand over his chest. Even now, his creator was fighting against him – to return to his precious loved ones – but there was no turning back now. The Phantom had a mission to complete and he was not leaving this body until then.

A nostalgic voice reached his ears and glanced upwards. There was an open window leading to the one place where his other side longed to be. For the Gates sake, haven't they learned their lesson the first time Ed crept in? And that time, he was carrying that man called Hughes as well. This time, he was all alone and it would only be that much easier to assassinate them all. But it seemed that Heino wanted to take care of Roy Mustang himself. The rest were useless – yet there was nothing he could do quite yet. If he made any moves against Roy Mustang's people, there was no doubt that the alchemist would step in and he couldn't guarantee his safety.

Quickly, he surveyed his surroundings and like a shadow, climbed up to the window by the gutter pipe. Heaving one last time, he pulled himself onto the edge and crouched on the windowsill, watching Roy Mustang smack one of his subordinates – Havoc, if he remembered correctly from Ed's memories. How that man could be so lax when his lover had been taken was beyond the assassin. He glanced at Al, smiling at the two, but his tight fists gave away his tenseness. He was so concentrated on trying to decipher these actions of the people in front of him that he almost missed the sudden movement towards him. Raising a hand, he deftly caught the throwing blades and put on a bewildered mask as he considered the gun pointing at his head.

"That's nice of you, Hughes. Couldn't you have just given me a wave of hello like a normal person?" he asked.

"That's reserved for people I actually know," Hughes retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"No matter how much you act like Ed, you can't hide that murderous intent or those silver eyes. What do you want, Crimson Phantom?"

The Crimson Phantom chuckled, "You are much more observant that I gave you credit for, Hughes. In fact, I do believe that you noticed my presence a second after I got here. And Riza, I would appreciate it if you pointed that idiotic weapon away from my face. I am not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for, Phantom?" demanded Roy.

"Is that really how you're going to address me, Roy?" Suddenly, Roy found himself staring into silver eyes as pale fingers stroked his cheek, "I thought we were more intimate than that…" the man purred.

The man in front of Roy was not Ed and even though he looked exactly like him, the differences were immensely vast. There was no spark underneath his touch – nothing to make Roy's heart go wild for the man in front of him. Using Ed's body like that...to mess with the people that he cared about the most…It was unforgiveable. Roy had to resist the urge to punch the Phantom, knowing full well of Ed's injuries.

Seeing Roy's taut figure, the Phantom immediately knew that he was only devoted to Ed's soul, not his body. His plan to seduce Roy Mustang to return to Heino's side with him failed. What a pity. He didn't like to waste time like this, but now there was only one thing left to do.

"My name is Edric. The Crimson Phantom just seems so…boring," sighed Edric, drawing away from the Flame Alchemist. There simply was no more fun in taunting Roy.

"Edric? That's not very original," commented Al, finding that that was the only thing he could say while struggling with himself to not hit some sense into his brother.

"True, very true. There wasn't much I could go off of. Ed was quite adamant against me even choosing a name, but 'Edric' is so much easier to say than the 'Crimson Phantom', isn't it? And yes, before any of you ask, I have always been aware of Ed. How else do you think he managed to survive all those years in Germany? How else do you think he managed to return here? It's because _I_ let him."

"Then why take him away again?" Roy almost shouted with the sheer frustration of being so close, yet so far from his lover.

Edric just smiled at him, "Because there is something I must do." He took a step back closer to the window, "Anyway, Heino wants to meet you, Roy Mustang. Name a time and place."

"Tomorrow, at noon in the battlefield where I first met you, Edric," Roy hastily responded.

"Ah, so you do remember me from then. Where are my thanks for saving your life?"

"Where is my apology for you trying to take my life?"

Edric laughed, the sound so agonizingly familiar to the people in the room, "Touché, my dear Fuhrer. We will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Roy Mustang."

And then the Crimson Phantom disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind turmoil in everyone's hearts, including his own.

* * *

The battlefield was as barren as Roy had remembered. The bloodstains of the soldiers and chimeras were a testament to what had happened just weeks ago. Only now, there was no one there but him and his team. No one could to recount what was to happen and no one could back them up if something went wrong. It was all or nothing – and the pressure had never been so heavy before.

It seemed as though they had arrived early, seeing how Heino and Ed – no, the Crimson Phantom – had not shown up yet. Unless they had already and were watching them…It was quite possible, with the skills that they had. That might explain why everyone was on edge, flinching with every sound or movement.

Riza's keen eyes saw the outline of their figures first.

"They're coming," she said, sliding the safety off her gun.

Roy nodded, pulling on his gloves tighter. Al nervously gulped as Hughes patted him reassuringly on his shoulder. After they had returned to Hughes' home for a good night's rest, Winry had nearly attacked him with questions about Ed's well-being and why he hadn't returned with them. There was only so much that he could tell her while keeping his split personality a secret, because he was sure that Ed wouldn't want her to know. In the end, knowing full well that Al was covering for something, Winry stormed off angrily, informing him that he was no different than Ed and she will only talk to him again if both of the brothers came to apologize to her. Hughes was in the same boat – Gracia had also threatened no food if Ed was not found immediately and brought back. Women always had such ways to get men to do what they want, and right now, Al and Hughes were suffering for it.

Riza and Havoc, on the other hand, seemed to be having problems with each other as well. Riza wanted to protect Roy, which was understandable because of her duty to him, but Havoc wanted to protect Riza and that would complicate things. The sniper had never considered the fact of people protecting her – she was a sniper, she fended enemies off allies, that was all. Havoc was a soldier – his sole duty was to protect those that meant something to him – but his own girlfriend was so independent and stubborn that he was having a hard time pleasing the two of them. Their arguments soon died off though, once they saw Roy's empty look. At least they had each other and weren't on opposing sides. Roy and Ed were explosive, completely stubborn and independent, yet one could not function properly without the other. To see one's half being torn away from him – it made every other argument seem so petty in contrast.

Riza just watched on as Edric and Heino approached them, both looking much more relaxed than they should be. She felt Havoc move slightly closer to her, but she disregarded it, putting all her attention that the blonde man she had considered like a little brother.

"What did you want with me, Heino?" Roy asked harshly, his voice echoing across the empty plain.

"There are many things I want, Roy Mustang, but right now, I want your position," grinned Heino. "Amestris intrigues me. It truly does – especially with this alchemy you have here. It was such a pleasure to know that my Phantom was already so powerful in this art. It only makes me want to know how much stronger he can become, and the only way to test that without any distractions is to take the world for my own."

"Too bad. I am the Fuhrer and I'm not stepping down. You'll just have to walk over my dead body to get it," Roy snarled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. That means that I might actually have some fun watching your beloved 'Edward Elric' tear you apart."

At the nod from Heino, Edric took a step forward and then suddenly, clapped his hands. The trademark automail transformation took Roy by surprise, but he didn't need to worry – not when he had someone who knew all of Ed's moves like the back of his hand.

A clash of sound came from the two steel weapons colliding with each other. Determined golden-brown eyes met surprised silver ones.

"The Fuhrer is not alone, Edric," growled Al, "And you're not the only one who can use alchemy."

"Just because you are Ed's brother doesn't mean that I will go easy on you," retorted Edric.

"But I also happen to know the extent of your injuries. You can't move well, can you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm still stronger than you."

"Physically, maybe, but if you remember, you have never won a sparring match against me. I know your movements and I know how to counter it. You have lost already."

Edric laughed, "_I_ am not Ed. I make my own decisions."

"Then why did you choose to follow Heino? You were created to save Brother's humanity, weren't you? Then why did you continue to go down a path that is destroying it?"

The smile on the blonde's face faded a little, but an apathetic mask was put back one a split second after it. "I will not betray Heino. He is my purpose of existing."

"Why?" Al yelled, suddenly kicking forward and nicking the chin of Edric. Edric stumbled back, staring incredulously at the young man. No one had expected him to be able land a hit on the assassin so quickly.

"Do you really want to know why, Alphonse?" Edric asked, a mischievous look upon his face.

"I think we all do, Edric," responded Roy.

Edric turned to Heino, wordlessly asking for permission. Heino just shrugged, his black eyes considering the people in front of him. No doubt he was figuring out the most painful way to kill all of them, but at that moment, they didn't care.

All they wanted were answers – to unlock Edric's past and to find a way to free Ed.

"The reason is pretty simple," Edric started, "Don't take it too harshly."

He inched closer to Heino, snaking his arm around the assassin's waist. Heino looked down upon him and moved his head closer. Their lips met for a split second before Edric bounced away, his silver eyes dancing with amusement.

"We're lovers…"

* * *

It's very hard describing some scenes if all you have to work with is "Crimson Phantom" or "Phantom", and thus, Edric was born. I know that "Edric" is very cheezy, but I was trying to find a name that was close to Ed's, so when I went on "Behind the Name" website and found that one. I thought it was interesting, mostly because it really was like "Ed" and "Elric" mixed together, but also because it is a rare name and it meant "ruler", so I thought it was a little suitable for the Crimson Phantom.

The entire background story behind Edric and Heino will come next chapter. Spoiler alert: It's probably different than what you think. :)

Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be up sooner than you'll expect!

Thanks!

~Kanae Yuna


	17. The Reason to be Strong

Hey! So here's the next chapter. I had quite a lot of fun with this so I hope you'll enjoy it!

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously:_

_All they wanted were answers – to unlock Edric's past and to find a way to free Ed._

_Their lips met for a split second before Edric bounced away, his silver eyes dancing with amusement._

_"We're lovers…"_

_

* * *

_**The Reason to be Strong**_  
_

Edric quickly jumped back, landing lightly on his feet as he dodged the sudden gust of fire that was so close to charring his face. He would have back-flipped to increase the distance between him and a certain angry Flame Alchemist, but he could not deny the gradual weakness in his body. Ed's wound from Adonai was certainly affecting him more than he would like to say – especially when he was so good at the 'mind over matter' type of situation. It couldn't be helped. Edric would have to end this much faster than he had wanted.

"Heino," he said, smiling at the disfigured face as he thought carefully to not anger his mentor, "These insignificant flies are aggravating me. Could I get rid of them and leave the Fuhrer to you? You should have a little fun as well, right?"

With his injuries, fighting Roy would be a terrible idea. Roy's abilities enabled him to keep his enemies at a distance, but that meant that he lacked in close combat. Under normal conditions, it would be so easy for Edric to dodge all Roy's attacks and retaliate, but right now, it would be difficult to even get into his personal space.

Heino, even without alchemy, could still do fairly well against Roy. Roy's weakness was Heino's strength. Not to mention, Roy and his followers were fighting against the body of someone more precious than life itself. Mentally, they were at a disadvantage, especially Roy. Seeing his body shake so hard and the blood on his lower lip from biting down so hard was just amusing. At least he didn't break down and cry at what Edric had said. That would have been annoying and taking his life would be just much easier than it should be.

Edric turned to check on Heino, but he had disappeared. The next thing he heard was a grunt from Roy who had barely managed to block a punch from the assassin. Smiling, he shifted his stance, preparing for a fight against Al, Hawkeye, Hughes, and Havoc, but not of them moved. Confused, he relaxed a little.

"You're only making this easier for me, you know," he said.

"Unlike Roy, we're not here to fight," Hughes responded.

"Then why are you here?" Edric asked.

"We want answers. What happened between you and Heino? I don't believe you are lovers."

"Oh? Why not? Our kiss wasn't proof enough?"

"That look of disgust after you kissed him was enough proof," Hughes said, pushing up his glasses.

Edric frowned. He hadn't expected Hughes to read him like that. "It seems I've underestimated you again, Hughes. You're right, Heino is not my lover, but I am _his_."

"What does that mean?" asked Al.

The Crimson Phantom just smiled, "If you can beat me, I'll tell you."

Al nodded. "So be it." The young boy pulled on white gloves, quite similar to Roy's, but the transmutation circles were on the palms of his hands. He clapped his hands and Edric found that one of his advantages over the talented alchemist had disappeared. Quietly, he dodged a spear of earth coming at him with blinding speed, clapping his hands as he fell backwards. He pressed his right palm onto the ground as he braced himself from falling over. Al grunted as the dirt fist collided with his stomach. Edric began to run forward, planning to finish his opponent, but a sudden lance of pain ran through his body and he stumbled. He completely missed seeing Al touch his attack as the young man fell.

The block of stone rebounded and Edric found both his arms pined to the floor far apart from each other with a thick armor of earth. Growling, Edric tried to get up from his supine position, but the alchemy held strong. Not to mention, his wounds had reopened. He could feel the warm liquid seep from beneath the bandages.

Al walked over to him, slightly breathless. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. You're not as proficient at alchemy as Brother is."

"Havoc, Riza, keep an eye out for Roy," Hughes commanded as he approached Edric. "Al, heal him. I don't want him passing out while we talk to him."

Al nodded and pressed his hands against Edric's stomach, letting the alchemy flow into his brother's body.

"We've beaten you, Edric," Hughes started. "What happened between you and Heino?"

"You think I'll just tell you just because…"

"Yeah, I do," Hughes interrupted, "You could have easily killed Al the first time you exchanged blows while you still had the strength to, yet you didn't. You're not as bloodthirsty as we thought you were, Edric."

"Are you fucking insane?" Edric snarled, his silver eyes flashing. His body buckled as he kicked upwards, almost kicking Hughes in the face, but Al pressed down and the growl turned into a groan.

"We're the ones asking the questions," Hughes replied.

Edric chuckled, "To think that you would be willing to inflict pain on Ed…I truly did overestimate you all."

"You're not Ed, as you like to point out."

"No…I'm not," Edric said slowly, letting his body relax for a second before his silver eyes flashed ferociously, freeing his right arm with brute strength. "You think something like this will keep _me_ down?" he hissed. He moved too quickly for Al to pull away from his alchemy and retaliate. In the next second, Edric was crouching like a tiger a few feet away, his automail in the shape of a blade once again.

A voice floated across the air to echo around the five people, "Kill them."

The Crimson Phantom's mouth curled into a feral grin. "Your wish is my command, Heino."

* * *

Roy could feel the temperatures of his fires becoming hotter and hotter – a direct correlation to his rising fury – as he tried to land a hit on Heino. When he faced Edric, he could see the calculatingeyes of the blonde man. There was no doubt that Edric had fully grasped all of his weaknesses and strengths, but he had chosen to take on four people instead of him. He didn't know if he should feel honored or intimidated that the Crimson Phantom deemed him more dangerous, leaving him to deal with Heino. Of course, this was what Roy was hoping for, but Heino truly was a menace to behold. Roy was practically surrounded with flames and Heino was still finding ways to get closer and closer.

"Are you mad, Roy Mustang?" questioned Heino, his smiling face nearing Roy's as he dodged another fireball.

"You took my lover, you bastard. I'm not mad – I'm furious!" growled Roy, flicking his fingers again. The flames merely singed the edges of Heino's hair, and then suddenly, he was within Roy's range.

Heino's hand struck out, grasping Roy's neck tightly with his grip. "You shouldn't be, Mustang. He will be stronger, more perfect than any other living soul in this world. No one can sully him – no one can touch him."

"You're fucking insane!" Roy gritted out, kicking out and knocking Heino away from him. The next second, Heino found himself nursing a nasty burn on his side. Coughing, Roy backed away, his hands still out at the ready.

"Who are you to choose Ed's life?"

"Edward is irrelevant. He is weak and useless. It is the Crimson Phantom whom I want."

"The Crimson Phantom would not have existed if not for Ed."

"Wrong!" laughed Heino, "The Crimson Phantom came to be because of _me_."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you, Edward is weak. He never would have survived if I hadn't created the Crimson Phantom."

Edric's shouting reached their ears and both of them saw the familiar bloodlust in his silver eyes. Fear struck Roy's heart. Perhaps they had all underestimated how much they thought Ed was in control.

Heino just smiled and with a voice that was barely above a whisper, he said, "Kill them."

A similar grin appeared on the Crimson Phantom's face as he sprang forward. With practiced ease, he caught Hughes' blades and threw them back at him. Hughes managed to dodge one by ducking his head down, but he didn't move fast enough and another struck him deep in his left shoulder. In that moment, Edric was upon him. The blonde man raised his left knee and smashed against Hughes' face, breaking his nose. Swirling around, he chopped the back of the intelligence officer's neck, hitting a nerve and a pressure point. Hughes was unconscious in the matter of seconds.

Two guns pointed at Edric and a loud bang could be heard, but he had vanished from the line of fire.

"Too bad," Edric said, his hand on Havoc's weapon. "If your girlfriend had fired, she may have brought me down."

"Shit!" panicked Havoc, desperately throwing out a punch, only to have his own gun turned on him. Lights burst out in his vision as the butt of the weapon smashed against his head. Havoc could feel his warm blood seep down the side of his head and his entire body was numb. All of his strength disappeared. He fell to his knees, his blurry eyes concentrating on the man in front of him. He reached out a shaky hand and grasped the edge of Edric's shirt.

"B-boss…wake up…w-we need you…" he slurred as he collapsed backwards, his eyes closed. A bloody handprint was all that was left on Edric's white shirt.

"Jean!" screamed Riza, tears streaming down her eyes. Her gun still pointed at Edric, but her hand was trembling so hard that her accuracy was down at least ninety-eight percent.

"Emotions are a pain in the ass, aren't they?" asked Edric, walking towards her. "You couldn't bear to shoot Ed, and now, your boyfriend is a bloody mess. What happened to that steel-hearted woman from the Ishbal war? You're no fun to mess with. Everyone else actually tried to kill me."

He paused, only inches away from sniper. Sensing another presence, Edric rapidly turned around and pressed his automail blade against Al's sword. Angry golden-brown eyes met bored silver ones.

"Can you take me down?" whispered Edric, pressing harder against Al.

"I can't let you hurt anyone else," responded Al, "Even if I have to kill you, I will."

"You're not strong enough."

"That won't stop me."

"Why do you want to become stronger?" Edric asked, his tone serious. Al considered him for a moment. Why would he ask such a random question? But Al could see that it meant something to him – that it would answer a question within his mind.

"To protect the people precious to me."

Edric smiled gently, his demeanor becoming like Ed's for only a second. "That's a good answer, boy. It's too bad that I have to kill you in order to protect _my_ precious person."

Edric shoved harder, making Al stumble back, but the younger man had anticipated this. Al took a step back, gaining his ground, and then struck out with his blade. He thrust the sword towards Edric and then suddenly changed it into a swipe. Edric jumped over it, flipping towards Al who kicked out, almost hitting the assassin in midair, but Edric was a master of the sky like Ed. The silver eyed man spun slightly before landing lightly on his feet next to Al. Instantly, a rock fist came flying at him and pranced out of the way. His keen eyes caught the hidden alchemy circles lying all around him and his mind began turning. Al wasn't daft. He could tell that Edric meant for him to step on his own traps and knock himself out, but his own circles would not affect him. He had seen to it. He may not be Ed, but he was still a genius in his own way.

Unfortunately, Al had failed to consider Edric's intelligence and his far superior physical abilities. Edric leaned forward, sprinting at full speed towards Al, dodging each and every one of circles. Al was so concentrated on clapping his hands and sending spears of rock towards the seemingly dancing assassin that he didn't notice the tips of Edric's fingers brushing against the ground. All it took was one step backwards and a bright flash of red light enveloped Al. His eyes widened with shock and he had a split second to run before an explosion erupted from behind him. With no time to shield himself, he went flying with the force. He crumbled to the ground a few feet away from Hughes, his body bleeding with the various lacerations caused by the shrapnel. Edric didn't even blink at the sight of an unconscious Al. His silver eyes only considered the lone woman kneeling by Havoc and desperately trying to wake the hapless soldier.

"And then there was one…" Edric called out, taking his time to approach Riza. Fear was his greatest weapon right now and he often used it to his advantage. Riza had already been petrified by him once. He could use that.

With as much venom as he could muster, Edric snarled out, "There's no use. He's dying. But you'll follow him soon enough."

Her next action was not one he had expected. He had thought that he had broken her spirit already, but with the gun suddenly cocked at his face, he was definitely wrong. Her chocolate-brown eyes appeared to shine more than usual, highlighted by her tears, but the seething wrath within them was enough to even stop Edric for a second.

He chuckled, "So you are capable of hatred. What shall you do now, Hawkeye?"

Rapid consecutive shots rang out – the bullets blurring into one. It was a skill that most gunmen could not master in their lifetime, but still, it could not faze the Crimson Phantom who lived through numerous assassination attempts. To Edric, guns were too easy to defeat. People were often fooled by the false feeling of being so powerful with a gun in their hand. Take that away, and what would they be left with? Nothing.

Edric jumped up, a moment before Riza fired. He somersaulted over the bullets easily and came down lightly on his feet. He didn't stop there – in blinding speed, he flipped over Riza, grabbing her gun as he landed behind her. She visibly stiffened at the feeling of the iron against the back of her head.

"Good bye, Hawkeye," Edric said, his finger squeezing the trigger.

An empty click resonated and Riza almost gave way with relief. She had forgotten that she used the last of her rounds in her fit of fury and Edric stolen her weapon before she could reload it.

"You have guts, to use up all your bullets so quickly. As a reward, I won't kill you."

She turned her head to stare in disbelief at the stranger who smiled wickedly.

"You'll live to see every single one of your loved ones die and suffer for the rest of your years because you couldn't help them."

Edric clapped his hands and touched Riza's shoulders. Her ornaments liquefied in front of her eyes and swirled down her arms until they solidified into a thick handcuff that attached to the ground. In that kneeling position, those manacles kept her completely immobile.

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling against the metal restraints.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," advised Edric, "You'll only hurt yourself more."

"I'd rather die than watch you, of all people, murder us," she spat.

"Where's the fun in that?" Edric gently touched the bottom of her chin, grinning like a fool. "Say your last goodbyes while you can, Hawkeye."

And then he disappeared like a wisp of smoke.

* * *

As much as Roy wanted to, he couldn't tear away his attention from Heino to see what had happened to his team. Heino had no weapons – no knife, no alchemy – yet the punches that were hitting him were taking a toll on his body. He was sure that at least two ribs were cracked and he would have massive amounts of bruises covering every inch of his skin. But he kept going. His eyes were having a difficult time following the assassin, but after so many battles, he had developed a sort of sixth sense where he could predict his opponent's next move. Even Heino was getting frustrated that he was stopped in his tracks every time he got closer to Roy.

Heino stepped back, calculating strategies in his mind. That never was his forte – he never faced anyone that could keep up with him for so long, other than the Crimson Phantom. In Germany, Roy would be dead in seconds. It was that blasted alchemy that was making things so difficult. He glanced around for his prodigy and found that he was no where in sight. Only the limp bodies of the extras were a testament that he had been there.

"Looking for me?" asked Edric, lightly taping Heino's shoulder.

Angrily, Heino snapped at him, "You idiot! You left one alive! I told you to kill them all!"

"Apologies, Heino. I thought I would help you and save her for last. I can go finish her right now if it would please you."

"No," Heino shook his head. "It would be more amusing to see you kill Roy Mustang."

Edric smiled, bowing his head slightly, "Understood."

He slowly walked up to Roy. "Hey, Roy?"

"What do you want?" Roy snarled, backing up as Edric came closer.

"Do you remember that spar you had with Ed?"

Of course Roy remembered. How could he forget those graceful moves that spoke loudly of elegance and power? The smiles and laughter he shared with the man that loved him…the memories were only crushing his heart further as he stared at the body of the man he loved.

"No alchemy. Just you and me."

"What, you scared that you'll lose to me if we use alchemy?" taunted Roy, swallowing hard.

Edric touched his stomach, internally grimacing at the blood that had leaked through his bandages again. "This body won't last anymore, but there's still something I have to do, so I have to end this between us as quickly as possible."

Roy froze at that phrase. '_This body won't last anymore'. _Did that mean that Ed was dying? Would Ed disappear again? His breathing grew rapid and his heart thudded heavily against his chest. It couldn't happen…he couldn't lose Ed again!

"What do you have to do? I'll help you. Just…please, don't hurt yourself anymore," Roy pleaded.

Edric laughed, "The great Roy Mustang begging for the sake of a young man?"

"Enough," barked Heino, "Finish him already."

In response, Edric dashed towards Roy, his arm swinging out. Roy side-stepped him and threw a back-handed punch towards the smaller man who ducked low. With his hand supporting him, Edric kicked upwards, almost hitting Roy's chin, but he slid down, his right leg coming around towards Edric's head. Edric thrust out his right arm to block. Roy was stronger than he had expected…or he was weaker than he had originally assumed. Either or, Edric was flung to the ground, but he wasn't down for long. He did a kick-up and met Roy's fist with his right. Roy flinched back immediately, his hand throbbing with the pain.

Edric didn't hesitate. Immediately, Roy was under an onslaught of blows. Punches, kicks, Roy lost track of everything. He couldn't even retaliate and in minutes, he was on the ground, fading in and out of consciousness. But even with the mind-numbing pain, there was an odd feeling that he couldn't define. Why was he, after all that, still alive?

He turned his head to look at Edric who was struggling to breathe properly. The emotionless mask had turned into a wince of pain. Edric was doubled over, his hand clutching his wound that was bleeding much more than before. Behind him, Heino just laughed loudly and ignored his pupil's deteriorating health. At that sound, Edric wiped his face again and straightened himself.

"Amestris is yours," announced Edric, his breathing still harder than it should be. "Are you satisfied now, Heino?"

Roy frowned at that. Edric must have known that he was alive, and yet he was asking Heino if he was satisfied? What did that mean?

Heino took a deep breath and shook his head. "No…it's not enough…"

"What isn't?"

"Just taking over Amestris. It's too easy. You said there was another country bordering here, right? Let's take control of there too!"

To Roy, Heino seemed like a little boy who got all the toys that he wanted and would trample over his friends to get his newest plaything. There was an insane glint to his eyes that unnerved Roy.

Edric seemed to have noticed it as well. His body grew tense as he questioned him. "Why?"

"To prove that I'm the strongest, of course!"

"Why do you want to become the strongest, Heino?"

Heino flashed him a smile, "Because it is amusing. Watching all the people squirm underneath me…it's exhilarating!"

Roy watched Edric's eyes close in…disappointment? It didn't make sense that Edric would have such a reaction to those words. To get a better view, Roy sat up bit by bit, making sure he didn't aggravate his wounds any further. When Edric opened his eyes again, they were filled with sorrow and determination.

"I thought that if I helped you attain your dreams, I could bring you back, but it seems that I'm wrong," Edric said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" frowned Heino.

"You have changed too much, Heino. You don't remember our promise do you?"

At that, Heino bristled, "You promised to obey each of my commands, Crimson Phantom! That was all!"

"You don't even remember my name, do you? You were the one who named me!" Edric shouted back.

"Does it matter? You're my pawn, nothing more! Perhaps I made a mistake in choosing you. You're just as useless as Roy Mus-…"

Heino stopped in midsentence, his black eyes gaping disbelievingly at Edric's teary silver eyes. Buried deep into his stone heart was the sword that Al had used against Edric. He stumbled back, his knees collapsing, but Edric caught him and gently brought him down to the ground. Lovingly, Edric brushed Heino's hair out of his face, sniffing as his tears landed on the dying man's face.

"I'm sorry," he cried softly.

"Y-you…would kill me…a-again…?" rasped Heino, his left hand reaching up in an attempt to touch Edric..

"I'm sorry," Edric repeated, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Heino."

Heino's arm dropped to the ground and Edric felt his heart come to a complete stop. Edric pulled Heino's limp body up for one last hug before he lay him down on the floor and closed his eyes with his left hand, his fingers lingering for a brief moment.

Roy sat up straighter, staring incredulously at the scene in front of him. Edric kneeled motionless next to Heino, his head down with his bangs hiding his face.

"Edric?" Roy called out tentatively.

Ever so slowly, Edric raised his head. Roy could never forget that heartbroken expression on his face. No words left Edric's mouth and he just sat there, staring at Roy like there was nothing left in this world anymore. Those dull, silver eyes shimmered for a second and then suddenly, gold burst through.

"Ed?" Roy gasped, standing up as quickly as he could.

Edward Elric shook his head, his tears still flowing. "I'm…sorry…" he whispered, and then those glorious eyes closed once again.

The Fullmetal Alchemist collapsed onto his side, his limp left hand kissing the fingertips of Heino's right. Side-by-side with his brother from his other world, Ed wandered deep into the abysses of the darkness where he knew that _he _was there waiting for him.

* * *

_Ed had always welcomed the darkness – his calm sanctuary. The last time he had come to this place, he was terrorized by his memories, but he knew that there was nothing to be afraid of right now. Because _he_ was there._

_He took another step forward and squinted his eyes at the sudden radiance that penetrated his haven. _

_Ed smiled fondly as _he_ approached him. "Hello, Edric," _

"_Hi, Ed. Long time no see," Edric grinned, holding out his hand. "Come with me?"_

_Willingly, Ed took his hand and together, they walked further into the light, never once looking back at the blackness that they had left behind.

* * *

_

So, I'm a little worried that Heino's death was too insignificant. I know Ed never fought with Heino and I know some people wanted that, but I thought that this would be the best way of showing how much stronger Edric really is and that he was never really forced to obey Heino. Sorry if I disappointed some of you...

Anyway, please review! I literally wait for new reviews every day. :)

As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~ Kanae Yuna


	18. The Awakening

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

**The Awakening  
**

To this day, Roy still could not figure out how every single one of them made it back to Central and into a hospital, as injured as they were, without dying. All of them spent some time in the ICU, except for Riza, who spent the majority of her time either in Havoc's room or her office trying to sort out a plausible excuse why the newly appointed Fuhrer was hospitalized. Ed, on the other hand, floated continuously between the O.R. and his very own hospital room. From what Roy heard, there were complications from his wounds, seeing how it had reopened and gotten infected during the fight. Fortunately, his body was healing much quicker than before or Ed may not have survived this ordeal with Heino. Perhaps the Gate had released its hold on Ed. No one knew, but their questions couldn't be answered either. Two weeks had passed, and the blonde alchemist had yet to wake from his apparently self-induced coma. The doctors all said that it was his body's way of healing himself. Roy knew better. It wasn't that Ed couldn't wake - he just didn't want to. After seeing the medical reports on his team, Roy could understand why Ed couldn't forgive himself, even if he wasn't in control of his body. Hell, even Riza avoided Ed's room like a plague, but even still, Roy spent the majority of his time next to his lover, just hoping to see those golden eyes that he loved once again.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and dazed, he glanced up at his best friend. Hughes' nose still looked red and swollen from being broken, but it was mending and he didn't seem bothered by it when he smiled.

"You should get some rest, Roy," Hughes suggested. "You weren't any better than Havoc when you came in." It was true. Out of everyone, Roy and Havoc had the worst injuries, but Roy wasn't letting himself heal. Every time someone tried to pull him back to his room, he would pull his rank and find his way back to Ed.

"I've slept long enough," Roy insisted, "I want to be here when Ed wakes up. If someone isn't here to talk to him, he'll just end up thinking too much."

"All of us are here. We can look out for him."

Roy laughed mirthlessly, "Riza won't come within ten feet of Ed's room, Havoc is still confined to his bed because of his head injury, and Al knows that he can't see Ed until his injures have completely healed or Ed might die of guilt. Between us, there's no one else and you have to stay with Gracia. She already lost you once - this close won't help her lose that fear."

"Gracia understands, Roy. Besides, I spend every other moment that I'm not here with her and Elysia. We are fine. It's you we're worried about." Gracia did have her moment of not letting Hughes out of her sight. Once she saw how Roy was, she was more concerned about him than her husband. It was quite sad, honestly. Hughes would have liked Gracia to cling to him more.

Roy just shook his head, "I can't. Not until he wakes up."

Hughes sighed as he recognized the signs of stubbornness and patted his best friend's arm. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Hughes could see his best friend fading away in front of his eyes, but he couldn't help him. He couldn't possibly understand what he was going through. Roy loved Ed so much to the point that their lives were tied together. One could not survive without the other. After having tasted the happiness between the two of them, it was impossible to go back. And now, to be so close to his lover and yet not be able to even speak to him…it was truly tragic.

"Yeah, thanks, Maes."

He heard the door close and he turned his attention back onto the blonde man lying on the bed. Ed was paler than usual, but other then that, he looked as though he were asleep. The thing with Ed was that he never stopped moving around, even when he was sleeping. It was so hard to see Ed like this - so lifeless and dependent on machines to keep him alive. It was just so wrong.

Roy swallowed hard, pushing down the tears that threatened to spill over. Reaching over the bed, he held Ed's left hand and lowered his head to rest onto it.

"Please come back to me..." he whispered, "Come back, Ed..."

But Ed remained a soulless shell of who he was, leaving Roy to despair with a broken heart.

* * *

_A certain calm and serenity swept over Ed. It had been so long since he felt this innocent and clean. Here, the stench of blood didn't overwhelm his sense of smell and he actually felt safe - his instincts dulled with the peace. He smiled at his companion, enjoying the feel of the lush, green grass under his hand._

"_I take it you like this place," chuckled Edric, his silver eyes dancing with amusement._

"_It seems familiar," Ed replied, taking in the warmth of the sunlight and the gentle caress of the cool breeze._

"_Of course it is. This is my haven - I created it from my memories of Germany."_

"_Why did you bring me here then? This place is special to you." By bringing Ed here, it meant that he could see Edric had his most vulnerable states - as if Edric was surrendering to him._

"_I brought you here because there are things I still have to tell you and I wanted to be here one last time before I go."_

"_Go? Where are you going?"_

_Edric smiled warmly at Ed, "Ed, you don't need me anymore and the only thing that tied me to you was my promise to Heino. Now that that's over, it's time for me to go."_

"_What promise?"_

_His smile faded a little, "You don't remember either? I actually feel kind of hurt."_

"_It's not like I purposefully forgot! You know how much pain those memories could have saved me? I thought I was insane!"_

"_You are, Ed. You're sitting in an unknown place talking to your second personality. How are you not insane?" laughed Edric, but then he grew more somber, "But I don't think I can blame you for it. Your memory was wiped when I was created."_

_Ed shot him a puzzled look._

_Edric sighed, "It seems I'm going to have to start from the beginning."_

"_From when you appeared?"_

"_No," Edric said, shaking his head, "Everything started from the first time you met Heino. At that time, Heino had just survived that very same camp you were thrown into. Everything started with his struggle to remain human..."_

* * *

The world hated Havoc when he woke up for the fifth time since he landed in the hospital. Everything spun and the ground seemed unsteady, but at the sight of Riza sitting by his bedside, reading some documents, it seemed as if all was well. He almost forgot that his head throbbed terribly and his stomach threatened to turn against him every single minute.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice hoarse.

Riza's head snapped up and her papers fell to the ground, but she didn't seem to care. "How are you feeling, Jean?"

He considered that for a moment, "Much better than before. What's the verdict on me?"

"The doctors say that you're fine now. All the swelling in your brain has gone down and other than the headaches and nausea that you may still have, you're completely healthy."

"Oh good. I was getting bored lying here all day. How's everyone else?"

"I'm fine," piped in Al from the bed behind Hawkeye. Due to various reasons, Havoc and Al had been roomed together, which was probably better and easier for the two.

"You're awake too?" smiled Riza, shifting her position so that she could see the two of them.

"Yeah. I wasn't injured too badly. Just a lot of little cuts that I've already healed already."

"How about that concussion you had, Al?" asked Havoc.

"That hasn't been a problem for a while now," Al responded. He was supposed to be released a week ago, but he was worried about Havoc and spent a massive amount of time healing the soldier when the doctors weren't looking. It seemed like it worked - Havoc looked a lot better than when he first came in.

"Thanks, Al," said Havoc, reading between the lines and figuring out why he had recovered so quickly.

Al smiled, "No problem."

One of the differences Al had compared to Ed was that he was completely comfortable with being open about helping others. Ed would just deny it, probably because he was simply petrified of showing any sign of weakness. That was the way Ed was, and they had all learned to accept him for being so independent because that was what made him strong.

Speaking of which...Havoc turned to Riza, "How is Boss?"

"From what I heard from Roy and Hughes, he is recovering, but he has yet to wake," she responded, bending down to pick up what she had dropped.

Something was wrong with her actions and Havoc frowned. "Does that mean that you haven't seen him yet?"

She hesitated. "No, I haven't. I've been busy at the office."

"But you spend so much time here. Why haven't you visited him yet?"

"Roy is there. I don't want to intrude."

Havoc sat up, gritting his teeth as his head throbbed at the movement. "Don't give me that, Riza. Why won't you see Boss?"

She didn't answer him and chose to stare at her fidgeting hands.

Realization struck both Al and Havoc heavily, like they had been punched in the stomach.

"You're afraid of him..." whispered Al in horror.

Riza swung around, immediately on the defense. "You didn't see him after you all fell unconscious. He was like Adonai, thriving in the suffering of others. I still can't forget the look he had when he spoke to me...it was so cold, so murderous..."

"Riza, that wasn't the Boss though. He had no control over his body..." Havoc said, his voice quiet.

"I know that! But what if Ed wakes and he's not who we know? What if he's Edric? It's terrifying!"

"You know, I don't think Edric is as dangerous as we thought..."

"Look at you, Jean! Look at Al! Those injuries were all caused by him!"

"But think about it," Al started, "He could have easily killed all of us. Instead of hitting Havoc in the head, he could have shot him and then there would be nothing to save. It's the same with me, Mr. Hughes, and even you, Miss Hawkeye. We're all alive because Edric let us live."

"That doesn't prove anything. Roy was in an even worse shape than Jean..."

"But the majority of those injuries were inflicted by Heino," interrupted Havoc, "Edric didn't even knock Mustang out." Havoc paused and reached out to his girlfriend, caressing her cheek. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure the Boss will come back to us anyway."

Al chuckled, leaning back into his pillows, "Brother has a promise to keep to Fuhrer Mustang. He'll keep it at all costs."

"Now do me a favor, Riza. Please, go see the Boss. The more people who call for him, the more likely he'll come back. Do it for me, since I can't leave my bed. "

"I'll come with. I want to see Brother too!" exclaimed Al, jumping up.

Riza slowly nodded her head and bent down to kiss Havoc on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Havoc sighed in bliss, "I love you, Riza."

"I love you too, Jean." She turned to Al and smiled, "Shall we go visit Ed?"

Al grinned, "Yes!"

It didn't take them very long to reach the ICU. The two peeked into the door to Ed's room and saw Roy clutching the alchemist's hand tightly, murmuring quiet words to him as he ran his fingers through the silky blond hair. It was almost heartbreaking to see Roy being so tender and gentle to his unresponsive lover.  
Riza knocked once to catch Roy's attention, feeling like he needed a break from tending to Ed like that.

With a slower reaction than normal, Roy glanced away from Ed and his tired face burst into a smile at the sight of the two.

"Hey! How are you guys?" he asked, shifting in his seat to face them, but his hand never left Ed's.

"I'm feeling alright," Al replied. "Havoc wanted to come, but he's still on strict orders for bed rest. How is Brother?"

"There's no change," Roy said, his tone echoing his sadness.

"He'll wake up soon, I can feel it. Knowing Brother, he's probably just a little lost."

"I think so too."

"Have you seen Mr. Hughes? I think I figured out how to fix his nose." Like, Havoc, Al had been so bored lying around all day that he began to hypothesize numerous medical treatments in his mind.

"Yeah, but he left about ten minutes ago. He's probably with Gracia."

"Maybe I can still catch him..." he turned to sprint out the door, but he paused before he did. He looked back at Ed and took a deep breath. "See you soon, Brother," he called out loudly, and then he was gone.

Roy chuckled at the liveliness of the young man, but his expressions grew more sober when he took in Riza's tense form.

"You alright, Riza?"

"I'm fine," she replied, stepping closer to the two. Silence fell and Riza felt so awkward from her guilt of not coming here earlier. Her unnecessary fear of the Crimson Phantom had stopped her from seeing Ed - someone she had cared for like a brother or a son - and even Roy who looked as though he was wasting away at Ed's side.

"I'm sorry, Ed, that I haven't been able to come and visit you," she started, "And I've come today to cheer you on for Jean as well. Come back, Ed, or this idiot here will worry himself sick again, do you hear me?" Riza finished, turning her gaze onto Roy who smiled at the familiar scolding from his secretary.

"It's nice to see you, Riza."

"Take care of yourself, Roy," she responded, "When Ed wakes up, I'm sure he wouldn't like to find you in the state you are now. Get some rest, you hear me? Or I'll bring in my gun."

Roy paled at her words and nodded quickly.

"Good. I'll see you later then."

She had only taken one foot out the door when she heard Roy say, "Riza, thanks for saying 'when' instead of 'if'."

"With Ed, there's no such thing as an 'if', silly," Riza replied.

"Even so, thanks."

"I'll come back to visit you two. Bye!"

Hiding in the hallway, Riza had to hold herself together or she would've crumpled in tears. It was just so sad...to see that one could not live without the other. She briskly walked backed to Jean's room, hoping with every single fiber of her being that Ed would regain consciousness before it was too late for Roy.

_

* * *

Edric sighed, standing up to stretch his tired limbs after sitting for so long. Ed remained motionless at his feet, trying hard to absorb everything. Even after the truth had come out, Ed didn't know how he felt about Heino and the events that happened because of him. Hell, he had only just come to terms that Edric only meant well for him. It was too overwhelming..._

"_Ed, I didn't tell you all this so that you would start liking Heino. I told you so that you would understand and that when you return, you can find some consolation from the guilt I know you'll feel because of me. So stop worrying," Edric said, "You have to go back soon anyway."_

"_What will you do then, Edric?" Ed asked._

"_I'm returning your body to you, Ed."_

"_So you're disappearing? But, what if I'll need you again?"_

"_You won't...Ed, your window is closing fast. If you don't go back now, you'll be stuck here in my memories forever."_

"_I don't understand..."_

_Edric gave him a look like he was talking to a slow child, "We are in my memories right now and my hold on your body is dissipating quickly. If you're still here when I leave, there's no way out."_

_Ed shot up, panic in his golden eyes. "How do I get out?"_

"_Listen...someone should be calling for you."_

_Ed closed his eyes and relaxed, letting darkness surround him. There, like a sudden clear bell ring, Ed heard his name being called by a voice that sent warmth throughout his body._

"_Come back to me, Ed..."_

"_I hear it," whispered Ed. "I hear him calling me."_

"_Then answer him. Go to where his voice is."_

_Instantly, Ed's body began to turn to smoke and he opened his eyes to stare into silver ones._

_Edric smiled and waved at him, "Goodbye, Ed."_

"_Thanks for everything, Edric..."_

_And then he was gone._

_The world around Edric started to crumble and collapse, but he left with a smile on his face for he had fulfilled his purpose in life, protecting the people that were the most precious to him._

* * *

The third week was rolling around and hope was disappearing quickly. Just yesterday, Roy heard the doctors murmuring amongst themselves. Apparently, if Ed didn't regain consciousness in the next few days, it would become increasingly harder for him to ever come back. Moments after, he heard punches being thrown and when they came to check on Ed's vitals, Roy could see the slight lines of bruises upon their faces. He didn't think too much of it until Hughes and Havoc walked past, looking very smug. It seemed that Hughes was taking Havoc on his "recovery" strolls, though Roy knew that the two did that more often than necessary to check up on him. He was a little annoyed at their over-protectiveness, but they were worried for him and he could understand that.

Sighing, Roy leaned onto his left arm, his palm pressed against his cheek, as he looked down at the back Ed's hand where he traced circles over and over again. It was a habit he picked up when his throat was sore after talking for so long. He continued this for several minutes when suddenly, Ed's index finger twitched. Fearing that it was his imagination, Roy immediately shifted his position to hover over Ed.

"Ed?" he called out, his tone more hopeful than it should be.

There was no response, but Roy distinctly saw Ed's fingers curl into a slight fist. Roy's frozen heart started to thump loudly against his chest, melting with the warmth of the aspect of his lover finally responding to his voice.

Ed's eyes fluttered open and Roy soaked in the sight of those beautiful, golden suns. At first, all Ed could see with his blurry vision was the white ceiling. He felt like his head was disconnected from his body. It was just a silent, white bubble until feelings slowly returned to his numb limbs.

"Ed?" he heard someone say very near him. It was a glorious voice – the one that had called him back to this world, but even as much as he wanted to respond, he still could not move his head, let alone his mouth.

Roy's face appeared in his line of view and he almost sighed in happiness. It seemed like Ed had smiled because a similar massive one brightened up Roy's expressions.

"Welcome back, Ed," grinned Roy, his hand stroking Ed's cheek.

At his words, Ed fought hard against the sluggishness and tried searching for his own voice.

"R-roy…" he rasped out.

Suddenly, he felt Roy's arms surround him and pull him up slightly to hug him tightly against his chest. Ed could hear the thumping of their hearts echoing into one. It was only then did Ed and Roy both truly know that this wasn't a dream – Ed had finally returned.

Using all of his strength, Ed snaked his arms up and wrapped it around Roy's neck.

"Love you…" Ed breathed into Roy's ear.

"I love you too, Ed," Roy replied, his voice heavy with emotion.

Roy could feel Ed's grip around his neck weaken slightly and he gently lowered his lover onto the bed. Brushing Ed's golden bangs aside, he leaned down to press his lips lightly against Ed's. The unspoken passion between the two was sparked by the sweet moment of reunion, but there was no sense of urgency. Adonai was sealed, Heino was gone, and everyone was still in one piece and together, and that was what truly mattered.

Roy pulled away slowly, feeling Ed's weak grasp on his sleeve. "I'll be back, Ed," he coaxed, "I'm going to tell everyone the good news, is that alright with you?"

Ed nodded, his eyelids already feeling much heavier than they should be.

"Stay awake for us, okay?" was Roy's parting words before he completely slipped away from Ed's side.

Letting himself rest for a little bit, Ed's eyes drooped closed and his now more active mind started to turn. Things from his dreams were coming back to him more vivid than before, but before he could dwell on those thoughts, he heard numerous, rapid footsteps approach his room. With a massive effort, he forced his tired eyes open to see everyone - Al, Hughes, Riza, Havoc, and Roy - standing outside his door. Each one looked excited, anxious, and a little hesitant at the same time.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Stop staring at me like that. I know I'm more dashing than Roy, but you're making me feel embarrassed."

Al rushed forward with tears in his eyes and sprang onto the hospital bed, hugging his older brother tightly. Despite the slight pain he felt from his sore muscles, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Al.

"Thank the Gate you're back!" mumbled Al.

"I would never leave you alone again, Al, and that's a promise," Ed whispered back.

At that, Al leaned away, still sitting on the side of Ed's bed and wiping the corners of his eyes. Ed chuckled and ruffled Al's hair with his left arm.

"You're still a crybaby, Al."

"Only because Brother's such a worrisome idiot!" retorted Al.

"I second that," chimed in Hughes as he stepped in.

"Agreed," said Havoc, joining Hughes at the side of Ed's bed.

"How's the...um...head injury?" Ed asked, pointing to his own head as a reflection of Havoc's bandaged one.

"Never better," he replied, settling down into a chair.

"I swear, he seems to be smarter now," quipped Riza as she sat in the chair next to her boyfriend's.

"Riza!" Havoc protested under the laughter of the people in the room.

As the laughter died away, a tension replaced the initial happiness. Each one of them remembered that nightmarish day on that battlefield. No one wanted to ask the questions that everyone wanted to say out loud.

The pressure was so heavy. Ed, feeling like he at least owed them answers after everything that Edric did, swallowed hard as he broke the silence.

"Edric is gone," he started, preparing himself for the barrage of questions he knew he'd get.

"We don't have to talk about this right now, Ed. You just woke up," said Hughes.  
Ed shook his head. "No, I have to. I owe that much to Edric."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Riza.

"When I lost consciousness after that fight with Heino, I couldn't..." Ed hesitated, trying to find the right words, "handle what happened and I was lost somewhere in the dark. Edric came to find me. I don't know how it happened - it was like a dream and I found myself in his consciousness. He told me everything - from start to end - about Heino. I didn't remember anything about Heino, except for the fact that he trained me exclusively at that camp in Germany, but apparently, we were more than just student and mentor."

Ed took a deep breath, drawing more strength to tell his story. "He was my best friend…"

* * *

It's a little short, sorry. Next chapter, I promise everything will be explained, so please support me still!

As usual, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! It truly motivates me more. I have been getting very distracted with a book that I'm writing and I almost forgot about this until someone reviewed my chapter, not that I would leave this unfinished.

Anyway, please review! :D

~ Kanae Yuna


	19. The End of the Beginning

Hi people. First of all, I **_really_** want to apologize for how long this chapter took. I couldn't think of anything to write...it was a little sad. Stupid writer's block. Anyway, I finally got this out. Sorry for taking so long, but I hope you are all still with me! An epilogue should be coming soon, but since my semester is almost coming to an end, I don't want to make any promises saying that it's going to come within the next month or so, but I **_will_ **try.

Thanks for supporting me! As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Welcome back, Ed," grinned Roy, his hand stroking Ed's cheek...Ed could hear the thumping of their hearts echoing into one. It was only then did Ed and Roy both truly know that this wasn't a dream – Ed had finally returned._

_Ed took a deep breath, drawing more strength to tell his story. "He was my best friend…"_

_

* * *

_**The End of the Beginning**

The words echoed around the room. No one knew what to think. On the field, Edric had claimed that he and Heino were lovers, though Hughes could tell that he had been lying. It seemed unlikely, that someone like Heino could even be on good terms with Ed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Roy, frowning. From the memories he had of Heino, it was difficult for him to believe that that murderer had a single shred of humanity within him. Even now, he could still feel the twinges of his broken ribs each time he breathed.

"Heino wasn't always the way he was now. According to Edric, Heino was like me. He was forced to join the camp and go through the same things as I had. By the time I met him, he was already losing himself. There were times when he would black-out and massacre innocent people, but I was there to stop him. We made a promise to each other, that no matter what would happen in Germany, we would knock some sense into the other if we lost our minds."

"Before I knew it, Heino had fallen in love with me. I was still hung up on Roy, but I couldn't refuse him either. He was the only companion I had, so I played along. We were surviving as ourselves, and that was all that mattered then. That all changed when I got hurt protecting him on a mission. He became obsessive of becoming stronger to make sure that I would never be harmed again. He started dabbling in darker methods – drugging himself to the point where he could barely recognize me. One time, he slipped up, and almost took my head off. Horrified, he resolved to find another way to protect us."

Here, Ed chuckled mirthlessly, "He chose to fuck around with me. One night, he sedated me and brought me to the mad scientists of Germany. I was 'chosen' to be the first 'invincible' soldier. I don't remember anything after that – Edric told me that he was created during one of their experiments and I would often have days where I flittered between me and him. In the end, Edric took control over the weaknesses that I had struggled to hide for so long. And the Crimson Phantom was born."

"You said that you killed Heino, but was that you or Edric?" Al questioned.

Brief sadness shadowed Ed's golden orbs. "You have to understand, Heino only went insane because of me. It only made sense that I would be the one to stop his madness." He paused. "I should have."

"But you couldn't…" finished Roy, nodding his head in understanding. The bonds between comrades who had counted so heavily on each other in times of war were not easily broken. Especially for a man like Ed who was loyal to the death.

"Edric erased my memories of Heino when my mind started to break down after he killed him. Then I met Winnie and Alphons. The rest…you all know already…" Ed's voice trailed off as the memories receded.

Ed sagged against his pillow, his grip on Roy loosening dramatically. He could feel his strength fading away; the adrenaline and urge to tell Heino's story had disappeared now that he had explained everything as best as he could. His entire body ached; the wounds from the battles throbbed painfully.

"So, basically, we were all thrown back and forth because Heino was madly in love with you? What did you do?" exclaimed Havoc.

Ed chuckled tiredly, "Oh, you know. I just turned on my charm is all."

Laughter rumbled around him and his smiled widened. Roy's grasp on his hand tightened briefly, as if saying "mine". Ed returned the gesture, though his grip was much weaker than Roy had expected.

"Maes, Riza, do you have a cover story for us? We're going to need more time to recover," he said, his eyes catching Ed's. That brightness had now dulled over with exhaustion. Even considering how stoic Ed could seem to be, there was no hiding the tiredness that took over the young man like a cascading wave.

"Ed can take as long as he wants to rest. You, on the other hand," replied Maes, "You are the Fuhrer. At best, we can only give you a few more days."

"Unless something else happens," muttered Havoc, eliciting a hard slap on the back of his head by Al and Riza.

"What was that for?" spluttered the hapless soldier.

"Don't say things like that, you idiot! What if it comes true?" hissed Riza.

Havoc gave her a bewildered look, "But everything's over. Boss is back with us and we're all in one piece. All threats are gone for now, but we're in the military. We should know better than anyone else that peace never lasts."

"But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it while it lasts," huffed Maes, standing up to stretch. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home to hug my wife and daughter. Then, we're going to curl up and sleep."

Riza nodded, "I'll give you a ride back, Maes. Jean, I'll walk you back to your room to get some rest too." She bent down and kissed Ed's forehead gently, "see you soon, Ed."

"Get some sleep, Ed," Maes said before he disappeared out the door with Riza and Havoc trailing behind him.

"Well, that's my cue to clear out too," smiled Al, "Winry is waiting for me back home too, so I should join her."

"Home?" asked Ed, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I enrolled back into my university – they were so happy they gave me an apartment nearby the hospital, free of charge. Winry and I moved in a week ago. You're always welcome to stay with us once you're released."

"It's okay, Al. I don't want to intrude…Besides," he looked at Roy with a smile on his face, "I'm sure Roy's got a room for me somewhere in that big mansion of his."

Immediately, the Fuhrer's expressions softened to something so gentle and warm that even Al felt his heart skip a beat.

"Of course," Roy replied, leaning down to press his lips against Ed's forehead. Al began slipping out the moment he saw his brother snuggle in closer to Roy's chest, the lines of fatigue clear upon his face. The lovers never even saw the youngest member of their family close the door behind him.

"Roy, 'm tired…" murmured Ed, his head lolling to press against Roy's hand.

"I know, but stay awake for me for a little bit longer?"

There was something about Roy's tone that made Ed force himself out of the dreamlike revere to look at the Fuhrer. Roy had started to stroke Ed's head, playing with his soft, golden hair, but even with a wistful expression, he couldn't hide the fright within his deep, obsidian eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Nothing…"

"Bullshit," snorted Ed. "I'm injured, not an idiot. Tell me what's going on with you."

"I'm just…" Roy sighed. "Just promise me that you'll wake up again?"

Instantly, Ed understood. After everything that happened, it would make sense that Roy would develop a fear about losing him all over again. If the same things occurred to Roy, there was no doubt in Ed's mind that he would be in the same boat as him.

"I promise," he sincerely replied, patting the bed next to him. "How about you join me so that you can wake up with me?"

Roy didn't need to hear that twice. Ed scooted over slowly to make enough room for the larger man, wincing as his movements accidentally aggravated his wounds. Knowing Ed, Roy didn't ask whether he was alright, but instead, curled up against Ed, his arms wrapping around the thin man's frame. Roy's chin rested on top of Ed's head while the blonde's forehead pressed against his chest. The raven could feel Ed's weak grip on his shirt, and he only tightened his grasp upon Ed as much as he could without harming his significant other.

The company of one another soothed the two to sleep, finally together with nothing between them but their clothes.

* * *

_He was drifting through the wind, flittering with the flow like a thin sheet of paper. But for some odd reason, he didn't mind it. Usually, he would fight with everything he had, making his own path. This time, a certain feel of serenity washed over him. There was no blood or smoke to stifle his sense; no darkness to bury him in terror. It was just an airy light that surrounded him._

_ Smiling, he opened his golden eyes, seeing nothing in front of him, but he could feel the presence of someone so dear to him. Invisible hands reached down to hug him and he responded, knowing that this was probably going to be the very last time he would ever feel his other self._

_ "Take care, Ed," Edric quietly said to him, his voice filled with love._

_ "You too, Edric."_

_ "Be careful. You haven't finished tying all the knots yet."_

_ Frowning, Ed asked, "What's left?"_

_ "I can't tell you that – you need to figure that out yourself," Edric said softly, slowly fading away._

_ "Wait, don't go!" protested Ed._

_ "I have to, Ed. This isn't my world – it's yours. Live my life for me, will ya, Ed?"_

_ Nodding, Ed relinquished his hold. Edric had to disappear in order for Ed. If there was any other way, he would have wished for a different outcome, but there wasn't anything he could do but send off his other self with a smile on his face._

_ Tears made Ed's eyes seem like they were shimmering in the light. Grinning widely, he reach up to touch where he knew Edric's face was._

_ "Goodbye, Edric."_

_ And the Crimson Phantom was no more…

* * *

_

Ed woke with tears still running down his cheeks. His heart ached with the loss of the one who had protected and sacrificed so much for him. All of a sudden, he felt like he needed fresh air – to come to terms with Edric's ultimate sacrifice. Hearing Roy's slow and steady breaths, Ed knew that his lover was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him from the sleep that he probably needed more than anything else, he quietly slipped out from Roy's grip, ignoring the pangs of pain from his injuries and the sudden cold chill from the lack of touch.

Treading silently, he walked down the dark hallway of the hospital, completely unseen by the scurrying doctors and nurses. Who knew that the skills he learned from Edric would be so useful? Making his way to the stairs, he slowly climbed the stairs to the roof. The heavy door slammed open with a loud thud – the cool breeze caressed Ed's face as he welcomed the sight of the falling dusk. Standing close by the railing, he took a deep breath, feeling the thickness in his chest gradually lessen. Though he would probably always miss Edric, he felt a little relief that his body was now his alone once again. Perhaps, with the Crimson Phantom gone, he could put Germany and everyone connected to that time behind him. Move on and live on as the Fullmetal Alchemist again.

Now there was a thought he liked. He could always be by Roy's side, protecting and being protected. He would get to visit Al and Winry and their future children – he would probably be the fun uncle who showed off with his alchemical skills. Maybe, he might even be given the honor to name them. Who knew? Hughes and Gracia would never close their doors to him either – Elysia would grow to be a gorgeous woman and Hughes would freak out, using his connections to spy on her suitors. Maybe after Havoc and Riza got married, the woman would hang up her gun for good, though he highly doubted it.

Chuckling to himself, Ed found himself relaxing more and more, almost missing the familiar presence of Roy who embraced the blonde from behind. The black-haired man had woken up to an empty bed. He had panicked for a brief moment, but when his logical mind started to turn, he knew that he would find the alchemist on the roof – Ed always did like secluded and high places when he had something on his mind.

"What are you laughing at?" he murmured into Ed's ear.

Ed leaned back into Roy, shaking his head with a smile still on his face. "Nothing. It was just silly fantasies."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Roy asked.

"Thinking. I had a dream about Edric."

Silence filled between the two of them; Ed could feel Roy's arms tighten. Was he jealous of Ed's other self or was it anger? Ed doubted he would ever know. He was expecting Roy to continue questioning him, but when nothing came from his lover, he knew that Roy respected him enough to let Ed go at his own pace – to talk only when he wanted to. Other than Al, he would never find another man who was so understanding, so patient with someone as explosive as him. His heart beat harder with the sudden surge of love for Roy. Roy deserved to know everything.

"Edric is gone," he said quietly, "I can't feel him anymore."

"Good," Roy sighed, "I'm thankful for what he has done for you, but now you can finally be freed from what bound you to Germany."

"It feels so surreal. Everything is over. I'm a free man, but I can't help and feel like I've forgotten something. That it's lurking in the shadows, just waiting to screw everything up again."

"There is always something there. If you keep looking back to search for it, you're never going to move forward. Stop worrying about what could be there, Ed. I'll always be right behind you, no matter what."

"I'd rather walk with you side by side. How else am I going to be able to make fun of you, bastard Fuhrer?" laughed Ed.

"How original, Fullmetal shorty," chuckled Roy.

Ed sagged further, letting Roy's strong arms support him. All the tension died away in his body, leaving nothing but the desire to sleep until the next day.

"Shall we go back?" Roy suggested.

Ed nodded numbly and Roy bent down to pick up the blonde princess style. Under any other circumstances, Ed would have thrashed about and protested, but he needed this close contact with Roy as much as Roy needed him. Lolling his head against Roy's chest, he succumbed to sleep listening to that heart beat ever so steadily, convincing him that this was reality and nothing else.

* * *

A tall man with a chiseled face gnawed at his nails in the shadows. His once neatly combed tan hair was fraying out of place; stubs covered his chin, giving him a ragged look. His brown eyes were crazed and furious as he quietly watched a handsome figure with a blonde man in his arms walk past him and into a nearby room. Loathing struck him even harder than before. His plans had failed – his entire life was ruined because of some stupid kid who was too smart for his own good. What had he done wrong? Sure, he accepted bribes from the Drachma, but he still kept Amestris running, didn't he? No one was hurt by his actions. Now, he had lost all his power and authority, not to mention all his money as well. He couldn't contact his wife who, after hearing the news about him, filed for divorce and disappeared in a fortnight. Everything was gone.

And it was all Edward Edric's fault.

Cackling to himself, he pressed himself against the wall, completely disappearing from view as he blended into the darkness. People did always tell him that if he wanted to get something done right, he had to do it himself. Heino obviously failed, but he wouldn't. No, he was determined to get his revenge on the Fullmetal Alchemist. It was killing two birds with one stone – once Edward was out of the picture, Roy Mustang would be easy pickings. After all, a man couldn't survive long without his heart, which meant that he could take back everything that was his from the start – the seat of the Fuhrer.

Hakuro could wait just a few hours more for his arrangements to succeed. A few more hours, and everything would be right once again…

* * *

It had been a long time since Ed had a dreamless sleep. His body was relaxed, lulled deeper and deeper into the abyss. There was no pain in this world – no black hands grabbing at him to drag him down further. Yet, even as his consciousness drifted along, he could feel Roy's strong arms around him, never wavering from his side. A smile touched his lips as he snuggled closer to Roy. Subconsciously, Roy shifted slightly, curving his body more comfortably nearer to Ed's.

Somewhere in his sleep, Ed heard a click. It sounded familiar, but his mind turned too slowly for him to immediately determine the origin of the sound. Deciding to ignore it, he tried to will himself back to sleep. Suddenly, his instincts screamed at him, jerking him awake. His eyes snapped open only to stare down the barrel of a gun pointing start at the center of his forehead. He didn't have time to even see the person holding the weapon – adrenaline rushed through his veins and he immediately ducked as a shot rang out. Mustang jolted at the all too familiar sound and reacted defensively, meaning to snap his fingers and attack the intruder. With horror, he realized that he had no gloves on to protect himself or the man in his arms.

"Stay down!" hissed Ed as he pushed himself upwards. His strong arms pressed down on the bed, supporting his lithe body as he swiped his right leg towards the attacker. There was a grunt of pain, but Ed's kick did nothing to daunt him. Another shot rang out and Ed recoiled; the bullet had buried itself into his automail leg, too close to the nerves for comfort.

"Little fucker," snarled Ed as he clapped his hands. Blue, alchemical light lit up around his hands as he slammed it against the metal railing. Roy and Ed saw the maniacal grin of Hakuro a second before an iron fist struck his face, knocking him to the ground. Springing out of bed, Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and placed it dangerously close to Hakuro's neck. Roy clambered after him, his black eyes filled with anger.

"What is the meaning of this Hakuro?" demanded Ed, "I thought I told you to disappear!"

Hakuro laughed mirthlessly, "Do you really have the right to tell that to me, Edward Elric? You are not so different from me. You're covered in more blood than any of us!"

Ed stiffened at Hakuro's words, but the man wasn't finished.

"I heard from Heino – you betrayed him, didn't you? Pretty words come out of your mouth, but you have nothing to back them up. You are nothing more than a murderer and a traitor! What right do you have to tell me to disappear?" roared Hakuro.

The scars still ran too deep to be healed quite yet. Doubts began to resurface in Ed's mind – did he have to right to stay by Roy's side? Confusion spread through him and his blade moved a fraction to the left and out of range of being threatening. Roy reacted a second too late and Hakuro pressed his hand against a transmutation circle he had drawn with his own blood. A flash of light blinded the two as the alchemy wrapped itself around them. Ed found himself hanging from the ceiling, his arms tied up with chains above his head. His feet were spread apart and anchored to the ground. Roy, on the other hand, was halfway submerged into the wall. Neither could move a single muscle.

Hakuro laughed loudly, his fingers running across Ed's cheek. Ed instantly turned his head away.

"Submit to me, Fullmetal. And I'll let your lover live," crooned Hakuro, taking a step closer to the bound alchemist.

"Fuck you," spat Ed, "You can't kill him even if you tried. You're too much of a coward."

Hakuro just laughed again. "You don't understand your position, do you? You both are at my mercy."

"What do you want from us?" growled Roy.

"I want you to suffer!" shouted Hakuro. "You two took away everything that mattered to me! And now, I'm going to do the same to you." His voice lowered and an insane smile ghosted his face. "I originally just wanted to kill you, Fullmetal, and tear out Mustang's heart, but now I see a much better solution."

Hakuro licked his lips. "The years have been kind on you, hasn't it? I can see why many soldiers of both genders lust after you."

Ed's eyes widened as he realized what Hakuro was after.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" roared Roy, struggling against his bindings.

Hakuro's hand came closer and closer, ripping Ed's shirt off his torso. Ed couldn't help it; he flinched at the chill. Hakuro's breaths came quicker and harsher as a blush reached cheeks. As active as he was, Ed's body was well-built. Every muscle was toned, though scars blemished the otherwise smooth skin. It was more than enough to send fire through Hakuro.

He leaned forward, licking Ed's collarbone. "What do you think? I dirty you in front of your lover. Isn't it brilliant?" he whispered into Ed's ear. "It's much better than just killing you."

Shuddering, Ed whipped his head around, colliding into Hakuro's. "Fuck off, you fucking pervert!"

Angrily, Hakuro slapped Ed hard across the face, making his cheek burn as it began to bruise. A thin line of blood appeared on a cut on his lip. Smiling, Ed spat at him.

"You hit like a woman. Can't you do any better than that?" he taunted.

Playing on Hakuro's short fuse, Ed found himself bearing the pain as Hakuro pounded on him, over and over again. But at least Hakuro wasn't going any further than what he had planned to do. Ed would rather be killed than have his first time with some bastard like Hakuro. Roy seemed to understand – Ed no longer heard Roy cry out his name. Maybe it had something to do with his waning consciousness. Ed didn't know, but he had to think of something quickly or else they were screwed. Hakuro had clearly lost his mind and would not stop until one of them was dead. Ed sincerely hoped that someone would be him.

If only his body wasn't so weak from everything that happened, he could have easily wrenched apart the chains on his hands and use alchemy. And Roy didn't have his gloves on. What could he do?

Suddenly, Hakuro stepped away, panting heavily from the exertion. Shaking his head, he straightened himself. "I see what you're doing, but you won't be able to do anything."

Ed felt his heart sink to his stomach. Was there really nothing else he could do?

Hakuro reached one hand over, hovering centimeters away from Ed's pants. Time seemed to stop as Ed and Roy both watched, horrified, at Hakuro getting closer and closer to touching Ed.

A huge thud distracted Hakuro and he swung around to see the door burst open. He saw nothing more than that after a certain blonde sharpshooter shot at him. Hakuro was dead before he even hit the floor; blood pooled out from the bullet wound to the temple.

Hughes rushed forward, a blade out as he started to cut the chains that bound Ed. Hawkeye approached Roy, accurately shooting at the cement wall so that the prison crumbled to pieces. Roy stepped out, rubbing his sore wrists, as he and Riza moved toward Ed. Worry could easily be seen on all their faces.

"Are you okay?" Hughes asked, working frantically on the chains.

"Just peachy," retorted Ed, rolling his eyes, but despite how sarcastic and indifferent Ed seemed to be, Hughes could feel him trembling.

"How did you guys know what was going on?" asked Roy, relief clear on his expressions.

"I planted bugs all over this room, just in case," Hughes replied.

Roy's eyes narrowed, "Just in case of what, Maes? What were you hoping to record?"

Hughes' ears turned red at the connotation. "Nothing!" Hughes protested, "It was a precaution – you never know what kind of crazy people come after our beloved Fuhrer, right? And you're both injured."

Ed stared at the body on the ground, "Frankly, I'm surprised that we actually forgot about him. I really thought that I scared him away for good."

The three of them took in the sight of the alchemist hunched over, his hands in fists wrapped around himself to stop the shivering. Was the reason behind that due to what Hakuro was trying to do or the feeling of utter helplessness? Either or, Ed was shaken and was failing at hiding it from his friends.

Hughes paused and took his time to make eye contact with Ed. At some level, Hughes felt a little responsible for what happened. If only he hadn't left, if only he hadn't checked the audio earlier…there were so many things that Hughes could have done to prevent this, but he had failed. Though he knew that he would never be blamed for it, Hughes felt that he still owed something to Ed.

"I'm sorry, Ed," he said quietly, "We tried to get here sooner."

"It's fine," gritted Ed, "Just get me out of this."

"Step back, Maes," Riza said as she whipped out her gun. It took three shots before the chain finally broke, and Ed fell back into Roy and Maes' waiting arms. Without hesitation, Ed clapped his hands, brushing against the chains on his wrists and feet. The metal melted away into the air, but Ed remained seated on the ground, his shaking legs unable to support him.

Maes scooted way from Roy and Ed, standing up to give them room. Roy hugged his arms tightly around Ed. At his touch, Ed's trembling gradually stopped and all the tension faded away in his body. With Roy next to him, Ed knew that there was nothing to fear. He didn't have to fight anymore, not when Riza and Hughes were here watching over them. Whatever Hakuro wanted to do would never happen…Everything was alright now – he could relax. Feeling safe, Ed let his eyes close as he let his exhaustion take him. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"We're going to need to treat his face," Maes said, taking note of the bruising. "Who wants to tell Al what happened?"

"Or Winry that she will have to fix Ed's automail again?" added Riza as she noted the bullet hole in his leg.

"Before that, can someone get Ed another shirt?" Roy asked, picking up the young man. "And Riza, can you pull up the car?"

"Where are you going, sir?" Riza questioned.

Roy strode out the door, leaning forward slightly to kiss Ed on the forehead. "Home."

Riza smiled as she followed him, leaving Hughes behind slightly confused.

"Does this mean that I have to clean up the body?" he called out, but when no one responded, he sighed and glanced down at Hakuro.

"Why does this always happen to me?" muttered Hughes, wishing fervently that he was still back at home with Gracia and Elysia.

He let out a long breath – at least Ed and Roy were safe. That was all that Hughes asked for.

* * *

Even though Roy felt tired beyond belief – his entire body aching to rest, he forced himself to stay wide awake, watching the blonde man sleep in his arms. Riza had driven them home and opted to stay downstairs in the living room to keep watch. With Hakuro's death, it was highly unlikely that the two would be attacked again, but Riza wasn't risking anything again. This was the third time that she had come so close to losing Ed once more – there would be no other opportunities. Roy was almost sure that Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were stationed all around the house as well – Maes was sure to join in later on too.

Roy felt comforted by their invisible presences, but nothing could shake that cold feeling of dread he had when he saw Hakuro touch Ed. Jealousy, fury, and panic flooded him over and over again. He couldn't believe that he had let down his guard and put Ed in that situation. Even worse, he couldn't even help the person he loved most in this entire world. What if Hakuro had actually succeeded? What would he have done? He never would throw Ed away just because someone else had touched him, but he couldn't say that he wouldn't treat Ed differently. It wasn't like he would hate Ed or feel disgusted by him – he loved Ed, but there was no doubt that he would see Ed as fragile and broken. He would forever be even more overprotective. And that in turn would make Ed hide behind that wall of his or make him act out. Ed hated being treated like a child. Roy knew that well. Though nothing did happen, Roy still couldn't stop himself from running over the possibilities and hating himself for even thinking it. It was a never ending cycle.

There was a murmur of sound coming from Ed and Roy started to caress the blonde hair, soothing the sleeping man. Ed seemed to be having a nightmare and Roy loathed to think what it was about.

Gently, he shook Ed awake, despite knowing how much he probably needed the respite. "Ed, wake up," he breathed.

The golden eyes fluttered open and took in the sight of a ragged, tired looking Roy. Ed smiled, reaching upwards to wrap his arms around Roy's neck and bringing him down for a sweet kiss.

"That's a nice greeting," Roy chuckled, banishing all signs of his pessimistic thoughts from his expressions.

"We should do more of those," Ed quipped back, sitting up to survey his surroundings, "We're at your place."

He didn't ask a question, but Roy could hear the curiosity in Ed's voice.

"Yeah, after what happened in the hospital, we figured it would be safer here. Riza is downstairs keeping watch, just in case."

"You should tell her to go home. Hakuro's dead. No one else is stupid enough to fuck with us."

Roy took note of the snarl in Ed's tone when he said Hakuro's name. Carefully, he watched his lover as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Surprise lit in Ed's eyes, but there was no sign of fear. "Of course. Well, I have to admit, my wounds hurt a little, but that's to be expected with all that shit that went down."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Slight irritation now shone in those golden orbs, "Look, stop beating around the bush and just tell me what is bothering you!"

"Bothering me?" exclaimed Roy, "Are you kidding me? I didn't do anything! I was trapped in the fucking wall, and Hakuro was…" he trailed off. "You know what I'm talking about, Ed. Please don't make me say it out loud."

For a second, Ed froze, but not for the reason that Roy had thought of. While Roy was scared that his words had resurfaced some unwanted memories, Ed was more worried about what to say. There was no denying that Ed was freaked out for a couple of moments when Hakuro got awfully close to raping him, but right now, Roy needed the comfort more than he. He was saved when Riza and Hughes showed up and his fears were mollified when Roy reassured him that he was there by their intimacy.

"I'm fine, Roy," he said slowly. "The fucker never got anywhere. I'm fine. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah…"

"Roy, don't lie to me. I know you're beating yourself up, but you need to stop it. You may think that you did nothing – that you're blaming yourself that you didn't stop him. But if you weren't there to calm me down afterwards, I don't think I would have gotten over it as quickly as I did."

"But…!"

"Stop thinking about the 'what ifs', Roy!" interrupted Ed. "Nothing happened. That's all that matters, okay? We're fine," Ed reassured, reaching up a hand to cup Roy's cheek. He lightly pressed his lips against Roy's. "See?"

The heaviness in Roy's heart fell away. He knew that he would always fear losing Ed and seeing him hurt, but he understood that loving Ed came at that price. It was the same for Ed. Loving someone who was strong and held an enormous amount of power had its risks. They just had to take the good with the bad.

"What were you dreaming about then? You looked like you were in pain," asked Roy.

"Hmm? I don't really remember," replied Ed, his tone nonchalant. He leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes, "Probably something with Germany and Heino…That's usually what I dream of."

Roy hesitated, wanting to probe more, but he didn't want to push Ed too far.

Sensing this, Ed cracked one eye open, "You can ask what you want, you know. I'll answer what I can. It's not every day I get to see an insecure Roy Mustang."

Ignoring the jibe, Roy decided to question Ed on something that he had been bothered about for a long time now. "I wanted to ask you…when you regained control after the battle with Heino, you said 'I'm sorry'. Who were you saying that to?"

Ed sighed, "That's not important."

"Please, Ed. I have to know."

Those golden eyes were like a window to a whole other world – one that was filled with despair and guilt.

"You, the crew, Al, Heino, me…everyone in general. Too many fucking things to be sorry for…"

"Did you apologize because...you were going to give up?" Roy whispered, "Is that why it took you so long to wake up again?"

Now it was Ed's turn to hesitate. It was true that at one point he just didn't want to face all the consequences of what he had done – to try to fight his way through all the sins that he had committed. He was so tired after that battle – so tired of fighting for life and sanity. If Edric didn't come to find him, perhaps he never would have found his way back. But deep down, Ed knew that he could never leave Roy and Al behind again.

"I was just a little lost," Ed replied truthfully, "That's why it took me so long, but I would never leave you again, Roy. I made a promise, didn't I?"

Relief filled Roy. His fears of Ed blaming himself for the injuries of everyone weren't necessary. They could finally relax. He laid back down with Ed, cuddling with the willing blonde. Within moments, both tired and injured men had drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other and the bright future that awaited them.

Finally, everything was truly over…for now.

After all, this was simply the end of the beginning. Tomorrow may be the start of another chapter. Whatever did happen, Ed and Roy knew that they would be together forever, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? There's going to be epilogue, so I hope you guys stay with me! Again, I really want to apologize about how long this took. There were so many road blocks...it was dreadful.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!

As always, please review! I swear, it was only because of the reviews that I forced myself to sit down and get this done. Granted, it took me a while (each time spurred on by a review), but I got it done, right? ... Point is, please review! Thanks!

~ Kanae Yuna


	20. Epilogue

I am soo sorry for not uploading this for so long. Truth to be told, I lost interest in my story and every time I came back to this, I was just unsatisfied with it all and gave up. But thanks to several reviews, story alerts/favoriting, I decided to actually finish this. I know I've mentioned it before in my other stories, but I'm really bad at endings. So if there's anything I can fix or whatnot, please let me know.

So, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter - the last one in this story, unfortunately. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Fuhrer Roy Mustang sat at his desk, once again diligently ignoring the mounds of paperwork that lay on top of the large mahogany furniture. Warm sunlight illuminated the room; rays of light hitting the large comfy sofa against the side of the wall across from where Roy worked. There were sounds of laughter and chatter from outside of the open window, but Roy paid it no attention. Instead, he found himself drowning in the golden orbs of an irascible blonde that sat upon his lap, kissing him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance as Ed grinded himself against Roy. Heat rushed down to Roy's groin as his breaths became shallower. Lust and desire covered his features; his hands that were wrapped around Ed's slender body drew the alchemist closer, unable to bear the space between them.

Laughing, Ed tangled his fingers within Roy's black hair, pulling the Fuhrer into a deeper kiss. How Roy loved hearing Ed laugh…how he loved their intimacy behind closed doors. Here in his arms, he had everything he had ever wanted – the seat of the Fuhrer and the love of his life. Everything that had happened – Ed's disappearance, Adonai, and Heino – all seemed to be in the distant past, though it had only been six months since Ed was allowed to be discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health with a warning to take it easy. Whatever it was, he and Ed spent most of their time (when he wasn't working) consuming what they had missed out during those five years that Ed had been away. And it didn't seem like Ed minded at all. In fact, if Roy didn't know any better, Ed was enjoying this much more than he was – he quite often left Roy high and dry with wicked amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Suddenly, Roy found himself grasping nothing but air. Bewildered, he swiveled around to see Ed lying peacefully on the couch, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. The next second, Riza opened the door and strolled in, another stack of papers in her arms.

"Good afternoon, sir," she started, "You need to look over these documents by today. I'll stop by later to pick them up."

"Y-yes. Of course," Roy responded, clearing his throat as he tried to smooth his hair back and straighten his clothes. He shot a glance towards Ed who opened one eye and winked at him before settling back into his fake stupor. Roy didn't know whether he should be amused or irritated at Ed leaving him so disheveled.

"Also, there has been some unrest in East that you may have to look into," Riza continued.

Immediately, Roy composed himself and rifled through the papers that Riza had handed to him. "Does it have to do with alchemy?"

"It seems so, though we may need to send a State Alchemist to gather information."

"Understood. I'll take care of this. Is that all?"

"For now, sir."

"Thanks, Riza."

Riza bowed slightly and then turned to leave. Opening the door, she paused and addressed Roy again. "By the way, if I find that you are being distracted again by your 'bodyguard' over there, I _will_ shoot you, sir."

Cringing, Roy gave her a sheepish look, "Understood…"

"You too, Ed. You can't fool me with that act," Riza smiled.

Sitting up, Ed raised his hands in surrender, "Got it, got it."

"Good." And then the door shut tightly behind her. Ed shook his head as he got up to hover near Roy's side.

Though Ed had to keep his abilities hidden, Roy sometimes appreciated the fact that Ed had retained all of the skills that he had learned as himself and Edric from their time in Germany. Being so stealthy guaranteed that they wouldn't be caught doing anything, unless of course they were caught by Riza, Maes, or Al. For some odd reason, no matter how they hid, those three people _always_ knew.

"How does she always know?" wondered Roy out loud. "You always react fast enough."

"Yes, but _you_ give away everything," explained Ed, flipping through the same document Roy was supposed to be reviewing.

"How so?"

Ed grinned, "Your face tells everything. So much for your impeccable mask, bastard Fuhrer."

"Give me a warning next time then, Fullmetal Shorty," quipped Roy.

"Hey, do you want me to check out what's going on in the East?"

Shaking his head, Roy replied, "No, it's fine. Let's give some other alchemist a chance, alright? You can't always solve everything for everyone."

"Fine," sighed Ed as he stretched. "It's your loss."

Shuffling forward, he flung himself onto the couch, staring up at the white ceiling above him. When Roy moved into his office, he had specifically ordered that particular furniture for Ed – it was almost exactly the same as what he had when he was a Colonel, just slightly more comfortable. Perhaps it was to entice Ed to stay cooped up in a room for a long period of time or to help Ed with his abnormal sleeping habits. Roy glanced at him warily when he saw Ed's eyes close. Despite Ed moving on, nightmares of his past would not let him go. Sometimes, Ed would wake up gasping for air, tangled in his blankets, or find tears coursing down his cheeks. Even with Roy nearby, soothing him whenever he had one, there were times when Ed feared to close his eyes and drift off.

Watching Ed, Roy could see the careful, expressionless mask upon the young man's face. It was a sign that the alchemist was still awake and restless.

"Why don't you go find Alphonse or something?" suggested Roy, turning back to his paperwork.

Ed opened one eye and considered Roy. "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, aren't I? What would people think if the Fullmetal Alchemist left his post for leisure time?"

"Would people know if you left? I won't tell and you certainly can slip through any of the defenses of this country. Besides, don't you have to help him out with the party tonight?"

"I'm sure he's fine," came Ed's curt reply, "They're just going to fuss over me. It's been six months – you'd think they'd back off by now."

A flash of anger sparked in Roy at his words. "Ed, you almost died. Of course everyone will be worried."

Instantly, Ed seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind Roy's words. He always did. Suddenly, Ed's arms were wrapped around Roy's shoulders. Roy could feel Ed's warmth against his back as he leaned into the touch.

"Sorry, Roy," whispered Ed.

"In exchange, how about you help out with the decorations? I'm sure Maes would appreciate your presence."

"Hughes put you up to this, didn't he? If he pins me down with pictures of Elysia, you're going to regret it," joked Ed as he pulled away. "Fine, fine. I'll go over."

"Wait…"

"No," Ed cut him off. "You can't come with. Hawkeye already threatened you today. Remember our deal? One threat per day – any more than that and I am not allowed to save you."

Sighing, Roy pulled Ed down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Fine, have fun. I'll come pick you up after I'm off –and don't mess up Hughes' house that much, understand?"

Ed rolled his eyes again, "Yes, Mother," he quipped as he walked over to the window and opened it further.

"What are you doing?" frowned Roy.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving."

"What?"

"Bye!" laughed Ed as he skydived out of the window.

Roy rushed over, watching as Ed flipped in mid-air so that his feet were facing to the ground. He heard a resounding clap before he saw the alchemical light making small ledges from the wall of the building. Ed skipped lightly over each of them, slowing down his descent enough for him to land gently onto the ground. The blonde looked up and waved up at Roy who could just imagine the wicked smile Ed had on his face. That man just loved to take years off Roy's life…

"At least fix the damn building!" he shouted. Though he was on the seventh floor, he knew that Ed could easily hear him. The next second, it was as if Ed had never jumped. The wall was fixed and he was gone from view, no doubt already racing towards his brother.

Roy opened the window wider, enjoying the light breeze that came into the room. Smiling at the peace, he turned back to his work, deciding to distract himself from the feeling of emptiness when Ed wasn't with him. He left the window the way it was – just in case Ed decided to come back.

* * *

As excited as he was to see his brother, Ed felt trepidation in facing Al's current girlfriend – Winry. He had seen her occasionally since he was hospitalized and afterwards, but she had always been a little bit cold to him. He could read her like an open book – she had yet to forgive him completely. If it wasn't for his near-death experience and Al, she probably would have disappeared without a word. That girl had a reason to despise him. Despite his reasoning, Ed knew that he probably could have come up with a better solution to pushing Winry away from him and towards Al. Like always, his smug bastard was right. He couldn't change what had happened, but he certainly could help determine what the future would hold.

Ed paused in his slow walk to Hughes' home. Did he even have a future? It was true that all that he could see when he tried to dream was just a quiet life with Roy, but was that even possible? No matter what people said, he was a murderer who had committed numerous and unspeakable crimes. Karma would catch up to him sooner or later, and no doubt Al, Roy, and everyone he had ever cared about would be dragged in. He could feel his heart wavering in his decision to stay, but he had made a promise to Roy. He wouldn't leave that man alone. That big rabbit...

A smile flittered on Ed's face at the thought of Roy wearing bunny ears. Perhaps, when Easter rolled along, he could get Roy to dress up like that.

Fuck Karma. He had gone through so much, trying to right every wrong that he had done. He deserved to be happy, even if it was just for these few minutes. He wasn't alone anymore. He couldn't simply run away – there were people waiting for him.

With several quick steps, Ed found himself running towards Hughes' home where he knew Al was waiting for him. As he had expected, his little brother was already standing outside waiting for him. A huge grin burst upon Al's features when he saw Ed in front of him, and Ed returned the gesture.

Flinging himself forward, Al hugged Ed tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long, Brother! How are you? Have you been eating properly? Have you been sleeping?"

Chuckling, Ed ruffled Al's golden-brown hair, "Calm down, Al. I can't answer all of your questions if you keep firing them at me. I'm alright. Doing nothing but lounging around in Roy's office. What about you? Has the university accepted you back?"

"Yes! I've officially become a doctor with benefits," smiled Al.

"What do you mean 'with benefits'?"

"With my knowledge of alchemy, I've also been contracted under the military to treat patients who have been affected with alchemy, so we're still somehow connected."

"You idiot. You're my brother. How much more connected can we be?" joked Ed as he draped his left arm over Al's shoulders, "Congrats, Al," he said as they both went into the house.

Hughes waved Elysia's hand as a greeting while Gracia smiled warmly at the two.

"Long time no see, Ed," said Gracia, "How are you feeling?"

"You are still going to your monthly appointments, right?" asked Hughes.

"It's nice to see you again, Gracia!" smiled Ed, "And I'm fine. Roy's been forcing me to go. I still have to be careful of overexerting myself, but otherwise, I'm in perfect health."

"So no exploding things, Brother," grinned Al.

Ed reached over and tousled Al's hair, "I'll like to see you stop me. So what do you guys need me to do?"

"Relax," replied Hughes. "Gracia and Winry are working on the dinner and Al and I have already put up the decorations."

"Al, do you want to spar a little then?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to overexert yourself."

Ed grinned. "Confident, aren't we? Don't worry, little brother. I'll go easy on you."

The two wandered outside into the yard, discussing the rules of their fight. Obviously, alchemy was out – Gracia would have killed the two of them if any part of her home was destroyed. Ed also opted out of using his assassin skills, mostly because his body was still weak and using it for a long period of time would strain his healed wounds. There was always a chance that he could tear open his scars and that was the last thing he needed in front of everyone who was still on edge about his most recent battle.

Just as the two were preparing to launch at each other, a wrench came flying out of nowhere and struck Al in the center of his forehead. He instantly fell over backwards with a groan, causing Ed to wince apologetically at his brother. Ed could have easily caught the steel tool, but his instincts for self-preservation had kicked in before he had a chance to save Al.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" came Winry's loud and familiar voice.

Both Elric boys flinched.

"Ed is still recovering and you want to spar?"

"It was Brother's idea!" protested Al.

"But you agreed to it!"

"Hey! I know I'm charming, but there's no need to fight over me," joked Ed.

Al snorted while Winry rolled her eyes, smile on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ed," Winry said, her tone playful, "As charming as you think you are, I don't go for men who play for their own side."

Pretending to be shot in the heart, Ed clamped his hand to his chest, "You wound me so, my dear Winry."

Winry laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "When you're free sometime next week, stop by. I have automail made especially for you. I used lighter materials so it won't drag you down as much."

It was a peace offering and Ed readily took it. He flashed her a stunning smile, "Definitely."

She smiled back and then turned to her boyfriend, holding his hand. "I know Ed thinks he's invincible, but you should know better."

Al sighed, "I got it."

"Good." She kissed him lightly, "I'll be inside helping Gracia. Let me know if you need anything."

And then she left without another word.

Ed sank down onto the grass with a sigh, subconsciously rubbing his stomach where Adonai had stabbed him. He felt a nudge and he didn't have to look to know that his brother had sat down next to him, their shoulders touching.

"Does it hurt?" Al asked softly.

"Sometimes." Ed didn't feel like elaborating – his ghostly wounds only ached when he had a flashback to Germany or had a nightmare about Adonai. Everyone was already worried enough without knowing that little fact.

"How are you doing?"

There was a deeper question within that one and Ed knew what it was about. "It feels so surreal, that everything is over and we have this peace. I just keep feeling like there's something lurking around the corner, waiting to fuck everyone over."

"How is Fuhrer Mustang handling it?"

"You know him. Damn bastard won't let me leave his line of sight."

Al chuckled, "I can imagine that. I'm surprised that he isn't here with you right now."

"He got in trouble," grinned Ed, leaning back to lie on his back. He stared at the blue skies and the clouds floating by. Again, he was struck with nostalgia and disbelief that this was real.

A thump notified that Al had followed suit and both brothers watched the white fluff above them drift about. The silence was comforting. There wasn't much that they could say regarding Ed's health, physically or mentally. Al knew that he wouldn't get a completely straight answer from his brother and Ed couldn't tell him because he simply just wanted to move on and start anew from his bloody past.

"Brother, did I ever tell you about this patient I had that was afflicted with alchemy? I can't figure out what happened to him and was hoping that you could help me out," Al said, feeling a need to fill in the gaps.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, he is a twenty-four year-old man and he has an alchemy circle drawn on his chest. It seems ancient and I haven't seen anything like it…"

Al kept on talking, but Ed had accidentally tuned him out, thinking about Winry. His 'sister' seemed happier than he had seen her in years. There was a glow to her that could have only been brought about by being in love and being loved. Despite how harsh and painful it was for Ed to do what he did, he was glad things turned out the way they did. In a manner, he felt as though he had righted the imbalance he had caused in both this world and the other – at least between two of his most precious people.

The clouds above him were swaying so comfortingly that it was making him drowsy. Or perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't really slept in a couple days. Whatever the reason, he found his eyes closing on their own accord. There was a small smile on his unguarded face though – something that was rare these days when he fell asleep.

"Brother, are you listening to me?" Al asked, turning to look at his brother.

He smiled with fondness as he saw Ed fast asleep beside him. He didn't want to say it aloud, but he also felt as though everything was just a dream. He had everything he wanted – his brother back, Winry, and his brother being happy. It was just too perfect, but he wasn't going to complain. After all the hell they went through, Al felt as they deserved a moment of peace, even though they all knew it wasn't going to last. It was the Elric curse after all, but they had learned from it to never take anything or anyone for granted.

Al let his mind wander as he, too, closed his eyes. In a few moments, the Elric brothers were sleeping side-by-side.

That was how Winry found the two of them hours later, fast asleep and spread out on the grass. Ed's left hand rested on his stomach and his right was outstretched – the tips of his fingers brushing against Al's.

She was suddenly hit by the memory of the two in the same position when they were children back in Rizenbul and smiled warmly at her two boys.

Some things never changed and she was forever grateful for it.

* * *

A gentle warm hand caressed Ed's cheek, rousing him from his nap. He smiled as he recognized the scent of coffee and cinnamon. Golden eyes opened to meet black ones. Ed lifted his head slightly and Roy's lips met with his.

"That's a nice way to wake up," murmured Ed, sleep still hanging over him.

Roy smiled at him, "Come on, Shorty, it's time for dinner."

"Already? How long have I been asleep?" Ed asked, actually taking in his surroundings. He wasn't outside as he thought he was. Instead, he recognized Hughes' living room and the feel of the cushions beneath him. When had he been moved on the couch and how had he not noticed?

The confusion must have showed on his face because Roy merely chuckled at him. "I came over and saw you and Al sleeping outside just as your brother woke up. He realized how deeply asleep you were so he insisted that we moved you somewhere more comfortable."

"Thanks." A pause as Ed stood and looked around, "Hughes took a bunch of pictures, didn't he?"

"You know he did."

Ed groaned, "Now, I'm going to have to sneak around and steal them."

"Oh no, you don't," came Hughes' voice. His father figure was standing at under the doorway that led to the dining room. He had his hands on his hips and Elysia clinging to his pant leg. It looked like she hadn't let him go all this time – no doubt her young mind was just as afraid of losing sight of her father as Roy was for him.

"Gracia has specifically banned any form of alchemy, assassin skills, and anything else remotely related to that in this house. She also has Riza and Winry to support her, so I highly advise against it."

A twinkle sparkled in Ed's eyes. "How would she know if I did any of that?"

"I'd know and I'll tell her."

Ed laughed, "Of course you would. What's for dinner, Hughes?"

"You'd have to ask Gracia," Hughes replied, bending down to scoop his daughter into his arms. "Come on, they've been waiting for you."

There was something in Hughes' voice that made him suspicious. The half-hidden smile on Roy's face didn't help and he found himself a little nervous when entering the dining hall.

A loud noise erupted from either side of him and instinct kicked in just as quickly as his surprise. His hands were centimeters from touching when he saw the scene before him.

On the table was an enormous amount of food – a whole roasted chicken, boiled and mashed potatoes, bread, and so much more that Ed couldn't even name. There were colorful balloons tied to weights in the corners of the room.

Al and Havoc were standing on both sides of him holding party noise makers; Winry, Gracia, Riza, Breda, Fury, and Falman were standing under a banner that said "Welcome back!".

"I told you we shouldn't have surprised him!" hissed Havoc. "Did you see how close his hands came?"

The room laughed at Havoc's statement. They had all known that Ed would react like that, but only Havoc didn't believe that Ed would have stopped himself in time.

Ed didn't miss the passing of money between the members of Roy's squad and just shook his head, chuckling.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"It occurred to us that we never really properly welcomed you back," Winry said.

"What about Hughes? I brought him back with me."

Riza responded, "We had his party when you were in the hospital."

"Wait, we weren't supposed to tell him that!" protested Hughes.

"Oh, so your savior wasn't invited to your homecoming party?" asked Ed, his tone playful.

"It wasn't like that…" Hughes stuttered.

Ed laughed. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm fucking famished. Shall we eat?"

"Hear hear!" exclaimed Breda, Falman, and Fury together.

The entire house was filled with laughter and voices chattering animatedly with each other. Smiles were upon everyone's faces. For the first time in a long, long time, they were finally whole and complete – and that was the greatest happiness of all.

When the food upon the table was settling blissfully in their stomachs, Al cleared his throat and stood.

"I have an announcement to make," he said, "I didn't really want to share it because this party is supposed to celebrate Brother, but here goes nothing. Winry and I are engaged!"

Cheers broke out and congratulations were given just as Winry sprang to her feet and whacked Al on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for, Winry?"

"Didn't we decide that we weren't going to tell them today?"

"But everyone is here already! It's simpler this way, isn't it?"

"You haven't even gotten me a ring yet!"

Havoc patted Al's shoulder with a knowing sad expression. "I'm sorry, my friend. Haven't you realized that the women are always right even if they aren't?"

"Excuse me?" started Riza.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" squeaked Havoc, "You're beautiful, you know that? I love you."

At that, Ed nearly fell over from laughing at the couples. At that, the rest of the people joined in as Al and Winry continued arguing while Havoc tried to appease his girlfriend.

A hand on his own distracted Ed from making fun of Al and his antics with Winry, and he turned his head to smile at Roy. The moment gold met black, Roy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ed's for a brief second before pulling away. His raven eyes sparkled as a brilliant smile broke out on his face. Ed could feel his heart soar at the sight, and everything melted away except for the two of them.

With all that Ed had done, there was no doubt that there would always be another danger waiting for him; challenges that he had to overcome. But seeing the comical scene in front of him - the smiles and laughter of the people most important to him - somehow, he couldn't bring himself to worry about any of it now. It was almost like a dream. In this rare moment, he had everything he wanted - Al's happiness, a family with Hughes and the crew, and a love shared with Roy.

He was finally where he belonged, and that was all that mattered.

**The End**

* * *

So, that's it! It was a really short chapter, but epilogues usually are, aren't they? I apologize if this ending wasn't up to your expectations, but I hoped you enjoyed this story nonetheless. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm eternally grateful to all the reviews and support I got. I can't thank you guys enough.

There's room for a sequel, but I'm still debating whether or not to do it. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought about this story!

Thanks again for everything and so ends _Priceless_!

~ Kanae Yuna


End file.
